For Better or Worse
by JuubiOokami
Summary: "I've told you before Roy, you don't fall in-love with a gender, you fall in-love with a person. Age, sex, race none of those matter." "Yeah, until you're a thirty year old looking for someone half your age!" RoyxEd ANGST/Royai 0 I update AT LAST!
1. The Hangover from Hell

**Well here it is! This is the continuation of my one-shot 'My Mistake'. I recommend reading it before you read this, but you don't have to. It's going to be a Roy/Ed, but I'm going to try and make it as realistic as possible, making there relationship credible. That doesn't mean that I'm going to be able to keep everyone totally in character but I **_**will**_** try my best, making slight alterations as their relationship develops.**

**If you don't like Roy/Ed, but did want to read a Roy/Parental I am also shortly going to post another story which will be an alternative sort of sequel to 'My Mistake' where it is a Roy/Parental, so just watch the space. **

**Just a few warnings I've got this as a Mature just to be safe because chances are later on I will be putting some more visual things into it, for now however it's going to be pretty calm. **

**Warning: Swearing, Mentions of Abuse/Possible-Rape/ And Good old Shonenai. (it'll turn into a Yaoi later on.)**

**Disclaimer – Don't own, but if I did I would be doing everything my power to bring Hughes back to life!**

**-**

Mustang looked up toward his doorway as a knock sounded again. He blinked, and stood placing his glass down and going to go and answer it.

Opening the door he allowed Maes into the room with a small nod of the head, before moving sluggishly back to the sofa and sitting down again.

"Edward gone?" Hughes asked looking around, Roy inclined his head, taking up his glass again and taking a sip from its amber coloured contents.

"He woke about an hour ago and excused himself quickly after that."

"I'm not surprised, he was probably embarrassed."

"Yes. Probably." Roy flopped his head back on the rest and gave out a small moan. "Ugh, I'm exhausted."  
"You don't look to sharp, I'll admit it." Maes sat down next to him and nudged him on the shoulder. "What number are you on?"

"Hm?"

"Glass. What number?"

"…"

"How much have you drunk already Roy-"

"-I know what you're asking Hughes, I'm not an idiot. And it's only my third." Roy swished the brandy in his glass, watching the dark golden liquid catch the light. "Maybe my fourth."

Hughes took the glass from his hand and pushed Roy back onto the sofa as the man attempted to make a protestant grab for it. "Enough. It's a week day Roy, you're not usually this bad even during the holidays. What's been bothering you?"

"This is why I _hate_ you. I can't do anything without you psychoanalysing it."

"Drinking excessive amounts randomly isn't just doing 'anything'." Hughes gave a little chuckle.

"Nothing get's past you does it?"

"No Roy, nothing."

"It'll kill you one day."

"Of course it will. Now would you like to stop avoiding the conversation and talk to me about what's bothering you?" He took a seat once more beside the man, placing the glass out of reaching distance. Roy didn't appear drunk, or crazed enough to try and make a mad grab for it anyway. If anything the man just looked sober and relaxed….hmm, no, maybe not relaxed, more like open.

"I've just been thinking a lot…about the past." His voice didn't sound strained or emotional, but instead rather thoughtful as if he didn't know quite which emotion to grasp when thinking about such a delicate topic.

"Ah. And I suppose Ed's antics earlier didn't help with ridding yourself of those muses then."

"…" Roy shrugged, "I just don't know anymore Hughes…I must have been mentally scarred somewhere in my childhood…"

"It's pretty hard to find a time when you probably shouldn't have been mentally scarred when it comes to your childhood."

"Thanks. I feel so much more normal now."

Hughes gave out a long sigh. "You were going to have to talk about it sometime, but I can't image why you would bring the topic up now."

"…What is wrong with me Maes?" Roy put his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"…This is because you have feelings for Ed, isn't it?"

The Flame Alchemist froze in place, his hands paralysed over his eyes, and even his breathing stilled. Hughes shook his head and pocked the man in the ribs.

"Don't act like that; I guessed that it was the case a little while ago."

"…Is it that obvious?"

"No, I'm just perspective, and I know you."

"…" Roy gave out a sudden half strangled dry sob and doubled his body over so that his head was planted into his knees and his hands were scrunched through his hair.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you."

"He's sixteen!"

"Roy, it's perfectly natural to-"

"-Perfectly natural to what? Be a paedophile?" he sat up and stared daggers toward his friend. Hughes raised an eyebrow at him as the Alchemist continued his rant. "I can't help myself! I see him and I just… hell I don't know! It's not like when I see some woman in the street, I get her back here and any lust I had can be over and done with by the time she sneaks out of my apartment in the morning. But Edward! No! He's just so difficult! Loud, obnoxious annoying little brat! And I-" He cut himself off and put his head into his hands with a loud groan, "This is all my fathers fault, I know it."

"Roy…"

"I'm turning into him…I know it."

"No Roy. You are nothing like your father, do you understand? His thoughts and views on the people around him are nothing like yours. Ok?" He moved in closer to his friend and took him by the shoulders.

"How…how are they any different?"

"Roy even _I_ don't consider Edward a child anymore. It's true that some aspects of him are still child like, but his mind is as much an adult as yours and mine are, only perhaps more innocent."

"…Yeah, an innocence I'm trying to steal."

"Roy, you don't like him because he's a young boy, you like him because he's Ed."

"I'm not even gay." Roy moaned, "I've only ever lusted over women. Women."

"Your narrow-mindedness on the subject _is_ your fathers fault. I know that he dismissed any homosexual behaviour saying that it was ethically wrong. Deciding sleeping with little girls on the street was fine instead."

"…you can take on a tone of disgust when you say that, so what's the difference with me?"

"Your father slept around with whored children for fun, you actually have feelings for someone."

"Yeah; a child, and not only that but a boy too."

Hughes narrowed his eyes, "I've told you before Roy, you don't fall in-love with a gender, you fall in-love with a person. Age, sex, race none of those matter."

"Yeah, until you're a thirty year old looking for someone half your age."

"He's sixteen and old enough to make his own decisions."

"He's sixteen, and I'm fourteen years older then him. Hell in the slums I could technically be his father."

"Roy that's disgusting."

"That's my point."

"I wasn't talking about- don't twist my words! I meant a fourteen your old being a father."

"_My_ father was only_ fifteen_ when he and my mother had me."

"…" Maes stared forward in shock, as Roy hung his head, his eyes hidden behind a curtain of black hair. Maes slowly moved his hand up and around the mans shoulders and then slowly pulled him into a one armed embrace. "What did he _do_ to you Roy?"

"…To damn perspective for your own good."

"Roy! What the hell did he do to you?"

"Piece things together like a little puzzle…hell, piece things that don't even look like jigsaw bits and solve a riddle that no one asked. That's what you do."

"He didn't only sleep with those girls on the street, did he?"

"…" Roy gave out a long sigh and lent back on the sofa, tilting his head back to look up toward the ceiling. "No."

"…Oh my God."

"…"

"…Why did you never tell me?"

"I haven't told you anything yet."

"…You're going to defend him even now!? When you've practically already screamed out to me that he-"

"-What are you going to do to him?" Roy raised an eyebrow with a small smirk.

"Get him sentenced to life in jail of course! I'll have him hung up and-"

"-You can if you want." Mustang chuckled, "You'd have to unbury him first."

"…Unbury who-what-now?"

"If you can find his grave that is."  
"…Your father's dead?"

"Didn't I ever tell you?" the Colonel closed his eyes, "he died in a terrible accident. Yes, a terrible terrible accident."

"…What terrible accident?"

"He fell asleep with a cigarette in his mouth, and accidentally set alight to the house. Nasty things cigarettes, always telling Havoc to stop but does he listen? Nooo." He shrugged. "Lucky for us the rest of the family weren't in the house at the time."

"…You killed him?"

"I didn't say that."

"You might as well have."

"Just because I use flames now doesn't mean that I killed my father. If you would care to think you would realise that at that stage in my life I hadn't even learnt how to use flame alchemy yet…but the incident, well it is so poetically justified, isn't it?" Roy grinned, and then sighed. "Listen to me babbling on…I sound pathetic. He wasn't a bad father you know."

"Yeah, I can tell." Hughes scoffed, his face twisted and appalled.

"No. Really he wasn't. There was a time I remember when everything was all good." The boy shrugged, "But things happened. Ah, whatever. I don't care anymore. I'm more messed up by Ishabal then I am by anything that my father did to me, and not only was Ishabal 'legal' I was called a hero for my crimes during it." He stood. "I'm going to bed, I feel like some one's attacking my brain with a hammer."  
"…Alright. I take it you won't be coming into work tomorrow?"

Roy raised an eyebrow, "What gave you that impression?" he asked before banging his shin into the coffee table. "Ow! Bugger!"

"Well, seeing as not only has your coordination gone down so much I _doubt_ you can even _find_ your bedroom right now, you seem to have forgotten that you're going to have one hell of a hang over in the morning."

"It doesn't matter Maes if I can't find my bedroom, because I'm in my flat and I have grown accustom to sleeping-" he flopped down onto his carpet, "-on the floor."

"Wow…you're even more stupid when your drunk then I remember."

"As for the hang over, well, whatever, it can't be _that_ bad. Goodnight."

Hughes shook his head stooping down and pulling on his friends arm. "Come on. You're not sleeping the middle of the room like a collapsed war victim."

"I _am_ a collapsed war victim, now have some respect for the nearly dead and bugger off." Roy feigned a stab wound and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Hughes laughed and tugged at his friends arm again.

"Of course you are Roy, now come on."

The Flame Alchemist gave a little moan of annoyance and then slowly allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. With Maes's help he was navigated to his bedroom.

"Right, I'm going to go and clear up your mess outside. When I come back I want you out of your uniform and in bed."

"I am not your three year old daughter Maes." Roy stuck out his tongue and began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Your right, you're not nearly as cute." Hughes closed the door and Roy was left to his own devices.

The flame Alchemist slowly undid his trousers, slipping them off and slinging them over his chair. He pulled off his socks, and then his shirt and rubbed his hand through his dark hair, yawning as he did.

Then he pulled back his covers and slipped under them into the bed. He rubbed his face in the soft cotton of his pillows and released a long sigh. He was already feeling queasy, but somewhere in the back of his mind something was reminding him that he when he woke up he was going to want to kill himself.

The bedding was soft and he could already feel himself being lost in the kind scent of his washing up liquid. It always made him think of home.

Yeah…any minute now his mother was going to come through the doorway, her gentle face pale as it had always been, cheeks as soft as petals, eyes large adoring and light. She would lean over him, pat his hair and kiss him good night whispering for him to have good dreams, and then she would go to the twin bed opposite and do the same thing again to his other siblings. Yeah…they were being quite tonight. Maybe he was the only one in? Had mother already taken them away? Had-

A shadow appeared in the doorway, eyes blurry Roy couldn't see clearly who it was. He sniffed and blinked. "Goodnight daddy." He mumbled hopefully.

The figure came into the room, and Roy remained very still. Slowly he felt a hand stroke across his forehead and a sigh.

"Night Roy, I do not want to be you in the morning."

"…Hughes…sorry, I thought you were-"

"-I know, go to sleep. I'll show myself out."

He closed his eyes properly now, his mind relaxed and slowly he dozed into another dream.

-

_Roy ran his fingers through Ed's hair, and the boy felt a tingle travel down his spine. He liked that, there was something so ghostly about the Colonel's touch when he did that. Ed moved his hands up to the man's chest and he slowly encircled his arms up around to his back, pulling him into an embrace. _

_Roy did the same, tilting his head down to the side and gently kissing the Elric's neck._

"_Ugh…" Ed moaned, "…Mmmh"_

"_Fullmetal…Sorry, I can't-_

Ed's eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright. Instantly his hands flue up to his neck where he could almost still feel the soft trail of kisses that lined down it.

Of course that was ridiculous! He blinked; It had all been a dream. Well of course it had been a dream! In what reality would he and the Colonel be…being doing…

"Nii-san?"

Edward leapt out of his skin with fright as his brothers voice came from the gloom.

"O my God Al! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Nii-san, are you alright?" the suit of armours eyes glowed in the dark almost eerily from where he was sat in the corner.

"Yeah…I just had a weird dream is all."

"What was it about?"

"Nothing! Uh…I mean, I can't remember." Edward gave a nervious laugh, "It was something totally ridiculous though, yeah, totally-ahahaha…ha….Well anyway, I had better get back to sleep now, lots to do in the morning! Goodnight!" he threw himself back down onto the bed, and turned to face the wall, his face red.

Unbelievable. He had just had a dream where he was willingly, and wantonly about to kiss Colonel Roy Mustang and had forgotten that his younger brother was in the same room as him. Oh God, he really hoped he hadn't been moaning aloud!

But what the hell was the dream about? That was freaky as hell.

'_I mean Mustang? __**Mustang**__?!'_

He had never _once_ considered his feeling concerning the man to be anything other then hate, friendship, and a mild form of respect. I mean it was Mustang! Womanizing, blackmailing, lazy bastard Roy Mustang!

"_I'm just sorry I didn't arrive sooner, I'm sorry."_

That must have been it. He had fallen asleep thinking about that once in a blue moon kindness that the colonel had shown him earlier when he had nearly blown up the office, and his brain must have become mixed up by the strange messages and conjured up that stupid dream. Yeah. That _had_ to be the answer.

But the way that he had reacted in his dream, the small rush of excitement when he had woken and thought just for a minute it was real…Ah his stupid body! This was all because he was a teenager! His damn hormones were trying to eat him!

"Nii-san, are you sure you're ok? Are you cold?"

"Uh…No, I'm fine."

"But you're shaking."

"…I just need the toilet that's all." Ed rolled out of the bed landing with a soft click on the floor and moving toward the on suit bathroom. Honestly the Military dorms open for Alchemist were sweet, for any other soldier they would have to trek down the corridor to the shared ones.

He closed the door and went to the sink, turning the tap and splashing some water across his face. He glanced up at the mirror and cursed. His face was still a faint pink from the dream. Stupid dumb damn dream!

"Nii-san." Al was stood in the doorway. "I'm not an idiot."

Ed stopped the tap and shook his head, letting water droplets sprinkle across the mirror. "I know Al."

"Did you dream about Mum?"

"No. No it wasn't anything like that. Really. You don't need to worry, I'm just a bit confused right now." Ed suddenly snarled, "Geez! What the hell is there to be confused about! For God sake Fullmetal! Get a grip!"

Al gave a little laugh.

"What? What are you laughing at?"

"You called yourself 'Fullmetal', as far as I remember only the Colonel Mustang calls you that."

"Graaaaagh!" Edward smacked his head tightly against the wall, his hands gripping his fringe. "Not that bastard again!"

"Don't be mean Nii-san, he was really nice to you earlier on. Lt. Hawkeye told me, you could have been in so much trouble if the Colonel hadn't made sure that it was all hushed down. He even helped you to stop the flames."

Ed sighed, "I know Al…I know…I guess now I just don't know what to think of him. How do I act around him? I can't just…be how we normally are, but…then what the hell am I meant to do?"  
"Is that's what's bothering you?"

"Well I did fall asleep in his apartment…God that was so embarrassing." Ed shook his head and slapped his palm to his forehead. "I mean…he didn't even look… annoyed."

"There's probably a lot more to him then we know Nii-san. It's like Mum always said, you have to get into some else's skin and walk around in it before you can even begin to understand them." Al told him.

"Hah…sometimes I wonder am I really the older brother or are you?" Ed sighed, and sat down his head resting against the sink. "I guess I'll just have to act what I feel when I see him next…I'll just see what he does first. If he acts normal then I will, if he doesn't then…I dunno, we'll see."

"Yeah." Al nodded, "Now come on, it's late and you have to get up tomorrow, so go to bed."

"Hm? Why do I have to get up?"

"You have the physical assessment tomorrow, remember? All the Alchemists do."

"…Oh dammit! I forgot! Thanks for the reminder Al, I really had better go to sleep."

Ed allowed himself to be pulled to his feet by his brother as the two walked back into the bedroom. He flopped down onto his bed and gazed up at the ceiling.

"Hey Al…"

"Yes Nii-san?"

"…Mustang's an asshole and all, but he's pretty cool."

"Yes Nii-san."

Ed smiled and closed his eyes. There was no way he was interested in Mustang in _that_ way, but perhaps he could actually get on with the man…maybe….

_-_

"Oh dear God in hell." Mustang groaned as his alarm clock went off, it's high pitched beeping stabbing through his soft ear drums. He sobbed dryly into the pillow as he shoved his face roughly against it to try and drown out the sound, an action that caused his head to spin and stab out in complaint.

Yesterday he has claimed that the hang over couldn't possibly be that bad…Well he now had to correct himself. It _was_ that bad. It was like having an army over oversized people shoved through his ears into his brain. He officially wanted nothing more then to die.

Incidentally the alarm's repetitive desperate bleating was _not_ helping with his pounding headache and quickly forming suicidal wants.

He went to smack it hard with his fist only to miss his side desk my inches. The momentum of the movement caused him to tumble out of the bed onto the floor, and to add insult to injury he slammed his head against his side table, and the alarm clock was knocked down to his side shattering. "ooow….nooo, please…pain!" he gripped his hands to his face and cursed.

'…_Well…I'm out of bed now I suppose…Oh no-'_

Standing slowly he stumbled as quickly as he could to the bathroom and vomited rather un-majestically in the toilet, so glad that no one in his staff had ever seen him like this. "I feel like I'm dying." He moaned, pressing his forehead to the cool sink basin as he flushed the toilet and turned on the tap. Washing his hands he splashed the water to his face and looked up at his reflection. Just as he had suspected: he looked like shit.

Shaking his head he immediately regretted the action as it caused his world to spin around him, and he fell back into the shower curtain tearing it as he landed in the bath.

"oooh…." He dry sobbed, lying completely still as he tried with all his might to find a single part of his body that now did not hurt.

After many years of practise Mustang had been able to train himself to get up and move in all situations, even if his arms and legs were broken, and he couldn't tell the difference between the sky and the floor he could force himself to get up and move. It was a matter of survival; he had to be able to live no matter what happened to him. It had worked wonders in Ishabal, and it had worked wonders in the _after mass_ of Ishabal when he had tried to drink himself to death too.

'_Come on Mustang you pathetic piece of shit…get up.'_

With this strict coding now stuck in his brain he was able to lift himself out of the bath and go back to his room where he proceeded to dress, an action that was wired into him and therefore did not take much brain effort on his part.

After this he went to the kitchen, his stomach turning at the idea of food, and he got himself a large glass of water which he downed, refilled and downed again.

'_I feel like a whale…'_

He refilled it one last time and forced himself to drink it all down to the last drop. Now if his body claimed dehydration he would stab it.

Putting on his glove he put his hand in his pocket and moved out. Hughes had locked his flat after he left and Mustang had a little trouble trying to work out the mechanism on how to open it again. He had given Hughes a key years ago on the off chance that he went a little over board on a depression cruise and tried something rash. Yeah…Hughes was the only man who had ever seen him break down, and he planned to keep it that way.

He decided to walk to work today, the distance not being particularly large. He managed to cross most of it in a daze, and before he knew it he was standing in the doorway of his office quite amazed that he hadn't been hit by a car on the way. He felt queasy again from drinking so much water, but his head was much cleared.

"Well well well! I had my serious doubts! But there you are!" Maes chirped happily from across the room where he was standing with Lt. Hawkeye.

"Hughes…I swear to God…if you speak that loudly again…I will shoot you." His brain was wringing – so much for his head being clear.

"Aw! What's the matter? Can't hold your drink?" Hughes grinned.

"Don't you _ever_ have any work to do? Or you know what, better yet, _anything_ to do other then annoy me?!" Mustang demanded.

"He doesn't look that hung over." Havoc mumbled from the side, "just pissed off."

"Wait a minute, stay with me on this one." Hughes cackled, "Hey Colonel Mustang, tell me this, what's three times sixteen?"

Roy bent his leg up behind him, undid his shoe and threw it at Hughes, hitting him square in the face. "Shut up. I feel like I just got hit by train. Continue talking on pain of death."

"Wow…you're aim is superb this morning…You must have already vomited everything up! No fair!" Hughes complained from the floor as Mustang moved to his desk and picked up his shoe.

"Keep talking if you want to die." He said putting it back on.

"You're no fun."

"…I'll show you fun in a minu-" Mustang was cut off by Lt. Hawkeye placing a large mug on his desk. "…What is that Lt. Hawkeye."

"The cure to your hang over. Drink it."

"…" Mustang blinked at it, and felt his stomach turn at the idea of him taking it any more liquid… then there was also the fact that the drink looked like a disgusting mixture of eggs, orange juice and other substances. "Thank you but I am fine."

"Drink it."

"…" he looked up at her, looked toward the door and began calculating and judging his chances of reaching it before she got to him. It was worth the risk. He leapt up and made a dash, unfortunately his lieutenant wasn't a slow woman. She caught him by the collar and forced him down, and only not that but managed to hold the mug of liquid without spilling a single drop.

"Get off me Lt. Hawkeye!"

"Stop being a baby!"  
"I am not being a baby! Not only do I feel fine, but I have now regained feeling in my brain so this is all really rather unnecessary!"

"Drink it!"

"You can't make me!"

"Hey…maybe he is hung over." Havoc raised an eyebrow before handing a fiver to Hughes who grinned.

"What did I tell you?"

"Uh…What's going on?"

Everyone stopped to look up toward the doorway where Ed and Al were now stood, both (though you would have though it impossible in Al's case) wearing expression of confusion.

"Um…" Mustang began, and then drooped his head in defeat. "We're just…re-enacting something from Ishabal for…Fuery's sake."  
"What?" the small man asked from where he had been watching the whole scene from his desk. "I don't remember-"

"-And this is the part where I, Colonel Mustang, blew the Ishabalian warrior up into smithereens." Mustang shot him a look and the man eeped.

"Riiight." Ed raised an eyebrow as Roy sat up straight and looked toward Riza.

"Ah, Lt. Hawkeye, my morning coffee thank you." He took the cursed drink which was anything but coffee and, forcing his stomach down with his will, downed the beverage. The moment he had finished he passed the mug back to her and stood. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and speak with someone." He announced before walking as briskly as he could past Ed and Al who still stood in the doorway.

"He's embarrassed." He heard Havoc say behind him and made a mental note to have him killed later. But first- more pressing matters.

He made it to the bathroom in time, and vomited again, not even having time to close the cubicle door behind him. He felt, amongst the confusion of retching that someone was holding his head.

"You're a bastard Hughes." He managed to mumble when he was finished, resting his forehead against where his arms were crossed over the basin. The smell wasn't nearly as disgusting as it was earlier on. Now it was all mostly water along with Hawkeyes strange hang over smoothie.

"Hah, well I get that a lot from you. You haven't eaten anything today have you?"

"Yeah, I can't imagine why."

Maes chuckled and patted him on the back. "Well I did warn you."

"Save me the sermon of my sins."

"Might as well say it now while you're less dangerous." Hughes laughed, "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah."  
"Good. I had to say I had my serious doubts about you coming into work today, despite what you said. But then I suppose you had to didn't you?"

"…Yes, or I would be dragged from home by a certain Lieutenant, which is much more painful in the long run." Mustang murmured sitting up slightly and flushing the toilet.

"Um…Well actually I was referring to the fact that you have your Alchemy Assessment today."

"…" Roy looked at him face black for a moment, and then breaking out into panic. "Shit! I forgot!"

"You honestly didn't know?" Maes felt his mouth drop, "you thought it was a normal day and you _still_ dragged yourself out of bed!? Roy! I'm impressed!"

"Who gives a crap about that!? I'm screwed! The higher ups are going to go lightly on me because I have a hang over!"

"Relax, you were hung over, ill and drunk half the time you were in Ishabal and you're alive."

"That's because in Ishabal I was just blowing things up! There was no order or anything, I just killed relentlessly!"

"Hmm…." Maes's face went thoughtful for a moment and then he looked over to his friend, "You have something on your nose."

"Thanks." Roy rubbed the tip of his nose and Maes burst into a smile.

"See, if you can find your own nose, fire a shoe directly into someone face and make witty death threats your fine."  
"…"

"Now go back to your office and get ready. I'll be watching the assessment, apparently it's going to be great this year, can't wait to watch you one by one getting annihilated."

"Hughes."

"Yep?"

"…I really hate you."

-

Edward looked over to his brother who shrugged as Mustang swept past them, his face pale but cheeks very slightly tinged pink. This was clearly one aspect of the Military that the Elrics were unaware of.

"He's embarrassed." Havoc chuckled to himself as Maes walked after the Colonel stopping only to pat Ed on the shoulder and give Al a brief smile.

"What on earth is going on?" he asked as Hughes disappeared out of the doorway.

"The Colonel has a hang over and these guys thought it would be funny to annoy him." Breda said taking a sip of coffee.

"These guys?" Ed blinked, "Why, didn't you agree?"

"Well…it was pretty funny, but I stayed out of it because the Colonels going to turn them into chow main when he's feeling better."

"Relax." Havoc gave a puff of his cigarette and rolled his eyes. "The Colonel's got more to worry about with the assessment coming up."

"…Why would the Colonel be worried about the assessment?" Al asked as his brother came forward a took a seat in the room.

"You haven't heard what you guys have to do yet?"

"No."

"Well it's a physical."

"I know that, but what does that mean?" Ed asked.

"That's right, you haven't had to do one yet, have you Edward?" Riza hummed under her breath. "They happen every four years; there designed to be able to assure that Alchemists can also be used in battle."

"No way, I thought it was all about handing in your research unless you were a specific ranking in the army." Ed blinked.

"Normally yes, but as I said, they need to make sure that Alchemist will also be useful in battle. They are, after all, the secret weapon of the military."

"Yeah, look at Ishabal." Breda nodded, "They sent the Alchemists in to clear the whole place up…or more to the point burn it to the ground, quite literally-"

"-Anyway" Lt. Hawkeye interrupted him "the physical normally consists of Alchemists fighting one another, or perhaps fighting off troops. The exercises can change and vary from fighting in groups and going solo. You're only told what to do minutes before you go on, which is meant to represent a war situation where you can get orders on the spot at a battle field which you must obey straight away."

"…So I still don't get why Mustang's in trouble." Ed leant back, looking toward the ceiling. "He can just blow anyone who's causing him trouble up."  
"Yeah but the Colonel ain't exactly popular." Havoc blew out a train of smoke and blinked lazily. "He's one off the younger Alchemists of us all, though naturally not nearly as close to your age but yeah."

"So he's younger then some of the other old geezers, shouldn't that give him an advantage?"

"Well yes he's younger, but he's also a Colonel already, and funnily enough people don't like that. He has a lot of enemies around the older generation of Alchemists, in the younger they mostly look up to him…but still…" Havoc shrugged, "Chances are if they're allowed those who don't like him will probably form a mob and lynch him."

"Yeah, that's what they tried to do the last time." Falman added.

"Ahahaha, and failed epically if I recall." Breda laughed, "f'you ask me he'll be fine."

"Hm…we'll be sent to fight huh?" Ed looked up toward the ceiling and blinked lazily, "That's alright seeing as that's nearer my forte then just research notes."

"Will you be alright Nii-san."

"Yeah, it's cool. This actually sounds like it's going to be quite fun." Ed grinned, and clenched his fingers into a fist. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Well that's good to hear." A voice spoke from the doorway and he sat up to see the Colonel standing there, his face a more normal colour now, and smirk set in place. "Because they've called for us. Ready to go Fullmetal?"

"Like hell I am." Ed jumped to his feet. "See you guys later after I've totally kicked those old bastards' asses!"

"Good luck Nii-san, Colonel, we'll be watching!" Al waved as Ed reached the doorway, and began to follow after his commanding officer who strode, hands in pocket and demeanour relaxed.

'_Hm…he doesn't look fazed…this should be easy.'_

Ed thought to himself as he fell into step with Roy and the two walked in silence toward the large gathering of Alchemist outside the Fuhrer's office.

**-**

**And that's all for the first chapter. I will be posting more soon enough, and it will be a bit more exciting. Despite Ed's dream I am going to be taking things slowly because I want all those nice fluffy awkward moments for the two! Mwuhahahaha! Please review!**


	2. Ed's Battle

**It's here! At last! An update, I'm so sorry for the delay, I will try my hardest to make sure that it won't happen again.**

**So this chapter is mainly focused on Ed's fight, I didn't actually mean for it to go on so long, but I got so excited I couldn't stop! So anyway, ahem, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – Don't own, really, sad as it is.**

**Warning – bloooooood! (no, not really) Excessive violence (well yes, to a degree!) and language. Enjoy!**

-

Edward Elric blinked at the Fuhrer looked over them all as he passed, his one visible eye sharp as usual, but his demeanour relaxed.

"I will now explain to you the rules of this assessment." He stated coming to a halt a few meters away from the teenage boy who stood in line with all the other alchemist, the shortest of them all. Mustang was stood directly to his left, standing straight and looking much crisper then he had been previously that morning, and Edwards right he had some old alchemist whose permanent expression seemed to read that he smelt something distasteful, such was the way his nose was turned up.

"You will be split into small groups of six and placed on the field together, each of you with a small flag." He held up a bright red flag with the Alchemist's military crest on it. "From there your aim is to get all other flags until you have six. Now I am not necessarily proposing that you battle five other fellow comrades. You may pair up with someone else, or indeed make a small team or group of limit five. The objective per team, no matter the number in that team, stays the same- get all the flags. Now if you are five in a Team then that is not hard, you only have to get one…but now is the time to see if you have loyalties to one another, and just how powerful each man can be." His eyes seemed to stray across Mustang and Ed suddenly recalled Havoc's words.

"_The Colonel __has a lot of enemies around the older generation of Alchemists, in the younger they mostly look up to him…but still…Chances are if they're allowed those who don't like him will probably form a mob and lynch him." _

If that was the case then this assessment wasn't good for Mustang at all, not in the slightest.

'_If I'm on his team then I'll definitely stand beside him…then the bastard wi__ll owe me one.'_

"The Teams will be announced as each man goes on. For now the first team if you would like to step forward as I say your names. Lt. Hazel, the EarthBound Alchemist."

A man with brown hair and green eyes stepped forward in the ranks.

"- Major Sangmile, the White Stone Alchemist."

Ed quickly began to loose interest as the names were being called, but that was partially because Roy was glancing toward him every few seconds, his dark eyes sliding up and down Ed's face as if looking for something. Finally Edward hissed.

"What am I freak show? What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." The other man responded looking forward, "I was just seeing if you were scared."

"Why would I be scared?"

"Those are some very powerful Alchemist in this group getting called up, and none of them you know. It wouldn't be advantageous to be grouped with them."

'_Is the bastard looking out for__ me, or being a pain in the ass?'_

"Keh, whatever, it's not like it matters to me, I haven't been called up-"

"-Major Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Spoke to soon Fullmetal." Mustang smirked, but there was a look in his eye, a look that Ed was sure he could read as 'damn, I don't like this.'

The blonde shrugged and stepped forward, the sixth person to be called and also, ironically the one who looked the most out of place within the group who had formed. But then Ed generally looked out of place where ever he was.

"Everybody else you may watch from the Military stands." The Fuhrer dismissed the others with his hand and turning walk away as some of his military staff began to hand out flags to each person.

Ed took his with a small nod of his head and looked around him. He was surprised to see that Mustang hadn't left with the others yet and was talking to one of the Alchemists who was also in Ed's group.

The two looked to be discussing something jolly because the other Alchemist was laughing and nodding his head, and Roy was smiling. Then quite suddenly Roy pointed to Edward, and the two burst out into fits of laughter, something which irritated Ed, because he was sure that whatever the joke, it wasn't one that he would probably find very funny.

Mustang clapped the other man on the back and then began to walk away with a small wave and grin to Ed who snarled back from where he was stood. He watched the Flame Alchemist catch up with the other disappearing men, and began to go up into the stands. Already he could see that Mustang's military groupies were up there waiting for him, as was Al who gave his brother a little wave.

Ed shot a grin back and then turned to look as the Alchemist that Roy had been talking to, approached calling to him.

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist right?"

"I would have thought that was already apparent as you seemed to have been sharing a joke with the Colonel about me." Ed narrowed his eyes to the young man who laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about that." He chuckled, his teeth flashing with every smile. He was a tall man in comparison to Ed, with dark brown hair and a pair of dark leafy bronze coloured eyes. Although Ed didn't like the fact that he had probably just been mocking him the man looked nice enough, and his smile was contagious.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Sanders, the Iron-Will Alchemist, but everyone calls me Sandy."

"Sandy huh?" Ed shook his hand, "Why's that then?"

"Well the fact that my name is Sander's, and also that I specialise in the breaking down of nutrients and minerals in rocks, which makes, incidentally, sand. But listen Major Elric, all them over there-" he indicated with his eyes to where the other Alchemist in their group had all gathered, "-Are chums and know each other well, so I'm guessing that they're probably going to gang up on us two."

"I guess."

"So, do want to pair up and fight them together? Got more of a chance, besides apparently you're a fast runner and I'm good at long distance fighting and protection. Besides, the Colonel owes me a favour and I could use your help, what do you say?"

'_So that bastard is using me to pay off his debt? That's it isn't it!?'_

Ed looked up in the stands to where he could see the Colonel smirking and it took all his will power not to create a giant cannon there and then and blast the man and the rest of the stands to smithereens. It was a shame that Al was there, otherwise he would have seriously considered doing it.

"Major Elric?"

"Call me Ed." The blonde responded as Sandy spoke. He looked back toward the tall alchemist and weighed up his options.

'_Even if I am going to be paying off Mustang's debt to Sandy it's also advantageous to me…'_

"Alright, let's do this together. You say you're good at defensive?"

"As good as any man."

"Can you cover my back for me?"

"Easily, as long as you can keep 'em busy and off mine." Sandy nodded his head.

"Alright then, you guard the flags and I'll get more, as long as you cover me."

Sandy grinned, "you're awful trusting, how do you know I ain't just going to go off with your flag the moment you give it to me?"

"Simple. It wouldn't be smart." The Elric gave him a cool look, "If you take my flag then you'll have more up against you, where as I'll be fine. You need someone else in your team to be getting flags while you defend them, because doing the two at the same time is hard."

"The Colonel said you were sharp." Sandy grinned and shook his head, "Don't worry, I have loyalty, I won't back stab you, because you're right; I can't do this alone."

"Good." Ed nodded once, "then I think we should start to get ready, because it looks like it's going to begin."

Sandy nodded his head and the two stood side by side looking toward the Fuhrer who stood up in the stands. "Rules are as such; you must get all the flags that you can, even if you loose your flag then you may continue fighting, but must obtain another one within three minutes otherwise you are out. If a single flag is taken from a group and there is no way to specifying who's flag it is, the one who took the flag after three minutes is allowed to decide who is scent off. Once one of you has all the flags the assessment is officially over, however if there does not seem to be an ending coming near then I will end it myself and decide on the winner. Alchemist, get ready…"

There was a pause and then the Fuhrer smiled and clapped his hands together, "Begin!"

The reaction was almost instant, within the second one of the alchemists of the other group had attacked, Lt. Hazel if Ed recalled correctly, was his name.

He had given his flag to one of the other members of his little group and was charging toward Edward and Sandy both fists raised. Ed saw that he a knuckle duster with engravings on each hand. The moment those fists touched you, you would be in trouble, of that the blonde was certain.

Ed was about to clap his hands a put them to the ground to create a pit to capture the man when Sandy spoke.

"Ed, take my flag." Sandy passed him his red flag and then placed both of his hands against his chest. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath in, and then released it out toward the attacking man who's fists were raised. Instantly his movements became sluggish, and slowed. Edward took the moment to charge and strike the man with his automail hand. Lt. Hazel was thrown backwards down, and Sandy dropped down to the ground and quickly drew a circle placing his hand against it. Within the second Lt. Hazel had been captured and was being held down in a cage. The man snarled and kicked out against the bars but they were well made of a non brittle element which stopped them breaking.

Edward jumped back to Sandy's side and passed him both of the flags. "You managed to make something so durable to hold him out of sand?"

"As I said, I work well with it." Sandy shrugged.

"I see, so you go to the tiny minerals in each grain and fuse them to make something strong, but also flexible."

"You've got it in the nutshell boy."

"So…" Ed asked, "How did you make him slow down?"

"I'm not very fast, so I came up with a technique that allows me to slow down others movements." Sandy said slowly undoing his uniform, his eyes never leaving the opposite group who all seemed to be debating something. He undid his shirt and showed Ed his chest. Just where his lungs were an array was tattooed into his skin.

"What is that?" Ed whispered.

"It allows me to change the state of matter of a gas to a liquid. When I breathe out I turn the air around my opponent into a liquid form directly where they are about to move, which increases the resistance and makes them slower. Cool huh? It makes up for the fact I'm a useless soldier – that was a sweet ass punch by the way."

"Thank you." Ed looked over to where the other Alchemist had all formed into a line. "So, did they use lt. Hazel as a tester for us?"

"Yeah, because you don't have his flag it means that he can't be disqualified… so in other words I'm going to try and keep him caged up as long as possible." Sandy nodded his head. "So, now I'm guessing that they're going to attack from two sides and leave one to guard the flags."

"Why do you say that?"

"See those two? They're twins and they work well together, I don't think I've ever seem them formulate a plan without one another, so they'll definitely attack at the same time. So while they attack I'll hold them off, and you can go and get us a nice little flag. Alright?"

"Got it." Edward nodded, as he clapped his hands together and turned his hand into a blade. Sandy stood shocked for a moment.

"Wait…did you just do that without a transmutation circle?" He gaped.

"Yeah."

"…You _are_ a genius." He muttered before narrowing his eyes, "they're coming! Good luck!"

"You too!" Ed called as he began to run forward. Ahead the two twins were approaching, coming around from separate angles into an arch toward Sandy. They clearly expected Ed to be coming to attack them, which is why they were rather shocked when he stopped placed both hands to the floor, and propelled himself into the air over them by making a huge tall pillar of rock jump up beneath him. He landed on the other side just as he caught sight of Sandy taking in a deep breath and beginning his attack.

But this was too good to be true; there was no way in hell that all these well trained Alchemist of the army were going to go down that easily. Ed shook his head and decided that he would be better of concentrating on that later. For now – flags.

He saw that the last Alchemist was one of the first called up by the Fuhrer. Major Sangmile, the White Stone Alchemist. What 'White stone' meant Ed wasn't sure, but he hoped to find out the easy way rather then the hard way. The hard way being him munched in the jaws of the other mans attack.

He landed relatively close to him, instantly charging and swiping his sword hand toward his enemy who ducked and jumped back a little closer to the flags.

Ed noticed that the man had a twin pair of golden rings on each hand with a circle design. He highly doubted that Major Sangmile wore then as a form of décor. Ed swiped again, keeping his eyes on the man's hands rather then his face. He watched as the White Stone alchemist turned the rings so that they were facing palm down, and then ducking low slammed his hands against the ground.

There was a roar and Ed jumped back just as a shield formed around the man and where he stood with the flags. It looked dense and was completely clear, encircling him completely.

Ed hit against it with his arm and drew back to look at the damage. Not a single scratch to the wall of crystal, and inside Sangmile was grinning.

"…I see..." Ed muttered. "The White Stone Alchemist. I thought maybe that meant you dealt with chalk or something, but now I understand – Diamond. You change the bonds in materials to great giant covalent structures making a substance similar and just as strong as diamond… Not only does it make it practically impossible to break with an outside force hitting against it, but it also means that even with Alchemy it's hard… Not bad, it's the perfect defence – but for one thing, when I said that it was practically impossible to break I mean that it is for both myself and for you." Ed clapped his hands together with a grin and put them to the ground, "that's why you haven't got anything protecting you underfoot, and are standing on unstable ground which you've just taken from for you alchemaic shield – Sorry, but you're not the only one who can do cool things."

Sangmile watched eyes wide as Ed began to use his Alchemy, and next second the man had been grabbed by stone fists from the ground which wound up his body, prizing his arms to his side. Ed then made the ground tilt the shield up and topple it to the side. It was like taking the lid away from a platter. Edward grinned as Sangmile struggled, eyes screaming fury. But he was unable to move.

Walking forward Ed bent down and picked up the first flag, whistling to himself, as he reached for the next-

"ED!"

The shout was all he needed to alert him, without even looking he threw himself to the side, clutching the one flag to his chest just a fist came sharply down toward him. Lt. Hazel was out of his cage, and had come to get revenge.

Rolling Ed ducked away from another massive fist that flew toward him. The attacks reminded him of Armstrong who's main offence was his fists. But Hazel had something else to him; Ed just wasn't sure what yet.

Jumping back he slammed his hands to the ground making a himself a bridge over the attacking man back toward Sangmile. Even if he was under attack there was no way he was giving the White Stone Alchemist a chance to escape from his binds and take up the flags again.

Hazel saw this, and with a loud roar he punched the bridge that Ed was halfway across. It immediately began to shatter.

'_W-what!? What the hell? How can he be that strong!?'_

Ed didn't have time to think much more before he began to plummet to the ground again, head first. With a growl he put out his arms and putting most of his weight to his right arm he took the impact of the fall into his automail and pushed himself up into a flip back to his feet. Within the second Hazel had attacked again, bringing his arm around in an arch. Ed raised his right arm again in defence, grabbing a hold of his attacker's fist to stop him making contact. Then he arched his leg up in a hook kick, practically doing the splits so that he could reach Hazel's head. Hazel stunned by the knock to his face fell back, but Ed pulled him forward straight into another punch to the jaw, and then two more to the gut.

He allowed Hazel to drop to the ground before glancing around to Sandy to see if he was alright. He was dismayed to witness that his fellow wasn't doing so well, and was infact having a hard time holding off both of the twins. Ed cursed glancing at Sangmile who had managed to free himself from his bonds by attacking at weaknesses in the stone with diamond. Hazel wasn't looking to sharp, but he was also starting to get up again.

It was time to regroup. Even if they didn't have much, a flag was better then nothing. Ed retreated running toward the twins and Sandy who were caught in a tangle of alchemy attacks.

Ed slammed his hands to the ground making to giant first burst from it and fly toward the twins who both dodged. Edward hadn't been planning for them to make contact though, only to distract.

"SANDY! WATCH MY BACK!" Ed ordered as he jumped toward the pillar he had created earlier when escaping the twins. He scrambled to the top, and then proceeded to slide full speed down the other side. His right arm was raised up and it was back into blade form.

The Twins cursing split ways, leaping to the side as one. He noticed that both twins had symbols on the palm each hand, and he inwardly whistled to himself.

Four separate symbols when combined with each other could make a whole range of different attacks depending on which hands they clasped together. Sandy was right, these two would only attack together…without each other they would be limited to perhaps only one or maybe two attacks, together they could reach more.

He landed at the bottom and skidded infront of Sandy who was breathing hard. "You ok?"

"Thanks matey I owe you one…I thought I was gonna get killed." Sandy admitted between gasps. " But dammit, I'm gonna have an asthma attack in a second."

"You asthmatic!?" Ed demanded, "and you use your _breath_ as a main weapon!?"

"You have an automail arm, and you use your hands as your main weapon…." Sandy grinned as he panted, "I don't see what the problem is."

"…" Ed shrugged with a small smile of his own, after all, he couldn't argue with that reasoning. Silently he passed Sandy the flag that he had gained. Sandy took it with a small whistle and put it with the others in an unceremonious pile.

"Good job Ed! Now we just have to hold them off for three minutes before we can decide who to take out…I vote Hazel, he's got a mean punch and he's one hell of a bad enemy to have."

"That may be true but those twins are quite pesky together. As individuals they would be a lot easier to maintain."

"I like you're thinking kid…well, we're just going to have to hold them off till then!" Sandy narrowed his eyes bending over slightly and taking in several deep breaths. Ahead the twins seemed to be trying to come up with a plan on how to attack and get back the flag.

"You know, I wouldn't have thought that you would have been allowed in the army if you were asthmatic." Ed mumbled, lowing his stance slightly, ready for attack.

"Well…they like their alchemists. I'm not much of a soldier, but I can do my science….though clearly not as well as you, how is that fair? You're a genius alchemist and you've got a nice fighting swing. How did you learn to do that?"

"My Sensei is a sadist." Was the simple response, and Sandy gave a nervous laugh.

"O-ok."

"They're coming." Ed muttered as he saw the twins put out both of their left hands and link fingers to form an array. Ed cast his mind back to the array that they would be creating based on the symbols he saw.

'_The triangle with the circle inside, and the six point star with the broken hexagon formation…they're going to __make a ammonia? Why would they want to create a fertiliser? Wait…Shit! It's not that! There going to react hydrogen and nitrogen together not for the product, but for the exothermic reaction! They're making a heat bomb!'_

"Sandy we have a problem!"

"I know… we only three flags." Sandy shrugged.

"That's not our problem! We're about to get boiled alive! I need you to make a wall to cover yourself and the flags, but it has to be flexible, able to withstand the force of an explosion! I want elastic got it!? Then I need you to use your technique to react oxygen and hydrogen to make water, it's the only way to slow down the explosion and keep the air around us cool enough for us not to be baked!"

"You want me to slow and cool down an explosion!?…Alright, why now?! What about you?"

"Two can play at this game! I'm going to take the energy of their bomb and use it to stop the explosion!" Ed turned to the twins who were both grinning toward him and Sandy, their technique nearly complete.

"This is the end." The said in unison and Ed shook his head with a smile.

"You guys are good…but only when you're together…your serious handicap is-

THAT YOU CAN'T TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES! NOW SANDY GO!"

Sandy who had made a circle placed his hands against his array and created a wall which Edward now stood on the top of his hands together already. He could see where the bomb would come from – below, a few feet away, but he wasn't going to let in reach them.

The explosion was sudden, but Ed was ready for it. With a quick signal to Sandy who had skirted to pear around the side of the wall the man had released his technique and ducked behind for safety. Ed had to admit, he was truly amazed.

The explosion was repressed, but this time not because Sandy had created a barrier to slow it down, but because he had managed to slow down the very reactions that were causing it. Even if the man claimed to be a bad soldier, this was incredible. The water he was creating would be helpful later.

Ed raised both of his hands and concentrated. He had to admit, this was compliments of the Colonel.

'_I have to take away what is causing the reaction, what is making the energy…the energy itself is not Alchemy, but a result…it's alive, I have to treat it with care.'_

Ed cast out his alchemy instantly breaking apart the reaction that was causing the huge shock wave of energy that was blasting toward them. The energy was coming toward them in heat, but he could use it to break the two elements that were being reacted to make the explosion. It was equilibrium, the reaction could go either way, exothermic or Endo.

He concentrated on using the heat to break apart the ammonia that was being formed. If the heat was being used for that, then it wouldn't be used to fry them instead! With Sandy's reaction creating water and the excess heat escaping everything was turned into huge drifts of steam which carried both the heat and the now separated gasses up high into the air.

It was over within a few seconds, but to Edward it felt like he had been holding his breath for a year.

'…_Done…'_

Ed breathed out and put his hands down, his heart beat hammering hard against his rib cage.

'_I just stopped an explosion…that…was…frigging…awesome!'_

Below the twins had been thrown back and were staring upward toward with eyes so wide you wouldn't have believed it possible. Ed sat down on the wall which slowly began to lower, compliments of Sandy who were gently retracting it back into the ground. He reached the ground and jumped down next to Sandy who was staring at him with the largest grin Edward had ever seen. It wasn't long before Ed felt his own mouth being pulled up into grin as well. Every muscle in his body burned and hurt, his head felt light, his ears were ringing with a sound that was not dissimilar to rain against a window, but he was happy…he was high with the ecstasy of success.

"Edward Elric I don't think I ever believed I would be saying this to someone younger then me but – you are the most incredible person I have ever met."

"Thanks…I couldn't have done it without you, really…there was too much for me to react, you making that water which then took up energy to be turned into steam…I can't even begin to tell you how much you saved our lives!"

"Excuse me."

Both turned to see that a messenger of the Fuhrer was standing beside them, his face neutral despite what he had just witnessed. "You have obtained, and kept hold of a flag for three minutes. Who would you like to be disqualified?"

"One of the twins." Ed said immediately. "The one sat on the left."

"Very well." The man nodded, and then went out onto the battle field which was on 'pause' after the whole explosion event.

"Why did you choose the one on the left?" Asked Sandy quietly.

"The symbols on his hands means that he does attacks from the air, and with his brother he can create reactions that involve water…they're not my forte, but earth is, and the other twin only has that now." Ed said as he watched as the twin was disqualified.

"Good for you." Sandy muttered before laughing, "Hear that? We have admirers."

"Huh?" Ed looked up to where Sandy was pointing, and suddenly realised what he was hearing. The sound like rain wasn't in his own head, but was the result of hundreds of hands and voices cheering applauding.

'_Oh…'_

Ed thought as the world began to spin around him, and his light headedness increased. Next second he found himself teetering and half sprawled out on the floor. Sandy grabbed him lifting him into a sitting position.

"Ed! Are you ok?" The man asked, his voice scratchy, and Ed could tell that his asthma was starting to affect him badly. The two couldn't go on for much longer, Ed was exhausted.

"I'm alright…that just…took it out of me." Ed nodded his head, pulling away from Sandy and forcing himself to his feet. He felt uneasy, but he knew that he couldn't allow himself to drop again. They still had three more cretins to deal with, and three more flags to get.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah…don't worry." Ed nodded his head, which pounded in response to the action. Sandy clucked his tongue to that, a sound that was both a soothing and quite funny too.

"Here, have some water." The alchemist said holding up a pouch of liquid to the boy. "I brought this with me."

"…Thank you." Ed accepted it gratefully taking a large gulp. The reaction was almost instant. The pounding in his head released somewhat, his muscles eased slightly, and his throat and insides which were dry released allowing him to breathe better. He took another gulp and handed the pouch back to Sandy who took it with a nod and took a swig himself.

"Ah! That's better!" Sandy took in a deep breath of air and let it out slowly. "Alright then, so what's out strategy Captain?"

"…Captain?"

"Yep? The team and I put our heads together and decided through majority votes that you should be Captain from now, Captain."

"…the 'Team'? Sandy, there are two of us, and I definitely didn't agree to become a Captain."

Sandy shrugged, "I'm older then you, and there are several things vertically that make my vote count for more."

"Are you calling me short!?"

"I said nothing to that degree." Sandy smirked and Ed was tempted to hit him, but as that would be strategically retarded he decided against it, and settled on the threat that things would come later.

"Alright… so we have Hazel, Sangmile and Twin no. 2, who's name I haven't been told yet."

"Richardson."

"Ok, so Richardson… How do you want to do this?" Ed asked, eyes narrowed to where the other team were weighing them up as well.

"Well, now that they've lost a man their numbers were almost equal to ours…."

'_Hmm…'_

"…Sandy…the Fuhrer said that all we had to do was get all the flags, and that the moment one team had them they were instantly the winners. He didn't specify that we needed to hold them for a particular amount of time, did he?"

"I don't think so, no."

"So maybe we should just storm them. If we get a little closer you can cover for me, and I'll grab the flags."

"Are you sure you'll be able to do that?" Sandy sounded uncertain.

"Our main problem last time was the twins attacking you while I was up there, but now they're at a disadvantage. I'm guessing that Richardson's attacks are much more limited. If we can capture him then Sangmile will definitely be used as the guard and Hazel as the offensive. If I hold off Hazel then you can easily take on Sangmile."

"…Sangmile has a strong attack too Ed, you just haven't seen it."

"But I'm guessing you have?"

"Yes."

"Then you have an advantage. All we have to do is capture Rishardson, and you can leave that to me, I have a feeling he wants revenge for his brother."

"…" Sandy didn't look to certain, but he finally nodded his head. "Alright. I'll take the flags then." He picked them up, and gripped them. "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

"…So do I." Ed shrugged before taking a deep breath. "Let's go."

"Alright."

Both charged forward toward the other group who all looked in surprise. Up to this point Ed and Sandy had been playing defensive, but now they were the aggressors.

The two Alchemists stopped a few meters away both ready. Ed raised his hands to his mouth and called out.

"Hey Richardson! I just totally owned you! You and your brother were pathetic!" He called out in the most mocking voice he could muster. "I'll be sending you off after him shortly though, so don't worry!"

Sandy chuckled from his side. "Aw…he's gone red with fury… Wow Ed, you're an asshole."

"I try." Ed grinned, his face displaying false modesty before he turned back to the twin. "You know, I just can't figure it out. Who's more pathetic? You for being able to do jack all on your own or your brother who, even with your practically useless aid, wasn't able to get back one single flag, which I managed to steal from four guys! You're all pathetic! And not only that, you're disgusting! Coming and walking around like you're normal when we can all clearly see your disgraceful incest fantasi-"

Richardson roared before Ed could even complete the sentence and next second he was charging, despite the shouts of Sangmile and Hazel for him to stop.

Ed grinned and clapped his hands together. "Hey Sandy, don't suppose you could make me a nice little cage for this guy?"

"If I do then you owe me."

"Sorry, stopping exothermic heat explosion cooking us alive what now?"

"I'm sorry, creating lots of water to make said stopping of exothermic heat explosion cooking us alive work what now?"

Ed grinned and punched Sandy on the arm. "Fine, just deal with this guy, will yah?"

"Sure." Sandy was already on the ground and had made an array. "If you would kindly keep him away from me – there's a patch to the left there that would be good."

"Sure thing." Ed clapped his hands together and rushing forward he came to meet with Richardson who had his own palms pressed against each other.

A huge dragon shaped earth made created burst from the ground and charged toward Ed who easily jumped up onto it's back and ran along it's long thin neckline. He drew his hands away his arm into a blade once more, and spinning he plummeted toward Richardson, weapon raised.

The twin jumped back to avoid the hit, and began to manipulate the attack again, moving the dragon so that it would charge toward Ed again. Ed saw it before it hit and forced himself out to the left, skidding and running in again. He could give no time to resting. He had to stop Richardson having the chance to nab him, and if he stopped even for a moment he had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't be able to start up again.

The dragon charged toward him again, but the movements were predictable, and easily read. Richardson was as exhausted as he was, but Ed had durability.

Running along the side he narrowly missed getting hit by the stone teeth of the technique. He had to get Richardson to the side, and move him onto the area of sand that Sandy had indicated, if that meant he had to move the man physically he would.

Reaching Richardson he grabbed him by the coller and bring his fists around he punched him hard in the stomach. Richardson gasped doubiling over, and Ed used this as a perfect moment to move him. He smacked him one more time for good measure and then with all his might, dragged and threw him into the position that Sandy wanted. Within the second Richarson was caged, unable to move and coughing hard. Ed went over to him quickly to check that he hadn't caused any long lasting damage. It was true that he wanted to win, but still, he wasn't out to kill people he didn't really have any vendetta against. Squating down he caught eyes with Richardson who snarled.

"Got some more insults?!" he demanded.

"…I have a younger brother too, we're not twins, but he's only a year younger then me and we're very close." Ed stood, "I didn't really mean any disrespect, but I want to win…because for him I have to stay in the military."

Richardson narrowed his eyes, and then turned and face the other way silently. Ed didn't see forgiveness in his eyes, but he saw a form of understanding, even if it was layered with anger.

He took a deep breath, and took a step backward from the cage, just as a shouted pierced through the air.

"ED! LOOK OUT!"

This time Edward didn't have time to heed Sandy's warning. His reaction time had slowed considerably, and he didn't have the strength to be able to avoid the fist that rolled seemingly from nowhere and sent him flying.

Hazel was back.

Edward landed hard on the ground, his whole body screaming in complaint, the breath leaving him. He was in agony, but Hazel wasn't finished yet. The man had seemed to decide that attacking Ed was a priority to trying to free Richardson. Something that didn't bode well for Ed.

The Alchemist didn't even have time to get up and raised his guard before he was under attack again. Rolling he narrowly avoided getting pummelled in the stomach, but he saw something interesting – Hazel's hands were surrounded by stone. He had a guard. Ed could only guess that the man's style was breaking down rock, and rebuilding it again. It was basic alchemy, but if used affectively deadly – this man, unlike Sandy wasn't a scientist, he was a soldier…and that's not what Ed needed.

Rolling again he tried to get back to his feet but he didn't have time. Hazel was upon him like a pile of bricks. Ed raised his arm in defence and cried out as it was grabbed and he was literality thrown once more, hard into the ground a few feet away.

"EDWARD!" Sandy was shouting to him, and he was vaguely aware that somewhere in the audience other people were shouting to.

'_Fuck…'_

With a gasp of pain he forced himself to get to his feet, but it was in vain. Hazel laid into him, punching him twice in the stomach and forcing him into the air, before punching him once more as he began to descend and forcing hard into the remains of Richardson's dragon. He hit against it hard, but before he even had time to fall to the floor Hazel had grabbed him and tossed him again straight to the ground which he skidded across, rolling and finally came to a halt.

'_Oh my…God…Fuck…__fuck…!'_

Every single bone in his body was in agony, his head was wringing, he could barely breath and already he could hear Hazel approaching.

He cracked his eyes open as he felt a huge hand grab hold of his neck and he was dragged up into the air. Instantly he began to panic. Hazel was planning to actually kill him! He couldn't do anything; this man's strength was monstrous…

It was times like this that he wished with all his might Armstrong was around. Hazel would have been destroyed, but against an exhausted, battered and hurt Ed he had the advantage. He felt the fingers around his neck tighten, and his lungs began to scream for air. His brain was boiling, and his vision was darkening.

'…_he's…saying…something…?'_

"I have no time or restraint on children. See you in hell boy."

'_See you…in hell?'_

Despite everything he felt anger boil through him, and he managed to find the strength to crack a grin, eyes ablaze. Slowly he raised his hands using all his strength, and then moving as swiftly as his drained muscles would allow he boxed the man across the ears. Hazel gave out a load shout of agony and released Ed who dropped like a stone to the floor.

'_Get up!'_

He ordered himself straight away, gasping for air. With a shout he launched himself at Hazel pinning him down with his legs, and he began to punch the man repeatedly in the face, both fists moving quickly and hard into his target.

"HELL YOU SAY?! DON'T FUCK WITH ME! I'VE ALREADY BEEN THERE! I'VE ALREADY SEEN IT! AND I FUCKING GOT OUT OF IT! DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT HELL HAZEL! IF HELL IS YOUR REGRETS AND HAVING TO SEE THE RESULTS OF YOUR STUPIDITY CAUSE SUFFERING EVERYDAY THEN HELL IS PRACTICALLY MY HOME!"

Hazel gave out a furious shout, his face a bloodied mess, and using his arms he forced himself upward. Ed jumped off and back as Hazel leapt to his feet and attacked, his anger apparent in the popping veins around his eyes. Ed could feel his strength seeping, he didn't have much left, his furious out burst had taken it out of him, he only had one more punch in him, and if he missed he had a dark feeling that it would be the end of him.

Hazel's attack was fast, he brought his stone coated fist around toward Ed who raised his right hands and caught it as it reached inward toward him. Then using the momentum of Hazel's movement he spun on his leg allowing Hazel to continue moving forward. He let go of Hazel's hand and flipping upward he did a spinning kick, bringing his automail leg around as fast as he could and smacking the man as hard as was possible across the chest. Hazel was sent flying as Ed landed, coughing and spluttering. He doubled over. Each breath was like inhaling flames, his whole body felt like it was broken up…but he was alive.

He was about to turn when a shout reached out to him.

"DIE! FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!" Richardson had escaped and had a large sharp looking sword. He brought it up in an arch over his head, swinging it down toward Ed who was paralysed with shock."

"STOOOP!" Sandy shouted from far away, and instantly Richardson's movement slowed, like he was underwater. Next second Ed felt his whole body lurch as Sandy grabbed him by the waist and the two rolled away to the side, missing getting hit by the sword. Edward sat up with a gasp as Sandy drew an array in the sand and slammed his hands down on it. Instantly Richard was caged again and unable to move.

Sandy gave out an exhausted yet relieved moan and bowed his head into his hands. His whole body was shaking, and Ed could see that he was wounded in several places.

"Are you ok?" Ed managed to gasp."

"I-I…Should…be…asking…you…that." Sandy sat up, his face was pale and his wheezing was a lot worse.

"You need a doctor quickly." Ed muttered looking over him.

"Well…good…thing…that…the…exam…is….over." Sandy grinned despite his serious lack of ability to breath. He pointed to the side where a small pile of flags was gathered, and where Sangmile lay defeated.

"…Come…on…let's…get…to…them…"

"Yeah." Ed nodded and standing he offered his hand out to Sangmile who took it. The two walked slowly, steadily and painfully toward where the flags were gathered. When they reached it, they bent down together and picked up the flags holding them up for the crowd to see.

Their audience broke out in a huge torrents of applause and Ed breathed out as Sandy laughed.

"Well…that was…fun,…we…should…do it…again…sometime…"

Ed chuckled, "I think I figured out why they only do these every four years now…" he admitted as the Military medical crew were dispatched onto the field.

Edward allowed the flags to drop with an exhausted sigh and looked over to the stands. He could see Al climbing down to see him, his foot steps urgent. Ed waved toward him, and then looking around he saw that Sandy was already in the hand of a nurse who calling for help. Despite the fact he was clearly in a lot of pain, and wasn't receiving nearly the right amount of oxygen to his brain Sandy was still beaming that stupid contagious grin. Ed stooped down and patted Sandy on the back.

"It was good working with you, we should get together sometime…"

"You got it Captain…sounds like a plan, after all, you owe me a drink."

"Good, get better- and stop calling me Captian." Ed nodded his head before turning and beginning to walk toward where his little brother was approaching him, followed by Havoc, Breda and Maes.

"Nii-san!" Al was upon him with the second, his armour gleaming in the light. "Are you ok!?"

"I'm fine…just a bit sore."

"Fucking hell Elric!" Havoc was upon him second, "That was…totally insane!"

"How the hell did you suppress that explosion?" Breda demanded.

"You kids really are freak shows!" Maes gabbled happily, and Ed went to punch him in the arm.

"Shut up; I nearly just got beaten to death, boiled alive, beaten to death again and sliced in two!"

"We know Ed, we were watching with amusement!" Hughes laughed, "I mean, we all thought you were a dead man! You should have seen Mustang, I've never known him to be so pale with panic in my life – he looked about ready to jump over the banister and incinerate the lot of them, as for Lt. Hawkeye, she was loading her sniper gun!"

"Thanks for your support you guys…" Ed smiled, his fatigue was catching up on him, but he felt better for the group around him. "I appreciate it."

"Nii-san, maybe you should see a nurse, you took quite a beating."

"I'm bruised, but nothing broken." Ed muttered patting himself down. "Come tomorrow I'm going to be black and blue."

"You already kind of are." Havoc said with a chuckle, "Come on, let's get up to the stands, there's a nurse up there with some ice packs."

Ed nodded agreement, "I like the sound of ice packs…really…they sound great."

Maes laughed and patted him lightly on the back. "Come on then, the others will be wanting to see you too."

Ed glanced up to Maes who smiled his eyes hidden by the sun reflection in his glasses.

For some reason, unbeknownst to Ed, when Maes said 'others' Edward got the feeling that he meant 'Mustang', he just didn't know why.

At quite frankly at this point he couldn't have cared less…For now all he wanted was ice packs, a seat and the promise that he wouldn't have to do that again for four more years.

Yes, that sounded like a good plan.

-

"Colonel…" Hawkeye breathed into Roy's ear as he leaned in from where she was stood behind him. "Colonel – you can breathe now, it's over."

Roy was silent, and let out a large breath in the form of a sigh. Below Al, Maes, Havoc and Breda were all rushing toward Fullmetal who was talking to Sandy.

Riza was right, it was over…and it had been possibly one of the most petrifying things that Roy had ever had to watch in his life.

'_Never again.'_

He promised himself.

'_Never again will I allow him to go out there without me…I refuse.'_

-

**That's all for now! Please review and I'll update as soon as I can! Much thanks! **


	3. The Fuhrer's Mini Ishbal

**Hello! **

**I made the biggest mistake of my life when I wrote this chapter. I wrote it within the same day that I posted the last one, and then had to sit and flail for a few days because I can't just post two chapters at the same time! ( Some People would get confused.)**

**Unfortunately in the time that I was waiting to be able to post it I wrote the **_**next**_** chapter…which incidentally I also want to post shortly. **

**So here's the deal, watch the fic carefully because I might very well post it within a few days, (maybe sooner.)**

**So anyway, yes, this chapter is the Colonel's fight. It was a lot of fun to write, but I'm afraid at the beginning it may feel a little…I don't know 'stop-…start-stop-…start-stop-start' if you get my meaning. I tried my best to solve that, and will have to see through feed back if it worked.**

**Finally a thanks to all of my reviewers. I read each one carefully, and treasured the words that you gave me. This chapter does however go specifically out to ****Original-Elfkin**** who gave me the most wonderful words of praise – Here's your update, I am a fan of chocolate cake and your culinary skills sound wonderful. **

**Thank you to ****Greenbucket5,****Dragon of Blood****, ****zeratera,**** and ****mylife9****. You are all wonderful people. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, and am using the characters simply for story telling purposes, and what a more wonderful story then a yaoi!?**

-

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Ed complained as Al gently applied the ice pack to the boy's back. "Cooooold!"

"I'm sorry Nii-san, but it'll to you good."

"…It's alright…hurts like a bitch, but in a good way." Ed grinned before looking toward his superior officer who was smirking.

"I have to say Fullmetal, I'm really quite surprised." Mustang was standing opposite where he was seated, leaning back against the railings, arms crossed and face dispassionate.

"Yeah well, would you mind looking more like it? I'm in pain here; give me some praise and sympathy." Ed muttered angrily, and Roy actually chuckled in response.

"You're fine."

"Fine my ass! I nearly got killed – you told me this was just a stupid test, not a fucking fight to the death."

"It seems you benefited from Major Sanders help though, you two work well together – I'll have to keep that in mind."

"He's asthmatic and a scientist before a soldier, so keep the mission for your amusement to a minimum – we both nearly died out there."

"I'm aware of that, I was watching." Mustang spoke quietly, eyes closed and face completely free of all emotion. From behind, the second group of Alchemists to be tested had been called out and they had begun to the battle for the flags. Ed was too exhausted to allow himself the actual strain of watching someone else go through what he had just done. He would save it for when he got to see the Colonel have his own ass handed to him. There were good days in this world after all.

"Here Ed, hold out you arm." Lt. Hawkeye was at his side with a long strip of bandage. The Nurse had left them with the first aid kit after having briefly checked Ed over. She declared him fine, but said that if he felt woozy or light headed at all that he should report to a hospital straight away. He was also ordered plenty of rest, the nurse giving Mustang a firm look as she 'heavily advising' that the boy was allowed some leave – to which the Colonel had shrugged and said 'Don't look at me, he doesn't listen to anything I say'.

Ed felt light headed still, but the ice was soothing his hurts, and he had officially decided he was fine and would be ready for action soon (despite medical advice, but then hell, he was used to that.)

"So, we don't have to do this for another four years right?" Ed asked Mustang who was staring distractedly over to the railing toward the alchemy test.

The black haired man turned back with his eyebrows raised, "Hmm?"

"Four more years, right?"

"That is correct."

"Great – by then we'll have our bodies back Al and I won't have to do this stupid test ever again!" Ed declared happily as his brother chuckled with a small nod of agreement. Ed smiled and was sure that he could see everyone else in the area also exchanging small smiles of their own. All except Mustang who was frowning and looking over the balcony, not to the fight, but to the other group of alchemists who had yet to go on.

"What's up with you Colonel, you look like Havoc just stole your latest date."

Mustang glanced back over to Ed, and just for a moment he thought he saw a faint glimmer of humour in those eyes, but it was quickly gone, or masked with a blank stair that showed Mustang didn't appreciate Ed's jokes (even if Havoc and the others were laughing quietly).

"Don't worry about him Ed." Maes spoke in the Colonel's place. "It's just his way of showing that he's nervous."

"Hughes?" Roy spoke out in a deep, firm, but quiet voice.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." The request was simple, un-layered with any real emotion at all, other then vague annoyance. "I'm not nervous, I am thinking."

"About what?"

"The remaining contestants Hughes, who I will be up against; I've noticed something and I'm thinking." Roy looked back over the railings.

"That is such an 'I am nervous' thing for you to say – just admit it, it's bugging you that you're up against the Ishbal lot."

There was a shocked silence, and Roy's hands tightened slightly on the rail. It was Riza who spoke next.

"What is that meant to mean Lt. Colonel?"

"All the Alchemists left are all those who were present in Ishbal. It appears that it's going to be a battle of the 'Heroes'-"

"-No Hughes." Roy cut across him, "it's not a competition about who deserves the title most…" He flicked his eyes, and they caught with Eds. "The Fuhrer just wants another little mini Ishbal, what a better way to create and demonstrate the states power then by recreating the conditions that we all fought it… My luck's really out." The man shrugged and put both gloved hands into his pocket. "…It's just a shame, no Kimblee."

"The Crimson Alchemist!?" Hughes asked shocked, "I would have thought that 'shame' would be the last thing you used for that psychopath!? Have you lost your mind? He may have been a comrade to you in a form but he killed most of his own guys as well as the higher ups! He was in the war for blood and death, not because he was under orders!"

Mustang shrugged again. "Even if we didn't see eye to eye, in this situation he would have paired up with me against the majority. Anything to prolong the explosions, our area of expertise were similar after all." The Colonel gave out a sudden yawn, rubbing his eyes. "Hm…this is going to be tiresome, I can tell, Armstrong is down there." He pointed with his eyes to the current fight that was going on. Indeed the Major was showing off his muscles in the arena bellow, showering all contestants and audience with his ever present sparkles. "So who's left? Cominche, the Silver Alchemist, Grand, the IronBlood Alchemist, McDougal, the Ice Alchemist, Ranch, the Thermic Alchemist, Malene, the Jade Alchemist and myself…Hah, well, only missing Kimblee and Marcoh."

"Which isn't good for you, right?"

There was a long pause, and then quite suddenly Mustang smirked, with a small chuckle, looking back from over the railings toward Hughes.

"Not good for me? Well, no, it's not – but that's not really the problem, not mine anyway." Roy looked up to the roof thoughtfully, "No one will pair up in this fight, that's what I predict, it'll be an 'every man for himself' one, and it's going to be a war zone – literally."

"How are you not nervous!?" Ed demanded, unable to control himself. "If what I did down there was normal, and what you're going to have to do is war, then how aren't you nervous?"

"Nervous?" Mustang seemed to consider the word, as if he had not actually thought about, or considered it into his equations. "I know these men. Do you get nervous when you fight your little brother Al who you have never beaten before?"

"Yeah but Al isn't trying to kill me!"

Mustang was silent for a moment, and then smirked again and looked back over his shoulder to the fight going on below. "True. I cannot argue with that, it would be a very strange world indeed if he was." The man shrugged, "In any case, it looks like this fight below is over, I should be moving soon."

"Would you-" Ed cut himself off as a sharp throb to the head warned him that shouting, and sitting forward suddenly wasn't a good idea. He scowled, putting a hand to his temple and rubbing it. Mustang lent forward.

"Does your head hurt?"

Ed gaped.

'_My head hurts for one milli second and the emotion he shows is the closest thing to concern that he's given so far__ today, He's about to go out and have himself killed and he acts cool and normal. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY!?'_

"It's fine."

"You should go to a hospital and have it checked out." Mustang straightened looking over the railings to where their leader had taken to his feet. "Maybe listen to medical advice once in a while – wouldn't kill you."

"Would the remaining Alchemist who have not been assessed yet please come down to the arena." The Fuhrer called from where he stood and Roy began to move toward the exit, his face once more dispassionate, as if he was just going to go and get files rather then fight for his life.

"See you later." He said.

"Alright, good luck then Roy, I hope the fact that you are still partially pissed and hung over helps you in the battle."

"Thank you." Roy punched Hughes in the stomach as he passed. "I appreciate it."

"We-l…come." Hughes said doubled over with a grin as he clutched his stomach.

"See you later si- hey!" Havoc complained as Roy walked past him and swiped the lighter, which he was trying to use to light his cigarette, right out of his hands. "Give that back!"

"What part, of all the times I've told you to quit, has failed to reach into your brain?" Mustang pocketed the small silver thing, and from beside Ed, Maes's eyes narrowed as if the words brought back an unpleasant memory.

Well what ever it was the Lt. Colonel didn't voice it and straightened instead looking over toward the Fuhrer.

The Colonel walked calmly down to the arena and Ed skirted his chair forward to look over the railings so that he could see the whole event. It was promising to be exciting, and Ed had a feeling that even if he wasn't taking part it was going to be just strenuous watching – his heart was already accelerating.

The Alchemists gathered below and Ed immediately tried to put faces to names. A task that was proving difficult as he really didn't know any of these people, from beside him Al appeared to be trying to do the same.

"I wonder which one is which Nii-san."

"Yeah, that's what I was just thinking." Ed admitted as Hawkeye came and stood beside them.

"The old man with the peg leg is the Silver Alchemist Cominche. He's a weapon's specialist." She told them.

"Hey Lieutenant, you know these guys?" Havoc asked from where he was now chewing his cigarette.

"Naturally, I was there in Ishbal too." Hawkeye said plainly. "I saw my fair share of what the State Alchemists did, the Colonel included."

Ed couldn't help it – he was shocked. Although he knew that Hawkeye had been in Ishbal, and that the State Alchemist out there had done their fair share of hell, he had never imagined that even for a moment Hawkeye may have regarded Mustang from the outside, watching in as he caused disaster. Watching, Ed guessed, from the telescope of a sniper rifle. It was funny, when ever he imagined the Colonel he always saw his trusty Lieutenant beside him, watching his back.

'_Maybe that's why seeing him out there on the field now is weird…'_

"Who are all of the others?" Al asked as Maes also came forward, leaning on the railings.

"Grand is the one with the moustache; he's the IronBlood Alchemist, and not a guy you want to get on the wrong side of. Out of all the Alchemists there though, he's probably the one who doesn't have a vendetta against Roy, so in that way Mustang's lucky. On the bad side Grand will also do what he can to win – on the battle field in this case, it's every man for himself."

"The Ice Alchemist is the one with long black hair, his name is Isaac McDougal." Hawkeye pointed him out.

"The woman out there is Malene, she's the Jade Alchemist, also a weapons expert. My bet is she will be out first."

"Why? Because she's a woman?" Hawkeye shot Maes a look, and the other man raised his hands in defence.

"Hardly – She's Cominche's cousin, and apparently the family don't get on well. He'll be after her the moment the battle starts. Apparently his hate for her is even stronger then the grudge he holds against Mustang, and that's saying something. Now, if it was just Cominche then I'm sure she would be fine, but she'll also have Grand on her quickly too. He doesn't like Cominche and will refuse to allow Cominche to get the flag before he does. She's already got two against one." Maes shrugged. "She's an amazing fighter, but unfortunately she isn't very good at slipping out of situations, unlike a certain Flame I know."

"Ok, so who's the last guy? Ranch right? The Thermic alchemist?" Ed asked pointed to tall dark looking back who was snarling toward Roy. "He doesn't look like he likes the Colonel very much."

"You can say that again, those two hate each other with a passion – well, Roy's to lazy to actually put the effort of 'hating' him into it really, but Ranch see's them as arch enemies. Mark my words he'll be the first one onto him, then it will be Cominche. If Roy strays across Grand then he'll be shot without hesitation, and if he gets in the way of McDougal then he's in trouble too…Malene won't target him specifically, but it's battle of the flags so they'll all come into contact sooner or later…if they don't kill each other first."

From below everyone was being handed their flags and were moving out into the arena toward specific places. Mustang had been right, it was every man to himself, no teams were forming and each individual was moving to a spot alone.

Ed watched as Roy bent down with his flag and stuck it in the ground. He then, with his fingers, drew out a circle around the flag and pressed his hands against it. Although nothing happened Ed knew that he had just performed Alchemy.

Standing the man turned into the centre to face the others who were all staring forward into the middle, ready.

"Alchemist get ready!" The Fuhrer suddenly shouted and Ed nearly jumped out of his skin. It was starting now? Already? His heart hammered hard against his chest and he took in a deep breath as the Fuhrer raises his hands and clapped.

"BEGIN!"

It was instant, and just as Maes had predicted. Cominche went straight for Malene, and Grand followed Cominche. Ranch launched himself toward Mustang, and Roy did the exact same thing running straight head long into his attacker.

"TAKE THIS!" Ranch put out his hand and Ed watched, pale as the air that the man was pointed at suddenly seemed to tunnel, and go berserk, steaming and spinning. It was the strangest thing he had ever seen in his life, but he could already guess what was happening.

"He's controlling the particle movement in the air. It's not dissimilar to Sandy's attack, but he's doing the opposite…he's making the particle vibrate, creating heat, and energy."

"You figured all that out by just looking? I'm impressed; it took me ages, and a lot of badgering to Roy before I even got an idea about what was going on!" Hughes clapped him on the shoulder, causing Ed to yelp in pain. "oh, sorry Kid."

"Let. Go. Now!" Ed growled in response as Maes backed away.

"Woah!" Breda suddenly shouted, and they all immediately turned there attention back to the fight.

Huge spikes of ice had thrust out of the ground and Ed could see that the Colonel was jumping back, a flag in his hand. Ranch was on the other side cursing and shouting. At the far end Isaac McDougal had raised both hands for another attack.

Ranch turned tail and ran, his destination was where Mustang's flag stood seemingly unprotected. Roy was dodging more spikes of ice, whilst holding on to his newly obtained flag. It was a shame that Ed had missed how he got hold of it; it would have been good to see.

Ranch had nearly reached Mustang's flag when Roy noticed and, although he couldn't hear it over the roar of the battle, he saw Roy mouthed an obscenity. The man extended out his hand and clicked his fingers.

Ranch who was just about to reach out and grab the flag was thrown back instantly as fire erupted around in a circle. Ed grinned

Mustang had made an array earlier, and set it off so that the oxygen and hydrogen were all buzzing and waiting to be set off. His flag which appeared to be unguarded was in-fact surrounded by a wall of fuel for a fire, all Mustang needed to do was click his fingers and voila – he could protect and get flags at the same time. It was cool, not even Ed could deny that – the only problem was that the Elric couldn't watch those flames for to long without his head throbbing at the light.

Ranch angered by Mustang's protective circle threw his head back and with a roar he attacked Roy again, both of his hands raised this time, shooting his attack far out toward the Flame Alchemist who was already having trouble dealing with McDougal.

'_Is he going to see it in time?!'_

Roy turning spotted Thermic, and pulled a face. Ducking, he rolled across one of the ice spikes through to the other side. He then ran out toward the centre of the arena, curving around to get back to his own nice little circle of flames. Ranch shouting in rage beamed his attack at the man several times more, but it was to slow to reach Mustang in time. The man was surprisingly a very fast sprinter.

Roy ran straight toward his flames, outstretching his free hand so they parted, and skidding directly into the centre before allowing the circle to become complete again. It was weird to think, but he was actually safer cocooned in a ring of flames then he was out away from them where Thermic was screaming with rage.

Hughes whistled, "Four minutes and he's already got another flag and pissed the hell out of Ranch, not bad Roy, not bad."

While Roy was hidden, probably getting his breath back, Ed allowed himself to tare his eyes away and look over to the others who were battling. McDougal and Ranch were now in a head to head lock fighting each other with fierce looks on their faces. Cominche was chasing after Malene was dodging the various weapons he lunged at her. In her hand she had a long sword that appeared to be made out of Jade. Jade was a very hard substance, harder then steel in-fact and Ed could appreciate that a weapon made by such a substance would be heavy, but good. Though how she got so much jade together in the first place was impossible to know – Ed had to assume that she had taken several bits and mixed them. The stone varied from pure white to emerald green which gave Ed the impression that it was Jadeite that the sword was made of, rather then Nephrite, which was impressive, considering the rarity and expense that came with Jadeite.

Grand had in-cased himself in a shell of guns and was firing at the two who were both fighting as the same time as dodging for their lives. Ed watched fascinated as Malene placed her hands to her sword and it transformed into a large spear which she used to fend off Cominche. So that's how she did it – she was a specialist in the reconstruction of Jade, hence her name. Not bad.

"STAY STILL YOU LITTLE WENCH!" Cominche shouted just as a huge cannonball from Grand was fired at him, and he was forced back, spinning on his peg leg.

"BITE ME!" Was the response as Malene attacked, weapon raised. Grand fired his gun again.

From the side the flames parted once more and Roy jumped out, nursing both flags in his hands this time as he rolled to safety. This was due to the fact that McDougal had made a bridge of ice and was looming over him ready to jump through the ring at the top and quite frankly kill him. Ranch was uncased in ice to the left and trying to escape, his swearing colourful and entertaining to listen to.

Ed watched, heart in mouth, as Isaac formed huge spikes from the bottom of his bridge so that they hung like icicles, and then fired them one by one at Roy who rolled out of the way, nearly being decapitated three times as he went. The last spike came down flying toward him as he hit against the remains of Richardson's dragon which had been left after Ed's battle. Unable to roll to the side any more Roy raised his hand toward the particularly large spike and snapped his fingers. There was a huge roar of fire, and a hiss as the spike became water and began to evaporate, causing huge billows of steam to fill the arena. Although Ed couldn't see he heard Mustang click again and again, and the battle continued through the shroud of floating created mist. The more Mustang fought Isaac, the less everyone could see.

Ed didn't like that. In-fact, he didn't like it at all. For some reason he felt almost assured if he was watching the Colonel – as long as he could see the man he would be alright…but right now, jack all was visible.

'_Where the hell is Mustang?'_

Everyone strained over the railing to look. They could see flashes of Grand's guns through the haze, and it was also possible to hear the crash of weaponry as they collided in battle. Ranch was shouting somewhere, and Ed could hear that Colonel arguing back with the man. Though most of the conversation was lost several phrases did stick out. Those phrases being 'Kill you' 'Your mothers a whore' 'You're a whore!' 'Road kill has more skill then you' 'I'm going to fuck you over' and 'Kindly go shove your head into a blender.' Naturally the more witty come backs were Mustang's, but the man wasn't sounding too sharp.

A huge pillar of ice erupted suddenly, erecting itself up into the sky, causing the mist to spin and rise. But now there was not only mist but smoke, Mustang was making flames and the result was zero visibility. Ed bit his lip.

Watching was even more painful then taking part. He understood that while sitting up here everything seemed to be fast moving, but down there each moment was like a year. How could those Alchemists even breathe with all that smoke?!

"Well…they certainly have recreated Ishbal." Maes muttered, "The confusion, flames, chaos…the inability to breath and see, yes they've done a fine job of it." His mouth was drawn into a thin line and Ed didn't like that.

Suddenly a scream echoed out from the arena, and Ed recognised it as Malene's voice. She screamed again and through the smoke a long chain with a sickle attached to it swung, the blade covered in blood. "DIE YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"NOOO!"

The chain was jerked and the sickle flew down again. The horrific sound of taring skin followed suit and Malene's screams pierced through the sky.

"O My God…" Al shook his head, "They're really killing each other!?"

"It's a war zone." Hawkeye breathed.

"But there fellow Alchemists!? How can they go out there when they know everyone's going to kill each other!? This is just meant to be an assesement isn't it!?" Al demanded, and Ed's skull pounded in response to the loudness of his little brother's voice.

"It's because, silently, every single one of the, somewhere in their hearts, even if just a little, wished they had died at Ishbal – most survivors do. But the Alchemists probably more them most, they all do want to die in some ways, even Roy – though I think his will and desire to live over powers anything else. It's why I trust him to come out again at the end of the assessment."

"That's insane-!" Ed shouted just as Fuery spoke.

"Look! It's the Colonel!"

Everyone stared wide eyes Roy's figure appeared. He was running up the top of the ice bridge that Isaac had made, slipping and sliding, but moving at a constant speed. He got to the end, skidding to a stop and having to grab hold of the side to stop himself sliding right off. He had, tucked into his belt three flags, and was breathing very hard. A cut to his forehead was bleeding heavily, and his left eye was squinted below it. His right hand was gloveless, and there was deep cut on the back, probably signifying that the materiel had been sliced off.

'_What has he been doing!?'_

Standing he touched a hand to the flags to make sure they were still there, and then taking in a deep breath bellowed out into the mist. "I'VE GOT THREE FLAGS SILVER! COME AND GET 'EM!"

The mist was slowly clearing and Edward could see the chaos that lay under it. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened while they hadn't been looking but everything was in pieces.

"HEY SILVER! YOU HEARING ME?! THREE FLAGS YOU RETARD! COME AND GET THEM!"

"What is he doing!?" Hawkeye demanded.

"Probably saving Malene's life. He won't team up with her, but he's not about to let someone who probably doesn't even have a flag any more, get killed."

They all watched as the Colonel stood waiting. Then next second Crominche was there on the bridge too, his weapon raised.

"I always thought you were the 'smart' one Flame – a stealth fighter, 'sneak around and steal the flags' rather then 'head lock, I'm better then you'….I didn't realise that you were in fact so incredible stupid. The young these days, what can we do with them?"

The Colonel lowered his stance, reaching out his hand. Crominche had his own weapon held at the ready.

'…_Are they going to fight? Does the Colonel even know hand to hand combat?'_

"The bridge is melting Silver, one hit from it with your weapon and it'll crack, one snap from my fingers and we both fall." Mustang snarled, holding up his hand.

"Is that so? Then why did you call me over so readily when you knew that you were just going to DIE FLAME!?"

"I'm not the idiot." The Colonel muttered as Crominche began to charge toward him. Mustang aimed to the floor and ice below the man's feet and clicked. Small flames instantly licked across the surface, melting it into water. Crominche slipped over and began sliding along the path toward the Colonel. Mustang jumped over him as he sped past, right off the edge – but just as the Colonel did it he took the flag from the Silver Alchemists belt and added it to his own collection. Four flags.

"NOOO!" Crominche shouted, throwing his weapon out over the edge so that it in-cased itself into the ice. The small man swung into the side of the bridge, safely holding onto the chain that was the only thing stopping him plummeting to the ground. Roy was forced to his knees and grabbed the side of the bridge as a crack formed and began to spread down toward him.

'_Shit!'_

The ice below him cracked and he slipped instantly, grabbing hold of anything to keep himself up. His legs were already hanging off the side and his shirt was rolled up by the side of the bridge. His bare stomach was pressed against the ice, and Ed could see a gash along the side from where he had struck against a jagged piece of ice. The Elric held his breathe, his fingers so tightly held into fists he could no longer feel them.

"FLAME!" Malene was suddenly there, her hand pressed to her shoulder which was bleeding very badly. Her left arm was hanging uselessly at her side, and she was covered in the red liquid. Her sword was tucked into a sheath. She un-drew it, and it transformed into a long thin pole, with a small stopper at the end. "FLAME! GRAB HOLD!"

Mustang eyed her for a moment, and then took a hold of the thing and allowed himself to be pulled back up. The moment he was on flat ground the two moved away from the cracking ice and where Crominche was still swinging and cursing them both.

"Jade? Are you alright?" Mustang asked, standing, his breathing hard and his hand pressed to his stomach.

"IronBlood took my flag, he's just been robbed of the both he had by Ice and Thermic. Everyone's still in play, but I've been flagless for more then three minutes." She breathed, holding her shoulder once more. She stood as straight as possible and looked toward the Fuhrer. "Fuhrer sir, I will escort myself out of the arena, I have failed to obtain a flag within the amount of time required." She bowed, and Bradely nodded his head once.

"Wait…Jade, do you want Silvers?" Roy offered and she shook her head.

"You don't need to give a flag Flame; I saved your life because when you called out to Silver you saved mine. Equivalent Exchange, nothing else. Even if I took your flag now, I don't have much time…I've lost too much blood. Just do me a favour and keep hold of Silver's flag, if I'm out of this game, I want him to be too!"

Roy nodded his head and she smiled, before tuning and sliding down to the ground again. Mustang took a deep breath and followed suit, allowed himself a moment to stray his glance over to where his Military friends all stood watching him. His eyes caught with Ed's, and he smiled before disappearing down below.

"Unbelievable, all that and only one's out…" Breda breathed, "but the Colonel already has four flags!?"

"Which makes him a great target. It'll be McDougal's attack next, mark my words…he's been too quiet; he's storing something up, and I have a bad feeling about i- FUCK!"

Everyone gaped as suddenly a huge creature erupted from the gloomy battle ground and reared it's crystallized head which was equal high to the top of the stands.

"…Is that a dragon again!?"

"No…It's an Orouboros – the snake that devours it's own tail." Ed managed to mutter as he stared in horror toward the massive thing that Isaac had created with his ice.

He could see that the creature was allowed to move easily because of joint like functions inside, where there were small hollow gaps in the ice. It was a perfect creation.

Everyone looked down the railings to where they could see the four Alchemists who were left. Mustang was staring, mouth wide, upwards, as was Grande who was facing his guns toward the thing. Ranch didn't look best pleased either and was growling, his mouth in a grin. Silver was still trying to negotiate his way down from the side of the ice bridge.

"…How are they mean to win against that!?" Falman demanded as Ed looked over each Alchemit's face to see if they we formulating a plan. Suddenly Thermic ran a few meters forward, raising his head.

"THIS YOUR FINAL WEAPON ICE!? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! I'LL DESTROY YOU!" He shouted.

"Can't the Colonel just melt that thing if it's made out of ice?" Breda asked.

"Something that big?" Havoc shook his head, "You would need an insane flame to do that, it's massive!"

"I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU OVER ICE! ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Ranch bellowed raising both of his hands. The Colonel was looking over, his face for the first time displaying panic.

"NO! THERMIC! DON'T DO THAT!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD FUCKING DO FLAME! SHUT UP!" The man ordered and Ed's eyes widened.

"…Ranch makes molecules vibrate, creating energy…it's true that will melt ice slowly, but…O no!" Ed leant forward, "There are air pockets in the ice! If the air starts to vibrate it'll be like putting a hollow ball of clay in a kiln!"

"Nii-san, you mean-!"

"-THE WHOLE THING WILL EXPLODE INTO THOSANDS OF SHRADS!" Ed stood instantly as Ranch initiated his attack, firing forward toward the snake with began to thaw. "STOP YOU IDIOT! NOOO!"

But if Thermic could hear him, or cared enough to listen, he didn't show it, and continued with a crazed grin plastered across his face. "THIS IS THE END ICE!"

"THERMIC STOOP!" Roy began to run toward the man. "STOOOP!"

"FUCK YOU FLAME, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LATER!"

Already Ed could see cracks forming along the ice's body. Grand had cocooned himself in a shelter of his guns and the Colonel skidding to a stop. He frowned, teeth set hard before he raised his hand and stretched it out. "DAMMIT!" the Flame Alchemist bellowed as he snapped his fingers and then –

"GET DOWN!" Hughes shouted.

Ed ducked down behind the railing at the same time as everyone else just as an ear splitting roar filled the sky. He had to slam his eyes closed as a huge wind swept out, threatening to actually rip the stands apart with its strength.

'_Dammit…'_

He thought, fighting against it with all his power. With a deep breath he forced himself up and he pried his eyes open to see.

It was like looking into hell itself again. The clouds were spinning over head, dark and heavy with smoke, and a huge pillar of fire was breaking through the dome of the sky, it's heat causing him to break out in sweat, and his skin to burn. The force that was being emitted from that column of flame was making a hot wave of wind billow against them, and he had to physically hold on to grid flooring to stop himself being thrown back. The Pillar was thirty five meters in width, and travelled hundreds of miles upward, roaring like an army.

It was _terrifying_.

'_The Colonel…made that?'_

Then as suddenly as it had appeared, it stopped from the base and disappeared upward, the last flames licked up against the heavens before they evaporated, leaving behind a massive cloud of smoke.

From beside him Havoc coughed, waving his hand to his face, and grabbing Edward. "Get down! It's easier to breath closer to the floor." He commanded as Ed complied lying flat. Al was stood looking over the railing.

"What was that!?"

"…That…that was a Mortuus Deus." Maes whispered, "Used once in Ishbal to destroy the whole west sections…it's how it got it's name – Dead God. Roy hasn't used a flame that big since…I think he was planning never to have to….The Fuhrer has really created…another Ishbal."

"The smokes clearing! Look!" Al called as they all sat up, instantly moving to the side.

"Ow!" Havoc pulled back from the railing, "it's boiling!"

"Don't touch it." Hawkeye ordered as they all looked over the edge. "Can any of you see him? The Colonel? Where is he?" She asked, her voice tight with panic.

Ed searched desperately with his eyes, looking everywhere amongst the smokey mass of the remains of the arena. He couldn't see the man anywhere.

'_I understand what he did…those ice __shards would have killed everyone and destroyed everything for miles! He completely burned up the whole thing, melting the ice and using the hydrogen as a fuel to stop it cooling down the fire and killing everyone… I tried doing that with a small flame, and I nearly burnt down the office and was knocked out for the next three hours…he just created a column of fire and made it disappear, he'll be dead on his feet! God dammit! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?'_

"Look! THERE!" Al spotted him first pointing. "He's there!"

Ed looked to where his brother was pointing and his heart leapt and then stopped dead. The Flame Alchemist was lying flat on his back, amidst the rubble, unmoving, and his eyes were closed.

To make matters worse Cominche was advancing toward him, and he was swinging his sickle, a murderous expression on his face. Hawkeye leapt for her gun and Ed taking in the deepest breath he could, grabbed hold of the boiling hot railings, leaned out as far as he could over it, and shouted.

"WAKE UP! WAKE THE HELL UP!** MUSTANG!!!!**"

-

'_I'm…never…drinking…that much…again.'_

Roy concluded in the back of his mind as he floated in the void that was neither the place of those asleep or awake. Every bone in his body felt like it was broken, his head was swimming, and he could no longer remember what it was like to feel normal.

'_What happened? Where am I…? Did Maes get me drunk or something? Did I get into a fight?'_

He concentrated on getting himself fully awake, fully conscious. It was important to know where he was, what was going on. But the pain that came with it wasn't welcoming.

'_No choice, I'll have to force myself out of it…come on, open your eyes!'_

He cracked an eye open for a second and saw sky, instantly he shut his eye and regretted the action of ever looking. His head was pounding, and his whole body was drained of all energy from the simple action.

'_Did I get drunk, get into a fight, and then fall asleep outside?'_

He wondered as he breathed out. He never wanted to move again, he felt like death had warmed over. This was worse then any hangover he had experienced before.

He was vaguely aware that someone was shouting from somewhere, but he couldn't figure out why. Had Hawkeye found him lazing about? That was always a possibility.

'_I'll just go back to sleep…no hard done-"_

"WAKE UP! WAKE THE HELL UP!** MUSTANG!!!!**"

That was Ed's voice. Why was Ed calling to him? Despite every fibre in his body saying that he shouldn't he forced his eyes open and stared upward. All he could see was dark clouds and the sky, nothing to be alarmed abou- a sickle flew the air and began to descend quickly toward him.

"SHIT!" He shouted and rolled out of the way, looking in time to watch as it embedded itself deep in the ground.

"So you are alive?" Silver asked quietly and everything flooded back to him. Ice's attack, Thermic's stupidity, his fingers moving on their own as he let loose all his concentration and power into stopping everybody dying. The force of the explosion had hit him, he had flown backwards…And now Silver was trying to kill him.

'_Aw come on… give a guy a break.'_

Roy raised his hand and clicked his fingers as Silver charged again, and he realised with a jolt that the glove on his left hand had been destroyed in the blast – it had caught fire, and he had been forced to rip it off to put it out, using the array to control the flames…

Now he was gloveless, and he didn't have the energy to fight hand to hand. The cherry on the cake was that, not only was he mentally and physically drained with no means to defend himself, he also had four flags on him, and four men who wanted them. His day couldn't possibly get any worse.

Turning he ran away from Silver, not even bothering to try and look cool, or at least pretend that he knew what he was doing. The reason simply being because he didn't know what to do, and he also didn't feel up to dying yet.

'_I should__ be able to find some shelter or something ove-"_

"-Oh shit!" He shouted as he came face to face with IronBlood who instantly began to shoot at him. With a small 'eep' he dove behind a large clump of earth that was sticking up to the right.

Landing he leaned against it heavily, breathing hard and tilting his head back. He couldn't do it; his head felt like it wasn't attached to his shoulders any more…

'_Sleeeeep.'_

Looking down to his hand he noticed that the cut across it was very straight and centred. He looked at it for a moment, and then glanced toward an abandoned dagger of Silver's that he had been using to fight Malene with. Slowly, after a moment's consideration Mustang put out his hand and took up the knife.

He looked at it; it was both sharp, and mostly clean – worth a shot. Mustang took in a deep breath, biting down on his collar and using the cut as a starting place he began to carve the array needed. He had no way of drawing the symbol in a way that couldn't be washed or rubbed off by one of the other opponents…So straight into his living skin it would have to be. He made sure not to cut to deep, his teeth clenched hard into the fabric as he finished the circle and threw the dagger to the side.

Looking around the arena he saw that Silver had been forced back by Grand's attacks. IronBlood was still shooting relentlessly at the rock, ready for Mustang to make any movement. Even if the two held no grudge Roy knew with out a doubt that Grand would kill him right now if he stepped out, even if it was to surrender.

It was to that point now – forget flags, it was human lives they were playing with. The only point of the flags was that they were the only thing that could stop this madness now, and Roy realised, that as the one with the most flags, it was probably his job to do something and win. Even if that did involve putting his neck out.

'_I hate being efficient.'_

"There you are!"

He leapt out of his skin and jumped to the side just as Thermic set an attack toward him. Roy was barely able to stop his brain being fried. Leaping to the side he fell backward into Grand's cross fire, and cursed.

"**COLONEL!"**

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" He shouted, although he wasn't even sure if Ed's voice was in his head or on the outside any more. Flicking out his injured hand he set off the array, and using the sparks from the gunfire blew up the IronBlood Alchemist's fire arms, all of the numerous ones he had.

The Explosion sent him, still falling midway, flipping through the air, which, in the end, worked to his advantage anyway as it meant he avoided the second hit that Thermic sent toward him.

He landed close by and immediately got to his feet before his body had a chance to get to comfortable with the idea of lying down.

'_I want a bed…__a bed!'_

"So what do you do now Flame? You have the array, but no spark, how do you actually honestly think you will be able to fight me?" Thermic asked as he put out his own hand. "Just accept it and die."  
"Thermic, this is insane, we can end this now, just pair up with me, we can get the last flag and just finish this assessment."

"Screw the flags Flame! I WANT TO KILL YOU AND WITHOUT YOUR SPARK I CAN!" Thermic set off his attack and Roy set off the array on the back of his own hand.

"Idiot, what do you think fire is made off" He concentrated hard on Thermic's hand and clustered the oxygen around it. Thermic screamed as his skin burst into flames. He threw his arm down, his attack lost as he shrieked trying to put out the fire. The smell of burning flesh floated out quickly and Roy sniffed it, already used to the horrific stench. "Fire is created when you have oxygen, heat and a fuel…I control oxygen, you created heat, and your skin works as a fuel. It's the basics of my flame Alchemy…" Roy moved forward as Thermic continued to try and put out the fire, which wouldn't go down. So busy with the pain was he that he didn't even notice the Flame Alchemist approach at all. With one quick hit to the side of the head Thermic had dropped like a stone, the flames disappearing instantly on Roy's command. The man stooped down and took from the unconscious form the fifth flag, and stood, clipping it into his belt along with the other four he had.

'_Well…that was more satisfying then I thought it would be__ – Should have done it sooner, might have meant I didn't have to suffer all of this first.'_

He thought patting his flags to make sure they were secure. One more. One more and it would be over. Now all he had to do was face Isaac…but creating a flame with that man wouldn't be as easy as it had been with Thermic.

Roy took a deep breath and reached into his pocket to where Havoc's lighter still resided. He took it out with shaking hands and slowly flicked it open, allowing the small flame to appear. He closed it again, satisfied that it would work, and silently apologized to Havoc who would probably never see the thing again.

"You've come for the last flag…" A voice spoke out and he looked toward where Isaac was stood, holding up the desired object, only a few meters away. "I think you're the only one who isn't just trying to destroy everyone now…but you've got ruthless Flame, you nearly killed Silver on that bridge, practically blew up IronBlood, and set Thermic on fire… I can see that it's not that you don't have the ability to kill, you're actually stopping yourself."

"…Correct."

"You want this flag?"

"Yes. I want it to be over."

'_I want to sleep.'_

"… well I can't just hand it over…but we're both at our limit Flame, so show me that you have more power and I'll surrender."

"…Alright." Mustang nodded as Ice put his hands to the ground. From behind him a giant column of ice erupted, caving around him in a semi-circle. Roy looked up toward it, judging it's height and strength… Yes, Ice had always been very strong, but Mustang…

Mustang wanted to sleep! He was tired, annoyed, and hurting, and some stupid contradicting asshole who had created a giant monster that had nearly got them all killed wasn't going to beat him now…not when he had nearly just toasted his own ass to save every damn person in the arena and all those watching. Sorry – but it wasn't happening.

"Put that flag down to me Ice." He commanded, and flicked open Havoc's lighter again, setting off the array on his hand. He closed his eyes and drew out every ounce of power that he had, all his concentration forced into one last final show down.

The Fuhrer had wanted a mini Ishbal, and already Mustang had given him a Mortuus Deus…so why not another?

Throwing the lighter over his shoulder he set off his finally. It was over.

The flames reached high into the sky, shooting up into the heavens with a hunger that seemed to try and eat the atmosphere itself. At the top it domed out into huge smokey clouds once more. Although the pillar was much thinner then last time, the effect was still the same. Even a quarter of this was good enough to blast Isaac's wall to smithereens. Within a second the flames were gone, and all that was left was the scorched ground, and the huge blackness that spread in a perfect ring in the cloud line. Havoc's lighter was no where in sight, and had probably been incinerated.

Ice bowed his head and threw the flag to Roy's feet with a small smile. "Take it then, I'm no match for that."

Roy bent down, picked it up and held it up toward the Fuhrer who nodded once with a shout.

"I declare the assessments over!"

'_Good! Finally…where's my bed?'_

-

'_He's alive- he's alive- he's alive!'_

Ed just about stampeded through the others as they all rushed toward the Colonel who was walking calmly toward them again, his bleeding hand limp at his side, and his face dispassionate again, despite the fact that the whole left side was stained with blood.

"Colonel!" Riza got there first followed by Ed, Al and Maes who had sprinted. "Are you alright!? We need to get you to a hospital."

"I don't want a hospital." His voice was slightly hoarse, but other wise bored and quite normal. "I want a bed – I'm going home."

"Home my ass!" Maes shouted, "You just practically blew up the arena,…twice! You can't just go home and claim to be fine, look! You're bleeding everywhere!"

"I'm tired Hughes – that is the only reason I just set off that last attack. Get in my way now, and I won't hesitate to throttle you…" Mustang stated, suddenly weaving slightly and having to steady himself. Edward looked him over, trying to get an idea of the sheer severity of Mustang's wounds – the man didn't look too bothered.

Just then Havoc arrived along with Breda and Fuery who was huffing. Falman was last, and he had a nurse with him.

"Colonel Mustang! Please come with me!" She ordered.

However Mustang ignored her, easily blanking her very presence, and instead locked eyes directly with Ed who blinked surprised by the hardness of them.

"Fullmetal."

"Yes…sir?"

"…Thank you for calling out to me – I would have quite happily stayed asleep if you hadn't." Mustang blinked and looked away. "I hope you enjoyed watching me have the shit beaten out of me, and don't plan to use it too much as emotional black mail later…. Now, if you would excuse me -" He stated easily, and then, without further ado, dropped like a stone forward.

Maes and Breda caught him, lowering him to the ground. "He's out like a light!"

'_Shit! What's happened!?_

"He's lost to much blood; we need to get a doctor." Riza ordered. "He might be suffering some sort of attack! Hurry!"

'_What do we-…wait a minute…'_

Ed kneeled down and checked the man's pulse, his eyes on the steady rise and fall of Roy's chest. He blinked and burst out into peels of laughter which earned him a stern look from Havoc and the others.

"What is so funny about the Colonel being in a catatonic state Edward!?"

"Simple" Ed's smile elongated, he couldn't help it – his relief was beyond words, even if his own head felt like it was about to burst and his hand was killing him. "He's not unconscious you guys – he's asleep!"

-

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed it. For any of you who have watched the newest anime you may recognise the character 'Isaac McDougal' the Ice Alchemist. I follow the manga (even though I think the anime is totally awesome, both of them! (even though the end of the old one annoyed me a lot)) and for that reason I decided to use him as an Alchemist who was in Ishbal. **

**Anyway, please leave me a review if any of you have time. The next chapter will be a little more relaxed with some fluff and stuff.**

**Till then, Ja! **


	4. Counting Blessings

**And it's ANOTHER update. Sorry for the rapid fire chapters, I will slow down but you see I've already written the next chapter as well and am halfway through the next one. (I should be revising as it's the middle of exam season and I'm doing my GCSE's…but still.)**

**A note, I have been drawing non stop these past few days, and all of my pictures Fullmetal Alchemist ones for this fic. I have a picture for every chapter, those to be written, as well as those to be read. I will post them on my deviant account when I can get onto it (The site is blocked while I'm in school so I'll have to wait.) When I do post them I will leave the link and if you have time please take a glance. :D**

**Anyway, THANK YOU to all of my reviewers, you guys don't have ANY idea how much receiving a review brightens my day. **

**This chapter is a little bit of a cool down one, peppered with fluff, comedy, drama and sex themes. I warn that as the story goes on there will be continuing sex themes through it, and may even be a lemon. **

**For now, please enjoy –**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, but do love it, so for that reason am massacring it by writing a fanfiction – oh the joys of yaoi.**

-

"Bets on how long he'll be out of it." Havoc asked throwing down some money with a grin as the doctor gave him a stern look.

"I say twenty four hours, put fifteen on it." Ed opted from where he was laid out in the bed, much against his will. When they had arrived at the hospital to have Mustang sorted out, he had been dragged into having another check up, and had had to sulkily admit that his head felt like someone was inflating a balloon in there. They had instantly taken him in, under Hawkeye's command and watchful eye and now he was in the same room as the Colonel, who was still out of it completely, peacefully oblivious to the world around him.

"Nah, it'll be less then that." Havoc grinned, "He'll force himself to wake up is my bet – He'll be up before the end of the day! I put twenty on it!"

"Are you kidding?" Hughes asked, "Last time he did a Mortuus Deus he slept for three days straight! I say six days, because he did it twice!" Hughes threw down some of his own money onto the pile that was growing heavily. "Looks like I'll be taking even more of your money today Lt. Havoc."

"You're all being ridiculous." Hawkeye snapped, before throwing a small pile of coins down, "He'll be awake tomorrow morning, normal rising time."

Breda cackled, "I dunno, give him half a chance I think he'll sleep for a month."

"That's called a coma Breda, I don't think the Colonel's in one." Ed laughed.

"Would you all kindly stop making bets on my patient's recovery?" The doctor barked from where he was examining the wound above the Colonel's eye. Everyone fell silent at this request, just as the Doctor added, "Five says he's up tomorrow evening."

"Ahaha, what is wrong with all you people?" Al asked as a small groan suddenly slipped out of the Colonel's mouth, and his body shuddered.

"Rightly asked Alphonse Elric…" He muttered from where he lay, eyes still closed and body limp, "Sorry all of you, - Havoc wins, buy yourself a new lighter with the prize money."

"Unbelievable! You're actually awake!?" Hughes asked amazed.

"Yes…and I heard your delightful competition too…charming of you all-" Roy hissed as the doctor probed the wound at his side.

"You heard it all? Couldn't you have at least pretended for me!? You're meant to be my best friend!" Hughes gushed as Roy finally opened his eyes, blinking wearily to the ceiling.

"No, I wasn't going to pretend to be asleep for a week so that you could make an extra bit of money, regardless on your view of our relationship. I might have considered doing it in the past simply because it would have also meant I wouldn't have had to work for six days, but I think me waking now is suitable revenge for this morning."

"Still angry about that? Come on – you got to hit me in the face with a shoe."

"Regardle-" He cut himself off again with a snarl as the Doctor began to peal away his shirt from the wound. He closed his eyes, not looking down to the red that was spread across the white of his shirt, and the sheets. Even Ed felt his inside constrict at the sight and he had seen and felt his own horrific injuries in his time.

"This and your head injury are going to need stitches, or they won't stay closed." The Doctor muttered, applying pressure to the still bleeding wound as he glanced over to a nurse who nodded once and left the room.

"Ugh…I'm going back to sleep." The Colonel breathed, his jaw clenched as the Doctor began to wipe away some of the blood to see the wound. It was jagged, and unevenly cut. At some point it had began to try and heal itself, but it didn't look like it knew where to begin.

"Would all of you please leave now?" The doctor looked to the Military personal remaining. Havoc was scooping up his winnings, but his eyes were staring concernedly at the Colonel as were the rest of them.

"Yes Doctor. Colonel we'll come by later to give you the results of the assessment. I've have already requested leave for both you and Edward for a few days, and it has been granted – you have two weeks off." Riza said, her voice even and controlled. Ed had to admit, the woman was a wonder.

"Good…thank you Lieutenant." If Mustang had any problems with being on leave he didn't voice them against the woman who nodded her head once, and then with a stern look to the others ordered them out with her eyes.

"See you later Colonel, sir."

"Thanks for winning my bet; you no longer owe me a lighter."

Edward watched them all leave, waving good bye to him as they passed as well. Hughes patted him on the shoulder again, and Hawkeye sent him a smile. Finally all who were left were Al, Ed, the Colonel and Doctor.

"Nii-san, I had better call Grandma and Winry – I promised that I would straight after the test so that they would know you were safe and didn't need new automail."

"Sure…just don't say that I'm hospital, ok?"

"Alright." Al stood to go and began to walk toward the doorway when Ed called after him.

"And…And tell Winry that the automail practically saved my life – she'll like that."

Al seemed to chuckle and then bowed his head. "Ok, I will." He opened the door just as the nurse came back in. He let her pass and then disappeared out into the corridor to find the phone.

"Alright, Colonel." The doctor spoke as Roy opened his eyes again. "We're going to start stitching it up now, it may hurt, but shouldn't take long – then we'll do the one above your eye."

The Colonel glanced down and nodded before rolling his head to the side and looking over toward Ed. "What did you do to you hand?" He asked.

There was a shocked pause and then "…I burnt it." Ed admitted, looking down toward the bandage around his left palm. The burns were not severe, but they were painful, Ed was just amazed that Roy had noticed so quickly even when the silver of the needle was piercing in and out of his own skin, piecing him together again.

"When?"

"During my battle, you know – the huge explosion?" Ed tried. He didn't want to tell the Colonel that he had hurt himself what he grabbed hold of the railing to shout over them.

"Fullmetal you did not burn yourself in the hand during your battle." His eyes were stern and dark.

"I did, look – the burns to prove it."

"You didn't."

"Look Colonel, just because you have the observational skills of a kinder garden student doesn't make the fact that I burnt myself in that explosion any less true."

"You did not Fullmetal, I saw the whole thing."

"I think _I_ would know if I did, I was there."

"I was watching Edward."

There was something strange about hearing the Colonel call him by his name. He always called him 'Fullmetal' when he was ordering him about, or on a mission. Hawkeye and other others called him Ed, or Edward no problem, but there was something piercing and personal when the Colonel said it, because it was such a rarity.

"_I was watching Edward."_

His eyes were almost black in the light, and all of his attention was the on the blonde despite the fact that they were pulling at the stitching on the wound to his stomach to secure it.

'_He knows…and if he doesn't he suspects that it was because of him.'_

"I…I burnt it on the railing. When you stopped that explosion and did the Mortuus Deus, the metal got hot. Havoc warned me about it, but when I saw you unconscious with Crominche ready to slice you in two I leaned over it to shout to you."

Ed admitted and saw that the Colonel flinched slightly. Even though it could have been because the Nurse was now holding the cut to his forehead together and the Doctor had began to slowly stitch it up, Ed got the itching feeling that that wasn't the reason the man had twitched away.

'…_He blames himself doesn't he? He's actually upset that he might have been responsible for hurting me, despite everything…'_

Ed took in a deep breath and looked down to the bandaged hand, "It was my fault for being an idiot." He stated.

There was a short pause and then -

"Yes…it was very foolish."

"It saved your life so don't give me that!" Ed barked, angry at how quickly the Colonel was ready to agree, and Edward had been trying to be nice!

"Regardless, it was foolish."

"Would you rather have died?!"

"_It's because, silently, every single one of the__m, somewhere in their hearts, even if just a little, wished they had died at Ishbal – most survivors do. But the Alchemists probably more them most, they all do want to die in some ways, even Roy…"_

Hughes words suddenly played in his head and he stopped dead, staring toward the Colonel was watching back silently.

"…That's just…pitiful." Edward managed to mutter. "Pathetic…if you were ready to give up and die…that's pathetic."

"…I wasn't Fullmetal." Roy's face went pale as they began to secure the stitching, "Far from it, you shouting to me made sure I stayed honest to that."

"…_Even Roy - __though I think his will and desire to live over powers anything else. It's why I trust him to come out again at the end of the assessment."_

"Good." Ed turned his head away and stuck his nose into the air. "Then one little burn is worth it." He stated, and then felt his stomach drop.

'_O My God…what did I just say!?__ 'One little burn is worth it'! Oh God, I hope he didn't hear, I hope he didn't hear, I hope he did- he's smirking! He heard! The Shit!'_

"I didn't know you cared so much Fullmetal." The Colonel laughed and then closed his eyes leaning back into his pillow with a small grunt of pain as the Nurse and Doctor straightened as well, finished.

"I don't! This burn hurts like a bitch! I'm only being nice because if you strain yourself now and have to stay in hospital longer Lt. Hawkeye will have me disembowelled-"

"-Kindly keep your ranting to a minimum Fullmetal, I am trying to rest-"

"-Don't give me that you bastard!"

"Don't call your superior officer a bastard!"

"I'm calling you that because that's what you are!"

"What did you say you little midget!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A-"

"-Should we put them in a separate room?" The Nurse asked as Ed continued his angry fit of accusations.

"MIDGET WHO'S SO SMALL YOU COULDN'T-"

"-You, Fullmetal, I'm calling _you_ a midget."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"No, you can leave them both here, we don't have enough room in the hospital for private locations at the moment…if they have this much energy they should be out by tomorrow." The Doctor shrugged before patting Roy on the stomach causing him to wince. "But _you_ will have to come it to get the stitches above your eye, and in your side out – I'll arrange something for next Wednesday. As for the scarring on your hand, it should heal, but you may have lasting marks depending."

"I understand."  
"…Colonel Mustang, when I say 'Come in' I mean it. We not in a war zone any more, you don't need to take them out yourself – we have aesthetic, and before you say it, alcohol is _not_ an anaesthetic. Please do yourself a favour. Also, take the leave you've been permitted wisely, don't run around, just rest." He stood and then looked around to Ed was sitting up watching.

"As for you Major Elric…Well, there is little to nothing I can say that will stop you running around, but I'm sure if I speak to your younger brother he can arrange for you to be tied to a chair for a few days."

"HEY!"

"Please both of you rest for now - if you get too loud and start to disturb the other patients I'll get out the catheters." With that he swept out of the room with the Nurse who was slightly red. Ed blinked and looked toward Mustang who had paled.

"…Is he being serious?"

"Yes." Was the almost silent response, and the two both clamped their mouths shut.

-

Alphonse waved to Lt. Hawkeye and Hughes as he spotted them down the corridor. Moving quickly he caught up to where they were stood.

"Alphonse, how are they?"

"Sleeping, both of them. I think the Doctor threatened to do something if they didn't keep quiet and they ended up drifting off." Al said as Maes laughed.

"I can well imagine how the Doctor threatened them – He's probably very used to their type." He said. "Well, we'll leave a message for them then, they can get it when they wake."

"How did they do in the Assessment?"

"Well both passed with flying colours, and are naturally allowed to keep their positions as State Alchemist." Hughes shrugged, "It's really all quite un-climatic in the short run, but it's good if you're after a promotion."

"The Colonel will be pleased to hear."

"I'm going to go and drop off change of clothes – I brought some for Edward as well." Riza said holding the small pile of clothing. Alphonse bowed to her.

"Thank you very much!"

"Don't worry, it's the least I could do for him after his actions saved the Colonel – I owe him." Riza said with a smile before moving away down the corridor.

"Alphonse…" Hughes spoke the moment that the woman was out of ear shot, "Where are you staying tonight?"

"Well…As you know, I don't need to sleep, so I was thinking I could always hang around here, as I don't want to go back to dorms alone." Al admitted as the Lt. Colonel wrinkled his nose.

"Why don't you come back to my place? I've already spoken to Gracia, and she says it's no trouble for you to stay. I think maybe you and Edward should stay there, rather then the dorms while he's on leave and everything is settling down."

"…Do you think that the other Alchemists might hold a grudge after the battles?" The boy asked quietly and the other man chuckled with a shrug.

"I'm just saying that if it's rest Edward needs, he'll probably be better off if he and his younger brother were staying in the safety of a friends home."

"Alright. Thank you." Al gave a small bow of appreciation and the other man laughed.

"Now now, no need to be so formal – God you're a breath of fresh air after your brother! Let's wait for the Lieutenant and then we'll head out to the dorms to pick up your things, ok?"

"Yes."

-

"…Fullmetal, I swear to God if you turn over one more time, I'm going to come over there and smother you." Mustang snapped his eyes to the blonde boy who readjusted himself in the bed again. It was eleven at night and the boy had been squirming for the past hour.

'_I'm fucking exhausted!'_

"Shut up." Was the response, "it's going to rain."

"…Yes, thank you, that makes your obsessive compulsive shifting all the more understood." He barked.

"Leave me alone!" The boy mumbled into his pillow, "When it rains my automail hurts."

"…" Mustang wrinkled his nose and looked up to the ceiling. "You sound like a wet dog."  
"…Thanks Colonel Bastard, I feel so much better now." Was the muffled response.

"…Go to sleep Fullmetal, you won't feel the pain then." Roy finally said.

"I'm trying too… But I can't get comfortable."

"Well shut up and cope with it, you're keeping me awake."

"I have a concussion Colonel…Even if I go to sleep, they'll have to come and wake me up again, and when that happens, you'll probably wake up too – so LIVE with it."

A silence followed and Roy blinked up to the ceiling, a small frown adorning his features.

"…You got the concussion when you fought with Hazel, right?" His voice came out as barely a whisper.

"Yeah."

"… 'If hell is your regrets and having to see the results of your stupidity cause suffering everyday then hell is practically my home'…"

There was a pause and Ed rolled over so that his face was finally visible to the Colonel. His eyes were puffy and tired, and the Colonel could only guess that the concussion was getting to him.

"You heard that?" The boy asked.

"Little hard to miss, you had quite a lot of attention on you – you were, after all, wrestling a man three times you size to the ground and beating him to a pulp."

"…"

"The sad thing is that there are only a few of us who can even appreciate the fact that what you said was true…still…I don't think your brother would agree with you." The Colonel let out a long sigh and moving his arms, he cushioned his head in his hands and looked up toward the ceiling. "When you said it like that you make it sound like all you cause is suffering."

"…Don't I?" his voice was practically a whisper.

"…No, you're a great form of entertainment too – wonderful to laugh at."

"What the hell's that meant to be mean?!"

The black haired man let out a long laugh and to the side he was sure he saw Edward give a small smile before burying himself under the covers.

"I feel like today I had to use a week's worth of energy." Ed mumbled and Roy grunted in agreement.

"I'll say… When you stopped that explosion even I have to admit I was impressed – I honestly believe it would be the end of you."

"Yeah well, all I had to do was stop the cause of the energy rather then panic about how to deal with it…"

Mustang smiled slightly "Hmm…I wonder who taught you that?"

"Oh, just some pompous asshole I know."

It was Mustang's turn to twitch, and he gritted his teeth into an angry grin. "I'm going to have to shove a bar of soap down your throat to clean up your attitude if you keep going Fullmetal."

"Just try it."

"Don't tempt me."  
Ed laughed and rolled onto his front, placing his head in his arms and looking over toward where the Colonel lay.

"You know how you saved Malene earlier today? Out of curiously, why?"

"Why?" The Colonel raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Just because…No one had to die, there was no reason…she has a husband and children at home."

"You nearly died as a result, I think it was the only un-logical, stupid thing I've ever seen you do before." Edward muttered. "Everything else with you is strategic, thought through, planned…I've never seen you be impulsive before."

Roy raised his eyebrows and blinked, "Really?"

"No. Never."

That surprised Roy more then he let on, though he had to remind himself that he didn't see the boy that often…and even though they did hold a connection as State Alchemist, the boy wasn't really around enough to watch Roy when he had his eccentric moments. Ask any of his staff and they would gladly admit that the man was manic, but it was true that most of his actions and decisions when at work were calculated…and almost cold.

'_What does he think of me? Who does he see when he looks at me? A machine, void of all emotions?'_

For some reason that thought really bothered him…in-fact, it bothered him a lot. It's not like he believed that a strong friendship could just be struck up with the boy after everything, and he was a strong supporter of being followed, obeyed and respected as a superior officer (something Ed apposed to in every way)…but he, in a completely contradictory way, wanted Ed to see him as he was for real – a human being, who behind the closed doors of his home, and with his friends, was described as completely insane.

"You should see me when I'm drunk." He spoke without thinking. "Hughes says that I'm the most hilarious person to hold a conversation with – I do weird things when I'm drunk."

"Like throw shoes at people?"

"A fine example yes, I also sleep on my floor."

'_Why am I admitting this to the boy!?'_

"Really?"

"That's normally when I can't find my bed."

Ed laughed, "What else?"

"Hmm…well let's see – last time I got _really_ drunk I jumped into a river wearing a dress."

"O My God."

"It was a bet, the dress was compliments of my sisters, and the alcohol was compliments of my mother. I made over six hundred quid for doing it though, and to this day can't even remember it at all – no one thought I would do it, except Hughes, who was probably the one who convinced me to- and fucking hell do these sedatives make me obliged to just speak to you like someone who probably won't use this as emotion black mail later…Tell me something embarrassing you did as compensation."

"…The first time I tried beer I ended up semi naked dancing on a table." Ed spoke in a whisper, his face beetroot.

"Really?"

"Yes. Al told me, I don't actually remember it though." Ed coughed as if to change the subject, "but anyway – you said you had sisters?"

"…" Mustang was silent for a moment, "Yes, lots of them."

"Big family?"

"I'm actually fostered, my real parents and siblings…Well, yeah, it's complicated, my fathers dead, and the others…we don't really talk." There was a pause and then he shrugged, "My foster family is insane though. I'm the only boy and I've got thirteen sisters."

"…Thirteen!?"

"Yeah…" Mustang smirked, "Just don't tell Havoc, ok?"

Ed snickered with a yawn, "that's mean, couldn't you at least introduce the guy to one of them, he's desperate."

"I know; it's hilarious."

"Wow, you're an asshole."

"Brilliant, isn't it?"

Ed chuckled, closing his eyes, "I should talk to you while you're on sedatives more often if this is what you're like."

"Repeat any of this conversation out side the room Fullmetal and I'll tell everyone you're delusional after your head injury, and then have you Court Marshalled for sexually harassing Fuery."

"Since when did I sexually harass Fuery? And this comes from the man who practically dry rapes every woman around."

"It's not rape if they consent to it Fullmetal…and boy do they consent to it. – Poor Fuery on the other hand, who you jumped suddenly in the hospital corridor on the day of your discharge from this hospital-"

"-Hold your horses Mustang, I haven't even said anything yet, don't plan my crimes before I'm even out of my bed, let alone the hospital." The boy's voice was so quiet and mumbled you could barely hear it and Roy grinned. Not long now.

"Was the 'Hold your horses Mustang' a pathetic attempt of a bad pun on your part?"

"Yes Bastard…that's exactly what it was…" Ed mumbled as he drifted finally into slumber and Roy grinned triumphantly.

Finally the Colonel could go to sleep without the rustling of Fullmetal readjusting himself every six seconds…it was just a shame that in another three hours the nurse would come to wake Edward again and it would probably wake him too… Roy, shrugging, settled on his small blessings as he looked toward the rain spattered window and closed his eyes.

'_Blessing one – you're alive__ with all limbs still attached, Blessing two – you don't have to do paper work for another week, Blessing three – You can now go to sleep, Blessing four - Fullmetal isn't awake to feel the rain now.'_

-

_The hand traced along his abdomen, stopping at his hip bone. Gently he felt a pressure come over him as the hand pressed there, allowing it's owner to lower himself down fully._

"_Colonel…" Ed breathed as the Roy smiled silently, tilting his head around and softly kissing the boy's beck. The blonde's breath hitched, as the hand which had stopped at his stomach suddenly began to move again, slipping under the elastic waist band of his boxers. "No…don't."_

_Despite his request his hips titled upward in response to the touch, and he could hear Mustang's gentle laughter tickling his ear. _

"_Edward…"_

"_Hmm…hah." Ed panted in response as he turned his head, leaning in toward the Colonel's face. "Yes?"_

_Slowly the other man leaned in, moving his mouth toward Ed's own waiting one. _

"_Edward…"_

"_Yeah…"_

"Edward? Major Elric? Please wake up."

Ed opened his eyes with a start as the nurse shook his again, her face soft in the moon light.

"Huh?"

"Sorry Major Elric, I have to wake you for the concussion." She said quietly.

"…Oh…Oh, I see." The boy sat up, still in a slight state of confusion. "I understand. That's good, yes…" He gabbled, glanced over to Roy who was lying, eyes closed the bed next to his, fast asleep. "Sorry…I'm a little dazed."

"It's alright."

"…Is the Colonel awake?" he asked to make sure.

'_Last thing I need is to find out he was awake to hear me moaning…God if I was moaning…?!'_

"He's out like a light." The nurse seemed to almost sigh – clearly another admirer. "I'm not surprised, even though he's a very light sleeper. Anyway, do you need anything Major Elric?"

"Hm? No, no thanks. Sorry that you have to keep coming and doing this."

"It's fine, it is my job. See you in another four hours." She brushed her hand to his cheek in a motherly way before disappearing out of the room again. Edward blinked after her, tracing his hand over the place she had patted, and then looked back to Mustang.

Again. He had dreamt about Mustang two nights in a row now. Now the boy wasn't oblivious to the prospect of wet/ dirty dreams, but this was ridiculous. He had never dreamt of a man, and certainly had never considered Roy, so why…why already twice? And why...

'_Why is my body reacting to it!?'_

He demanded in his head as he looked down under the covers. It was so utterly embarrassing it was unbelievable.

Lying down quickly he continued to look toward the Colonel, and then slowly reached his hand down and touched himself.

"_Colonel…" Ed breathed as the Roy smiled silently, tilting his head around and softly kissing the boy's beck. The blonde's breath hitched, as the hand which had stopped at his stomach suddenly began to move again, slipping under the elastic waist band of his boxers. "No…don't."_

His hips moved upwards into his hand and he gripped himself before hissing in pain and drawing away rapidly. He had been using his left hand, and had forgotten that he had a burn right across his palm and fingers. The exclamation made the Colonel stir, but he did not wake, and Ed slowly rolled himself onto his front, pressing himself down hard into the mattress and shoving his face into his pillow which he gripped with both hands.

No. He refused. This wasn't realistic. He had no feelings for the man other then a mutual respect, with a sprinkle of friendship…but he wasn't attracted to him, he wasn't in love with him. However, his body, despite it, seemed to have caught 'fangirl' disease from one of the man's swooning pack of female companions.

'_It's normal.'_

Ed rationalized.

'_I've never really considered my preferences or sexuality so it's natural if my body tries to tell me for itself.'_

So why Mustang? Why had his perverted subconscious chosen his womanizing, bastard, annoying higher up?

'_You can lust over someone's body without liking their character at all… it's used all the time with famous people and models. Mustang's just an iconic figure, I've seen him a lot these past few days and my mind just mixed those memories with the signals it was getting from my body. That's all there is to it. In my conscious state I can recognise that it's not something I would do while awake.'_

As he thought all of this, he slowly tilted his hips forward and backward against the mattress, so that a warmth spread through the pit of his stomach.

With a small sigh he looked over toward the Colonel again, regarding his sleeping form carefully, guarded.

He didn't look anything but peaceful, his lips parted slightly due to his jaw being slack, his breathing even and face not pinched into a scowl or smirk. He looked…

Ed buried his face into his pillow and breathed out slowly. He was lusting over the Colonel's body. Even if that wasn't the Colonel himself as a person and only his physical side, both, in the long run were as bad because funnily enough Roy Mustang lived in his own skin... and he had only just proven to be a perspective little shit.

'_This…is going to be a pain.'_

_-_

"YO!" Hughes stuck his head around the doorway and Ed looked up from the book that was resting on his lap.

"Hughes." He smiled as the man came in, followed shortly by Al, and Havoc. "Al, Lt. Havoc, afternoon."  
"Afternoon Nii-san."

"Hey Kid, how you doing?"

"Alright, a lot less tired." Ed admitted, "And I don't feel like I've been put through a blender any more."

"That's good." Hughes gave him the thumbs up. "Al was worried about you last night, because it was raining really hard in the early hours."

"Huh? Oh…Yeah." Ed shrugged, "I fell asleep pretty quick when it started around eleven, so I didn't have to deal with it that much. By the time I was woken up again the rain had stopped so."

"I'm relieved." Al stated coming to stand next to his brother.

"In any case-" Ed looked up toward Havoc, "I can understand why Hughes and Al would be here, but what are you doing?"

"I came to take the Colonel home – Lt. Hawkeye's on duty so she can't. Speaking of the Colonel, is he still asleep?"

"Like a dead man." Ed pointed with his eyes to the bed next to him, where the Colonel was laid completely still, fast asleep. "Been like that for thirteen hours plus now."

"Looks like I'm going to have to wait around then…what a pain." Havoc chewed his cigarette. He was not permitted to smoke in the hospital premises, and he was taking out his frustrations of that rule by eating the tobacco rather then smoking it.

A nurse suddenly appeared in the doorway and the man's eyes perked up. "Hm, maybe it isn't so bad." He mumbled.

The pretty brunette woman smiled toward them all and went to Edward. "Good afternoon Major Elric, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks."

"Good to hear - we'll give you one final check up and then you'll be free to go home – will you be in the Military dorms?"

"No, he's coming to stay with me." Hughes stated, "We've already picked up your things Ed, so we can go straight."

"Thanks." Ed gave a small bob of his head in appreciation as the Nurse smiled as well before looked toward Roy, "My, is he still sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not surprised, be must be tired but still…I had better wake him to make sure, it is one in the afternoon already, after all." She walked forward, and was just out stretching her hand to shake his shoulder when Hughes caught her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that young missy."

"Pardon?"

"Only, if you wake him by shaking his shoulder he might break your arm, or hit you – It took me years to be able to stop doing it myself, but I think the fact that he doesn't _normally_ get woken up in the morning by a wife or anything means that he still probably has it wired into his brain."

"…I have to wake him Lt. Colonel." The nurse insisted and the Man let go, and put a finger to his chin in thought.

"Hmm…well in that case it can't be helped – I'll have to do this."

And without further ado Hughes had grabbed hold of the hospital mattress and tipped it, sending Roy crashing in a cocoon of pillows and duvet, to the floor.

"O My God!" The nurse screamed leaping back "Someone get security!"

Hughes laughed. "Revenge is final! I've been waiting to do that for eleven years, I just could never get close enough till now!"

"…" Ed gaped open mouthed. Did Hughes have no compassion for the Colonel even when he was in that state? Even _Ed_ wasn't that cruel…without prior reasoning.

A set of eyes appeared from behind the collapsing wall of bed spread, and Hughes grinned. "Morning Roy-" he began to chant just before a bed pan hit him directly in the face and sent him flying backwards across the hard floor.

"Morning Hughes" Was the grunted reply.

"…Why are all the higher ups insane?" Havoc asked Ed and Al in a whisper and both just shook their heads, faces uneasy.

Slowly Roy stood, raising his hand up and ruffling it hair so that it stuck up at odd angles. He was squinting wearily, and looked like he was half considering climbing back into bed and going back to sleep like nothing had ever happened.

"Afternoon Chief." Havoc said from where he stood next to the Elrics and Roy blinked confusedly at him before raising an eyebrow and returning the greeting in the form of a limp wave and grunt.

"Alphonse, Lt. Havoc, _lt. Colonel Hughes._" Would you kindly leave the room for a moment while I check these two over. When I'm done they'll_ hopefully_ be free to leave – if you haven't caused trauma that is."

"Alright, come on you." Havoc grabbed Hughes by the back of collar as the man began to stand, still looking slightly dizzy from the strike to the face. "Before we have security come and lock you up."

"I'm not that bad!" Hughes stated as they exited the room into the corridor, their every move followed by the scrutinizing look of the nurse who could have, at that point, been Riza's sister.

"I'll see you in a minute Nii-san." Al told his brother, before shooting a quick 'thank you' to the nurse and disappearing after the other two men hurriedly – he was a seven foot suit of armour, but even he feared angering the woman.

The moment they were all gone the nurse was instantly at Roy's side. "Colonel, are you alright!?"

"…Hmm? Yes, fine." The man mumbled as he grabbed hold of the mattress and pulled it back onto the bed frame. When she continued to stare at him, obviously waiting for more, he added "I'm used to it – really."

"…Alright." The woman didn't look best pleased, but she accepted it with a small shake of her head.

"Would you mind telling me the time?" Roy asked.

"1:26 pm, Colonel." She responded before turning back to Ed. "Edward, I'll check you over first, if that's alright?"

"Yeah, sure." Ed shrugged as she moved over to him and began to gently press around his head.

"Hurt at all."

"Bruised, but no stinging."

"Good." She let go and raised her finger, "Follow my finger."

He did so and she nodded her head happily before asking him to extend out his arm so that she could check the wound on it, and also the burns on his hand.

When she was satisfied she let them go and stood. "Well Mr. Elric, you're going to be very bruised for a little while, and sore, but you should be fine. We've dressed the burn in a way that will allow it to heal as long as you avoid using that hand for a while – Just make sure to change the bandage regularly, and try and keep the burn dry. When the Colonel comes back to have his stitches taken out next Wednesday if you also pop in and we'll check on the progress. We'll give you some pain killers to take with you, and make sure you have somebody to wake you up every four hours in the night for a few more days, alright? Don't hesitate to come back in if you don't feel well – concussions shouldn't be taken lightly."

"Ok, thanks." Ed got out of the bed, relieved to finally be allowed to just get out. His clothes were in a pile at the end of his bed and he quickly picked them up. The Nurse pulled the screen curtain around his bed and left him to change while she went to attend to Mustang. He dressed quickly, being sure to use his right hand for most of the actions. As he pulled on his trousers he listened, trying to catch what the woman was saying to Mustang.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No."

"Well, the stitching is looking good, it's holding, so make sure you don't go running or do anything that might tare it. Take it easy for a bit alright?"

"Sure."

"Listen to your body and rest, but make sure you don't just sleep through meals and don't eat and drink – your recovery depends as much on taking in nutrition's as it does resting. As for the broken ribs-"

- Ed raised his eyebrows, he wasn't aware that the man also had broken ribs-

"-There isn't much we can do but give you some strong painkillers, just take then with _water_ alright?"

"Understood."

"Good, well you can get dressed and leave now. See you soon."

Ed pulled back the screen curtain in time to see her turning to leave. She beamed him a beautiful fleeting maternal smile and then exited the room. He looked after her for a moment and then back to the Colonel who was pulling on a pair of black trousers.

"Broken ribs?"

"Yes, funnily enough being blasted back ten meters at high speed does that to you. As I don't have metal limbs to take the strain of a fall, I had to use my body, rather then break my arm or leg – broken limbs in a battle is the equivalent of walking down a crowded vehicle filled street with a blind fold on." The man shrugged as he pulled off his scrub top and reached for his plain white shirt. Ed made sure to turn his eyes before his body got the better of him again.

"You're staying at Hughes's house did I hear?"

"You were awake?"

"No, I just don't sleep very deeply, I heard it in my unconscious state, and figured out what it meant in my conscious one."

"…I'll take your word for it, and yes I am."

"I'm pleased to hear it – it means I won't be getting reports for two weeks about you blowing something or another up."

Ed growled, "You won't be getting reports for two weeks full stop Colonel Fuck-ward, you're on leave."

"Colonel Fuck-ward?" The man turned and raised his eyebrow. "Now there's a new one, I was just getting comfortable with 'Bastard' and it's already changed pipsqueak."

"Push it and I'll tell everyone about your cross dressing river dunking episode."

"Mention that and you raping Fuery in the hospital will come out."

"Fuery isn't even here!"

"Then Havoc."

"Havoc wouldn't go along with your degrading plans!"

"He would if I traded it with introducing him to one of my numerous single sisters."

"…You win." Ed admitted sulkily, he could far to easily see Havoc doing something like that – even if it did involve him have to tell a court room that he had been raped in a hospital by Edward.

"I always do." The man turned, now fully dressed and walked out toward the door. As he passed Ed he patted him on the shoulder, and then disappeared out of the exit.

"Havoc, stop flirting with the nurses – I told you to settle down until your Chlamydia is better."

"Shut the hell up Colonel!"

Ed shook his head, rolling his eyes and followed his commanding officer out into the corridor, while simultaneously pulling on his red duster coat.

Havoc and Mustang were already walking down the corridor, Havoc seething and the Colonel walking hands in pockets, completely calm next to him.

"Ready to go?" Hughes nudged Ed in his side and the boy squirmed away and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry for the wait."

"It's ok, doctor's given us the pain meds for you so we can leave."

"Great – man! I'm starving!" Ed moaned as they began to walk.

"Hmm? Just as well then that Gracia's baked an apple pie back home. Sound good?"

The boy nodded eagerly, "Sounds great!" He grinned.

-

"You falling asleep there Colonel?"

"No." was the drawn out response as Roy sat back, rubbing his forehead. He had been slowly semi collapsing on the dashboard of the car for five minutes now, until finally he had ended up sprawled out on it completely, eyes closed. He readjusted himself in the chair and looked out of the window.

"You don't sound sharp."

"I'm tired Havoc – I could sleep for a week."

"Good thing you didn't and woke up though, I'm forty- eight quid richer because of you."

"Fifty-eight?" he glanced around.

"Yeah, I spend some already on a new lighter after you incinerated mine." Havoc grinned, his mouth for once free of a cigarette (mostly because Mustang had whisked it out of his mouth only minutes before.) "It's probably a bad time to mention the fact that it was a present from my dead grandmother."

"…I'm sorry." Roy blinked toward him, his eyebrows pinching together as he felt a small spike of guilt worm it's way up. Havoc glanced at him and burst into peels of laughter.

"It was a joke! Joke, I bought it for a fiver down at the market – that's revenge for the Chlamydia gag."

"…The Chlamydia joke was revenge for you annoying the hell out of me yesterday morning – so you still owe me something."

"I'm driving you home now, and on my day off too."

"…?" Roy blinked at him, and then with a small smile turned and looked back out of the window again. "Fair enough."

There was a long silence and then Havoc spoke almost silently.

"The kid really did save you yesterday, didn't he?" he asked. Roy looked around, and then down to where his hand were lightly rested on the side of his stomach. Havoc glanced down there, and then quickly back to the road again.

"Yes, Havoc…he did."

"He's strong."

"You wouldn't believe how much so – A good fighter, alchemist, and person…only thing he lacks is happiness."

"He's really seen Hell, hasn't he chief?"

"Undoubtedly – yet here he is ready to jump straight back in for his younger brother." Mustang shrugged, "Talk about a close family bond – It makes me jealous."

"I guess it's kind of in your genetic coding to love your blood relatives."

"No Havoc, it's not…The thing that holds those two brothers together isn't something as pathetic as the 'obligatory' love for those of your blood. What they have…well it's something that we probably couldn't even touch on. A bond weaved by surviving together through hardship, sadness and life…" Mustang shrugged. "The fact that they are of the same blood hardly means anything to that at all."

"You think?"

"I know." The man leant forward onto the dashboard again and closed his eyes.

'_I hate my own blood family, and care a great deal for my foster family. Blood has naught to do with it…Blood has nothing to do with it.'_

"…" Havoc peered at him cautiously and then added quietly. "You falling asleep again Colonel?"

"For the last time; no."

He mumbled into the leather as his senses dulled and blackness washed over him.

"Riiiight..." He heard Havoc chuckle from far away, the sound fading into nothing. "Sure thing."

-

**And that's if for now! Please leave any feedback if you have any, as it is appreciated! :D See you all soon!**

…**And I mean soon. WATCH THE SPACE! ^_^**


	5. The Theory of Thinking

**Yay! Another update, at last. I've finally permitted myself to put this up, having resisted the urge for the past three days. I hope you all enjoy.**

**This chapter is a little shorter then my others, and it's also a bit of a 'slow down' chapter. It's also got some important information hidden within the sentances so be on the look out!**

**I will update as soon as possible. :D Thank you to all of my reviewers, both new and loyally old! You guys don't know how much your reviews make all of this possible, so THANKS!**

**Disclaimer – Oh if only…if only. Don't own, please don't sue. I am simply using the characters for story telling purposes. **

-

Edward let out a long breath, blinking wearily. His whole body was in pain from all of the bruising, despite the meds and his brain was buzzing and spinning with memories and thoughts. He wanted desperately to sleep A) to escape from it all, and B) because he felt like his had just run a thousand miles at top speed; his exhaustion was beyond belief. However slumbering was an impossibility. His thoughts were all over to the place and he just couldn't seem to gather, or settle them down.

Sighing he shifted his shoulders, wincing slightly as his sore, bruised muscles seem to almost creek in agony.

"Nii-san, is something wrong?"

Ed blinked and rolled his head to the side, glancing to his brother was sat against the wall opposite him.

"Sorry, was I disturbing you?" He asked quietly.

"No, but shouldn't you be sleeping? Your body needs to recover."

"Yeah I know, I just can't" The boy admitted. "It's weird, I know I have a concussion, but my thoughts just seem to get in the way too much for me to actually settle down enough..."

"Well, what are you thinking about?"

"…" Ed shifted again and looked up toward the ceiling, before speaking in a low whisper. "The Colonel mentioned something to me the other day…You know when I fought Hazel? Well I got angry with him when he started talking about Hell. I…I ranted about how I knew what Hell was, and – well I'm sure you heard."

"Yes Nii-san, 'Hell is practically my home' ...I heard it."

"…It's kind of pathetic, me saying something like that. In a way when I said it I was being selfish and spoilt. I didn't think about how much I had, I just concentrated on what I had lost, on my own stupidity and guilt. Are you angry at me for blurting something so thoughtless and stupid?"

"No, Nii-san, I'm not. It's true that most of the things you said were correct; we've both have our own slice of hell, more then most would have… But it would be wrong of me to say that I agreed with everything you said, even if I understand. We're brothers, you're my best friend too even if we are different – but that means you can't shoulder everything on your own, we have to share it. All the suffering we have, as well as the happiness."

"Honestly Al…I think that we must have switched identities that day…I swear to God you're the older one." Ed laughed and then extended out his right hand and looked at the automail in the fading light. There was a pause and then suddenly his face broke and he sat up. "How could you have been worried about me last night!? When it was raining you were worried about _me_. You have to sit here, unable to sleep, eat, _feel_ and a spot of rain makes you immediately worry about _me._"

"So that's what's been bothering you?"

"How!?"

"Nii-san…Even if I'm suffering that doesn't dismiss the fact that you are too. I don't have to go through the torture of automail where as you do. We know, above all others, that a life doesn't equal another. It's the same with pain. Pain is something bad that everyone feels, in large amounts or small, it's still unpleasant. I was worried about you because you're my brother, and you would be in pain. That's all."

"But-"

"-No buts! You think you're the only one allowed to worry in this world!?"

Ed clamped his mouth shut, and blinked before sighing. "God…I'm pathetic aren't I? Stained by my own ambition, and unable to look at anything, or empathise those outside of my own narrow vision."

"But we're alive Nii-san. We are stained but alive, that's more then any others who did what we did. Crossing something forbidden took it's price."

"Yeah…Our wings melted when we got to close to the sun."  
"But we're not giving up! It's true that it may not be understood by those around us, it's true that we may not even come back this time; but we haven't given up! And that's all that matters. We can't be perfect."

"…" Ed regarded his younger sibling and then turned onto his stomach, wincing slightly. His whole back was bruised beyond belief, and moving was uncomfortable.

Al watched him silently for a moment and then sighed. "Nii-san, please speak to me."

"…I don't really have anything to say."

"I know something is still bothering you…I'm not an idiot. Is this about Hazel still? Or is there something else too?"

"…I'm just confused right now Al, and I'm tired…really tired." The boy mumbled, closing his eyes.

"This is also about the Colonel, isn't it?"

Ed froze, and Al continued.

"About what you saw him do, the Mortuus Deus – it made me think too. It made me think about the war, what they must have done…How many people they must have killed, and how much it must really hurt them now."

Ed opened his eyes, and blinked.

'_He doesn't…know? He thinks I'm disturbed by the display of power…not because my heart was in my mouth and I was worried sick about him dying.'_

"Something like that Al…I'm just confused, alright?"

"Ok Nii-san. I understand. Try and get some sleep, alright?"

"…Yeah, I will. Thanks."

"Good night."

"Night."

-

Roy sat down, putting up his feet as he continued to listen into the phone line.

"**I'm busy ****Sunday – Holly's got a rehearsal for that massive concert and I opted to help back stage, but Friday's good. Do you want me to come around then?"**

"This Friday?"

"**Yes – if you feel up to it –**** It might be a little soon if you've only just had stitches."**

"Friday is fine."

"**Ok Mr. Hotshot**** I'm there. Don't worry I'll be gentle, I promise."**

"I'm hardly worried about how you will be."

"**Hm, the way you're sounding – why don't I ****just come over right now?"**

He raised his eyebrows, "I thought you said you weren't free."

"**I can make an opening**** - but just for you." **

He hesitated, "Are you sure? It's bus-"

"**Roy Darling I can hear it over the phone. Not only have you been hurt, but you****'re stressed out of your mind. Now be that because of the Military, or whatever I won't ask – but I **_**will**_** come to help you out. So you stay right where you are and I'll be there in five."**

The man smiled, "You're a wonder woman Matilda."

"**I aim to please, you better be ready when I come."**

"Thank you." He hung up, staring at the phone for a moment before standing and moving toward the kitchen. He occupied himself by cleaning the numerous deserted cups and plates that he had been ignoring for the past few days. His flat was usually kept relatively clean, but occasionally he allowed a small mess to pile up in the kitchen.

It wasn't long before the doorbell rung and he abandoned the washing and went to answer it, shaking his hands dry. Matilda stood, hands on hips on the doorway, red dress flowing like waves to her knees and a large black belt securing it tightly around her waist. She was the most gorgeous creature with bouncy brown hair, wonderful curves and an enchanting smile that had earned her many an admirer. She parted her dark cherry coloured lips in a soundless greeting.

Roy didn't even need to say anything. She passed him without a word and he closed the door afterwards, locking it. She went straight to his bedroom and laid herself out on the bed, her dress spread out around her. Roy stood in the doorway for a moment looking in at her and then approached.

"Are you in pain?" She asked in her deep soft voice, her eyes kind.

"Yes." He responded and she sat up, taking him by the front of the shirt and pulling him forward and down so that she could rap her legs around his waist.

"I didn't mean physically Honey."

"I know." He responded and then leaned down and kissed her as she pressed herself upward into him allowing him to push against her.

The things he loved most about Matilda was her no questions policy, her deep understand of human emotions, and above all the pair of large golden eyes she had.

-

"Bloody Hell Edward." Hughes whistled as the boy raised an eyebrow to the man.

"What?"

"You're completely black and blue! Those bruises took their time developing, but they look horrific!"

The pair were standing in the bathroom. Ed had been brushing his teeth and the man had come in to shave when he noticed the boy's back. Without a T-shirt to cover himself up, Maes had been able to see the full extent of the damage to the teenager's body.

"Well I was beaten up by a really big man with stone around his fists." Ed mumbled looking over himself in the mirror. "I'm just surprised I didn't _break_ anything."

The bruising encircled his rib cage, circling up his shoulder and down his arm. He had several creeping up his neck line, some developing on his left temple, the right side of his forehead and naturally there were numerous moulding into one another all around the cut to his arm which was tightly bandaged.

"Do they hurt?"

"No more then bruises should." Ed suddenly hissed as he drew his left hand away and shook it, causing the cut on his arm to pull and him to yelp and allow his hand to fall limp. "That hurts though! This burn stings like a bitch."

"Don't use that word around here – Elysia may hear you." The man barked, and then his face went fraternal and drew in. "We've got your pain med downstairs, so hopefully it should be better after you've taken those. Just rely on your automail for now, it should be ok; you're right handed after all aren't you?"

"Yeah…but I use my left hand for a lot – I lived a year without the other one, even if it was all spent in a bed." Ed out stretched his automail, and flexed his fingers. "It's times like this that I really appreciate having a metal limb rather then a real one – if I had two flesh hands then I would be inactive for ages after grabbing hold of that rail."

"…" Maes paused from where he was starting apply shaving cream. He slowly continued and reached for his razor. "Yeah Ed, about that…"

"Hm?"

"When you shouted out to Roy…I never got to say it, but thank you. I don't think he would have lived if you hadn't – even if Lt. Hawkeye had been able to shoot Crominche down, it would have probably been too late, you're quick thinking actually saved his life, so thanks."

"…" Ed laughed, "This is coming from the man who happily flipped him off a bed when he was injured and hospitalized."

"In was a return of favours. He did it to me when I had the hang over from hell, and my arm was broken – that was in the academy back when he was nineteen."

"Eleven years ago? Talk about holding a grudge."

"Yeah well, he got his own back to me yesterday too you know." Hughes muttered, pointing to his nose which had a bruise across if from where the bed pan had forced his glasses hard into the skin. "Could have blinded me too, if he didn't have such a great aim, but then he's always been able to throw things at a target with absolute accuracy. Just don't give him a gun; compared to Hawkeye he's awful."

"He can't fire a gun?" For some unbeknown reason the idea amused Ed.

"Oh he can, but chances are if he's aiming for your chest he'll get you in the shoulder, neck or groin. He was pretty standard on the gun as far as I recall but things change, with the flame he doesn't have to use firearms any more so he might be completely useless now. Well anyway, doesn't change the fact he'll hit a target with something if he throws it with his hands– we had an on going game in the academy which involved us messing with each other, and always ended with him throwing a book or something at me in the class room. The teacher never caught _him_, but I always got a detention for it!"

Ed laughed out, unable to control himself – it was too credible!

"Don't laugh! I could have been kicked out for the number of times I had to stay in after lessons, and for being the victim of a cruel attack from someone _younger_ then me no less! Luckily for me I've got a brain, so I was allowed to stay, even if I was considered a trouble maker."

"What about him?"

"Hah, never got caught once! He knows how to get out of sticky situation, I'll grant him that, the staff all considered him to be a role model, a perfect example of the qualities needed to make something of your life in the Military. This was the Roy Mustang who used to sneak in booze and woman, get into fist fights with the other boys in the school grounds, sleep in his classes, copy my homework assignments, and flirt with out female teachers."

"…I can see that waaay too clearly." Ed mumbled. "It sounds like he's always been a pain in the ass to handle; I honestly don't know why you bother."

"Oh, he's pain, I'll grant you that, but he's also a good friend. Back when I was in the academy my father died. My mother had divorced him when I was eleven, and remarried, but my old man and I had still been pretty close. When he died no one knew what to do with me – everyone pretty much evaded me completely, afraid of how I might react; I was too unpredictable in an emotional state after all. But not Roy, oh no, he continued on as normal, he would tease me, prank me, piss me off, and then when I just about fell apart he listened silently as I ranted and ranted until eventually I had nothing more to say – then he would sit beside me until I finished crying. He didn't _look_ at me like I was a _freak._ He treated me normally, not like I was made of glass. He shows compassion in a rough way, but at the same time he's realistic about emotions and their effect. Back then he knew the only way for me to be able to pull through was for me to be reminded that the world was still moving. And that's what pulled me back to normality; it's what got me through….But listen to me babbling on and going all dark. It wasn't all bad you know – back then we also had a lot of fun."

"It sounds like the only fun you guys had was made from torturing others and each other." Ed muttered and Hughes laughed.

"Well yes, but we were young boys, that's just what we did…" The man put down his razor, "However we also used to talk about how we would build the country, how we would make it beautiful and strong…" Maes shrugged, "We were young in heart and mind Edward, but we had ambitions as strong as the next man." The man smiled and winked to the boy, "And that's something that everybody should have kiddo, right?"

Ed allowed a small, gentile smile of understand to grace his features and he nodded. "…Right." He agreed softly.

-

Breakfast was…a rather uncomfortable matter. Hughes watched the occupancies of the table as he ate, taking in every action that both Elrics did as the pair sat completely silent at the table. Even though Ed's face was showing about as much emotional contrast as a tea towel, and Alphonse was suit of armour that could do little to alter his facial expression, the man could clearly see that something was between them.

Even Gracia and Elysia could feel it, and the meal which should have been a happier occasion was spinning uncontrollably into a void of awkwardness.

'_I need to do something about this…but what could I- Oh!"_

"Ed, Al." He suddenly piped out, causing them both to look up. "I forgot to mention before – I was clearing away some of the things in my office the other day and I found a book on Alchemy."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, it's an artefact I was given a couple of years ago from a retired General my family were close with. He was getting rid of a lot of his things and he gave me several books from his library to keep. It's all in another language as it's originally from the east, but if you boys would like to take a look..."

"Really? Thank you." Alphonse immediately sounded brighter and Ed looked up, his sharp golden eyes catching the light.

"Alchemy from the east you say? Sound's interesting – they focus more on medical then down here, apparently it's a completely different take. Why did that General give it to you?"

"Well he doesn't learn Alchemy, or know the language but he is a great fan of books. Apparently it's a collector's item so he picked it up during his time out there, and then entrusted it to me."

"Cool…we should look through it." Ed looked to his brother, and Hughes watched curiously as suddenly that keen interest sparked up a sudden bridge over the discomfort that had been evident between the brothers. He suspected that they had probably gotten talking last night about something inept, and this had been the result.

"What's Al-Alch….Alche-my?" Elysia suddenly spoke out, getting excited with the sudden talking.

"Alchemy?" Ed peered around at her, and beamed a smile, "It's a science. You see Al and I are Alchemist, do you understand?"

"Al-Alchemists?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Like Uncle Roy?" She asked and Ed blinked and then with a small almost self-conscious cough, responded.

"Yeah, like the Colonel." He said before straightening. He glanced toward Al and back to the plate again and Hughes's heart sank. They were suddenly back to being ill at ease with one another. In some ways Maes could understand. The assessments had meant a lot more then just tests to remain in the Military…they had been a display of power, of the raw barbaric truth of what war could be, and what State Alchemists true jobs were. Ed, injured as he was, probably felt discomfited with everything around him and Alphonse was probably trying to grasp Ed's emotions and understand his reasoning. The assessments had probably aged Ed in ways that maybe Maes didn't even understand….

"In any case I'll get you that book." He coughed standing up. If he could keep them distracted with Alchemy for a bit he was sure to be able to concoct a plan that would allow the boys to be pulled back together again.

"Oh, darling." Gracia suddenly spoke from where she was sat at the table, "could you watch Elysia for a bit – I have to rush down to the shops, I forgot that we don't have any more eggs left for tomorrow."

"Hm? Oh!" Hughes suddenly sparked with an idea, "Why don't you stay home Gracia and I'll go down and get them for you."

"Oh but-"

"-No no, it's alright. I have to go and see Roy anyway so I was going to go out. I can pick up the eggs too."

"Would you?" She smiled gracefully, and it was possibly one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Leaning in he pecked her on the forehead.

"Of course I would." He said, before pulling back and moving out to his study. "I'll just get that book for you Ed, Al – just don't sit and read it to much, you have my cute daughter to play with after all!"

-

"You know most people knock." Roy stated from where he gazed at the world, making a subconscious note that he needed to sweep his floor.

"…And most people sit on sofa's with their feet to the floor and heads up toward the ceiling, and not the other way around – it's kind of tradition."

"I can sit upside down if I want." The man stated as he looked up toward Hughes, "Besides – I'm not upside down, you are."

"And you're high…what are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"Do you have to do it like that?"

"You're not going to believe it but it actually hurts my head less." Was the cool response before Roy, with a grunt, pulled himself down further, sliding across the floor before he could roll and stand upright. The blood rushed from his head and he staggered for a moment and then fell back into the sofa. "More oxygen to the head the more you can process things – or at least that's the theory. I was testing it."

"Why?" Hughes asked, eyebrows raised as he took a seat opposite him.

"Because I have nothing else to do – I've been sleeping solidly and I'm still tired. I'm actually convinced that the more I sleep the more tired I become." Roy shrugged.

"Oh, alright then, so you decided to test a theory on thinking to see if it worked instead of rest when you're body is clearly giving you the tell tail signs that that's what it wants you to do – that sounds like a great idea."

"Oh Hughes, you witty person you." Mustang's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I see you've also been drinking." Hughes raised an eyebrow to the two empty whiskey glasses on the table.

"I haven't – not today anyway."

"So why are there two glasses?" Maes asked.

"…That's a very stupid analysis to base your exclamation on. If I'm drinking in the morning solidly after a night binge I'm not going to be finicky about hygiene and change the glass. There are two because I had Matilda over yesterday-…what's with that expression?"

"Matilda? Dear God, you've been inactive one night and you're already back at it you nymphomaniac."

"Oh for God sake, it's not like that-"

"-I'm sorry Roy, but if Matilda, as lovely as she is, came around yesterday I'm not even going to consider it would be just to talk. If you two wanted a chit chat you would have gone and met up at your sister's."

"I didn't say we didn't do anything, but it's really not a big deal… I was just twitchy is all – come on! Give me a break, I just spent a whole night in the same _room_ as… _him_. I just…" the man gave up with a shrug and looked forward, face a void of all emotions. "I'm sure you can understand."

"…Alright." Hughes lent back against the sofa, "But speaking about Ed, that's one of the reasons I came around. He and his brother seemed to have been talking about something and it's gotten…I don't know....Awkward between them. I think they're both a little shaken up by the assessments, maybe both for their separate reasons, but never the less, both of them. I think that it's going to affect them badly if left alone, so I don't suppose you have any ideas, do you?"

Roy was silent for a moment, and then clicked his fingers. "Call up the automail mechanic."

"Huh?"

"Winry Rockbell, you know her right?"

"Winry? Of course I know her." Hughes blinked, and then suddenly grinned. "I see! Call her up and get her to come down and see them. She's an old family friend – she can probably beat some sense into them like no one else can!"

"There you go, problem solved."

"You're a miracle!"

"I don't feel much like one." Mustang shrugged before yawning. "In any case…I'm going back to bed. See you later Hughes."

"Alright – You've got to come around for dinner some time. I don't like the idea of you sitting cooped up here on your own, don't trust you to eat properly."

"What are you, my mother?" Roy asked, eyebrows raised, "I eat proper meals every day."

"Toast is not proper meal."

"I do not just have toa-"

"-Alright, toast and tinned soup are not proper meals." Hughes nudged him in the shoulder with a smile.

Roy stared at him for a long time, and then frowned, "Hughes…"

"Yes?"

"Just as an observation it is Thursday."

"Correct." Maes nodded seriously.

"Which is a day of the week."

"Correct."

"A day that is situated practically in the middle of the week and sits between Wednesday and Friday."

"Correct."

"So in other words a working day of the week."

"Would you like to get to your point already?"

"Very well. This may sound like a very stupid question but…shouldn't you be, on a Thursday which is a working day of the week as I have previously stated, I don't know maybe…at work?"

"Ah, yes, about that…"

"About that?"

"I took a few days off." The man shook it away with his hand, "the Fuhrer himself granted it to me when I said that I was taking care of Edward – He also gave me a watermelon as a 'get well' present for him."

"…?" Roy raised both eyebrows. "That man is insane."

"Isn't he just?" Hughes pushed his glasses up his nose and stood. "In any case, go back to bed; you looked knackered. I'll call up Winry and have her stay around for a bit – God knows she hasn't seen those boys in to long anyway. Do you think I should tell them before hand?"

There was a pause and then Mustang grinned, "No -Surprise them."

-

Hughes hung up the phone with a small smile. Winry would be arriving early in the morning the next day, having been very ready to jump onto a train in that instant to get up to Central by that evening she was so eager. Hughes had agreed to pick her up, and had assured her that all was well, but that she might want to come and see her two best friends. He could leave her to find out the details of why Ed was on leave when she arrived and saw them.

Looking around he went to the window and glanced out. Alphonse was playing with Elysia, easily pleasing her with games and a few shows of Alchemy. His daughter squealed as she hugged the huge suit of armour, clearly happy with her new play mate. Al was a sweet kid and Hughes was very fond of him. He had a kind personality but was also smart, clear minded and strong – Maes only hoped with all of his heart that the boy got his body restored.

"Huh? Lt. Colonel?"

"Hm?" The man turned in time to see Ed who was stood in the doorway, hair pulled back in a slack pony tail and clothes baggy and comfortable. "You're back."

"Yeah, I just got here. How you doing?" He asked pleasantly, and Ed shrugged.

"Alright, a bit tired."

"Have you had a look at that book yet?"

"Yeah…it's hard though, the alchemy circles and theories are a little hard to understand when it's in another language. I might try to have it translate-"

"-What's bothering you Ed?" Maes cut through him, his eyes looking over the boy who looked about as motivated as a dead fish, even when talking about his passion.

The blonde blinked, looking up to him sharply with a guarded suspicion. "Nothing."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Edward- I'm not trying to force anything out of you. It's just that I can just tell that something is bugging you badly and so can your brother."

"…I know….I know." Ed's fingers tightened into fists as he sighed, "I've just been trying to sort things out in my head, but I seem to have forgotten how to even _think _properly." He mumbled, "Everything just becomes a jumbled mess."

"…" A light bulb came to life in Hughes's mind and he clicked his fingers. "Thinking is the problem huh – I have the perfect thing."

"What's that?"

"Just went to see Roy and he was testing out a theory on thinking – more blood to the brain equals more oxygen which in turn means that your brain can work better, right?"

"Right…So?" Ed asked, quirking on eyebrow up into his fringe line, as he tried to follow the flow of the conversation. Hughes clapped him on the shoulder causing him to wince.

"So; go into your room and sit upside down ok – see how it works for you." The man laughed as he exited the room to find his wife. "It's what Roy was doing."

Ed blinked after him silently and then looked up to the ceiling, considering the words.

_-_

"Nii-san, it's time for dinne- …Nii-san what are you doing?" Alphonse Elric stopped dead in the doorway, staring forward in surprise to where his brother had made a bar across the ceiling and was swinging upside down from it.

"…" Ed blinked at his brother, his face beetroot from all of the blood flow to it. "Me?

I'm just thinking."

"So why are you also pretending to be a bat?"

"I'm not…Blood to the head means more oxygen which equals better thinking." Ed stated.

"…No, rush of blood to the head means dilating blood vessels which equals migraine." Al replied and there was a paused silence between the two until- "Hehehe…" Al put a hand to his forehead as he continued to titter quietly.

"What are you laughing at?" The still upside down boy demanded and his brother shook his head, his subdued chuckling becoming full blown laughter.

"I'm sorry-haha- it's just- haha – so ridiculous." He laughed even harder, "I'm sorry Nii-san – Hahahaha – You really look- hahaha- so silly."

"I know Al…" Ed smiled back, his voice breaking as he too began to chuckle. "I know."

"So- how did- haha- it work out- hahahaha- for you?" His little brother managed to gasp and Ed shook his head.

"Honestly? Well the only thing I've managed to conclude is that the Colonel is an idiot for coming up with this theory, Hughes is bastard for spreading it and I'm fucking retard for even trying this out. Now quit laughing and help me down!"

In reply, Alphonse who had been trying to control his volume, doubled over with laughter.

"Al come on, I mean it! Help me down, please! Come on, just…ugh– STOP LAUGHING!"

-

**I hope you all enjoyed…despite the fact not much happened. PLEASE KEEP READING! DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! PLEEEEASE! 0_0**

**Review please!**

**Mana**


	6. The Feelings of an Older Brother

**Hello! An update! Mwuhahahaha! Sorry for the delay, but I've been so busy. **

**This chapter is a little longer then the last, and it has some more important things for the story in it – so pay close attention! Those of you with good memories might twig a little important something in this chapter!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, you are all brilliant! Please continue to give me support as I need it to write. **

**A quick note! I have drawn pictures for this fic and posted them on a my deviant account which you can find a link of on my profile, or you can look for using this link. (Note I have put spaces so that it will appear on the page, so you have to get rid of them.) ****http:// juubi-ookamii. deviantart. com/**

**I have a picture for all the chapters, and will continue to put pictures up as I post chapters. :D Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, and am simply using the characters for story telling purposes…for now at least. :D **

-

"Nii-san?"

"Yes Al."

"Are you awake?"

"No." Ed answered back shortly, his eyes remaining firmly closed. He heard a small chuckle as his brother shifted against the wall.

"I need you to wake up."

"I don't want to."

"It's six in the morning Nii-san, I woke you up last at two – I need you to open your eyes." His brother insisted.

"Al, I'm practically holding a conversation with you, I'm pretty sure you don't need to see me with my eyes open to know I'm awake." The boy barked, finally opening his lids and glancing toward his brother. "But fine – there, are you happy now?"

"Exceedingly."

"Good." Ed closed them again, and turned away from his older brother who giggled again. "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about last night."

"…If you dare to call me 'Count Dr-Ed-ula again Al, I swear to God-"

"-Yes yes, I heard you the first time." The younger boy answered as his brother turned back to face him. "In any-case Nii-san, now you're awake I want to talk to you."

"About?" The boy asked, sitting up slightly.

"…Look, I've been thinking about it long and hard- and trust me when I say I've had the time to- and I've decided that the only way to get over this is to talk about it. Yesterday we were a little…distant, and I'm sure that you, like everyone else, was aware. I know something is getting to you Nii-san, and I would really like you to tell me."

"Al…It's really-….It really doesn't matter, it's something perfectly trivial." Ed turned away again, looking toward the wall so that he wouldn't be facing his brother.

"Nii-san, whether it's trivial in your eyes or not I know it's getting to you badly – you were having another nightmare last night.

Ed froze up in bed, his face immediately glowing with colour. He was having no such things – a nightmare! In some ways he wished that all of these stupid dreams could be nightmares rather then what they were, but unfortunately the insane pleasure that drove through his body when he dreamt of the Colonel touching him…well, one couldn't call it a nightmare, even if the results were nightmarish.

"I was not having a nightmare Al."

"Nii-san I heard you; you were groaning."

It was times like these that Ed wished with all his heart that Al wouldn't watch him sleep. In the past it hadn't made two differences if the boy had been in the same room as him, but suddenly Ed felt subconscious about both his body, and being watched during those private moments.

"You know Al…maybe we should get separate rooms." Ed coughed, and he was greeted by silence.

"That's rather stupid, considering that I don't _need_ a room. I could very easily go into the corridor if that's what you wish."

"No Al, don't be-"

"-It would be just the same as having a separate room. I don't sleep, I don't feel the comfort of beds, I don't-"

"-Alright, alright - I get the point." Ed sat up sharply, "I just…Forget it; I'm being stupid." He stepped out of the bed and moved out toward the small suitcase he was living out of. "Stupid like I always am…"

"Nii-san, please, you're not being stupid, just foolish. I don't understand why you won't talk to me."

"It's personal!" Ed finally snapped, looking up sharply.

"…"

"…" Ed growled and looked back down to his suit case. He began to dress silently, pulling on his T-shirt over his bruised body.

"Nii-san, please-" Al suddenly began, and Ed felt his temper get the better of him at last.

"-God Al! Why do you have to keep asking!? It's not like I'm dying – it's just something stupid! Why can't you understand that I don't feel like telling you!?"

"Why not!? We share everything Nii-san! What on earth could have to hide from me!?"

"I told you; it's personal!"

"EVERYTHING IS PERSONAL WITH YOU!"

There was a shocked silence, the two brothers staring at each other as Al put a hand to his mouth in horror at his own words.

"…This is ridiculous." Ed finally mumbled doing up his trousers and walking past his brother into the corridor. "I'm going out – don't follow me." He snapped after the suit of armour who remained motionless.

'_So that's how he feels is it? I don't know why I should be surprised.'_

Ed walked slowly down the stairs, crossed the threshold of the house with movement that was almost purposefully slowed. Steadily he reached the door and opened it.

The moment he was outside he ran.

-

"Roy!" Amy's voice called joyously through the room as Roy raised his hand in a small wave, a smile dancing on his features. The woman leapt over the counter and ran toward him, grabbing him in a large but gentle hug. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Matilda mentioned that you wanted to see me so I thought it would be better it I came to see you before you stormed my apartment with impatience."

"And good thing you came too, I haven't heard her ask about anything else for the past twenty four hours." Matilda stuck her head around from the back of the shop, her arms full of cardboard boxes. "Morning Roy baby, how you feeling?"

"Fine, a little tired but in perfect health." He responded politely to the woman who winked at him before disappearing behind the doorway again to go and put the items away. In that time Amy had detangled herself from her brother and was holding onto his face, angling so that she could get a better look toward the scar at the side of his forehead.

"Well it's better me who see's you first then Sarah, I'm sure she would find fault with these stitches if you gave her half a chance."

"The problem with having a doctor for a sister, I just can't actually figure out how on earth she got a medical licence with an attitude like hers." Roy shook his head, rolling his eyes as imagery of Sarah popped into his head. The woman was one of the sexiest and good looking in the whole of Central, and she was also one of the top physicians too, despite the fact she flirted with even Roy who she had known since he was four.

"Hush, she's a brilliant mind even if her behaviour is exotic." Amy got up onto her tip toes and kissed him on either cheek as he embraced her. "It's good to see you Roy; I was worried."

"I'm fine." The man responded as he held the woman at arms length. She was one of the calmer of all of his sisters, with a gentle face, light blonde hair and easy hazel green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. As she was closer to his age then some of the others in his estranged foster family he and Amy shared a very good relationship, having known one another for a fair amount of fifteen years. "How have things been in shop?"

"Oh, busy – it's that time of season." Amy shrugged as the pair moved behind the counter so that they could both sit and talk. The shop itself was still closed for the morning so they had a little free time. "Lily-Anna should be dropping in soon to help about for a bit of extra pocket money, so if you stick around you can see her."

"I would like that. How is everybody else? I haven't had a chance to speak to you all in an age."

"Well-" Amy beamed, "-Our little family have been up to all sorts."

"Begging your pardon, by I don't think 'little' and 'our family' are permitted to be used in the same sentence – there is nothing even remotely small about those people." Roy smiled, all ease with the woman. "So what have they been doing? Nothing too illegal I hope."

"Even if they had I wouldn't tell you Mr. Colonel." Amy stuck out her tongue and Roy chuckled.

"No, but really, what has everyone been up too?"

"Hmm, where to start? Well Sarah's just taken up head of departments in her new hospital. She's in and out of work so much I have barely had a chance to see her, but apparently she's having the time of her life."

"I can well imagine – she's never happier then when she's in-charge."

"Too right- Hm, what else…Oh, Jenny's just arrived back from her visit to the east. She's got a beautiful tan and now won't stop complaining that it's to cold down in Central – Madam's seriously threatening to send her up North if she continues."

Roy laughed. Their foster mother, who they all referred to as 'Madam', originally came from further up north and would crush anyone to the dust if they dared to even try and complain it was cold.

"Natalia's just broken up with her fiancé; found him cheating on her with another woman. I haven't actually ever seen her cry so much; I think she really liked this one."

"Is she alright?"

"She'll live, she's strong enough, but I don't suppose you have a free officer you could throw at her? She needs to realise there are other fish in the sea, fish better then a jerk who will cheat on her when they're engaged."

"I'm not sure any of my officers would survive with her as a girl friend, but I'll look." Roy offered, paling at the idea of Natalia getting her clutches on any of his men.

"Well, what else can I tell you? You probably know Holly's got that huge concert in a few weeks, don't you?"

"Yes, Matilda mentioned it."

"My, how you two talk." Amy muttered slyly with a wicked smile, before she laughed, "Will you come to watch Holly?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it."

"Good, bring a date with you okay? Or if Sarah see's you on your own she might jump you and pair you with someone unexpected – you know how she gets."

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind." Roy chuckled nervously at the thought.

"What else, what else?" Amy mused looking to the ceiling, "Oh! Steph's pregnant again!"

"Really?" Roy sat forward, "That's wonderful. She and her husband must be very happy."

"Oh, they are. Steph's hoping for a boy this time, say's she'll name him after you."

"That could get confusing."

"I'll bet. Rosamund's been nominated as the child's God mother already, I've never seen the girl so hyper." Amy leant forward, "Though, speaking of hyper, I should tell you that Cammy's been officially adopted now."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Cammy was a young girl who had been staying in the household for the past six months after her mother's suicide. Despite the awful circumstances surrounding her, she was a bubbly child, always smiling and laughing. Both of the other two younger sisters Lizzie (an aspiring motor mechanic) and Juliet a Xingan child had immediately taken to Cammy and the three were firm friends.

"How's Kitty?" Roy asked absent mindedly. Kitty was the blood sister of Holly, the two had been adopted together and were five years apart.

"Mischievous as always – but boy has that girl got a voice. Give it a few months and she'll be up on the stage with Holly, those two are a pair of angels when they're doing a duet."

"I'm sure." Roy nodded his head just as behind him the shop door opened and two people entered.

"Well well, it's the punk!" One of them said instantly, tipping her hat from her head and putting her hands to her hips. She was wearing a brown top jacket with a pair of palomino trousers and black boots. Her short curly hair was pulled into a small pony tail, and her brown eyes caught his as she gave a wicked grin.

"Janis, long time no see."

"You bet it is boy!" She strode over, and gave him a quick rough one armed hug as the figure that had come with her followed suit at a slower pace. Roy glanced around Janis's shoulder and caught eyes with pair of jade coloured ones.

"Hey Lily-Anna, how are you?"

"I'm very well Onii-sa- I mean sir- I mean Roy- I mean Colonel- I mean-Uh- sorry-mister- Uur- S-s-sorry!"

"Woah woah, calm it." Roy got up from where he was sat, and moving around the counter he hugged the long brown haired girl. "You can call me Nii-san; it's ok?"

"…Yes, thank you Onii-san, I am well." She smiled nervously looking up toward him. As their eyes met again and he smiled her face went beetroot. Quickly she detangling herself from him and running she rushed through the doorway into the back of the shop. There was a small silence and then a massive crash and sigh.

"Lily-Anna, I know you mean well, but please don't destroy _all_ the products – Some of these are actually _worth _something." Matilda moaned from somewhere in the gloom.

"Y-y-yes! I'm sorry! I'll clean it up!"

"No-No please don-"

There was another almighty crash and Janis, Amy and Roy all winced at the sound.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! Sorry!"

"…I'll get the broom, just-…just don't move, ok?" Matilda murmured, before calling back into the shop. "Amy darling – we're going to need to get this light fixed before anything else happens, ok?"

"I'm hearing you." Amy giggled into her hand before facing her two siblings. "Janis; I didn't know you would be coming."

"Well I wasn't actually planning to make an occasion of it but I found out something interesting that I thought you should know. Good thing you're here to _Colonel_ Mustang – you're going to love this." Janis clapped her hands, the skin on both of her palms rough and worn. She was one of the most adventurous of the whole family and often travelled abroad looking for new things to discover and see. Roy liked her very much because she never had a dull story to tell.

"What's happened?"

"I just found out that two nights ago old man Sickle's library was broken into."

Both listeners raised eyebrows. Old General Sickle was a retired Military man who was nearing the age of ninety-six. He lived with his wife up in an old house close to the river side. His house was a reasonable size with a large library containing a generous amount of books in it. The man had a passion for the things.

"Was anything stolen in the house?"

"Apparently not – who ever came in didn't even leave the library at all."

"That's odd, why would anyone want to break into a library?"

Roy looked up to the ceiling and images of Ed flashed in his mind.

'_Ok, who else but Ed__ward would want to break into a library?'_

"Well no one knows – but this is the really weird thing; when Old man Sickle realised someone had been in there he went to check the window to see if they had gotten in that way and it was still locked and intact. Who ever broke in was either skilled enough to lock themselves out again on a padlock on the _inside_ of the room, or they moulded through the wall!"

There was a long silence and then Amy leant forward. "Listen, we all know that Sickle isn't exactly uh- what's the polite word – completely sane. Are you sure that he didn't just _think_ that someone had been in there.

"Oh no, I saw the library myself; it was completely torn up. Who ever had been in there was looking desperately for something. There are shelves upturned, books in piles everywhere – it's like a war zone."

"How terrifying. What on earth would someone be looking for that desperately?" Amy asked, eyes wide.

"I'm certain I haven't a clue, but it sure is a mystery and a half! Sickles wife all but nearly had a heart attack when she saw what had happened."

"I'll bet, I haven't even seen it and I'm scared." Amy's face was pale as she lent forward toward Janis who was nodding eagerly.

"Quite shocking isn't it? It happened the night of that storm with make it's all the more eerie. Maybe the crook only attacks when it rains!"

"Oh don't say that; it's raining now and our light keeps going out!" Amy ordered, "You'll have me jumping out of my skin when ever someone enters the shop!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry – Have no fear, I'm sure the culprit will be captured soon."

"Maybe I should put something in at the Military – if it's an old General being targeted I'm sure I could convince them to let me open up an investigation."

"Gotten you curious, have I?" Janis's eyes twinkled toward the black haired man.

"You bet – keep me posted on anything you get." Roy nodded seriously, even as he smiled.

"Anything as long as we get to the bottom of it, I do love uncovering a good mystery!"

"I'm sure I wo-" Mustang cut himself off as he spotted something through the glass of the rain spattered window. His eyes widened and his eyebrows disappeared into his hair line. "…I'm sorry, will you excuse me?"

"What's wrong? Did you think of something?"

"No - I'm just spotted one of my subordinates that I have to speak to. Sorry, I had better go." He stood leaning down to kiss Amy on the cheek. "Thank you for your company, I was in need of it."

"No problem, stop by some other time."

"I will, and Janis I'll come and speak to you soon – this case has me interested."

"I'll see what I can dig up for you." The older woman nodded her head happily and Roy called into back of the shop.

"Matilda, Lily-Anna, I'm leaving now."

"Alright Honey – I'll come and see you some time later, ok?"

"Good bye Onii-san!" Lily-Anna said softly after Matilda.

"Speak to you both soon." Roy picked up the umbrella he had brought with him and securing his jacket around his shoulders he waved one last good bye and exited the shop.

Outside the weather was gloomy with huge drifts of cloud blotting out the sun and making it appear dark in the streets. The rain was bitter and cold as Mustang glanced around and spotted what he had been looking for.

Edward Elric was sat on the side walk in nothing but a T-shirt, trousers and the bandages rapped around his skin. His hair and clothes were soaked through, and he was motionless staring forward into the street. Roy moved so that he was directly behind him and crouching down he covered both of their heads from the rain with the umbrella. Ed looked up in surprise.

"Hey Fullmetal. We're seeing a lot of each other these days aren't we?"

"Colonel?" Ed blinked, his eyes holding a deep unguarded upset. Mustang looked Ed up and down and pursed his lip. With a small shake of his head the man took of his jacket and draped it over the boy's shoulders.

"Come on – my apartments close."

"I-…" Ed began, and then bit down on his bottom lip, his face creasing in emotional pain. Roy put his hands around the boy's shoulders and pulled him upwards to his feet.

"You don't need to say anything; it's fine. Come on."

Ed nodded once and allowed himself to be guided through the dark empty streets under the safety of Roy's umbrella.

And as they walked both were oblivious to the fact that Matilda had her nose pressed up against the glass of the shop, her eyes wide as she watched their every move.

-

"It's my fault!" Al sobbed dryly into his hands, the armour clanking as he shifted. "I couldn't- I…" He was unable to complete his sentence, his whole body shaking.

"Calm down Alphonse, it's alright." Hughes assured, "Ed's not an idiot – He probably just went off somewhere to cool down."

"Yeah Al, don't worry." Winry whispered soothingly, as she rubbed her hand along the boys back. Although he was unable to feel it, it was the gesture that she clearly hoped he would appreciate all the same.

"But it's raining, he'll be wet and cold, and his automail will be hurting – and what if someone attacks him in this state!?"

"Alphonse please!" Gracia gushed from the side, "Don't worry, we will find your brother. We'll all go out now and look for him in Central. He won't have gotten far, I'm sure he's fine."  
"My wife is right Al, Ed is going to be ok. I'm going to call up Roy now and have him help, and together we can find him, alright?"

The young boy nodded his head before letting in drop. "Yes…" He agreed almost silently.

"Good. Don't worry." Hughes said before turning and exiting the room. He moved down the hallway and picked up the phone asking the directory for Roy's house.

There was a short pause and then-

"**Hello?"**

"Roy! I'm glad you're awake – Listen, I know it's early but I need your help. Ed's gone missing and-"

"**-Don't worry Maes, he's here with me."**

"…Pardon?"

"**I went to see Amy this morning before the shop opened, I found Fullmetal in the street. He's with me now, a little shaken up, but fine."**

"Oh thank God. He and Al have had a fight I think, Al is in pieces over here."

"**What? Literally?"**

"No- He's worried!"

"**Oh…****Pass him over; I want to talk to him quickly."**

"What? Why?"

"**I just want to give a little advice on the feelings of an older brother."**

"…Alright, I'll go and get him." Maes smiled and nodded his head. "Hang on."

-

"Hello, Alphonse?"

"**Colonel?"**

"Yes, it's me."

"**Is my brother alright?"**

"He's fine, don't worry – I'll take care of him, ok?"

"**Thank you."**

Roy looked over his shoulder. Ed was still in the bathroom changing out of his wet clothes. "Listen Al, I want to talk to you."

"**Yes?"**

"Has Ed spoken to you about what's been bothering him?"

"**No- He won't tell me anything! He's blotting me out."**

Roy sighed, "…Al I know it's hard to understand, but please hear me out. You're fifteen, correct?"

"**Yes…"  
**"There's a big leap in life between the ages of fifteen and sixteen…I think maybe your brother is just getting to that stage where he's realising his own body, and maybe… maybe he's confused by all of these hormones and-"

"**-No! Nii-san's already hit puberty! Even if he is small, he's already been through all of that! I don't understand why it would make such a difference now."**

"…Al, I have several younger siblings so I can understand where Ed's coming from. Although you two are close, sometimes personal things seem silly and embarrassing until assured otherwise. Now I also have some older siblings, and I appreciate – you don't know how much – how painful it is to have something hidden from you, or information withheld from you by someone you care about…especially if it looks like it's hurting them."  
**"…What do I do? He won't speak to me – he doesn't want me to be part of his life any more."**

"Nonsense. Of course he does. Give him time Al, just make sure he knows that you understand. You've always been patient, wait for him to speak to you – let him know that he can. He's probably just embarrassed by what ever is bothering him, and would feel stupid if you found out. Maybe he thinks you'll laugh at him-"

"**I would never do that! I would always be ready to help him…He's my brother."**

Mustang closed his eyes, his grip tightening on the phone. "Then wait for him, he'll need it…he'll need your support more than anything else."

"…**I understand….Thank you Colonel."**

"You're welcome. Listen, Ed's probably going to stay here for a bit, maybe even the night, so when he comes back just act normal like nothings happened. I'm sure he'll be surprised by Winry being there. I won't tell him so that he can get a pleasant shock."

"**Alright…we'll wait till then. Good bye Colonel."  
**"Goodbye." Roy hung up just as the door behind him opened and Ed came out wearing an oversized shirt, and a pair of trackies that coved both of his feet and trailed across the floor. Roy tried hard not to laugh as the boy walked past him into the sitting room and sat down on the sofa, face blank.

"I made you some tea; drink it while it's warm." Mustang said, moving in after him and pointing the steaming cup out from where it was set on the table. Ed nodded, but made no movement otherwise. Roy frowned and circling around he sat himself beside the boy and took his hand. Ed betrayed no emotion as the other man slowly began to roll up the sleeves so that the boy could see his hands again.

"-The array on your hand…."

Roy looked up, startled slightly by the boy's words. Ed had both of his sun coloured eyes on Roy's hand, which still had the scaring gleaming from when he had carved in the array during the assessments.

"Yeah…" Roy flexed his fingers for a moment, letting the skin pull at the healing wound. "I might have it for life now…pretty useful, but not very attractive to look at." The man spoke, smiling slightly as he continued to roll up the boy's sleeves.

"…I don't mind." Ed murmured beneath his breath, and then suddenly bit down on his lip and looked the other way.

A long silence followed, disturbed only by the soft rustle as Roy gently folded the sleeves up.

"Fullmetal?"

"…"

"Talk to me."

"…Al and I had a fight." Ed finally admitted in a whisper.

"I gathered as much – do you want to tell me why?"

"…No."

Roy laughed and pulled his hands away having finished folding the cuff of the shirt Ed was wearing. "Fair enough, you don't have to tell me…But you have to trust him."

"He doesn't understand!" Edward snapped his head to the side and glared angrily, cheeks flared with red. "I don't want to-…It's none of his business. It's nothing serious; I'm just…just…" Ed broke off, gasping and he looked away again. "I just want to be left alone."

"…" Roy tilted his head around. "You're bandages must be wet."

"W-what?" the turned around looking bemused. "What has tha-"

"I've got some spare – you have to keep the burn dry Fullmetal. Give me your hand, I'll change it."

"Since when have you become a medical expert!?" Ed demanded as Roy stood to fetch the bandages from the kitchen. The other man stopped and looked back toward the boy, his eyebrows raised.

"I'm not…but I'm pretty sure that I have quite a good expertise on burns." He replied sharply and then stalked away to the kitchen, returning with a role of bandages. Ed wide eyed was staring down between his knee's, clearly regretting what he said. Roy drew his mouth into a line and taking a sigh seated himself again.

He gently pulled Ed's hand onto his lap and began to carefully, and with slow movements un-rapped the wet bandages, Ed did not wince, but instead watching in morbid fascination.

"…These burns saved me." He whispered as he worked, "It's ironically stupid – I save you from being burnt by your own flames on Monday, only to have you burn yourself as a cause of my own the next day. I don't know what's more ridiculous, you for doing something so stupid, or me for…for being thankful."

He held the hand, finally bare of all bandages, and for a moment just looked at the blistered and angry red skin. In that moment he had a mad desire to lean forward and kiss the wound, but he resisted the urge and instead began to rap it up with the dry bandages.

"I don't regret it." Ed suddenly breathed and Roy raised his eyebrows. "You're better to me alive then dead."

"Hah." Mustang barked, "As are you."

"Thank you…" The blonde smiled slightly. "I think Iprefer _being_ alive too."

"That's the spirit." Mustang leant forward and picking up the boys tea he pressed it into his automail hand.

Ed nodded a thanks and took a sip of it, leaning back against the sofa back rest. "Can I just ask – what were you doing around so early this morning?"

"Oh, I was visiting my sister Amy; she runs a store on the same street I found you."

"A store?"

"Yes, an antique store – it's full of all sorts of junk, but there are some pretty fascinating things in there."

"…" Ed blinked, "Which sister is Amy?"

"Haha, out of the many I have she's the one nearest to my age. She's a year younger then me, but we're close. You would like her, she's a sharp person. I'll have to introduce you to them all one day."

"I would like that actually." Ed said quietly with a small smile, "A lot."

Roy drew back surprised for a moment and then also smiled, leaning back against the sofa. "I'm glad to hear it – I just hope they'll behave while you're around, they like to embarrass me if they can - the woes of being an only brother."

"I'm liking this idea even more." Ed cackled and Roy grunted in response, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"Yes, I bet you do Fullmetal."

"…I don't know how to talk to Al." Ed whispered. "I don't know how to say to him that- …Even if it's stupid, I just want to talk to him, but I can't. I get too embarrassed… I feel like it'll never be same between us again."

Roy chuckled and before he could stop himself he had pulled Edward into a one armed hug. "Don't be ridiculous, you're sixteen for Gods sake – You're not about to drop dead, and you certainly don't need to worry about being driven apart from your brother. Soon enough, if not already, he'll understand what you're going through."

Ed remained frozen beside him and then slowly relaxed just before Mustang pulled away from him, clapping him gently on the back and causing him to wince.

"Please would people stop hitting me on the back!?" Ed complained as Roy stood and moved toward the kitchen.

"My bad my bad." Was his response as he left the room and Ed got up and followed him. "You hungry? You haven't had breakfast yet – though it's nearly lunch now already. Do you want something?"

"…You cook?" Asked the blonde bemused and Mustang snorted.

"No Fullmetal, I like the rest of the military just exist without needing to go about the normal human necessities of life such as eating."

"Shut up." Ed leant against the counter as Roy rolled his sleeves up and washed his hands in the sink. "I just can't imagine you cooking, you don't seem the type."

"Fair enough. I don't really cook as such, but I'm pretty good in the kitchen at _burning _things in a totally ironic way. Sound tempting?"

The Elric smiled, "Yeah, sounds good."

"Excellent. From yesterday I've got some left over stew which I could probably try to massacre, alright with you?"

Ed laughed, "I don't know how you're supposed to _burn_ stew."

"Trust me when I say _I_ could probably do it." Roy grinned at him as he pulled out a large pot of cold stew.

"Well look at that – you managed to make this one without completely destroying it." Ed looked into the contents of the bowl. "But why did you make so much?"

"…" Roy wrinkled his nose, "Because Hughes was pissing me off saying that I never ate anything so I made a huge amount of stew to prove a point without thinking."

Ed barked a laugh. "Seriously?"

"Yep." Roy patted around for a match to light the gas stove and finally settled on pulling his glove from his pocket and lighting a fire that way. "So I hope you like stew because we're having this later too."

"I'm ok- wait…later?" Ed asked wide eyed.

Roy stopped for a moment, a silence forming between the two, before he slowly pulled out a wooden spoon and began to mix the stew. "Yes. I told Hughes that you would stay the night to allow things to settle down a bit." He blinked; voice suddenly emotionless. "You don't have to however, it's up to you."

"…" Ed looked to the floor. "Do you mind?" he asked in a whisper.

"No, I can get call Hughes and have him come pick you up now-"

"-No…I mean do you mind if…If I stay? You know…just for the night?" Ed asked rubbing the back of his head awkwardly and Roy slowed his stirring, looking over to the boy with a small soft smile.

"As long as you don't mind have stew for dinner too."

"Sure, I like it."

"Good – you will hate it by the end." Roy whistled happily. "Do me a favour and grab two bowls, they're in the bottom left hand draw."

"Sure." Ed leant down and opened the draw. "Wow – you have a lot of stuff in here for a guy who lives on his own."

"Thirteen sisters."

"Oh."

"Yes – they have a tendency to make surprise visits when I least expect them, so I always have to be prepared. You should see my pantry; if there was ever an apocalypse I could live for _years_ off tinned soup – Just don't tell Hughes or he'll toss it all out."

"Hah. Why would he do that?"

"Because when I get busy that's all I eat – again don't tell Hughes, he accuses me, but I deny it."

"Wow, I thought you and Hughes had like…No secrets." Ed stated as he placed two bowls on the counter and Roy laughed opening the bread bin.

"No secrets? Hah! Hardly! We do have secrets, but then he always tells me his because he can't keep his mouth shut, and he always figures mine out eventually too."

"Oh…That's credible." Ed sweat dropped, "A little _too_ credible."

"Hmm, yes."

"…So you have any secrets that Hughes doesn't know at the moment?"

"…Maybe, why?"

"Tell me one."

"Again – Why?"

"It would make me feel special to know that I knew something that he didn't."

"Come off it Fullmetal – As if you need to be any more special then you are; youngest Alchemist in the Military, Hero of the country, _shortest_ genius in existence."

"Who are you calling short?!"

Roy looked to the ceiling with a whistle. "No one… In any case, you haven't bought me with this 'tell you a secret that Maes doesn't know' idea yet."

"Come on! Tell me one! It doesn't even have to be good! But think about it; if I knew something that the Lt. Colonel didn't it would totally drive him insane."

Roy paused, thinking about this. "When you put it like that it sounds sort of tempting."

"Yes!" Ed grinned triumphantly. "So tell me one!"

"Hmm….Oh alright – But if you tell anyone I'll have you raped by prison guards."

"My mouth is ceiled. Now tell tell!"

"Hey don't get so excited, it's nothing that big." Roy warned, before digging his hand into his pocket.

"I don't care."

"Alright then… Well you know how Hughes carries a picture of his family around with him everywhere he goes?"

"Yes?"

"And you know how I always tell him that it's annoying and put on a disapproving face."

"Yes?"

"Well…" Roy pulled a face and then threw his wallet over the counter toward Ed who caught it bemused. The Colonel just stared silently at him, and Ed with a shrug opened the leather and took a peak inside. What he saw made him burst into laughter.

"Haha – if he ever found out about this you wouldn't hear the end of it!" The blonde stated, pulling out the picture. "He would probably _cry_."

"Just don't tell him, or I'll have you gutted." The Mustang looked the other way, his cheeks burning faintly.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Ed sniggered as he slotted the picture of Roy and Hughes back into the others wallet where is sat snugly in the gentle leather folds, protected.

-

**And that's all for now folks! Please leave a review and have a quick look at my deviantart page! THANK YOU!**


	7. Stew Solves Everything

**Woot for fantastically delayed updates! I am sooo sorry this took so long, but I've been so caught up doing things that I haven't had the chance to actually finish this chapter until today.**** My sincerest apologies! **

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, you guys are actually awesome! And although I haven't replied to many of your reviews I want you all to know that I read and cherish them each, and how much they motivate me to write more. (Yes, I am very sad, but hell, reviews are great *Hint hint*)**

**Anyway, I have done a picture for this chap, as well as all of the others, so here is the link if you want to have a glance. **

**http: // juubi- ookamii .deviantart. com /art/ Chap7- Stew-Solves-Everything-131082605**

**(I put spaces inbetween some of the words so that it will appear on the screen!)**

**Now, without further ado – the fanfic!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of it's characters. I **_**do**_** own all of Roy's insane sisters though, and I also own all of the angsty goodness plot in this story! Mwuhahaha – please don't sue me.**

-

_He couldn't breath. _

_Admits the pain and confusion he had only just realized it, but now that it was really pressing against his lungs he suddenly remember that necessity that he had been taught in school from a young age – Human beings needed to breathe t__o live, something which at that moment in time he wasn't doing._

_But it wasn't just his lack of ability to fill his lungs, it was his body too. The tight, hot and cruel feeling wrapped all around him, it was like a nightmare. He moved only to get more tangled, he pushed through the bedding around him but it was no use. He was tied down, he was unable to move, he was rapped up like a mummy and it was only getting tighter. He tried to shriek, to push against his bindings again – He was being crushed alive! Suffocated! Someone needed to help him, he was going to die! _

_Then suddenly it was cold, he was free of the hot sweaty restricted binds and he was lane naked on the floor, gasping like a fish._

_Something grabbed him to drag__ him back and he chocked, feeling his whole body being pulled back into the crushing obese of white. It was like putting a bag over your head, like being rapped in sheets and drowned in a river, like being sucked into the mattress of your own bed and eaten alive. What had been a safe haven for all children was a hell._

_And now, just when he was free at last, it wanted him again. It was pulling with a much stronger force then his muscles could deny, and all he could do was arch his back away and scream as it engulfed him whole once more –_

Roy Mustang sat bolt upright, his whole body jerking as he forced everything around him away and he gasped for air, eyes wide and perspiration rolling from his face.

'_What…what the hell was that?'_

His eyes darted around the room, flickering from object to object. Next to him the glass of brandy which he had been drinking when he fell asleep was on its side, it's contents spilling onto the carpet where several other things had been thrown down by his arm jerking out to the side in his panic.

Breathing hard he took in all of his surroundings. He was on his sofa in his sitting room, safe and sound. He was not in a white crushing obese of bed sheets…

'…_A nightmare?'_

He didn't dare to move, his whole body still tensed as he edged his eyes around the room again, allowing everything to flood back to him.

That's right; he had given Edward his bed for the night and was sleeping out on the sofa. He had been in the middle of a night cap before going to sleep and now…

'_It was a dream…Oh God, it was just a dream_

He gave out a loud sigh and allowed his body to hunch, bringing up his knees so that he could press his head gently into them. His breathing was still hard, as was his heart beat which was hammering quickly against his rib cage, drowning out any sound as his blood pumped in his ears.

'_I must have been holding my breath…Thank God I woke up.'_

He held his spinning head between his two knees and ruffled his hair, before slowly encircling both arms around his legs and shivering.

"Over." He muttered. "It's over. It's over. It's over."

Despite his own reassurance to himself he continued to shake. The dream had spooked him, badly.

Slowly he lay back down onto the sofa, grabbing his pillow, which had tumbled down, from the floor and placing it under his head. He knew what the nightmare had been, even if it had seemed to make no sense – It was a reminder of the past. Hardly surprising, he'd been digging it up again after all… But this hadn't even been a flash back where he would have just relived some of his life. No – this had been just the pure raw emotion of that suffocating fear. It had been horrific.

Closing his eyes he made a mental note to clear up the mess beside him when he got up in the morning.

For now he wanted to sleep.

He wanted to forget.

-

Ed's eyes opened with a start as a loud slamming noise pierced through the flat and he rolled out of bed instantly into a crouch, ready to fight. Years of practise had meant then even when he had just barely woken from sleep he was able to jump into action and run for his life. After all, his lifestyle wasn't exactly forgiving to slackers.

When no obvious predator or enemy appeared he carefully moved toward the doorway and glanced out. The sound had come from close by, but it had not been followed by anything.

Eyeing the dark corridor Ed took a deep breath before stepping into it and creeping easily along the hallway.

Getting to the sitting room doorway he looked in to see what was going on and was surprised to find that the Colonel was sitting up in his make shift bed gasping for air. One hand was clenching the back of the armrest so tightly his knuckles were white, and the other was gripping hold of the blanket he had been sleeping with. His face was ashen and he was shaking hard.

'…_What happened?'_

Ed wondered as he leaned a little further in. Although the Colonel practically had his back to him, Ed could see that the man was glancing around, his breathing still hard and ragged, though the boy couldn't figure out if it was from pain or fear. Before he had a chance to enter the room and enquire if the Colonel was alright the other had curled into a ball, his head against his knees, and was gripping his arms around him.

"Over. It's over. It's over. It's over." The man whispered in a harsh, cracked whisper, rocking slightly.

'_Did he have a nightmare?'_

Ed frowned. He had never ever seen the Colonel like this before. He had always hidden any fear he had and had never shown such weakness to another.

'_But then he doesn't know I'm here, does he? Does he__ always suffer like this on his own?'_

Mustang lay back down with a small sigh, his breathing still audible, despite the fact that he was obviously trying to control it. Ed felt discomfort slide up his back; he really hated it actually, seeing the other man like this.

'_But knowing Mustang, the last thing he wants to know is that I saw him at all…It would probably kill him.'_

The blonde leant away again, shifting uncomfortably, before turning away and padding silently back to his room with a silent vow that he would never speak of this to anyone. Ever.

-

On the edge of the river side an old house stood, grand, tall and gloomy with curled gargoyles staring down toward the streets. It was centuries old, with aged décor and closed minded, superstitious owners who had a ring of garlic on every door, bibles in every room and a library filled with books on slaying mythical beasts, casting away poltergeists, expelling evil spirits and the more eerie gothic side of human transmutation alchemaic theories.

Unknown to the owners they had spent so long protecting themselves against the un-dead and all of the creepy crawlies that came with this belief that they had forgotten that their true enemy weren't those who were of another dimension, but fellow humans instead.

The figure placed down the last book, sweeping his eyes over the shelves which he had silently demolished in the shadowy moonlight.

He didn't have much time. If he spent any longer looking then everything would be for nothing – It was all ready, he just needed the last piece of information.

The information which he couldn't find.

Slowly holding out his hand he flexed his fingers and cursed. His power was draining; if he didn't hurry then it would be too late. He needed that book.

Going to the wall he slowly pressed himself against it and slipped through the stone work, turning it into a liquid so that he could pass through it with ease.

When he was free of the wall he stepped quickly down into the street, shaking his head angrily. He was fast running out of patience and he was unpredictable when he was angry. He needed something to sooth him, less he should just destroy the whole street and risk perhaps destroying the book along with the houses.

A gasp suddenly alerted him to another's presence and he looked over to see an old woman and a young boy staring at him from across the road. He regarded them steadily, watching for their reaction. The woman took a step back, gripping the boy into her. Clearly at least _she_ had seen what he had done.

His face broke into a grin as he began to run toward them. Tonight there would be blood.

-

"Ed!" Winry Rockbell leapt out of the house and bombarded the mini prodigy in a hug before he could even gather what was going on around him.

"W-Winry?" He chocked as she crushed him. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Hughes invited me to come and stay for a little while and see you guys!" She pulled away, holding him at arm length. "But God Ed! Can't you take a little better care of yourself!?"

"Blimey Ed, you've even more black and blue then you were yesterday!" Maes appeared in the doorway, "Were you beating him again Roy?"

"Silence Cretin." Mustang responded coolly, before tipping his head forward in greeting to Winry. "Miss Rockbell, I'm glad you could make it."

"Nice to see you again Colonel, it was your idea for me to come down wasn't it?"

"It was?" Ed asked bemused. "You didn't tell me-"

"-Yes, I was rather looking forward to seeing you get hit with a wrench – Armstrong told me that was the done thing. Oh well." The man sighed with a shrug. "My loss."

"What the hell do you mean by that!?" Ed barked as the black haired man swept past them, exchanging a brief nod with Maes as he went.

"I'm so glad to see you Ed!" Winry cut Ed off before he could continue to rant after the man, and she hugged him again. "You haven't called once since I last saw you! I've been worried."

"A-ah…My bad, sorry. I'm alright, just a bit beat up."

"I heard that you won though – And all thanks to my automail naturally!! I'm really glad to hear." The blonde girl beamed from ear to ear. "Come on! Al doesn't know you're here yet! He's upstairs reading some book on Alchemy! We should go and surprise him."

"…" Ed nodded, "Yeah, alright." He mumbled scratching his head before a shout came from the doorway.

"If you don't come in here and sort everything out now Fullmetal I'll tell everyone about what you do when you're drunk!"

"Yeah! Great plan!" Ed shouted back to Roy, "If you do that I'll just tell the Lt. Colonel what you've got in your wallet!"

"Prison guards!" Was the only warning as the black haired man disappeared into the house again.

"…What are you two talking about?" Winry looked between the two, her eyebrows raised into her fringe line.

"Nothing." Ed smiled and began to move toward the house. "Come on, let's go see Al."

"Yes!" The girl grinned in return, catching his hand as they walked together.

They quickly mounted up the stairs and arrived at the door. Winry stopped and knocked loudly before stepping back with a beaming smile and allowing Ed to take the lead.

Edward coughed nervously as a voice from the inside responded.

"Yes?"

Ed rubbed the back of his head and slowly tilting the door knob stuck his head around. "Hey…Can I-uh…Can I come it?" He asked and Al snapped his head up.

"Nii-san!"

"Hey." Ed slipped in and advanced slowly, still rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I'm back."

"Nii-san!" Al got to his feet and bounded over the short distance toward his brother who smiled slightly. "Welcome back!"

"Thanks…I hope I haven't been too much of a bother for you." Ed mumbled as Al chuckled.

"No more then I'm used to – I heard you stayed with the Colonel though, I hope that went ok – you and him argue a lot after all." Al asked.

"Uh, well actually it was alright…we didn't argue much at all."

A silence followed and Ed cleared his throat, looking over to the wall.

"So…Uh, you've been reading that book huh?"

"…Yeah."

"…Is it…uh…is it any good?"

"…" Al shrugged, "It's…quite difficult to read, but I guess so yeah."

"I see."

"Yeah."

Silence stretched out again and the pair both shifted their gazes distracted, apparently the walls were far more interesting to look at then each others faces.

Ed coughed again and looked down to his hands before glancing behind him. He had only just noticed that Winry hadn't actually followed him into the room and that the door was closed behind him.

"Huh? Where did Winry go?" the blonde asked, more for something to say then actual curiosity. However before Al could answer a shout came from outside in the garden.

"I'm gonna catch you!" Winry called as Elysia shrieked with pleasure, giggling joyously.

Automatically the two brothers moved toward the window and looked out into the garden to where Winry had caught the young child and was swinging her around, the pair laughing. Ed felt his facial expression soften, but stiffened when he heard a faint sigh to his side.

Glancing around Ed looked up to his little brother and raised an eyebrow. "Al?"

"…Sorry Nii-san." Al finally muttered, "I…I got so angry the other day because I thought you were blocking me out…but I just realised that I too-…" The younger Elric sighed again and moved back into the room, placing himself down against the wall. Ed followed and sat opposite him, staring at his youngest brother in confusion.

"What is it?" He asked, and then paused as his brother looked away to the other wall as the sound of Winry's laughter chorused up through the window again. "…Al?"

"…I thought about it long and hard yesterday Nii-san, about what had been bothering you, and it was only after I looked at Winry that I realised…that maybe I understood a little bit what it's like to be embarrassed by something and want to keep it a secret." The suit of armour twiddled his thumbs slightly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ed, his golden eyes wide.

"I…"

"Yes?" Ed leaned in.

"Well I-…"

"What is it?"

"…" Al looked down to his hands, "…I think I love her." he whispered and Ed's heart skipped a beat.

"What?"

"Winry." Al murmured, "I think…I think maybe I love Winry." He admitted.

"…" Ed's mouth fell open and then, unable to contain himself he burst out laughing. Al prickled, and looked to the floor, clearly hurt.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny."

"No…no, sorry Al." Ed chocked back on his hysterics and shook his head, "No…It's just because that bastard was right…God no Al, I'm not laughing at you…I'm laughing because I'm happy."

"…" Al looked up, "You're…happy?" He asked.

"Al, there's nothing wrong with being in love with Winry, or liking her." Ed whispered, still giggling slightly. "It's natural, and human. I'm…I'm happy that you have feelings for her like that."

"So why are you laughing?"

"Because I feel so stupid…I've been an idiot Al, trying to hide this from you." Ed shook his head and took in a deep breath. "But I guess I don't have the right to do that now, do I?" He asked with a soft smile and Al leaned in.

"Please tell me Nii-san, please." He begged and Ed breathed out with a small snort.

"Oh Al, you're always so quick to worry…but if you thought that you're secret about Winry was shameful and embarrassing then you're going have a cardiac arrest when you hear mine."

"I don't care!" Al shook his head, the metal clanking as the helmet moved and Ed laughed and taking in a deep breath spoke.

"Alright then, I warned you…" He sighed, the soft smile stilly playing gently on his lips. "The truth is…I too have been uh…getting urges. Mine aren't as pure as yours are though." He shrugged, slightly embarrassed still.

"What do you mean?"

Ed looked to the window again and thought about how best to word what he had meant. Finally he decided that outright was probably best. "I've been having wet dreams."

"…Oh….OH, I see." Al began, "I mean, that's not, I…Uh, well it's perfectly normal I gue-"

"-About men."

A long silence followed and Ed looked back to his brother and held his gaze. He was sure that if he had been capable, Al would have been blushing. Finally he spoke.

"…Men?"

"One in particular, but yes." Ed answered flatly his voice even despite the fact his stomach was dancing madly.

"…The _Colonel._" Realization dawned in Al's voice and he nodded, "I get it! I get it now!"

Ed winced, "please don't speak that loudly." He muttered, blushing slightly.

"Nii-san, you like the Colonel?"

"No!" Ed spoke a little too quickly and had to right himself. "No, I respect the Colonel…and, well recently… he's actually been kind of cool, and he's pretty funny to. But I don't love him – I know for a fact. What I dream are things I know I wouldn't do in a conscious state, not to him anyway. However, no matter how I look at it, I think Al that my body's trying to tell me something. I've never really been that interested in girls, I just thought that maybe it's just that with everything going on I didn't have time, but I think that now…maybe it's telling me that the real reason is that my preferences lie else where." Ed struggled a little to keep his voice neutral as he spoke his last words, "Al…I think I'm gay." He stated and his brother stared at him silently, and then twisted away slightly. Ed looked down to his hands, "What…what are you thinking? Please…tell me, I…I want to know."

"Do you think I'm angry or something?"

"I don't know." Ed admitted, "We've never…really talked about this sort of thing before – God Al, I don't know."

"…"

"Please…_Please_ speak to me."

"Well…I'm surprised, I won't lie, but I'm not angry or anything. If anything I'm glad – I'm glad you told me. I thought you were blocking me out Nii-san, I thought that you didn't want me to be a part of your life."

"God Al, never…God." Ed huffed his fringe from his eyes as he shook his head, "Can you forgive me for being such a stupid brother?"

"I suppose I have to, don't I?" Al teased and he leant forward and clasped his brother's shoulder. "You know I do Nii-san. How could I ever do anything other then that."

"Al…" Ed's whole face softened as a warmth began to spread in his heart, his deep love for his younger sibling seeping into his whole body. However, before he could say anything else a loud knocking on the door had interrupted them and Winry and Elysia had burst in.

"There they are! Being miserable old men! Come on!" Winry grinned as the young girl in her arms clapped her hands.

"Let's play! Let's play!" She commanded and Ed grinned.

"Alright alright! We're coming!" He said as he and Al stood, united once more.

-

"Well, he's looking a little better at least." Muttered Maes as he glanced to Roy who shrugged, sipping his drink calmly.

"What can be expected? He's had a little while to cool off after all."

"Yeah, but I'm surprised it worked this much." The other man took off his glasses and began to clean them. Outside Al, Winry, Ed and Elisia were all messing around in the garden, playing a strange form of tag.

"He's a teenager, despite how much he wants to pretend he's grown up. We all went through that stage – it's understandable." Roy put down the glass and lent against the counter, looking out of the window and watching as Ed shouted something inaudible to Winry and Elysia who had glomped him.

"…Seriously? You mean he's acting like this because of hormones?"

"It's possible. Probably a mixture of hormones and everything else, after all, the age difference between those two is small, but it's also _big_ in that sense…Though, from the looks of it Al listened to me over the phone, and Ed took my words last night seriously…the two have sorted it out by now probably."

"…God I wish I knew how you did it." Maes rolled his eyes.

"So do I." Roy laughed and then hissed, grabbing his side. "God – laughing is not good for these stitches." He muttered.

"Hey, don't push yourself." Hughes smiled worriedly. "God, the two of you _are_ a pair and a half."

"Yadda yadda yadda – if you think I'm being a pain now wait until I decide to dive off Central bridge with lead shoes – fishing me out will be far more annoying then coping with me alive." Mustang barked and Hughes raised his eyebrows.

"Don't even talk about things like that Roy." The green eyed man insisted and then smirked, "Besides, you would never ever throw yourself off a bridge – you _hate_ water."

"Fair argument." Roy tipped his head, hand still gently massaging his side as he picked up his drink, placing the glass against his lips.

"Hm, well on a brighter note – I can smell dinner! It's going to be stew tonight."

Mustang spurted out a mouth full of his beverage and dropped the glass, clapping his hand to his chest as he chocked.

"Woah woah! Just because we agreed you wouldn't drown yourself doesn't mean you can try to asphyxiate instead!" Maes slapped his hand hard on Roy's back, causing the other man to arch away.

"Ah! Broken ribs! Broken ribs!" He complained as Hughes backed away chuckling sheepishly.

"My bad, my bad!" He raised his hands as if surrendering and Mustang glared at him.

"Yes – your bad. Do that again and I'll break both your arms." He hissed, coughing weakly as Maes laughed and approached again.

"You alright in any case?"

"Yeah – sorry about the glass." Roy muttered looking down to the broken shards but Maes shrugged.

"It's fine, was just your standard one. Why'd you suddenly chock anyway? I thought you already knew that you're meant to drink liquid, not breath it."

"Oh ha ha, you are so witty." Mustang pulled a face as he lent down and started to pick up the broken shards, luckily it had smashed into fairly large pieces.

"I know – but seriously, I only said 'it's going to be stew tonight' and-"

Mustang cut him off with a load moan and clutched his stomach.

"Roy? You alright there?"

"Ugh, why the hell did you decide to have _stew _for dinner?" was Mustang's only response.

"Uh…well Winry said it was Ed's favourite food so I-"

"-We had it for both lunch, dinner and breakfast."

"Oh." Hughes blinked, "I see. You did that thing where you made a huge pot of food to prove a point, didn't you?"

"That's – I – It doesn't matter, the point is-"

"-What's going on in here?"

The two looked up to see Winry and Ed standing in the doorway with Al close behind carrying Elysia.

Hughes smiled and held up some of the broken glass which he had stooped down to help Mustang pick up. "We're destroying things – Al, can you keep hold of Elysia, I don't want her to step on any glass, and the rest of you watch out."

"Yeah sure." Al responded.

"Thanks – oh, forgot to ask, Ed, you alright with stew tonight?" Maes added at the boy who blinked and shrugged.

"That sounds great, thanks." He said and Roy's mouth fell open.

"Seriously?" He asked and Ed tilted his head to one side.

"Why not?" He asked and the Colonel just shook his head.

"I thought you would completely sick of it by no – ouch!" He drew his hand back, a small cut on his fingers beginning to bleed. "Stupid glass."

"And that's why you should _look_ at what you're doing." Hughes grinned and Mustang grimaced.

"If you're daughter weren't here I'd deck you." He said and Maes laughed.

"I _know_." The green eyed man looked down to the glass, "Well in any case I'm going to go and have to get another glass now – thanks to your clumsiness."

"Why do you need to do that?" Ed interrupted them with a grin, "Have you forgotten that you have Alchemists in this house?"

"Oooh!" Maes clapped his hands. "You're right! I forgot the freak brigade were here."

"Shut up or I won't help you." Ed knelt down and Roy placed all of the shards in a pile on the floor. Hughes did the same and they both watched as the young prodigy clapped his hands together. There was a bright light and suddenly the glass was stood, all repaired again.

"Wow!" Hughes picked it up and examined it. "That's awesome!"

"I don't believe you." Roy rolled his eyes at his friend, "you watched the assessments and you think that someone fixing a _glass _is amazing?"

"Fixing a glass is _useful! _Blowing people up _isn't_ – And that _all_ I ever see you guys do!"

"…"

Maes shrugged, "Well, to a certain degree."

Before either Roy, Ed or Al could say anything in response a voice shouted from the kitchen, grabbing all of their attention.

"Dinner's ready!"

-

"So then he totally blew up the arena and painting, with fireworks, huge letters across the sky saying Fullmetal Alchemist!" Hughes shouted extravagantly from where he stood on his chair.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Ed demanded, "Winry I didn't do anything of the sort! He's making things up!"

"No, he definitely did do it." Roy nodded his head calmly and Al agreed.

"What the hell! Were you on hallucinogenic mushrooms when you watched me!? The only time I came close to an explosion was when I stopped one!"

Winry blinked confusedly as the argument proceeded across the table. Hughes, who was already drunk, was giving varied accounts of what the assessments' had been like, and Winry, judging by Ed's response, suspected that most of what he was saying was fiction rather then fact.

"You should have been there Winry-chan!" Maes hiccupped, "Ed totally owned those guys."

"Yes clearly! Which is why I'm covered in bruises now!" Ed barked, "I owe my victory to Sandy who _saved_ my ass from being impaled by Richardson!"

"So therefore, by default, you owe your victory to moi." Roy grinned.

"How so bastard!?"

"Ahem? Who introduced you to Major Sanders?" Roy tipped the rest of his whiskey into his mouth and smirked.

"Egotistical prick!" Ed responded, turning his head the other way in a sulk. Everyone laughed and Roy kicked Ed's chair.

"Shut up you." He smiled despite it, and then broke into a yawn. "Oh blazes I'm tired."

"It's a little way to your apartment – Would you prefer to stay the night?" Gracia asked sweetly and Roy raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Thanks for the offer but I have to be up early tomorrow and there are things in my apartment that I need." He said.

"Why do you have to be up early? You're on leave?" Asked Hughes in the most serious tone he could use whilst being pissed.

"I'm meeting with Janis tomorrow morning." Roy responded.

"Janis huh? I thought you said she was in…uh, wassat…uh- oh! Yeah, I thought she was down east for a bit?"

"No, that was Jenny – and she just got back. Janis has explored the east to the death – she's going down south next, apparently there are rumours of some ancient ruins of whatever that she wants to go and climb around. She was only down in Central because of Holly's concert next week, and Kitty's debut. From what I hear she's been trying to drag Natalia down with her as well so that she can get over her fiancé, but apparently that's not working, so she's taking Lizzie instead – which Stephanie is a little edgy about, but then the two have never gotten on." Roy shrugged and raised his eyebrows at Hughes's confused face. "What?"

"I can't keep up with your sisters." Maes shook his head and Roy barked a laugh.

"_You_ don't have to. I _do_ however, have to make sure that they're not doing to many illegal things."

"What do you mean by that?" Winry asked curiously.

"Well they're not _bad_ people as such but-" Roy looked up to the sky, "Janis is a smuggler, Lizzie steals car parts from people, Jenny's got kleptomania, Juliet is an illegal immigrant, Rosamond likes to make explosives, Holly and Kitty are con artists, Stephanie's more then happy to commit grievous bodily harm on members of the public if they _look_ her children, Natalia's swindled money and divorced six husbands, Amy's shop is filled with antiques of half of which I don't even _want _to know how she got them, and finally Sarah…well, my lovely older sister Sarah is an aspiring criminal mastermind. The only two I know who _aren't_ up to mischief are Lily-Anna (Who's the _daughter_ of a cult leader) and Cammy who is seven. To top that all up Madam insists that all the children under her master a particular subject (for instance Sarah with Medicine,) as well as be able to do self defence and fight."

"…" Ed's eyes were as round as coins. "…You're a mafia – a private army."

"Hm…yes, to a certain degree." Roy shrugged and smiled.

"Shouldn't you, by the law bound by your rank, force them to be arrested?" Asked Al almost silently and Mustang laughed.

"Well yes, technically if I have _proof _of them doing these things several of them should definitely fall under charge, however I don't have evidence as such, I just know they _do _it, and I don't ask the details."

"That…sounds _really_ illegal." Ed mumbled as the others laughed.

"But wait Colonel." Al suddenly spoke, "You mentioned that you had to be able to fight in your family as well as follow a profession or subject. I see that you did Alchemy as your fight, but what subject did you choose?"

Roy shook his head, "No no Al, you're wrong. Alchemy was the subject I chose." He smiled, "But I'm a little different from my sisters because I decided to join the military. We had boarding houses there so I didn't live at home."

"That's right! That's where you and the Lt. Colonel met!" Ed voiced, remembering his conversation with Hughes a few days pervious. "If I recall you used to throw books at him in class."

Hughes and Roy burst out laughing.

"You told him about that?"

"Yeah – I was explaining about why I tipped you off the bed." Hughes grinned. "I also told him about your lack of ability to use fire arms."

"I can too!"

"As if! Last time during target practise, if I recall correctly, you shot the dummy eight times in the chest and groin when we were meant to be shooting at his head!"

"Well you _don't _recall correctly!" Roy huffed, "Besides who was it who didn't even win a single duel against Hail?"

"Oh come on! No one uses a _sword_ any more!"

"The Fuhrer does!"

"Yeah well – you're younger then me!"

"Which means I'll die after you!" Roy insisted back.

"Hah! At the rate you're going you'll blow yourself up before the year is out! And I intend to live forever! Mwuhahahaha!"

"You two are completely insane." Winry mumbled as Gracia laughed and patted the mechanic on the back.

"Don't worry dear, they get like this when they've drunk a little to much." She smiled. "But Winry does have a point – you'll have to quieten down a bit darling, or you'll wake Elysia."

"Oh! My bad!" Hughes out a hand to his mouth. "I just get too caught up with all of those fond memories."

"Speaking of which, I'm a little confused." Al started, "From the sound of it you two were in the same class, but how can that be when you're different ages?" He asked.

"Ah, you're unfamiliar with the Military training system aren't you?" Maes clicked his fingers, "Here, let me explain. Basically there are several sections of the school. There's a school for young ones which just teaches military discipline. It goes from the ages of eight to eighteen, but you don't have to join the army if you go to it. After that school is the training base, or 'academy' for those who do definitely intend to join the army. You have to be of a certain standard to get it, but age doesn't matter. Most of the kids who do join however come direct from the Military school, however there are a few add on's who join up out of nowhere. Most of them don't actually get in, but a few do. When you're in you do up to four/five years of training and when you get to the end of it you can join. I went to the school, and joined the academy when I was eighteen and left at the age of twenty-three. Roy didn't go to the school, and just signed up for the academy."

"How old were you Colonel?" Al asked and Roy raised his eyes to the sky thinking.

"Hmm, well I must have been about fifteen." He calculated.

"You were fifteen?!" Winry asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah." Roy blinked, oblivious to why the girl should be shocked. "That's right, I'd just turned fifteen, I remember – I took the entrance exam two weeks after my birthday."

"But you would have been in the army at the age of twenty!" The blonde girl gaped. "Technically when you're in the academy you're already a part of the military." Hughes spoke before Roy could. "If a war happens they pull you right out of training and put you in the lines – That's what happened with Lt. Hawkeye."

"It's perfectly normal." Roy assured Winry who shook her head.

"You're insane! You were so young, how could your parents let you join?"

There was a stunned pause and then Roy broke out into a smile.

"I had to talk Madam into it." He said and then shrugged, "But really it's no different from Fullmetal – he was twelve and he took the Alchemy exam. I was twenty-one when _I_ took it. Really, I wasn't that young at all."

"But there isn't a war going on now!" Winry insisted. "When you joined there would have been so many fights!"

"Really it wasn't that bad. For the first few years I was sitting around doing nothing." Roy shook his head, but Ed interrupted him before he could say anymore.

"Yeah, until Ishbal."

"…Ishbal was different." Roy murmured.

"How old were you all?" Al asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Lt. Hawkeyes she was twenty, Roy was twenty-three and I was twenty-six." Hughes answered.

"That's-" Winry put a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide.

"We weren't the youngest Winry." Maes smiled sadly, "It was war, wars aren't nice – as I'm sure you know."

The mechanic nodded her head, eyes still wide as an uncomfortable silence fell across the table. It was only broken when Roy yawned again and Gracia took the opportunity to speak.

"Roy, please, I insist that you stay the night – you look exhausted." She spoke kindly but he shook his head.

"As I said I have to meet Janis tomorrow morning, and it'll be easier if I'm _there_ when she breaks into my apartment so-."

"Can't you just call Janis and ask her to come slightly later? Tell her to go and explore the new park or something." Hughes suggested and Roy laughed.

"I don't think she would be tempted – besides, I'm seeing her on business."

"Business? You're on leave!"

"Alright alright, not business as such but she's unearthed an interesting case and the two of us are discussing it." The Colonel answered.

"A case?"

"Yes, she found out that the night of the assessments, during the storm, old General Sickle's library was broken into and completely destroyed. Odd thing is – nothing was stolen, and all of the doors and windows remained completely locked."

"Wow, that sounds kind of freaky." Winry murmured as Al nodded his head in agreement.

"General Sickle…why does that name sound familiar?" Ed mumbled before looking up to Roy, "Couldn't someone have used Alchemy to get it?" he asked eyes narrowed.

"It's possible, but unfortunately no array has been found, or disturbance at all in the structure of the building – Sickle would know, he's been in the army for years and has had his hand with Alchemists of all sorts. Janis volunteered to try and help crack the case with him and I've offered to help." Roy shrugged, "She's coming bright early tomorrow to give me an update."

"Wait wait wait!" Hughes spoke, "You're meant to be resting! Not running around solving random cases!"

"Hughes I need to do something, or I'll just end up sleeping all day and night. It's better that I go about my day feeling a little tired but doing stuff, then sitting at home when I wake up and feeling completely exhausted. Besides, I'm bored."

The green eyed man sighed and, slipping off his glasses, began to clean them. "This is why I'll never understand you Roy."

Mustang shrugged, "We're different in that sense Hughes, but maybe Fullmetal has a better chance of understanding me."

"Nope, I'm a lazy ass." Ed responded, "You're just queer."

"Hm. Deny it all you like, but everyone knows you wouldn't be able to sit still in one place for long." Mustang stood, "In any case, I had better get going. Gracia thank you for the meal and hospitality, it was greatly appreciated."

"You're welcome Roy dear. Please come back for dinner another time this week, I worry about you alone in that flat."

"I assure you I'm fine." Roy responded, and from the corner of his eye he could have sworn that he saw Ed look away, as if remembering something unpleasant. Deciding it was his imagination he ushered the others good night and headed out for the door.

Tomorrow would be a long day after all.

-

The moment Mustang was out of the door Ed was gripped with a sudden emotion that he couldn't quite name.

"Ed? Something the matter?" Winry asked from his side, and it was only when he turned to look at her that he realised that he was standing.

"Uh – no, sorry, excuse me for a moment, I forgot I had something to tell the Colonel." He said before dashing out of the room after the black haired man. He made it to the front door in time to see the other just exiting, and dove to catch the handle before it was closed.

Mustang, feeling the resistance of the door, turned to look at what was going on. His eyes widened slightly in surprise and he stopped pulling on the handle.

"Fullmetal?"

"That case-" Ed began, taking in a deep breath. "I'm kinda interested…so if you need any help or anything, I would be…you know, happy to come around and take a look."

Mustang's eyebrows rose and Ed continued.

"You were right…I couldn't sit still, even if I wanted to, even if I _needed_ to. You kind of get addicted to…you know, doing things." Ed smiled slightly with a shrug, and Mustang nodded his head, a deep understanding spreading across his features.

"I get you Fullmetal." He stated. "And yes, if we need any help you'll be the first person I contact, promise."

"Thanks." Ed bowed his head slightly, and it was only after Mustang chuckled that he realised that he was doing it.

'_Did I just __bow__ to Mustang!?'_

"Hey! Don't take anything from this!" Ed snapped, "I'm just…I'm just doing it because I'm interested!"

"Of course you are Fullmetal."

"I am _to_ you jerk!"

Mustang laughed, throwing his head back and patted Ed lightly on the shoulder. "I'll take your word for it." He smiled before turning and walked away down the path.

Edward watched him up till the gate, and suddenly couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Colonel!"

Roy turned, face surprised, as if he hadn't expected Ed to still be stood there. "Yes?"

"About last night…" Ed found that the words wouldn't form in his mouth, and he swallowed. "I- uh…" He looked the other way. "The stew was tasty – thank you."

'_He knows what I mean…the shit head knows __exactly__ what I mean.'_

The Colonel's face seemed to soften, a sheer sign that Ed's presumption was correct. With a small bob of his head the black haired man turned away again and called casually over his shoulder. "You're welcome Edward, any time."

And with that he disappeared down the street, whistling slightly as he went. Ed watched him long after he turned away from sight down the curb, the blonde's heart still hammering hard against his chest.

He still couldn't get over the way that Roy said his name.

'_Bastard.'_

-

**Ok…I won't lie, this chap was pretty…um…what's the word…'Shit?'**

**But it will get better! This is just the calm before the storm…sort of. Stick with me! I can't keep them apart for much longer! The tension is just killing me!**


	8. Evidence of Alchemy

**Mwuhahaha! Another update! Yay, this one is a little more exciting, so I hope you enjoy. …**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters. This story is mine though. Enjoy!**

**-**

"TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA!"

"DEAR SWEET GOD IN HEL- OWOWOWOWOW!!" Roy Mustang jerked, flailed, and tipped off his bed into a glorious heap of confusion and blankets on the floor.

"Well it worked." Amy nodded solemnly as Janis threw back her head and laughed.

"Told ya you had nothing to worry about!" She cackled as Roy sat up straight, throwing the duvet off of him.

"Amy! Janis! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He demanded.

"We came to see you silly." Amy responded sweetly.

Roy got back onto the bed and threw the covers over his head, gripping them hard around him with a loud moan. Janis rolled her eyes.

"Lazy little runt." She muttered, but Amy shushed her and sat on the side of the bed.

"Come on Roy honey, we came all the way here to get you." She rubbed his shoulder, as he responded, voice muffled by the duvet.

"Don't care – come back when it's a decent hour of the day."

"Aw, please don't be angry with us – you know we couldn't have woken you in any other way." Amy spoke softly whilst Janis huffed and looked to the sky with an impatient pout.

"It's not even six in the fucking morning!" Roy replied, sitting up suddenly. "Why are you up?!"

"What are you talking about Roy?" Amy blinked, "It's already eleven – we actually got side tracked at Old Sickles house and were late."

"Eleven?" Roy asked, looking to the side of the bed, "But my alarm clo-" he broke off and grunted, "My alarm clock is broken." He muttered, remembering his actions on the morning of the assessments.

"Yeah, so is you're shower curtain actually, I was going to ask about that-" a voice said from his bathroom as Matilda stuck her head around. "-But then I got distracted. Hiya Roy, you look real sexy in those boxers."

"Oh God…enter stage left – random shmoe." Roy groaned and lay back down. "Matilda you're not even related to me! Why are you even here!?"

"Oh come on, none of them are related to you Roy-boy…is just so happens that I'm not you fourteenth sister – God, it's a wonder you aren't gay!"

"What the hell does that mean!?" Roy demanded, sitting up again and Amy and Matilda cackled. Janis broke them off.

"Right right! Are we going to sit around giggling like little girls or can we get on with this case!?" She demanded.

"Sorry Janis." Amy stifled her laughing, a smile plastered across her face. "We'll wait for you in the sitting room Roy, get changed and meet us there."

"Whatever." Roy mumbled as the three of them filed out of the room. The moment they were gone he sighed and slipped out of the bed, running a hand through his hair as he padded to the bathroom. He had a quick shower, washing his hair and changed into a pair of tracksuits and a short sleeved, baggy black top. They were the only casual clothes he had and he didn't wear them much as he preferred more becoming attire. Today, however, he didn't feel up to dressing up for his two sisters, and friend.

Entering the sitting room he was dismayed to find that the three had already raided his cupboards of plates and cutlery, and had settled down to some breakfast – or lunch in this case. They had even made him a plate of some questionable food.

Well, at least it wasn't fucking stew.

"Ah, looking much more revived." Amy smiled as he came and sat down, taking up his plate and staring at it with a morbid curiosity – he was going to lie, it looked like someone had put road-kill in a blender.

"What's wrong, dig in, it's good." Janis eyed him, a twinkle set in her brown irises.

"What…is _it_." Roy asked, poking it with a knife to see if it moved – it looked like it could still be _breathing_.

"Ratatouille, made from real rats – it's good for you." Matilda smiled and Roy put the plate down.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." He decided, "And for the record – Ratatouille isn't normally made out of rats."

"Oh dammit – I knew I had the ingredients wrong somewhere." Janis cursed and Roy chuckled nervously – had it come from either of the other two he could have safely assumed that it was a joke, but Janis on the other hand…

"So, shall we get to business?" Roy spoke quickly before he could elaborate on that thought and Amy and Matilda hastily put down their food, eyeing Janis who still looked deep in thought about her mistake. Presumably when Matilda had mentioned the rats she had meant it as a joke.

"So, have you found anything else?" He asked and Janis jumped to it.

"Like hell we have!" She said excitedly, pulling out a picture. "We looked for ages this morning and finally we found this!" She put down the paper on the table and Roy picked it up, his eyes widening. It was a picture of a small section of wall with a small array carved into it.

"Everyone was so busy looking inside for how the guy got in that when I went and looked outside I found this!" Amy smiled. "It's alchemy, isn't it?"

"No doubt." Roy stood and moved into the light, inspecting it.

"Do you know what it means?" Matilda stood and moved to his side, as the other two also gathered.

"It's complex." Roy murmured, and then pointed to lines of the array. "You see this? It's called a broken hexagon formation." He moved his finger to the centre of the page, "Combined with this triangle it's an array that deals with liquid."

"Seriously? You can tell that by just looking at these shapes?"

"Well…I can't tell much more about it." Mustang muttered, "The whole array has several other factors – some of which I've never seen used in this context. It's strange, depending on how you activate this array could probably do a variety of things. But the thing that's the weirdest about it is the broken hexagon formation – it transforms the whole array into…something else."

"What does it do?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you – this is specialised, and I don't have any expertise on this area. The only reason I know that it works with 'liquid' at all is that I'm familiar with the array used to break water into hydrogen and oxygen – the only problem is that this one differs, it doesn't have a complete hexagon, which means it's not _breaking_ the liquid, but forming it, it's doing the opposite of electrolysis -"

"-Woah woah woah! Enough!" Amy held up her hand, "you're giving me a headache! Alchemy sounds like such a pain in the ass."

"It's not, it's simple. Look, I'll explain; basically-"

"-There is no basically about it." Matilda agreed with Amy, nodding her head solemnly. "You're a genius Roy baby but this stuff is beyond us. And if you can't figure it out then who can?"

"I'm hardly a genius, if you want one of those then-" Roy broke off, blinking for a minute and then grinned. "Give me a day and I'll figure this array out." He stated.

"Seriously? But I thought you just said you couldn't do it."

"Not on my own – but with a little help I can tell you if this is the array of our intruder – till then see if you can find any more. Ask Sickle if he had anything worth stealing, or perhaps any precious books, or books on alchemy which might have been worth something. Also snoop around the surrounding area and look for any more arrays like this, or ask if other people have seen them. This is getting interesting."

Janis raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Alright then punk, we'll get to it!"

"Thanks, keep me updated – and please try and obtain information legally!"

Amy pouted, "Where's the fun in that?" she asked before standing. "Alright then, let's get going everyone."

"Alrighty then!" Matilda stood, her red dress swishing prettily around her. Roy couldn't help but let his eyes linger on her for a little longer then they should have – she was a very beautiful creature.

"Madam sends her love by the way." Amy shot as she exited the flat, followed by Janis who gave a short way.

"See you later pratt!" She shouted as Maltida shot him a kiss and followed suit. Roy watched them go, and then looked down to array again.

'_Who ever came up with this knew there stuff…__but it doesn't look like a normal array.'_

He stood and went to the telephone asking the directory to put him through to Hughes house. It wrung a couple of times and then –

"**Hello?"**

"Gracia? Is that you? It's Roy." Roy said, and he could practically hear the woman smiling on the other side.

"**Hello Roy, how are you?"**

"I'm well thank you, and yourself?"

"**Very well, thank you. My husband is just out I'm afraid, if you wanted to talk to him."**

"No, thank you. I was wondering if you could pass the phone to Fullmetal?"

"**Fullmetal? Oh! Edward? Yes, of course – one moment."**

She placed the phone on the table, and he could hear her calling for the blonde down the hallway. There was a pause and then a breathless voice answered.

"**Hello?"**

"Morning Fullmetal."

"**Colonel? Why are you calling?"**

The Colonel grinned, "I was wondering if you were still interested in helping with this case."

-

"Wow." Ed drew back, "that is one hell of an array." He muttered, eyebrows raised as he looked at the complex shapes held within the circle. "It's so delicately put together – who ever made this thing was a genius."

"I know – it's as good as a hidden code, I can't figure out what it would be used for." Mustang muttered from the side where he was sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hm…" Ed mumbled and then shook his head.

"What is it?"

"I dunno, I can't seem to shake the feeling that I've seen an array not dissimilar to this before – though I can't place where, or recall what it was used for." Ed shrugged, "Whatever – let's try and figure this thing out." He placed his finger against the array. "We have the broken hexagon formation, and the triangle – so it's dealing with liquid."

"I know." Roy came around and sat next to him. "but it makes no sense. Alchemy is the art of breaking things down and rebuilding them – I can see lots of ways to rebuild, but not breaking down."

"Hmm…" Ed hummed and then suddenly he pointed down hard. "There! Look – it's a six point star formation."

Roy frowned, "Are you sure? The triangles aren't equal?"

"I'm positive – it's a strange design to us because we are used to seeing them generalized. This one is shaped specifically to work with certain nutrients in the wall."

"No way – you mean to say that…But how is that possible? How can you break down stone and then somehow bring liquid out of it?"

"I'm not sure…but I don't think that's what it's for." Ed narrowed his eyes. "It's strange, the whole thing seems to work with a flow, it's so complex." Ed blinked, "It's this sign." He pointed, "This I the sign that ties them together – but I've never seen it before."

"You mean the two triangle points touching? Yes, I see what you mean…"

"It could be an earth formation, but the triangles are different sizes…what the hell does it mean!?" Ed narrowed his eyes, "And they overlap as well, this makes no sense…Any idea's Colonel?"

Roy put a hand to his chin and looked about him, as if trying to grasp some sort of inspiration. After a moment he pulled out a pen and paper from the side and sketched out the shape. He examined it for a moment and then drew another to it's side.

"It's a gas symbol." Mustang pulled away, "Look – when drawn separately you can see it's true form. It's just the same as the one I use, only shaped differently."

"You mean-…?"

Roy pulled from his pocket his glove and threw it onto the table beside Ed. "It's the eight point formation – I use the eight point formation when I use this glove. The array for my flame also has a hidden hexagon formation because of the points at the top and bottom (even though they're not connected by lines – it's what makes the array so deadly.) This array does the opposite to mine – It gathers the oxygen, and using the hexagon formation…Oh God! I don't understand this at all! Why would anyone combine these two!? Together they achieve nothing! They're useless!" Roy barked and sat back, arms folded and eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What do they make together Colonel?"

"Well think about it – hexagon is electrolysis, breaking down H2O. When you have the _broken_ hexagon then it combines things instead. So with the eight point formation all oxygen gathers, and then combines with…what?" Roy ranted, "It's ridiculous! We must be missing something."

"Yeah, I think so." Ed nodded, "but what on earth could it be?"

Roy shook his head. "Whoever did this was either a genius, or retard."

Ed laughed, "Yeah, I know what you me- wait…is this drawn on a wall?" He asked, pointing to the picture.

"Yes, it was found outside."

"…Is this drawn on a wall of an old house?"

"Yep."

"Where?"

"Huh?"

"Where is the house?" Ed asked, his mind spinning with thoughts.

"Uh…" Roy blinked, "The house is by the river."

"Right, so houses by the river will naturally have more damp foundation – meaning there will be a lot of water _inside_ the walls?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I suppose that's right."

"Soo…" Ed continued, pointing to the Colonel's drawing. "This eight point formation isn't exactly like yours, is it?"

"No…that's true."

"In-fact, the way it's shaped…it looks like a hexagon, except kind of in reverse." Ed tilted his head to one side.

"…What do you mean by a hexagon in reverse? I've never heard of that."

"Well…Hexagon is used mostly for electrolysis, right?"

"Yes."

"So although there's a broken Hexagon to conjoin things, there is also a hexagon to break things apart."

"That's…that's true." Mustang nodded, and then his eyes widened. "Wait – you don't think that it's shaped like that so that it separates hydrogen and oxygen?"

"Well, if the walls are damp then there is water in them – where there is water there is oxygen and hydrogen. Gather a whole lot of un-reacted oxygen into one place and combine it with minerals in the walls. Using the hexagon formation you react the two together and makes bonds turning it into-"

"-A liquid." Mustang's eyes were wide. "It's perfect! Because you're gathering oxygen from _inside_ the walls there would be no light from the Alchemy because it would all be happening in the brick work! The six point star formation controls the minerals and oxygen when they are in liquid form."

"And it get's better." Ed pointed to the centre of the array. "Look, it's a box, and there are curved lines connecting all of the shapes – this makes the reaction happen in an intense way, but covering only a small area."

"Meaning the rest of the wall wouldn't crumble." Roy nodded.

"And because of both the Hexagon, and broken hexagon formation the reaction is reversible."

"Making the perfect escape root – our intruder could literally just mould through the wall unnoticed."

The two stared at each other, both breathing hard from the excitement and with grins plastered across their faces.

"Fullmetal…you're a genius." Roy stated. "This is brilliant! There is no way of denying it now, the person who broke into Sickles library was an Alchemist! And skilled one too." There was a pause and then Roy looked to Ed. "It wasn't you, was it?"

Ed raised an eyebrow and clapped his hands. "I don't need to draw one – as long as I understand and grasp the theory behind it." Ed responded. "Beside, why would I want to break into a library- ok shut up." The boy huffed, looking away.

Roy chuckled and sighed. "I can just see Janis's face when I tell her this – she'll be over the moon. An Alchemy thief – she'll want to write a book about it."

Ed snorted, "Well if she does I'm a main character!" He stated.

"Well, I'm sure we can arrange for you to be my sidekick or somethi-" Roy cut himself and raised his eyebrow. "Fullmetal…what are you wearing?" He asked, blinking as he suddenly concentrated on the blonde's clothes as if he had been oblivious to them all along.

"Uh…" Ed looked up to the sky. "Well, I ran out of clothes to wear, so while they're being washed uh….the-lt.-colonel-lent-me-some-clothes-and-they're-a-little-to-big." He said it all as if it was one word and Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry…I didn't quite catch that." He said.

"I said… the-lt.-colonel.-lent-me-some-clothes-"

"-Fullmetal, that really isn't any better."

"Hughes lent me some clothes!" Ed shouted finally, his face red, "And they're just a little…uh…"

"Big?"

"Shut up." Ed's cheeks flared red and he looked away. It was true though – although the sleeves were alright, and he could just about see his hands the white T-shirt went down practically to his knees. When he had put it on he hadn't anticipated that he would be going out, and when the Colonel had called him he had been too caught up with excitement to remember.  
Roy clapped his hands together and roared with laughter. "You look like you're wearing a dress!"

"I told you to shut up!" Ed shouted, but Mustang continued to laugh, oblivious to the order. "Hey! I mean it! Stop! Colonel! Hey!" Ed slammed his fists against the sofa. "Stop it Roy!"

Mustang cut himself off mid laugh and stared at Ed, eyes wide.

'_I…just called him 'Roy' didn't it?'_

And suddenly the Colonel was laughing again, his hands clutched to his stomach as he doubled over. Edward stared at him, his cheeks burning, before finally kicking him in the shin.

"Ow! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Mustang grabbed his leg, hopping up and down as he edged backwards until he hit the sofa and, inevitably toppled over the top onto the floor. It was Ed's turn to laugh.

"You little midget freak show!" Roy roared from the other side, but Ed was too caught up with how funny it had been to hear him. "I'll skin you ali-" Roy broke off with a sudden loud gasp.

Ed froze and then dashed over to the side of the sofa and glanced down. The Colonel's face was deathly pale and his hands were clung to his stomach.

"Colonel?" Ed asked, moving around and squatting at his side. "Colonel? Oy? Are you ok? Mustang?"

Roy gasped something inaudible and Ed moved closer.

"What? What is it?" He asked, his voice edged with panic as he leaned in and – next second he had been grabbed and floored on the other side, with the Colonel pinning him down by his shoulders.

"Nothing." Roy sang with a grin as Ed struggled.

"You asshole!" Ed spat as Roy laughed.

"What you going to do Fullmetal pipsqueak?"

"What did you call me!?" Ed shouted, but in the back of his mind something was ticking.

'_You can fake a gasp for pain – so why did he go so pale?'_

"Fullmetal Pipsqueak!"

"Colonel Bastard!"

"Troublesome brat!"

"Captain Fuck-ward!"

"Chibi-chan!"

"Arrogant Prick!"

"Runt!"

"Smug Ass-hole!"

"Uh- bean face!"

"Shit for- wait, bean face?" Ed blinked and Mustang shrugged.

"I really don't know." He admitted. "I'm running out of things to call you here."

"Victory to Elric!" Ed grinned

"Uh – no, I think not, you still pinned down my little friend."

"Stop calling me small!" Ed demanded, inclosing the space between them as he freed his arm and grabbed the other by the collar. However, he brought the other man down so quickly it was inevitably when their noses brushed. Ed caught his breath in surprise at the feeling. Although perfectly innocent something burned deep within him.

Roy stared down at him with wide eyes, surprise spreading across his features at his eyebrows raised, and then quite suddenly his face drained of colour again

"Colonel?" Ed asked, but before any reply could be said, or continuation the man had let go of Edward and rolled away. The Alchemist sat up in time to see Roy grab hold of the bin at the side of the fire place, take a large gasp for air and vomit violently into it.

"C-Colonel!?" Ed dashed to his side as the man finished up, resting his head against the bin and moaning loudly. Ed leaned in, "What the hell! You ok?"

"Just grand." Mustang spat, but the boy ignored the sarcasm in the man's voice and knelt beside him. There was a short pause and then Mustang took in a deep shuddering breath, opened his mouth as if to speak, and instead threw up again.

"Woah, woah." Ed took his shoulders and steadied him as the man wretched, his face free of all colour, wet with sweat, and his hands pressed tightly against his stomach. In the end, when there was nothing left and he had finished trying to gag up his own intestine he looked to Ed with a weary eye. "Sorry Fullmetal." He muttered.

"It's ok." Ed frowned, "I'll get you some water, hang on."

Mustang nodded a couple of times as the boy slipped out from his side and went to the kitchen, filling up a large glass of water and bringing it back to where the Colonel was lounged against the wall, the bin at his side.

"You alright?" Ed asked again, handing him the water. Mustang nodded.

"Yeah – better now. Guess this is what happens when you eat too much stew."

"Maybe you should go down to the hospital – you might have an infection or something." The eldest Elric muttered. Mustang just shook his head.

"No no…I'm just tired."

"Oh, yes." Ed nodded, "We all vomit our guts up when we're tired." He said, voice so free of sarcasm and genuine that it actually became sarcastic again.

"I'm _fine_ Fullmetal, this is pretty normal."  
"…You're bulimic?" Ed stared wide eyed and Roy coughed in surprise.

"No!" He stated, "What do you think I am!? A teenage school girl!?"

"Well-"

"-Confirm if Fullmetal on pain of death!" Roy warned, "I am _not_ bulimic!"

"So why is it normal for you to throw up!?"

"I throw up sometimes when I'm in pain! That's normal!"

"Why are you in pain then?" Ed asked.

"I have eighteen stitches along my stomach and broken ribs! Rolling around on the floor tends to remind me of that the harder way funnily enou-" he was cut off as he began to wretch again, unfortunately there was nothing left in his stomach and he simple gagged a couple of times, coughing with discomfort. Ed subconscious put his hand to the others back and rubbed – there is little to be done in these situations other then give some form of comfort.

Finally Mustang turned back to Ed and sighed. "Sorry again Fullmetal, really this is nothing to worry about. I just got so caught up with everything this morning I haven't taken any painkillers."

Ed raised his eyebrows. "Idiot." He muttered before standing.

"Don't call your superior officer an idiot, idiot." Mustang said, but his voice sounded distant like this was just an automatic response and he didn't really hear it at all. He picked up the bin and went into the kitchen, Edward trailing him as he went.

Roy stopped at the sink, as if considering pouring the vomit down the drain and cleaning up, but decided in the end that he would just throw the whole thing away, which he did. He then got on his tip toes to reach the very top shelf of his cupboard and pull down some meds.

Ed watched him with his eyebrows raised, noting silently to himself that that was a very strange place to put the medication considering that he was meant to be taking it daily.

Mustang tipped some into his palm and was about to swallow them dry when Ed coughed and pointed to the still undisturbed glass of water which the Colonel had placed on the counter. Roy gave a wry smile and drank the whole thing, downing the pills with ease.

When he had finished he placed down the glass and looked to the blonde. "You're worse then my sister."

"What, the one who steals car parts, or the one who smuggles?" Ed asked.

"No, the aspiring criminal mastermind." Roy chuckled, "my elder sister Sarah, she's a doctor and control freak in a totally flamboyant way. I've known her for the longest that I've known any of them and she's always fussing over me."

"…No offence, but how can anyone _fuss_ over you? The closest thing I have ever seen to that is what Lt. Hawkeye does, and that can hardly be called 'fussing'. Threatening is a better word."

Roy chuckled, "Yes, but it's different for Sarah – I'm her baby brother. She's known me since I was about seven." He shrugged, "Problem is that now a day she flirts with me too."

"…" Ed stared blankly and Roy who seemed to be off in his own reverie.

"I mean…she's very good looking for her age, but in all seriousness she's also completely insane and I've known her to long to think of her in tha- …what's wrong Fullmetal, you've gone awfully pale."

"…You're talking about your sister!"

"Non-blood related."

"She's still your sister!"

"It's not me who flirts with her!" Roy threw back, "She just teases me."

"I'm sorry – but I can't see that at all, no way. Roy Mustang getting teased!? Annoyed maybe yes, but fucking _teased!_?"

"I've told you – I'm her baby brother."

"I can't imagine you as a kid either!" Ed shook his head.

"Of course I was a child at one point in my life – don't be ridiculous." Mustang shook his head, huffing his hair out of his eyes.

"Nope – no you weren't. You've always just existed like this – a full grown man." The Elric nodded to himself and Mustang scowled and, throwing open a draw, he pulled out an aged photograph and threw it toward the boy.

"Evidence Fullmetal." He stated as Ed looked down to it, eyebrows raised.

"…Is this you?" He asked, brushing a hand over the photograph to smooth it out. Mustang's child eyes stared back, glistening in the light of the flash from the camera. His hair was cut in the same boyish fashion, and his face, youthful and full of energy, was graced with a smile from ear to ear. He was holding up a small puppy to the camera, proudly displaying it. Beside where he was sat cross legged a larger dog was laid with several other puppies gathered around.

"My dog." Mustang muttered with his back to Ed, whilst he continued to rummage around the kitchen. "My father and I had helped her give birth, I was ecstatic. In the end we kept the puppy I was holding now, but had to sell the rest of them. The dog died five years later – got hit by a car." Roy turned around, holding another picture. This time it was just the grown up puppy staring up to the camera with curiosity. Ed laughed.

"It looks like Black Hayate."

"I know – ironic right?" Roy put it away and moved to the kitchen table where he sat down heavily with a yawn. "God I'm tired."

Ed frowned in slight concern and lent back against the counter. "Maybe you _should _go back to hospital – to be tired so much of the time, it's not normal."

Roy barked a laugh. "I'm not 'tired so much of the time' – I'm exhausted _all_ of the time, but that's neither here nor there because it _is_ normal. I shouldn't technically even be awake now at all, not after…" He trailed off and looked to the table, but Ed understood.

"The Mortuus Deus – even I can't deny it, I was freaked."

Mustang gave a wry chuckle, "Please Fullmetal – you're not scared of anything-"

"-No Mustang." Ed interrupted him. "It was…it was _terrifying._"

A silence fell across the two and Roy bowed his head. "It is, isn't it?"

"Yes."  
"…The first time I did it…when I saw what I had done, I fell to my knees and for the first time ever believed that what all of the Ishbalians said…I wasn't a human, I was a monster. And I slept for a whole week simply because I just didn't want to wake up. Pathetic, right?" He smiled, but it was an action so drained of happiness he might as well have cried. "In the end the only thing that brought me around again where Hughes's words when I asked him why he fought."

"What did he say?"

"I don't want to die." Mustang closed his eyes. "I fight and kill because I don't want to die – it's as simple as that." The older man sighed. "So I woke up again. Because although a large part of me didn't want to carry on living, the whole of me didn't want to die. It sounds like a contradiction, but that's how I felt. Call is cowardice but it's a survival instinct, it kept me alive." He stood, "And I got out of the war with an ambition to feed that instinct." He looked over his shoulder to Ed. "Never again – next time a threat like that happened _I_ would be Fuhrer and _I_ would protect everyone." He smiled slightly, "It will be hard, but I will do it."

Ed smiled and bowed his head. "Yeah." He agreed before slowly looking back into the sitting room. "Listen, I had better get going – I said I wouldn't be gone to long. Call me up for the next instalment with this Alchemy thief."

"Yes…all we've figured today is that he _is_ an Alchemist – we can't even call him a thief seeing as he hasn't stolen anything."

"Vandal then."

"Yes, but Alchemy Vandal doesn't have the same ring to it."

"Hm…" Ed thought to himself, "Well at least one thing is clear – that person was looking for something, and he wanted it badly."

"But who goes through all of that trouble just for a book? It must have been special – and considering the circumstance I would say it was a book on Alchemy."

"You're probably right." Ed picked at the bandages around his hand for a moment and then straightened. "In any case you'll have to talk to General Sickle and ask him what was in his library. Otherwise we might never get another clue."

Roy nodded, "But if nothing was stolen – and Sickles sure of that, he has records of every book in the house – then I'll say, if this thief wanted it badly enough they will strike again. And they'll strike at the next likely house. Keep an eye out for things Fullmetal."

"Will do – you to."

"Yes…I'm going to go and check my library now; I can't believe I'm saying this but it really disturbs me – the idea of someone sneaking in." He wrinkled his nose and Ed's ears perked up.

"Library?"

"…I don't like that look." Roy noted quietly to himself as a keen interest spread across the blondes face.

"Can I take a look?" He asked, "I've pretty much massacred all of the books in central library about Alchemy."

"…I probably don't have anything original."

"You never know – please!" Ed begged and Mustang paled.

"Are you sure you're not the Alchemy thief?" He muttered.

"Oh come on!" The boy pleaded, "Just one quick look."

Roy looked at him and sighed. "There's no helping it – this is what happens when you have prodigy's working under you. Come on, though it's nothing special."

Ed grinned from ear to ear as he followed his superior office out of the kitchen. They passed Roy's bedroom and the blonde glanced inside.

"Colonel how come your duvets on the floor and there's blood on your sheets?" He asked, blinking with curiously and the other man chuckled nervously.

"I got a wake up call this morning, and funnily enough jumping out of your skin isn't good for stitches." Roy petted his stomach. "I pulled against them slightly, but they're fine now."

"…" Ed frowned, the Colonel should really go to a hospital.

'_But if it was me…I would also refuse, so I know what he means. Hm…I wonder if this is what Winry and Al feel like?'_

He all but bumped into Roy when the man suddenly stopped infront of a back door. The man glanced over his shoulder the teenager and with a small sigh walked into the room, flicking on a switch.

Ed followed in and looked around. Although it wasn't very big excitement began to ride up him. The room itself was a small square, about two meters square, and a large percentage of that was taken up by a desk at the far corner. Above the desk there were shelves, and also on the facing wall. The opposite wall to the desk was covered with posted pieces of paper and notes, and there were arrays painted on the white stone. Because there was no light the whole place felt mysterious, and wasn't exactly tidy either. Ed grinned and dove for the shelf.

"Wow! Some of these books look ancient!"

"That's probably just from misuse – and I'm telling you you won't find anything useful. Most of it is so that I can perfect my flame Alchemy, though I do have a small section on other things."

"You look like you're preparing for a war!" Ed commented, flicking through the books, and glancing toward the posted paper. He froze suddenly and putting out his hand he ripped one of the sheets off the wall.

"This…" He gasped eyes wide, and next to him Roy froze. "this is my array!" Ed turned on him, fury evident in his eyes. "This is the array I used to try and bring my mother back!"

"…" Roy stared at him silently. "Yes, that's true. I couldn't sleep one night, so from memory I drew it out."

"Why?"

"…Because I could." Roy looked to the floor. "I know it doesn't work, but I drew it out all the same – the theories behind it, well some of them are useful for other things."

"So…you mean you weren't planning to use it?" Ed looked down to it, and then scrunched it up in his hand. Roy made no move to stop him. "Sorry – I…I just feel so…stupid every time I think or see it." He gripped his left hand to his right, the automail gleaming from where it was visible.

"Edward…I think most alchemist – nay, most people who have lost someone have thought up theories on human transmutation. The only difference is they didn't have the courage to try it out, the brains to even get halfway there."

"It's not courage…it's stupidty- Wait…" Ed looked up, "Have you?"

Roy smiled silently, and slowly he put his hand to a draw at the desk and pulled from the bottom of the pile a small array. Ed took it and stared.

"…This is insane." He muttered looking at it, "This would just destroy your body, it doesn't even create anything, the combinati-"

"-I know Fullmetal." Roy closed his eyes, "I put it together in a panic, and I never used it." He shrugged, and then took it back, "I keep it as a reminder of how stupid it was."

"…" Ed nodded and looked to the floor, Roy cleared his throat as discomfort spread between them.

"Anyway, as I was saying….you won't find anything useful in here – really."

"I'm not really looking for something useful, I just want something to read." He looked up, golden eyes glowing in the dark room. Roy stared back at him, features unreadable before he turned. He flittered through a small pile of books on the floor and coming back up pushed a book into Ed's hand.

"Huh? What's this?" Ed asked looking at it.

"It's a novel – an adventure story." Roy responded. "Try reading it."

"Thanks but-"

"-Try." Roy turned, "I've read it like a million times, when I was your age it was my favourite book."

Ed wrinkled his nose, he wasn't really interested in things like that, but he decided it was probably best to listen to the Colonel's suggestion. "Sure, thanks." He muttered, "I'll give it a read."

-

"It's happening again Sarah." Roy held his head, eyes blurred as he slumped in his chair.

"**Have you been over exerting yourself?"**

"No more then the usual…I haven't had an attack like this for a while and I took some this morning, but now I've run out of Lorazepam. I didn't think I would need it, I felt so much better, but then it does come in cycles and stages."

"**Hah. You on your periods kid?"**

"Very funny." He clutched his stomach. "Can you send me some more?"

"**I can't keep doing this unless you start coming in for check ups Royboy – I don't know if the side effects are getting to you badly."**

"Sarah I take them, feel a little sleepy, get a big grumpy-"

"**-And it can make you feel suicidal."**

"That's just a wifes tale." Roy prickled.

"**I'm a doctor Royboy, I think I know."**

"Look…I'm only asking because you offer it, if it's unavailable then I will survive."

"**Hah. No you won't. Cyclic Vomiting Syndrome may not be a killer Honey, but if you start to loose weight again…"**

"I don't want to go into a hospital Sarah, I told you – I don't have the energy, and you know I hate them. I would rather sit at home vomiting."

"**Fine…I'll bring you some meds this evening, just hold on till then, ok?"**

"Thank you." Roy murmured and hung up, before laughing to himself.

'_God, with all the commotion I forgot to take some pain meds. Better get them from my room.'_

**-**

**For all who don't get it (because it isn't clear) what Roy took when he was with Ed were not pain meds. :D Anyway" Please review! BYE FOR NOW!**


	9. Stitches

**Woop woop! This is a short half chapter of about six pages. It's meant to be a bit sweet, and add a little flavour to Roy and Ed's relationship. It's also meant to up the tension a little, and reveal a little of the sea of shit that Roy Mustang officially has lived through. **

**I have decided that officially it is time I stop being a lazy arse, and get back to some of my reviewers! So to all of the lot who left me a comment on my last chapter look below for you name cus I have something to say back to you!**

**animefangirlNoriko**** - Hey ! Ok, no worries about the fact you're a little behind on the manga, I will explain. Roy saw Ed's circle because he was the one who went to the Elric's searching for them. (He believed them to be 20, 21 or something, and got a surprise when he realised they were kids.) He stormed the house with Hawkeye and found the bloody remains of the transmutation circle. As for the reason he is ill…I must say you have inspired me with an idea, but unfortunately it can't be human transmutation. Izumi vomits bloods because the gate took half of her insides, where as it took Ed's leg. But I'm sure I could link in Roy's illness with Alchemy! Anyway, thanks for the review, and don't you worry…There's no way it's rated just for violence and swearing. :D**

**Madame Poppy ****– I am honoured by the complement, and I am glad you enjoy it. I must warn you though that there relationship will actually get very real at some point, including physical. If you're not a usual fan of the pairing you might not like it, but I would be very glad if you continued to read.**

**MizuYousei**** – Haha, yes, I nearly ate my own arm when I was writing it, just goes to show. Thanks for reviewing, my god you have to read so much of my stuff for me to be happy…how do you cope? (BTW the new Fullmetal Alchemist is out, so if you are still watching the eps and you're up to date then it's ok for you to read my other FMA fic. MWUHAHAH – Love you!)**

**Egypt Mesi**** – Thank you sooo much ! Your words are beyond kind, and they are so warming. I too have to admit that I see Roy younger in this, but that might just be the very relaxed way he is acting. Unfortunately when he gets back to work he has to mature and shape up a bit, but I can totally see where you are coming from. (I hope I am not making him too ooc, but it's so much fun!) As for the Alchemy…well, I can't believe I'm admitting this but I have a total craze with it. I actually read genuine books and files on it, and have theories. Of course I can't use it (…Unfortunately the world is such) but it makes writing about it so much fun. It's a very interesting subject. **

**alex93fuzzy**** – O_O Wow, short and sweet. I thank you!**

**Rei-chan94**** – Yes, Roy does have to deal with alot, but he can take more I assure you ! Now watch I steadily build the pressure on him until he cracks! Mwuhahaha! Ahem, thank you.**

**wishfulliving89**** – Well here it finally is ! Thank you for your support!**

**And that's it for now! But before I begin I would like to say one more thing – **

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION!**

**I have done pictures for every chapter of this story, and you can locate the links on my profile page. So have a glance and tell me what you think. My art isn't amazing, but I think I'm improving…and drawing Ed's automail is orgasmic. As for Roy, he's fantastic to draw, but shading in his hair…OMG, I could have stabbed someone by the time I got the latest picture!**

**AHEM! Continue,**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of it's characters, but this plot bunnie is mine. **

**Warning – Sexual reference, swearing, and some of the usual angsty goodness, **

**So – Please enjoy!**

-

Ed breathed out, rubbing the back of his head wearily as he looked over to Lt. Hawkeye who was driving, her face passive, and suit, as always spotless despite the hour.

It had been several days since he had seen the Colonel and spoken about the Alchemy Thief, but he could still feel his heart beat exhilarating every time he thought about it.

Alchemy had always excited him, beyond probably what his brother knew. It wasn't just because it was incredibly useful, but because there was something so…lively about it. Ed was sure that if he was asked to now he wouldn't be able to live without Alchemy as his companion – even if it was the cost of never getting a real arm or leg back again. But then…if he had to sacrifice it for his brother's body, well, he wouldn't hesitate. Ever.

"We're almost there Edward." Riza suddenly spoke from the front and Ed blinked his eyes open, not realising he had allowed them to slide shut. It was after all very early in the morning, and he had been up reading that book Mustang had leant to him.

Although, admittedly it had taken him a few attempts to really get into it Ed couldn't deny that after having forced himself through the first five alchemy free chapters, he started to get into the swing of the adventure. In the end he'd been so absorbed he hadn't actually noticed that he was staying up at all, and had been reading for three hours straight. Al had ended up confiscating it, but by that point Ed had already finished and was just skimming back a few chapters, noting silently to himself that characters always appeared in a new light when you knew more about them and their pasts. He had brought the book with him today to return it to Roy when he met him at the hospital.

It was crisp Wednesday morning and he was returning to have his burns and other injuries checked. The Colonel would also be in to have his stitches removed so Ed was hoping to catch up with him and ask if he had discovered anything else interesting about the Thief.

Hawkeye stopped the car outside of the hospital and slowly got out, Ed following her example. The woman had insisted that she come and pick him up, as would be regular protocol. Havoc was meant to be fetching the Colonel, but Ed couldn't see any sign of another military car.

He and Hawkeye headed toward the building which stood tall and almost grey in the early light. The skies were shrouded with clouds and as such the world appeared dim around him.

Climbing the few stairs he headed through the doorway to the nurses reception where a woman already stood waiting. Ed identified her as the nurse who had been taking care of him the week previous, and she shot him one of her maternal smiles.

"Good Morning Edward." She chirped as he approached.

"Morning – sorry, I'm a little late." He rubbed the back of his head and she shook it off with a smile.

"That's fine." She insisted. "Shall we get started?"

"Sure."

She smiled and was about to move when Hawkeye stopped her. "Excuse me – I'm sorry to delay you further, but I must ask; has Colonel Mustang arrived yet? I have a message for him." The woman asked, her strict eyes guarded, but Ed saw a hint of concern.

The nurse pursed her lips, but forced her expression into neutral. "He hasn't arrived yet, but I'm sure he will be here soon, so if you stick around…"

"Of course." Hawkeye bobbed her head, "Excuse me." She gave a small encouragement smile to Ed who gave her one back.

"Thanks Lt. Hawkeye – I'll see you in a minute."

"I'll be waiting." She nodded and he turned and left with the nurse.

-

"Well I must say Mr. Elric you are healing exceptionally well." The nurse smiled contently and Ed nodded looking down to the burns on his hand. Although it didn't look especially pretty, he knew that it was healing.

Clarice – as the nurse had identified herself as, pealed back her gloves and went to the sink to wash her hands. "From now we will leave it un-wrapped, it's better if it has a chance to get to open air. Just make sure to keep it clean, and if anything looks or feels at all off come back in, and we'll check for infection." She turned back. "Now, your head seems to be alright, but have you been dizzy at all, or fatigued beyond the norm?"

Ed shook his head, and then suddenly twigged. "Well I haven't – but I know the Colonel has. You should probably check him for infection when he comes in."

Again Clarice pursed her lips and turned away. There was a short silence and then she sighed. "I can probably tell you this Edward because I've seen that you are relatively close to the Colonel."

"Tell me what?"

"…His appointment was before yours." She turned around, "He didn't show up – and he has an upstanding record of doing that."

"What!?" Ed sat up straight, eyes wide. "What do you mean – didn't show up!? He's got to take those stitches out, doesn't he?!"

"Yes…but regardless of that fact he's probably locked himself in at home, and refused to come."

"The hell!?" Ed leapt off the examination table. "Havoc's meant to drag him down here if he has to – how the hell has he managed to hold him off?!"

The nurse shrugged, "Maybe he convinced Lt. Havoc that the plan had changed. If he did it with enough authority and ease then it wouldn't be surprising if Lt. Havoc believed him."

Ed sweat dropped, "Yeah…I can see that way to easily actually." He muttered, before cursing. "But why the hell does he have to be such a stubborn childish idiot? Is he _trying_ to kill himself?"

Clarice was silent, and then she sighed and went to sit down on one of the stools. "Before you judge him perhaps I should explain." She stated.

Ed looked at her for a moment and then turning he sat back up on the examining table and waited for her to begin her story.

"A little while ago…" She began. "There was a rebel attack in Central. You were probably too small to hear about it, but it caused quite a commotion down here. The Military dispatched several groups to stop the rioting. The rebels ran through the streets killing at will and demonstrating – no one was safe. They began to make their way to the hospital, and school down here. With them they carried torches and it was their intention to burn the area to the ground. We wouldn't have had time to evacuate the building…many would have died." She looked down. "The Military therefore was forced to do something drastic. They closed in behind the rebel group until they were boxed between the army and the hospital. And with the order, Colonel Mustang stood at the top of these stairs and burned them down. It was truly terrible, and many died. Because everything was in so much chaos many of our own soldiers got caught in the flame as well. Colonel Mustang was also injured and sat in the ward with the curtains drawn, listening to some of his own men screaming from the burns he had given them. Although no one blamed him secretly he blamed himself. He whispered it deliriously in a fever 'if only I had had more control…if only I could have instructed the soldiers myself…if only they hadn't been ordered to stand so close.'…When he woke up he discharged himself, unable to stand hearing and seeing the men around him, and since then he's made any visits he's been forced to have scarce and short." Clarice sighed. "Although I hate to admit it I know it hurts him to be here… and I hate it when he has to come in." She looked up sadly. "I'm even surprised he lasted one night at all."

"…That's…" Ed looked down to his knees. "That…awful." He whispered.

"It is, however, it doesn't change the fact that he should have come here." She stood. "It's probably to late now, either way." She mumbled.

"What to you mean?" Ed blinked and Clarice smiled.

"He's probably started to rip the stitches out himself."

-

"Colonel!" Ed banged against the doorway with his automail hand and waited for a response. None came and tried again. "Colonel! Come on!"

He had gotten Lt. Hawkeye to drop him off at the house, and insisted that she should get back to work, and that he would sort it out. The woman had huffed with irritation and told him to warn Mustang that she would be coming around later that evening with a lecture prepared. A loooong lecture – even Ed had paled at the thought.

The Elric bounced on the balls of his feet and leaning down flipped the letter opener open and peered inside. He could see a faint shadow being cast down from the dingy light and Ed got the feeling that Mustang was actually leaning right to the side of the door, arms crossed and listening to the boy's rantings, probably with his eyes closed as if deep in thought. The image was so clear his in head that he was sure it was the case.

'_I know he's in there! But he probably also knows that I know he's not been to the hospital. If that's the case then he won't open this door…so I'll have to pretend that I don't know.'_

"Colonel! I know you're in there! Come on, it's cold and I'm here to return your bloody book – I walked all this way, so you better hurry the fuck up!" He tried, but still no response came. Clearly Mustang was a cautious guy – well prepared bastard. Ed looked around and sighed before opening the letter box again and calling in. "Colonel please – I've found something out about the Alchemy Thief; it's important!" He did it in the loudest whisper he could and straightened again. There was a short pause and then the door clicked open and Roy peered around, eyes narrowed.

Ed wasted no time as he lunged forward and grabbed the other by the collar, dragging him forward. "Got you know you bastard!" He shouted, "Where the hell were you this morning!?"

"…Damn. You sounded so convincing." Roy looked away, clearly displeased.

"Yes – aren't I just the little actor, now answer the fucking question!"

Roy looked back to him, face strangely open and blank, as if he only saw the simplicity of the question, rather then it's real meaning. "In bed?" He tried.

"Let me rephrase because clearly you are an idiot – why the hell weren't you at the hospital!?"

"Oh…" Roy looked up to the sky, his facial expression still unreadable. "Hmm, didn't feel like going."

"Oh, a whim was it?"

"Yes, didn't feel up to it." He nodded.

"Must have been a whim you had for a while though – considering that you told Havoc two days ago that Hawkeye was the one picking you up!" Ed shouted.

"…" Roy looked down again and Ed let go of his shirt and grabbed a hold of his face.

"Look – never mind. Let me see the damage." He pulled the other man down lower with his autmail hand, guiding him with his flesh hand, which was pressed to his cheek. Standing on tip toes he looked to the stitches on the scar on the side of Roy's forehead. Mustang watched him for a second and then closed his eyes, as if extremely tired.

"…It's still intact." Ed breathed, "I thought for sure you would have taken the stitches out by now."

"...I always prefer start with the more difficult things Fullmetal." Roy responded and Ed's heart leapt into his mouth. With his panic he had failed to notice the man's hand pressed against his stomach.

"Oh…please tell me you are fucking me."

"I only wish." Mustang stated, and then suddenly his eyes widened and he jerked away. Ed leapt forward and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Show me!" He demanded.

"Want to me to do a stripe-tease in public Fullmetal?" He asked dryly, his face finally snapping out of it's blank stupor, and eyes darting about, as if suddenly anxious.

Ed growled and pushed past him into the house. Roy stayed where he was for a moment, as if considering something, and then with a sigh closed the door and came in afterwards.

Edward went into the sitting room and looked down to the table. A bottle of whiskey had been opened and a glass lay half full on the table. The Elric looked around to Roy who shrugged and, walking past flopped down onto the sofa again. Ed approached as the man tipped onto his side, looking up to the ceiling, hands still pressed to his stomach.

"…Show me." Ed came and knelt beside him and Roy looked to him before closing his eyes and gently moved his hand away.

Slowly Ed put out his hand and peeled away the man's shirt. He had to close his eyes and gulp as he looked to the wound. It was already half unstitched, but there were several places where the skin hadn't joined, and it was bleeding.

"…You need to go to hospital." Ed whispered and Roy shook his head, face suddenly tight.

"No. I have butterfly clips, I can hold them together again. I'm not suicidal Fullmetal, but I know it's not necessary."

"…" Ed bit his bottom lip. "You're drunk, aren't you?"

"I've…maybe had a little to drink, yes." The man admitted, not opening his eyes.

Ed looked around and sighed. "Wait here." He instructed and getting up he went to the kitchen where he washed his hands, shaking them dry. When he returned he was pleased to see that Roy hadn't moved at all, and was following his instructions.

He came and knelt down beside Roy again, and then tentatively moved to start undoing the stitches. Mustang hissed, but did nothing else, not even moving away from the source of pain.

Ed slowly pulled out the rest of the stitching, trying his best to be as gentle as possible. Roy made no other indication that he was in pain, but then Ed wasn't entirely sure that the man was fully conscious.

When he had finished he took the butterfly clips, which were sat prepared in a box on the table, (as if the Colonel had already expected everything) and he pressed the small edges where it hadn't healed together to secure and close them. This time the Colonel's eyes flashed open and he jerked away, clearly surprised by the sudden pain.

"Stop moving! You made this mess by not resting and this is what you get!" Ed instructed and the Colonel snarled and forced his eyes shut up, laying back down. Ed continued in silence, watching the Colonel carefully. The man gave no indication of pain, other then the occasional twitch, but Ed could see that his eyes were closed firmly and his jaw was clenched.

When he had finally pressed the last butterfly clip into place Ed simply rested his hand on Mustangs stomach and stared forward into the sofa. Roy grunted.

"Finished playing doctor?"

"Shut up you ungrateful bastard." Ed snarled, retracting his hand quickly and standing. He moved into the kitchen to wash off any remains of blood on his fingers, and was surprised when a pair arms suddenly caged around him on either side of the sink, and a chin rested on the top of his head.

"…Did you like the book?" Roy asked quietly, and Ed could feel the man's throat vibrate along the back of his head.

"…It was…ok." Ed replied, trying to keep his breathing even. Suddenly images of the Colonel stroking his hands down the boys body and kissing his neck were flashing through his mind again and he could feel his face heating up. If he turned around now and the Colonel saw him blushing it would be the end. Luckily for him Mustang didn't seem to be in the mindset to move at all, and he simply stood, hands placed against the sink, and arms occasionally brushing Ed's own narrow shoulders.

"A minute ago…" Roy began, "When you were at the door…I've never seen you looks so…mature."

Ed felt his eyes widen, and he swallowed. "You _are_ drunk, aren't you?"

Roy laughed, "What, you did? I've never seen you look more like an adult…Honestly, I was so surprised I had to close my eyes – the image wouldn't compute. But that might have also been because I was leaning forward and you were on your tip toes…which made you look normal sized."

"You had better not be calling me small." Ed closed his eyes, grabbing the feeling of annoyance at the Colonel's words, and using it to drive away the blush. "In any case, I have to take the stitches out in your head, so go sit down."

Roy hummed quietly at this statement and Ed was struck by what a pleasant sound it was. The Colonel he knew never showed such a mellow easy side – clearly this was the effects of the alcohol. It made the man more open.

'_No! Don't think of that; just concentrate on getting the job done and getting out. After all, I promise__d Clarice I would help.'_

Mustang detached himself from where he was stood so close to the other boy and wondered, almost aimlessly back into the sitting room. Ed remained where he was, conscious that his hands were probably clean by now, and that his burn was starting to prickle. But he couldn't move, he couldn't move at all, not when a passing though flittered through his mind after the Colonel.

'_I wish he's stayed stood there, I really do.'_

It was the first time Ed had wished something of Roy Mustang in a conscious state, and he realised with a jolt, that sadly, from now, it would probably not be the last.

-

"Oh God." Mustang gasped, hand around his erection. "Oh God, oh God, oh God." He whispered with every tug, scrunching his other hand into a fist and pressing his forehead against it as the water ran along down his back. "What is wrong with me? What is _wrong_ with me…What the _hell _is_ wrong with me_!?"

Edwards concerned face flashed through his mind, his had pressed against the side of his face.

"_Oh…please tell me you are fucking me." _

"_I only wish."_

"Oh God I wish…I wish…what the fuck is wrong with me!?" Mustang gasped for air, feeling his climax coming. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!?"

-

**How much longer until Roy cracks? Not long! Please leave a review! ****MWUAHAHA! I'll have crying like a baby before the end! YOU MARK MY WORDS! Ahem…but, it won't be for a another few chapters, so don't get your hopes up to much!**

**Next chapter will be up **_**very **_**soon as I have already written it. Get ready for some suspense, angst, a little sex (sorry folks, not RoyEd) and a little bit of maiming! Keep an eye out, it'll be here reeeeeal soon! **


	10. Golden Eyes

**Mwuhahah! It is here! **

**Now! Warning for everybody – I think that because I posted the LAST chapter so quickly some people MISSED it. If so have a quick scan back and take a look just to make sure please! **

**Anyway thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome and I count on you to actually keep me writing!**

**Right**

**Warning – This chapter contains a mild sex scene (not ROYED sorry.) Some maiming and blood, Angst and mentions of child abuse. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own, please please please…don't sue. **

_-_

'_That little brat. That little blonde__ brat! Oh the things I'll do when I get my hands on him…the things I will do!!'_

Roy cursed, looking up to the ceiling from where he lay on the floor. He couldn't take much more of this – not anymore. He couldn't cope with that fact that the blonde shit was spending more and more time with him – however unintentional, it was still driving Mustang to insanity.

'_If it carries on at this rate I'll just snap and rape him! For God's sake!'_

He rolled to the side, clutching his stomach as he groaned. He really, really, really felt like throwing himself out of a window.

'_No! Get a hold of yourself. You are not that desperate. Listen, it's just like it's always been – you can't care about someone so much if you aren't in…__a relationship with them. He's not the only person in the world who I have urges for after all – I mean, I have Matilda.'_

The image of the stunning lady flashed in his mind and he nodded. Yes, he had urges for her – he had urges for woman in general. Ed was just a one off, Ed was…Ed was…

'_Did I tell you to fucking think about him!?__ Oh God…I can't think of anything else, every subject in the world and they'll be a link back to my father, Ishbal, the fact I feel sick and above all Ed…'_

Mustang rolled onto the other side, closing his eyes firmly as he gripped his shoulders.

Suddenly a load knock came from his door and he spiked in fear. Ed had warned him of this when he had left.

Hawkeye had arrived.

He got up and began to slowly creep to his room away, but the sound of a gunshot stopped him dead. Hawkeye stepped into the room.

"I had little faith in you opening the door, so I shot the lock." She said in her straight forward voice, the gun in her hand.

Roy forgot for a moment why she had come and gaped. "You did WHAT!?"

"You're an alchemist, you can fix it." She said raising her weapon and pointing it to Roy. "Now, would you like to explain to me…WHY YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID IDIOT!"

Roy, fearing for his safety raised both his hands. "Sorry sorry – yes, I'm an idiot. Please don't shoot me, I'm finding it a little hard to move around quickly at the moment."

She glared at him for a moment and then slowly put the gun down and approached. He stepped back a bit in apprehension, but his legs met the sofa and he couldn't move anymore. She came right up to him, raising her hands, and for one moment he genuinely believed that she was about to smack him. Then she got up on her tip toes and wound her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into an embrace.

"…Hawkeye?"

"I know what the date is tomorrow sir."

There was a pause and then he slowly did the same, holding her tightly and burying his face into her neck, shivering.

"You don't always have to be so strong." She whispered, "You're on leave now, there's no one who can use it as an excuse to hurt you. Please Col-…Please Roy, there is only so much pain you can take, you're human to."

He hugged her fiercely and didn't reply, unable to as he took in a deep shuddering breath. Finally he managed to crack out two words, "I'm sorry."

She rubbed a hand along his back, "It's alright. But please…don't hold this all in any longer." She moved a hand up to his head and cradled him. For a moment they stayed like this and they both pulled away. Roy looked down to the floor.

"A pathetic commander, aren't I?" He mumbled.

"If you were would I be here?" Riza answered and he glanced up to her, and then with a smile shook his head. "Good, glad you've realised."

Turning she went back toward the door, before glancing over her shoulder. "I didn't really shoot through your lock, Maes lent me the key."

Roy winced. "So he knows, does he?"

"Correct."

"I'd better unhook my phone." Roy chuckled, "And change my lock."

Riza gave a small smile and nodded. "Take care of yourself Roy, I'll see you back at work fully recovered soon, ok?"

"…Riza-"

She stopped and looked again. "Yes?"

"…Nothing, thank you." He shook his head, and with pursed lips she nodded and left him alone. The moment the door closed he fell back against his sofa, took a pillow and began to smother himself with it.

'_I'm breaking…God help me, I'm breaking.'_

-

Edward Elric looked up to the sky with a small curse as the sockets in his automail throbbed in pain. The heavens were spread with murky clouds and he could already feel a light dewy rain beginning to fall as he grunted and pulled his red duster jacket tighter around him.

He had offered to go and pick up some bread from the bakers in town while Gracia cooked dinner, and Al took down the washing with Winry on recommendation from Ed who had insisted that it was going to rain – a prognosis he hadn't been wrong in making. It looked like having pains from bad weather weren't always such a bad thing, after all, he had saved Gracia having to wash everything again.

Hugging the loaf tightly to his chest to keep it dry he darted from under from cover to cover of shop roofs.

'_Hey…this place looks familiar.'_

He noted to himself, frowning slightly as he looked about him, unable to recall where he had seen the place before.

'_Major Deja-vu with the rain…yes, last time I was here it was raining like thi- oh.'_

An image of him sitting on the curb of the pavement with his head in his hands flashed through his mind, the Colonel above him with an umbrella.

'_That's right…Of course I know this place, I came down this way this morning after seeing the Colonel…God, it looks so different in the rain.'_

He hummed to himself, jogging forward again, keeping his eyes on the road that the Colonel's flat was. It was therefore, as a result of this, unsurprising that he didn't notice as a woman stepped out onto the street from one of the shops to his side, her face like thunder. Before he had a chance to spot her he had smacked directly into her and the two stumbled back from the force.

"Oh – sorry." He blinked as she turned to him, eyes alight with rage.

"Watch where you're going." She snapped, and he stared at her. In any normal accounts he would have argued with her rude comment but he was captured by the fact that her cold stair made recognition shoot through him. It was not so dissimilar to the one the Colonel gave him when he messed up on assignments.

"Sorry." He said again and she looked down to him with narrowed eyes before, from within the shop she had just exited, a voice said.

"I told you to clear off!" A young, very beautiful woman appeared in the doorway, as the one with the cold eyes snarled and disappeared down the street without another word. Ed stared after her as the young woman beside him huffed and looked around.

"Sorry about that sir, I hope she wasn't-…_you_!"

Ed jumped and looked directly at her. She stared back with glowing golden eyes, her mouth parted in surprise. Then her expression narrowed and she chuckled dryly.

"So _you're _the one, right?" She whispered, and then with a small shake of her head she gave him a fleeting smile, and went back into the shop, humming to herself.

Edward blinked, confusion spreading across her features.

'_Well that was strange.'_

He shrugged and hurried on down the street back toward Hughes house, deciding that it was probably safer not to try and dig into the affair of what the woman meant, and who she was.

-

"What am I doing here again?" Roy mumbled to himself as he shook his head to free his fringe from where it was plastered across his face from the rain. The heavens had opened up only a few minutes ago, and although he had known that the rain was coming he had ended up exiting his flat anyway and coming…to this place.

He looked down to the grave at his feet, the burial ground looking all the more eerie because of the rain, and the cold pressing tightly around him.

"_What are you going to do to him?"_

"_Get him sentenced to life in jail of course! I'll have him hung up and-"_

"_-You can if you want." Mustang chuckled, "You'd have to unbury him first."_

"…_Unbury who-what-now?"_

"_If you can find his grave that is."  
_"Hah. Lying bastard, aren't I?" Roy smirked. "But don't get angry, I was just defending you Dad – I know exactly where you're buried, I'm here now, aren't I?"

He looked down to the name on the grave stone, as if waiting for someone to answer and he barked a laugh.

"We buried a burnt up corpse, do you know how many of those I've seen since that day Dad?"

Again, no response.

"It's actually worse when they don't die." Roy closed his eye, "It's worse for me, because I know I didn't do it properly then… God, what am I doing?" He turned away, and froze as he spotted a figure standing at the entrance of the graveyard. Even despite the fact their features were hazy due to the rain he knew exactly who it was.

Slowly they approached until they were close enough for Roy to be able to see the coolness of her eyes, and her mouth which was formed into a thin line. They both stared at each other in silence and then Roy turned away, to look back toward the grave of his father.

"I've been looking for you." She finally said, her black eyes not straying from his face. He grunted.

"Is that so?" He asked. "Ironic that we would meet here."

She moved her eyes to the grave and nodded slowly, her red earrings catching the light as she moved. Her fringe reached down past the bridge of her nose, and at the back tumbled just to her shoulders. She could have, by all accounts, been an outstandingly beautiful woman if it weren't for the fact that her skin was almost grey from stress, and her face was always serious and guarded, with eyes like black steel.

"Yes." She finally spoke, "It is ironic that we would meet here."

"The last place we parted."

"Infront of the grave of the man you killed." Her tone did not vary as she spoke. "Infront of the grave of our father."

Roy didn't respond other then to glance at her, his eyes narrowed and mouth drawn into a line. He put his hands in his pocket and shifted onto his other leg.

"So what do you want? Came to make me feel guilty?" He asked.

"As if I would – if you don't already then it's not worth my time to try and make someone as heartless as you care." She responded, touching a hand to the grave.

"Hah. And we used to be so close, now I guess I really am just a monster – I don't feel guilty at all." He looked to the grave. "Not for leaving when I did, it wasn't my fault."

"Then you are a monster." She pulled her hand away, pulling her clothes around her tighter. "But I won't leave, I didn't just spend the whole week crawling around the dirt you now call family to try and find out where you were."

Roy's fury spiked, but he said nothing. "So? I'm here now. What do you want?"

"I want to offer you redemption." She looked to him, eyes reflective and cold.

"How so?"

"Our mother is ill, she's dying." She responded. "I want you to come and apologise to her before she does."

Roy laughed and turning began to walk. "No."

"What kind of person are you!?" The woman ran after him. "She's our mother!"

"Does she know you're here?"

"No."

"Well unless she asked for me specifically-"

"-She's been asking for you for over seventeen years!" The woman screamed. "After everything you did and she still…she still calls out to you!" She grabbed him by the arm, but he threw her off.

"GO AWAY!" He shouted.

"I won't!!" She grabbed him by the arm. "You may not give a damn about where you came from but she's all I have left! You killed my father! You killed _our_ father, and yet you still won't help now that our mother is dying!? Are you trying to kill _both_ of our parents!?"

He yanked his arm away and turned on her. "Do you have any idea what it was like!? Living with him, alone!?"

"So he wasn't perfect! So he did sleep around with whores, and drank! You were meant to take care of him!"

"It wasn't my job!"

"Our mother had to have a little break…that was all."

"Five _years_ is not a little break!" Roy screamed, "**You left me for five years**_!_ You fucking _abandoned me_! Left me to deal with him! Ok in the beginning he kept it together, but _I _wasn't the one who killed him! He missed our _mother._ Missed her until it drove him insane! I…I was _eight_ _years old!_" Roy gasped for air, "He should have been taking care of me, not the other way around!"

"…" She closed her eyes, and taking his arm she gripped it tightly. "Please." She whispered. "Please…she's our mother. Please…at least…help us pay…we can't do it alone."

"How pathetic." He pulled away and took a few steps back. "Why don't you just go and _whore_ yourself out for the money!"

She screamed at him and lunged, throwing him backwards. "**What the hell do you think I've been doing all these years!?"** she shouted. "**You think I would come to you if it wasn't my last choice!**" She pulled him roughly upwards, tears flooding down her cheeks. **"You were the one who caused this in the first place!**"

He rolled and forced her down as she continued to scream, writhing, but he didn't let go, holding her firmly until she had calmed. He stared down to her face.

"_Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"_

"_What is it Karin?"_

'_Karin…Karin…'_

"Karin…" He breathed, face breaking. "Your name…I just remembered your name…it was Karin." He put a hand to his mouth as he gasped for air, shaking. "I…I forgot your name, but I remember now…it's Karin…"

She stared up to him, and then her face twisted in pain and she sat up, forcing him off of her.

"I'm going home." She announced, brushing herself down, even though the action was pointless – she was already covered in mud and dirt, as was he. "Come with me. Say you're sorry…please, for God sake."

"Karin…" He looked to her from where he was kneeling. She stared down to him and answered.

"Roy."

They watched each other like this for a moment, raw emotion skipping through them and then Roy's face hardened and he stood.

"I'm not coming." He answered before standing. "Take her to central hospital."

"As if we could afford something like that!"

"I'll call ahead." He responded. "But if I do, don't you dare ever come to me talking about redemption again! I won't apologize to that woman, so don't even come to me again."

She growled. "Like I would!" She shouted.

"Fine, then it's settled. Good bye Karin, I wish you well." He turned and disappeared out of the graveyard into the darkness, his blood sister watching silently after him. 

'_Great…another thing to add to the list of things on my mind.'_

-

Amy whistled quietly to herself as she moved, her umbrella in hand as the rain continued to pound against the pavement.

She looked down to the river at her side and sniffed as the water raged, flowing quickly along.

'_I'd better hurry, otherwise I'll get the full force of the storm on me.'_

She hurried her footsteps, intending to move on when something caught her eye. Something pale was just visible from the shrubbery down on the river bank. She stopped and screwed up her eyes, adjusting her glasses so as to see it better.

'…_Is it...? It is! An arm!__?'_

Panic jumped through her. Had someone slipped down because of the storm and been injured? Quick as a flash she scurried down, jumping from the ledge downward and skidding along the muddy bank toward the leafy area.

Pushing her way through the bushes she pulled back a branch, and a shock greeted her.

A pair of frightened, half starved eyes stared up toward her, the young boy shivering in the rain, with a gag tied across his mouth, and hands attached to the tree. Amy covered her mouth and approached quickly. "O My God…Don't worry, don't worry! You'll be fine! Just hold on." She went to the branch where his hands were tied and was shocked to see that the thing that held his hands together wasn't rope, but actual roots from the tree. She cursed, and pulling from her pocket a small trusty dagger she attacked the roots cutting them all. When the boy was free she put the dagger away and went to free his mouth from the gag.

"Are you alright!?" She asked, touching his face as he stared up to her, his chest heaving with sobs.

"Grandma…" He breathed and Amy blinked.

"What?"

"…Grandma." The boy repeated, his face a ghastly white, and twisted with terror. His eyes did not meet hers, and instead looked over her shoulder.

Blinking Amy looked around, and had to suppress a scream.

"Oh…Oh fuck." She put a hand to her mouth again, bile rising up as she stared to the dismembered body only a few feet away. "Oh God…Oh my God." She looked away and covered the boys eye's. "Don't look." She whispered. "Don't look, just hang on." She pulled off her jacket and pulled it over his tiny shaking shoulders before picking him up. "Just hold on, we're getting you out of here." She said, her voice shaking as terror ran through her.

A sound from behind made her suddenly came and she spun on the spot, shrieking in shock. A huge shadow loomed over, a pair of bright golden eyes staring down to her.

"Ah…" She took a few steps away as the figure moved forward, and he whispered in an unreadable voice.

"What are you doing here?"

She took another step, upward, but slipped, falling backward. "No…No,…don't come any closer." She pleaded, as she tightened her grip around the child held into her, who buried his face hard into her shoulder, sobbing in dread.

"Let go of that child." The voice said, but she shook her head numbly unable to do anything but stare to the large axe in the man's left hand. He moved toward her, and her whole body contracted with horror as a scream tore out of her throat.

-

"Oh fuck Roy-darling." Matilda stood in the doorway, her hand to her mouth, but Roy just shook his head. "Roy…oh, Roy." She approached and took his face in her hands. "It's Karin? Isn't it? Oh God…I didn't tell her anything, she came by the shop…but she must have found you."

"…I went to my father's grave." Roy gulped, "God…Matilda, I forgot her name – I had actually forgotten her name." He closed his eyes. "My baby sister…I was there at her birth, held her, took care of her…and I…I actually forgot her name."

She took him in her arms and cradled him. There was a pause and then he moved his hand down to her backside and pushed her hips forward into his. She moved her hands, scrunching her fingers through his hair, and their mouths met in a passionate lock. For a long moment they held it, their tongues dancing and then Matilda broke away. "Come on, let's go inside."

He nodded, and unlocking the door they both entered, moving straight for the bedroom. The moment they had entered and closed the door Roy grabbed a hold of Matilda and pulled her into a tight embrace, their lips meeting again.

She groaned loudly in his mouth as he slipped his hands up her dress, his fingers still wet and body shaking as she looped her own hand into his trousers, clipping the belt open.

"You've lost weight, Roy-honey." She muttered as she pulled down his trousers, and he turned her and pushed her down onto the bed, pinning her down with his body.

She pushed her hips up to greet his body and he slipped inside of her, kissing her all the while as she groaned.

As he pumped into her they managed to pull his shirt off, darting kisses through all of the commotion, and she undid her dress so that it fell to her waist, allowing him lick her breasts as she moaned, arching herself upward into him.

He gasped in pleasure in response as she wound her legs up his back and the two gripped each other hard.

Roy closed his eyes, breathing hard in her mouth as their tongues met, and his whole body began to shake with ecstasy.

But he was unable to push that little voice away in the back of his head that cried.

'_Help me.'_

-

Roy sat up, pulling his shirt back over his head as Matilda moved and hugged him from behind, placing her head on his shoulder. He glanced to her and smiled, she returned the action, but more sadly.

"Matilda?" He asked.

"This has to be the last time Roy." She said and his heart jolted.

"What?!" He asked turning toward her as she let go of him, sitting back on the bed. "Why?"

She sighed and moved forward, sitting on his lap and looping her arms around his shoulders so that he could rest his head against her breasts as she spoke, softly fingering his hair.

"I love you Roy-baby, I do; you're a very good friend of mine, and God knows I enjoy the time we spend together. You're cute, and sexy, and the thing I love most is the fact that you are such a gentleman." She leaned down and kissed him on the brow. "Every-time we have sex you're always so careful. You call out my name, and you really look at me, even if you're thinking of someone else."

"No." Roy shook his head, "Matilda please – I have sex with you because I want you. As you said, we're good friends, and I think you're gorgeous. Isn't that a good enough reason? Why do you think I'm being anything other then honest?"

"Baby, I'm not accusing you but we certainly aren't sleeping with each other because we love each other in that way. This has become too usual and carefree to be anything emotional." She tipped his head up. "Oh, please don't look at me like that."

"…Why are you doing this to me?" He whispered.

"Because I'm not the one you want." She whispered back and he shook his head.

"It's a lie! I do, I -"

"-Roy, you have always kept a control of yourself, and you've always called my name." She cut him off. "Until tonight."

"…What?"

She smiled and hugged him into her. "Edward Elric." Even as the words left her mouth Mustang froze, muscles stiffening. She continued to stroke his hair. "I met him you know, briefly. He's got beautiful eyes – like suns." She spoke softly. "Yes, they were a little like mine." She looked down at Roy's paralysed face. "So the next time I came to you I would come in a red coat, then I would dye my hair blonde and put it in a plat. I would call you Colonel and you would call me Edward and we'd make love like men. Then at the end you would realise that, once again, you had had second best."

"No…" Mustang shook his head suddenly, "no, no he has nothing to do with it, Fullmetal has nothing to do with i-"

"You called out to him Roy."

Roy looked up with wide eyes, face pale, and mouth parted in shock as she giggled and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You called out to Edward." She placed a delicate finger against his cheek, and ran it down. "And I can't help you with that anymore." She blinked and he gasped, as if in pain and pulled her into a tight embrace.

She curled her legs around him, and he wound his arms around her back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered fiercely and she hummed.

"Don't worry Roy my darling, don't you worry about it at all."

-

"What is it darling?" Gracia asked, pulling her dressing gown around her as Ed appeared in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. Hughes put the phone down his face grave. "Maes?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry, I have to go out." He said, his voice grim as he looked about him.

"What's happened?" Al appeared from out of the gloom, with Winry close behind, her eyes tired but curious.

"It doesn't matter – you lot all get back to bed, there's just been a problem and I have to get to work."

"What's going on Lt. Colonel?" Ed asked with a frown and Hughes sighed.

"There's been a terrible murder, and it looks like the culprit is an alchemist."

-

**Mwuhahaha! And that's it for now folks! Keep an eye out for the next chapter which will be out same time NEXT WEEK! (Put this on story alert if you are afraid of forgetting! :D ) **

**Please review! **


	11. Uniform

**Mwuahahaha! It is here! The UBER chapter! **

**Seriously this is one of the longest chapters I've written for this fic so far. I promised myself that I would moderate my chapters (as I do tend to write veeery long ones) but I couldn't find a good break in this. Plus I think most people want me to start getting on with it. **

**So here we go, a little action, a little angst, tension and swearing. There will be mentions of genocide, maiming, child abuse (Ed counts as a child, right?) suicide attempts and all of that unnessearily complicated alchemy talk! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters, but I do own all of Roy's sisters. **_**All**_** of them – and they're practically a Mafia! **

**Note – for those of you who are VERY observant you may have noticed that I posted this on Thursday evening DUTCH time (I'm in Holland at the moment, going to France this Sunday.) The simple fact is that I had written this chapter as well as FINISHED the next one…and I get quite desperate about posting them. (I have an obsession with posting!) Anyway, it doesn't matter! Hope you all enjoy! **

**-**

"No. No no no no _no!_" Maes shook his head, waving his arms furiously as if that would prove anymore of a point. "Don't you _dare!_"

Roy raised an eyebrow, his face as reflective as ever as crossed his arms, his uniform, as ever, spotless. "I'm sorry Lt. Colonel, but I thought this was _my _office." He responded coolly and Ed blinked, shifting onto his other foot as Maes all but had a cardiac arrest in exasperation.

"What the hell are you doing here!? Both of you!" He shouted. "You're on leave! You are injured!"

"I think I am, perhaps, the best judge about when it comes to how well I feel which, by the way, is fine enough to come back and be a part of this investigation." Roy responded. "I can't speak on Fullmetal's behalf, but I'm sure that if you made him do nothing for much longer he would piss himself."

Ed twitched and glared up to his superior officer, anger flaring through him. Had Roy said in a jockey voice he might have let it slide but there was something so cold and humourless about it now, it made Ed's jaw set in anger.

"For God's sake! You shouldn't technically be conscious!" Hughes banged his fist against the table. "And not only are you're ribs still far from fine, but now you probably have an infection from ripping your own stitches out – which I may hasten to add was a _really_ stupid thing to do!"

"Yes Maes, I did it for fun – sadist that I am, now kindly get out of my way so that I can read that file." Roy's eyes and voice were so icy that Ed saw everyone else in the room shiver.

"Like hell I will!" Maes snarled, before darting his eyes to Lt. Hawkeye who looked away, her face down cast. "Riza, come on! Help me out here! Why won't you _say_ something!?"

"Because _she_ has realised the severity of the situation!" Roy suddenly lost his temper and shouted. "Now get out of the way so that I can help find the Alchemist bastard!"

Hughes gritted his teeth and for a long moment nobody moved, and then he bowed his head and moved away, stalking to the other side of the table. "Fine, do what the hell you like."

Roy moved toward the documents and unclipping the file spread the papers across the table. His eyes and face emotionless again as Ed came to his side with Al who stood beside Hawkeye. Roy picked up a picture of the body of a now unidentifiable person and looked at it. On her stomach an array had been carved into the skin and he touched a hand to it.

"Fullmetal." He barked, and flicked the picture over. "What do you think?" He asked.

Ed looked to it and nodded. "There's no denying it. Although the array is different the style is the same…it's the same person who broke into General Sickles Library."

Roy stared at him for a moment and then moving toward his phone he picked it up, still staring at the boy with cold indifference. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Ed snapped, "The style is the same! It's the same person."

Roy narrowed his eyes, and then dialling for directory he asked to be put forward to a resident. There was a pause and then he spoke.

"It's me, I'm calling from my office. Do you have anything? ….That address wouldn't be anywhere the river?...Right, house fifteen?....I see, yes, thank yo - …Amy is? Right, I understand. Yes. Thank you." He hung up and breathed out a sigh before looking up. "You might just be right Fullmetal. House fifteen along the river side had it's library broken into a couple of nights ago – it's just a short distance from where the body was found." Roy closed his eyes. "So our harmless thief is a cold blooded murderer, how I ironic – we treated him as a form of light entertainment." He flashed his eyes open and came forward again. "Right – Falman, I want you to go and try to the talk to the witnesses who are in custody, Fuery, Breda go to investigations and look up vandal – see if anyone's library was broken into. Hawkeye, Havoc come with me, we're going to the scene of the crime." He turned and glanced to Hughes. "Court Martial investigations is looking through unofficial Alchemists in the city, am I correct?"

"That's right." Maes still looked upset, but he was professional enough to answer a question from a superior officer. "We have tabs on everyone in the area, we're looking as we speak."

"Good – keep my posted. Alright, everybody let's move out."

"Yes sir!"

"Oy – Colonel." Ed interrupted "What should we do?"

Roy looked around to the boy, and his eyebrows lifted in sarcastic surprise. "Go home."

"What!?"

"You heard me – go home. This is no place for kids." His voice was hard and Ed felt rage boil up inside of him.

"What the hell is up with you!?" He shouted and Roy narrowed his eyes.

"You will do as I say."

"Yeah! And why the fuck should I!?" Ed demanded as Al attempted to calm him, but it was of no avail, Edward was furious.

"Why? Because I'm you're superior officer, that's why."

"Like I give a shit about that!"

"You will do as you're told Fullmetal, or I will have you punished! This is not a play ground it's a murder investigation!" Roy shouted and Ed bit back a retort. There was a long pause and then the Elric breathed out and walked past the Colonel.

"You know what – I've figured it out." He stated and Roy narrowed his eyes.

"Figured what out?"

"The uniform," Ed responded, stopping briefly with his back to the others. "It's what turns you into a dick." And with that he had run for the doorway. "Come on Al – let's go!"

"Uh…Coming." Al called after him as he ran down the corridor away from the group of military men.

'_What the hell is up with that bastard!?'_

Ed seethed as he ran.

'_What the hell is up with him!?'_

-

Mustang cursed, staring after the boy before giving a sigh. "Well hopefully he won't destroy _all_ the evidence before we get there." He looked back to his men. "Alright, let's go – and all of you, be careful – whoever the culprit is they are very dangerous."

"Yes sir." His men all saluted and he nodded.

"Good – move out." He stated and the group all saluted again and got about it. Roy turned and strode out of the room with Havoc and Hawkeye either side of him, both deadly silent and serious. Roy inwardly sighed with exhaustion.

'…_Amy's gone missing, I have established that I can't even satisfy myself anymore for desire of Fullmetal, my mother is probably dying in a hospital cursing my name, I feel sick to my stomach, my past is creeping up on me like the killer it is, today's the fucking anniversary of the success of genocide, and now finally the alchemist mystery I was investigating for fun has turned into a murder case…Does the universe want me to kill myself so much?!'_

Roy closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the oncoming headache. It was going to be a long day. A _very_ long day.

-

Ed looked around to the soldiers already milling around the area of the crime and he breathed out, before grabbing one of the stray soldiers.

"Excuse me – could you direct me to where the body was found?" He asked. The soldier raised his eyebrows, about to argue but Ed lifted up his pocket watch before he could. "I'm a state Alchemist, I need to look for other signs of alchemy." He stated.

The soldiers eyes widened and he pointed shakily down the back to sealed off area of bushes. Ed nodded and with Al the two approached the edge, looking over.

Suddenly Al patted him on the shoulder. "Nii-san, look!" He pointed a few meters away where there was an impressive dent in the bank, below the ledge. "It looks like someone jumped down." He muttered.

"You're right – you can clearly see the path the soldiers took, they used ladders…but that means that someone jumped down here for a reason. Could it be the Thief?"

"I'm not sure – so far, from what you've said, he has been pretty good and covering his tracks." Al muttered.

"You're right…but then why would he leave that array on that woman? It makes no sense – and after, or when he was going to already cut her up?" Ed shook his head.

"Well think about it Nii-san, finding an array really means nothing. Anyone can be an alchemist without people realising it, and you wouldn't have been able to link it with the library thefts if you hadn't been coincidentally investigating them. Because you weren't doing it officially it would be unlikely that the murderer realised at all."

"Which means we've got one over him that he doesn't know about." Ed mused, before jumping down the bank, with Al following shortly.

The two dashed across the wet mud to the bushes and ducking under (or in Al's case over) the sealed off ropes the pair pushed aside the bushes to have a look.

"Excuse me." A voice said and they looked up to a couple of soldiers who stood with their arms crossed – one a stern looking woman, and the other an aging man. Ed pulled out his watch before they could say anything else.

"We came to look for more evidence of alchemy." Al explained and the soldiers (still slightly stunned by Ed's watch) raised their eyebrows.

"The area has already been photographed, there is no need to come down here." They stated as Ed began to shuffled around the bushes.

"Yeah…well the problem with photo's is that they miss things." Ed responded before pointed to a set of mangled roots. "Al, come and look at this."

His younger brother came and kneeled down and Ed pulled the roots out further. "Someone cut these…but the way they're shaped, it's unnatural – as if they were holding something." Ed frowned as his brother suddenly pointed to the trunk of the bush.

"I think you might be right Nii-san, look."

Ed looked up and smiled. Carved onto the trunk was a very small simple array. Ed put a hand to it, chuckling. "Looks like our Alchemist doesn't know where to stop. Quick – draw this out."

Al nodded, taking a pen and note book from the pair of soldiers who were standing stunned to the side, and began to draw out the array.

Ed shifted over and looked around. "Hm…" He muttered, "There's nothing else here." He mumbled before standing. "Come Al, let's go and investigate the house – we're bound to find something."

"Ok." Al nodded, before indicating to the note book. "Do you mind if we borrow this?"

"Uh…n-no, not at all." They responded and Al gave a small bow before the pair turned and left.

They climbed up to the top of the ledge and quickly followed the signs for house ten, which loomed at the end of the street.

When they arrived they picked their way through the creepy looking garden and arrived at the door. They had just reached the doorstep when a voice shrieked.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here!?"

A old, rather scary woman appeared at the window above and stared down to them, cheeks red with fury.

"Uh…" Ed and Al looked up, both suddenly nervous.

"We're here to enquire about your library ma'm." Ed finally said and her eyebrows raised.

"Oh? You're the exorcists are you?"

"…Yes?" Ed blinked.

"Good! About time you arrived!" She closed the window, and a few seconds later the door opened and she appeared.

"Good Morning." Al greeted as Ed gave a short bow. "May we come in?"

She stared down to him with narrowed eyes. "Not in the state you're in no! You're filthy!"

The Elric's glanced to one another and saw that indeed it was true, both were covered in flecks of mud.

"Ah – right, sorry." Ed clapped his hands and the two quickly sorted themselves out, getting the mud off with alchemy. The old woman's eyes widened.

"Oh? Alchemists as well, are you?" She asked and they nodded.

"Yes Ma'm, we work with many arts to do the best job we can." Al said quickly. "Please may we see your library?"

"Yes, come in." She turned and they followed her into the large and dark gloomy hallway. Ed looked up and around, his mouth pinching in distaste for the décor of huge crucifixes, and rings of garlic.

"Um, not superstitious, are you?" He mumbled and the woman glanced to him, her face shrivelled from old age, and her eyes sharp and hawk like.

"There are dark things in this world." She responded. "As you would know uh-…sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Uh – Edward." He responded, "And this is Alphonse, my little brother."

"Ah – I see he wears armour to protect himself from the evil spirits." The woman nodded wisely and Ed and Al exchanged glances.

"Something like that." The younger boy replied sweat dropping as they arrived at a huge grandee pair of doors.

"It's in there." The woman sniffed, "I will not enter, my spiritual defence is weak – I'm prone to being possessed."

"Right, then better you stay away – we'll take care of this Ma'm." Ed nodded, and together he and his brother stepped into the room, closed the door, locked it and stared at one another. There was a pause and then they burst into peels of silent laughter, holding each other for support.

Finally after several minutes they managed to calm themselves enough to let go and Al shook his head.

"Come on Nii-san, we had better get moving before the real exorcist arrives."

"Yeah, or worse; the Colonel." Ed agreed, "But bloody hell! This place is a mess!"

For the first time the two took a real glance at the library which lay in ruins before them. Ed nudged a broken shelf with his foot and shook his head. "And nobody heard a thing…it's unbelievable." He looked around. "Right, you take the river facing side and I'll do this side – if we don't find anything inside we'll look outside."

"Got it – what are you we looking for?"

Ed thought for a moment, "An array, or weakness in the wall – after all if you mess with the properties in a wall, even a little, then it's going to be different from the rest."

"Ok." Al nodded and the pair moved apart, both searching up and down against the outward facing walls. After several minutes they met in the centre and both shook their heads sadly.

"Nothing…" Ed muttered, "This guy is good."

"Come on – last time the array was outside right? So maybe it is this time to."

"You're right of course." Ed nodded and turning he began to walk toward the door, failing to notice a fallen shelf which he tripped over, knocking a pile of books which landed on his head. Al had to bite back his laughter as his brother sat up in rage.

"What the hell!?" The boy steamed and then cut himself short as he glanced down to a book which had slid down from his knees. It had been opened to it's first page and Ed could see elegant hand writing in black ink.

"Nii-san?" Al asked, "What is it?"

"…We may not have found an array…but we just found a link." Ed picked up the book. "This book is General Sickles." He held it up for his younger brother to see. Al took it and read out the writing.

"To my dearest and faithful friends, I hope that this can be a worthwhile addition to your collection. From P. H. Sickle." Al looked up, "Nii-san, you're right!"

Ed nodded and got to his feet, brushing himself down. "So we know for sure – our guy is still after a book that Sickle used to own." Ed grinned, "So all we have to do is see Sickle and ask him who he's given books out to."

"…That might be quite a task." Al muttered, but Ed shook his head.

"No – apparently he's a book fanatic, keeps records, and we can narrow the search down by looking for the books on Alchemy."

"How do you know it's Alchemy?" Al asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure that someone wouldn't go through all of this trouble for any normal one." Ed responded just as a voice came from outside.

"- That's right! Some impostors! In my library – they said they were exorcists!"

"Probably evil spirits madam – you just sit tight, we'll sort them out."

Ed and Al paled. "Looks like the real ones arrived." They both looked around.

"Come on – the window."

"Nii-san please! I can't fit through there!"

"Then I'll make a door!" Ed grumbled going to the wall.

"Yes – make a huge spectacle of yourself! Nii-san if you do then people will easily be able to identify you for who you are! Let the lady believe we're evil spirits, or else you'll have investigations on us thinking _we're_ the thieves!"

Ed thought about it for a moment as someone began to rattle at the door which they had fortunately locked.

"Alright then – so let's act like this thief did then, shall we?" He muttered, "If he's been mistaken for a poltergeist that we can too." He went toward the wall.

"Nii-san, what are you talking about?" Al asked, "And I told you not to make a door!"

"I'm not, just stay close behind me – I want to see if this works." He clapped his hands and put them against the wall. Nothing happened and for a minute it looked as if Ed had achieved nothing, and then a loud fizzing sound suddenly erupted from inside the stone work and his hands began to sink through the wall. The prodigy grinned. "See? If I understand the theory then I can do anything! Stay with me Al." He glanced briefly over his shoulder before taking a deep breath and stepped out through the wall. Al, gripped his shoulders and followed him just as behind the old woman and real exorcist managed to get through the door.

Ed laughed inwardly to himself and jumped out of the other side, punching the air. "It worked!" He turned to his brother who sat down.

"This may sound totally weird…but I actually feel icky from that." The boy mumbled, "We just walked through a wall."

Ed chuckled and wooted. "Yes! Yes we did – now come on, let's get to Sickles house!"

"_There_ they are!" A voice suddenly shouted and both looked around to where the old woman was hanging out of the window with a priest behind her. "The evil spirits! Quick! Get them sir! Throw holy water on them! Get them!"

Ed and AL both looked to each other and began to run. "Come on!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"Stop them!"

Both scampered as quickly away as they could, as the screaming continued and the woman carried on shaking her arm after them. When they were a safe distance away on the road they managed to stop, and Ed bent over, breathing hard.

"Bloody hell, what is with that crazy woman?" He gasped as Al laughed weakly.

"That….was terrifying."

"Yes, give me an Alchemy Thief any day – ah! Owowow!" Ed clung to his shoulder as his face went pale.

"Nii-san? What is it?" Al asked worried as the other shook his head.

"Don't worry – it's just going to rain again." Ed mumbled before straightening. "But bullocks on ice, where the hell are we?" He looked around to the street around him and the rows and rows of house.

"Yes, that's a good question…we wanted to go to General Sickles house, but we have no idea which one it is." Al looked about just as a car pulled up beside them.

"Need a hand?" a voice said, and they turned to see Havoc sticking out of the window, cigarette in mouth.

"Havoc?" Ed blinked and the man grinned and gave a mock salute.

"You bet – Colonel sent me after to you to keep you both out of trouble."

"Well you can go back and tell the bastard to go fuck himself with something sharp!" Ed retorted, his cheeks brightening with anger and Havoc laughed.

"Hey hey – come on now, don't shoot me for being the messenger. Besides you guys _do_ need to find Old General Sickle's house right?"

"…Huh? Do you know where it is?" Al asked and Havoc nodded.

"Colonel gave me the address, he guessed that that's where you would go after seeing the scene of the crime – you know how he is. Aw come on Ed, don't hold it against the man, he's just stressed and look I'm here now, you might as well use my help."

Ed stared toward him, and then with a sigh nodded, and the two headed toward the car, clambering into it. Havoc nodded and started the engine.

"The house is a little way down from here and someone should be at home hopefully." Havoc said as beside him Ed nodded looking out of the window.

Havoc glanced at him and nudged him in the shoulder. "Come on – I know you hate the Colonel's guts, but you like him to."

"Yeah right."

"Look, you wouldn't have called him a dick if you didn't." Havoc laughed.

"You want to bet on that!?" Ed demanded and the man winced, still smiling.

"Well, I won't lie that you don't hesitate to make your opinion known most of the time, but I know that you wouldn't have called him a dick this morning unless you had some sort of respect, because if you didn't you wouldn't have been there asking for orders at all."

Ed opened his mouth as if to argue and then turned away with a huff. "Yeah well he must be on his fucking periods – he's being even more unbearable then usual."

"Hmm…you're probably not wrong." Havoc muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Al leaned forward as Ed looked around in what he hoped was vague interest.

"Well…You guys probably don't know but today is the anniversary that all of the soldiers came back from Ishbal."

Both raised their heads in shock and Havoc laughed.

"They all get cranky today – Lt. Colonel Hughes, first Lt. Hawkeye, and Colonel Mustang. Well, yeah, especially Mustang. Seriously, a little while ago I pissed him off on this day and he set my uniform on fire. Hah – then he bought me a drink, he was really guilty. But you know it's difficult, most people go insane from being at war. After Ishbal we lost so many soldiers, not only to death but to the fact that they just couldn't go on. I was lucky, I wasn't there." Havoc blew out. "Most of the soldiers who talk about it now glorify it, I think those three…well they're the only people I know who haven't denied that it was just complete genocide." Havoc turned down the road over the bridge. "They're strong and normal for the whole of the year but for at least one day they allow their regrets to come back to them, and they think over what they've done. Of course that can be pathetic as well, but that's only if you let those memories take over you and you sit around wallowing in self pity." He shrugged, "Then again I would understand – the pain they've felt, well it becomes physical. The Lt. Colonel get's tired and irritable and stares at pictures of his wife and daughter silently. Lt. Hawkeye goes to the file room, doesn't make a sound and comes back with red eyes, and the Colonel mostly ends up vomiting; I know, I caught him once – boooy was that awkward! Oh – shit…I wasn't meant to tell anyone." He bit his lip, "Don't tell Lt. Hawkeye or I'll be barbecued."

Ed blinked and looked down to his hands.

"_Oh, yes." Ed nodded, "We all vomit our guts up when we're tired." He said, voice so free of sarcasm and genuine that it actually became sarcastic again._

"_I'm fine Fullmetal, this is pretty normal."_

"…Well he's still a bastard!" The boy scrunched his fists together and looked out of the window again and Havoc laughed.

"Oh, no doubt." He stopped the car. "A good bastard but-"

"-Still a bastard." Ed agreed and Al sighed form the back.

"What is wrong with the both of you?" He mumbled before both looked over toward the house. "Is that it?"

"Apparently." Havoc nodded and Ed got out of the car.

"Good – time to see if Sickles home then."

-

Mustang crossed his arms and looked over the ledge, his eyes narrowed.

'_Hm, it's impossible to tell exactly what happened last night – the rain has washed away all of the evidence, and any it didn't has been destroyed by the careless footwork of these idiots.'_

He looked about to the soldiers and nodded. "Keep up the good work." He stated and they all saluted in respect as he turned, followed by Hawkeye.

"Sir." She suddenly spoke, "Permission to speak my mind?"

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this." Roy mumbled, before sighing. "It's such a shame that I respect you enough to say yes."

"You look awful sir." She responded and he stopped and turned around to her.

"…I know." He muttered, "I know I do Riza."

"I understand the severity of the situation but I…I cannot help but have a small part of me that agrees with Lt. Colonel Hughes." She looked away. "But I also understand that you can't just leave now…"

He drew his mouth into a thin smile. "Cruel circle, isn't it?" He looked around again. "Well, from what I've heard the Elric's have already investigated the house that had it's library got broken into, and with any luck Havoc should have already picked them up by now."

"Yes si- wait, what do you mean heard?" Hawkeye pinched her eyebrow together and Roy raised his own, indicating with his eyes to a ranting woman at the end of the street who was shouting about goblins in red goats and possessed suits of armour. Hawkeye resisted the urge to chuckle as Mustang gave a smirk.

"Lucky for me they always leave somewhat of a trail when they go anywhere." He turned, "Right, Hughes has gathered all of the alchemists the area – time to go and see if any of them are suspicious…though I doubt we'll have much luck." Roy wrinkled his nose.

"You don't think he'll be there?"

"Whoever this person is they're good – and I also get the feeling that they're not from around these parts…the Alchemy is strange, it's got a different sort of flow." He shook his head. "Come on, let's go. I'll wait for Havoc to get back to me on the progress of the Elric brothers."

-

"He's not here?" Ed's face fell, disappointment washing over it as the old woman shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, my husband left this morning I'm afraid."

"Oh…well, alright – sorry for bothering you." Al bowed his head to the woman who stopped them.

"But wait, please, I might be of some assistance. What is it you boys wanted to know?" She asked, her wise old eyes twinkling faintly.

"We wanted a list actually…of the people General Sickle has given books to." Ed said.

"Oh dear…well, that's quite a few – any in particular? I have quite a good memory." She offered.

"Books on Alchemy."

"…Hmm, well let me think about it for a moment." She looked at them all, "Why don't you three come in – it looks like rain, and I'll have to have a quick look at the records."

"Thank you Ma'm." Havoc tipped his hat and the woman shook it off with a kind smile.

"Please don't mention it. Here, go along there into the sitting room and I'll be with you in a minute." She shuffled away and the three went and sat down, all looking to one another.

"Do you think you'll be able to find anything?" Havoc asked and Ed nodded.

"Hopefully we'll be able to discover where the thief will strike next."

"…Sure hope you know what you're doing." Havoc muttered into his hands as Ed shot him a look.

"I do." He retorted just as the woman came back in.

"Well I've had a look. I'm afraid that I haven't been able to find the original file, it was probably torn up with the library, but my husband started to write a new one. It's not complete but here; this is those who he gave lots of books to. I hope it's helpful." She asked holding up a list.

Ed bobbed his head and took a glance at it. "Hm…The Grifsons wouldn't happen to be the people who live in house ten further down the road?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"…Then we were right." Ed looked to Al, "Their library was also broken into, and they had the most books out of all from General Sickle."

"Who's next on the list?" Al asked as Ed looked down.

"The Hatchen's." Ed looked up, "Excuse me Mrs. Sickle but where do this couple live?" He asked.

"Oh, they live quite a distance away, but the Vangraph family live just down the road here – they're the next on the list." She pointed out of the rain spattered window to the row of houses. "They're also part of the military, no doubt they'll be investigating that terrible murder now." She muttered.

"Yeah, you're probabl-" Ed suddenly cut himself off, eyes wide. "…It's raining." He breathed.

"Fantastic observation Major." The lieutenant nodded cheerfully.

"It's been forecast for the whole day Nii-san."

"…No…no it's _raining_."

"Ed?" Havoc looked over but the boy had suddenly stood.

"He comes when it rains – because no one can hear him…he only comes when it rains! He's not going to attack the Hatchen's – he already has! The guy is desperate, who ever he is, to get this book. There is no way he would skip out a night to not look."

"Nii-san?"

"It rained yesterday evening! It's all about the rain, it's what makes him untraceable as he goes about – oh no." His eyes were set to the window. "I can feel it…Al! Come on! He's here! We've got to go. That list of where the books are wasn't just lost in the library - _he's_ got it and he's going to that house!"

"Nii-san, what are you talking about?"

"I can feel him – don't ask me how…but he's close. It's so forbidden, so dangerous….this feeling." Ed shook his head. "He's close, and he's smart. He's looking for a book on alchemy and as we can see he will murder to get it – we've got to hurry, if it's a book that is worth that much I doubt it would be wanted in the wrong hands! Come on! Let's go!"

"Ed what are you talking about-"

"-We have no time waste!" He ran toward the wall. "Excuse me Ma'm!" He shouted before clapping his hands and literally diving through. The woman gave a short scream and they all ran to the window in times to see Ed disappearing down the road at top speed.

"Nii-san! Wait!" Al turned and charged toward the door out of the house as Havoc shouted.

"Hey! Don't! Dammit!" He looked around. "Mrs. Sickle, I'm sorry but please can I use your phone! It's urgent!"

"Of course." She nodded and pointed toward the landline which Havoc dashed over, cursing quietly under his breath. This wasn't good – it wasn't good at all.

-

"No, it's not him." Mustang sighed, "It's none of them." He turned.

"Are you sure? You haven't even seen them do Alchemy yet." One of the officers insisted but Hughes stopped him.

"None of them were in the area and we have evidence of it."

"But it has to be one of them!" The officer argued just as a soldier ran down to the bank, breathing hard.

"Colonel Mustang there's a call for you from Lt. Havoc from the phone box – he says that it's very important!"

Mustang paled and nodded. "I'm coming." He said before excusing himself and running after the officer up the muddy back to the phone box. He arrived and took up the phone.

"Havoc, what's going on?"

"**It's Ed sir! He's found out where the Murderer is next attacking and he's gone after him!"**

"What!? Why didn't you stop him!?"

"**He dived through a bloody **_**wall**_** Colonel!"**

"I see…so he's already using that nifty little trick is he?" The Colonel half smiled, but then his face went serious. "So what's happening?"

"**Alphonse has gone after him as back up – but I had to call you."**

"Alright, I understand. We are coming right away – give us a few seconds." He put the phone down and turned to Hawkeye who had run after him.

"Get the car – we have to move quickly." He ordered and she nodded holding up the keys.

"What's going on sir?" She asked as the pair jumped in and began to move, Riza exhilarating forward.

"Fullmetal's apparently found our guy…but he's gone alone."

"How am I not surprised?" The woman grumbled. "Which way are we going?"

"To Sickles house – we'll pick up Havoc and find out where the little idiot has gone!"

-

Ed stood breathing hard outside of the house, his hair plastered across his face as a figure shimmered out of the wall in front of him.

The person dropped down the few meters to the floor and looked to Ed who gripped his hands into fists. The thief, whoever they were had a large cloak pulled around them, as well as a silver full face mask. The blonde drew back slightly and then gave out a shout.

"I know what you are Alchemist!"

The thief tilted his head to one side, as if intrigued by Ed.

"You murdered that woman and you're looking for book from Sickles Library…But you search ends here!" He clapped his hands together and turned his automail into a blade.

Although the other didn't respond, and his mask hid all facial expression Ed _felt_ that the other was surprised. It had been just like when he was in Sickles house…He hadn't know how, but he had been certain that the Thief was there as if he had seen it with his own eyes. There was some sort of connection, and although he hated to admit it, he could feel that his heart was beating to fast to just be ecstasy – for some odd reason, even if he wasn't himself, his body showed all of the symptoms of apprehension and fear.

'_Get a hold of yourself, you don't have to fight him, just get him cornered and make him surrender.'_

The Thief however had different plans as he drew from his pocket a small piece of square rather thin paper and threw it to the ground. There was the crackle, the light of an alchemical array and Ed took a step back, squinting his eyes at the bright light. However he was quick to open them wide again as suddenly the Thief was right in front of him with a long sword which he swung. Ed defended, leaping back and felt that the Thief grinned. Terror ran through him, and suddenly the hilt of his attacker's sword hit him hard in the gut. He stumbled back and looked up in time to be smacked in the face.

'_What the hell!? My legs…my legs won't move!'_

Ed panicked and raised his arms as the sword came crashing around again. From far away he could hear that someone was shouting his name, but that wasn't important – this fear…the feeling that struck through his body…well, he'd only felt it once before – at the gate.

The Thief's blade caught his and for a moment the pair struggled and voice purred with in Edward, whispered.

"_Hello Icuras,__ the hero who flue to close to the sun."_

Edward shouted and pulled away, only to receive a hard kick in the stomach which forced him back.

'_No…no…it can't be! That doesn't make sense! It can't be the gate, no! Not now! Not the gate…!'_

He felt something hook around and catch him again and next thing he knew he was flying outward through the air with only one thought on his mind.

'_I can't let it escape…it knows…it knows what I have done!'_

-

Hawkeye pulled up the car as Havoc ran out toward them through the rain, ripping open the door and leaping into the back. "Hurry! He went down that way! I think the name of the residents was uh…Vangross, or something."

"The Vangraphs." Mustang corrected him. "They live down there – hurry Hawkeye!"

"Sir." She stepped down hard and they sped forward as Havoc gave a short shout and nearly tumbled off of the back chair.

"Hey watch it!" He grumbled as Mustang leaned forward, looking hard through the rain.

"I can't remember exactly where they live – dammit! Where is he!?" He shouted just as Hawkeye stopped the car suddenly, causing them all to jerk forward. Havoc who didn't have a seat belt on yet suffered most from this as he smacked straight into Hawkeye's chair. But the woman ignored this and pointed out. "Look sir! It's Alphonse." She indicated out of his window and Mustang unrolled it and shouted out to the boy.

"Alphonse! What's going on!?"

The boy turned around. "I don't know! I thought I heard Nii-san shout but I can't see hi-"

He was cut out as something suddenly shot through the air, flying forward, and then next second Edward Elric had smashed hard on the front of the car bonnet and tumbled onto the other side of the road.

"Bloody hell!" They all shouted in surprise just as Ed's attacker leapt gracefully on top and over the car and lunged toward him. Ed clapped his hands from where he was sprawled on the floor and a huge fist moulded out of the ground straight up toward the attacker. The masked figure simply hopsctoched over it and, throwing down a small square piece of paper onto the road, he went head first straight for the stone of the road and dived down in.

Ed rolled and shouted. "**Get back here!"** He went to dive after him but Mustang was out of the car by that time and had yanked him back. The boy struggled, his lip bleeding furiously as he shouted. **"Let go! Let me go! I can go after him!"**

"**For God sake Fullmetal! GET A GRIP!"** Mustang yanked him back as the small square piece of paper on the road began to curl up and burn – probably a precaution set by the thief so that no one could follow him…no one but Edward.

"I can get him! You are letting him get away!" Ed fought with all of his might, but the other was stronger.

"For what!?" He asked, "So that you can be trapped! You fool! How are we meant to get down there to help you with back up if I have to _draw_ out the array and activate it! You could already be dead! Recognise a trap when you see one!"

"No! You don't understand! You do-" Ed suddenly cut himself off, his eyes wide. There was a pause and then he went suddenly limp. "What was I doing…?" He mumbled.

Roy raised his eyebrows and dragged him back before allowing him to slip onto his knees on the floor, breathing hard as Mustang squatted beside him, trying to inspect for damage and figure out the sudden change in the boy.

"Nii-san!" Al had barged over the next second, his voice alight with fury. "How could you have done that!? I had no idea where you were! Why do you always have to act so stupidly brave!?"

"…_Brave_." Ed choked, and then gave out a strange strangled laugh. "That…that _thing_ _wasn't human!_" He's voice shook heavily as he lowered his head and took a deep breath, calming himself. "I don't know what came over me…I was…so terrified…I couldn't let him out of my sight – if I did then there would be no stopping what he would do." He let out a shaking breath, and then he slowly held his head with both hands. "He got into my mind…!"

The others all looked to one another eyes wide unable to figure out if the boy was telling the truth or if he had started to go insane.

"Look, never mind – everybody get into the car." Hawkeye finally instructed, deciding that enough was enough; no more could be achieved from staring down to Ed like this.

"Wait." Havoc interrupted and knelt down to Ed. "Ed…listen you said that the Thief was striking in accordance to this list right?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok, well I'll go and check out the house to see if the library was broken into. If it was then you know you're right. I've got the car at Sickles house, so I'll meet you back at base with the info." He offered, his face creased with worry. Mustang half smiled – even though the smoker would never admit it, he was greatly fond of Ed and Al, and was always happy to lend a hand in to help.

He stood and looked to Roy. "Is that alright sir?"

"Yes – I'll tell the Vangraphs that you're there. Let's try not to make this official, if to many people start guarding and searching libraries the Thief may change his pattern. Right now I'm supposing that he doesn't know that we are aware of his next locations of attack."

Ed nodded and then stood. "But he only comes when it rains." He said and Roy narrowed his eyes.

"And why is that?"

"The array…the array he uses to go through the walls makes a sound not dissimilar to it. He's precautious, so he waits until he won't be heard…then there are those pieces of paper." He pointed the scorched remains of the array which was now no longer visible. "He uses them in battle so that he doesn't have to draw out arrays in a hurry. From the smell I can guess that it has sodium granules inside which means when the paper gets wet…it burst into flames."

"Meaning he can only use them once." Roy nodded. "Good in battle, but not practical in long term use when he's sneaking inside buildings, hence the reason he drew it out that time." He looked around. "Havoc – go now. We'll move ahead and meet you back at headquarters."

"Got it." The man nodded and then disappeared out of the rain toward the house Al had just been stood besides. Ed looked up.

"Headquarters?" He asked.

"That's right, there is nothing left to see here." Roy looked down to him, forcing back any emotions of concern and care. He didn't have time for that, not now. The boy was fine and authority was needed. "We have some witnesses in custody. I haven't heard back from Falman so I can only assume that they know nothing. We might as well try and talk to them none the less." He looked over both Elric brothers. "Get in the car." He muttered before going around and getting into passenger seat as Hawkeye slid back into the drivers. Both Elrics looked to one another as if silently having some sort of conversation and then both clambered in afterwards.

-

"So did you manage to find out anything?" Mustang swept into the room as Fuery and Breda looked up. Hughes was also there, his arms folded. Fuery shook his head.

"No sir." The younger officer answered. "We found nothing on vandalised libraries at all…other then, of course, General Sickles."

"That's fine…it doesn't matter." Mustang shook his head. Beside him Ed was shuffling his feet, eyes to floor and Roy barked in annoyance and grabbing his arm forced him forward. "Since I have such an idiot for a subordinate we've actually managed to find out some useful information."

"What happened?" Hughes straightened.

"Oh, Fullmetal got heads up on where the murderer was going to be and decided, cleverly, to go and try to face him off alone."

Ed looked up, his face twisted with anger. "Just shut the hell up!" He shouted. "You don't understand half of it! And I was _fine!_"

"Yes, clearly, which is exactly why Lt. Hawkeye's car has a lovely Fullmetal sized dent in the front of her bonnet now?" Roy ranted back.

"I've apologised for that, and will pay for that! SO leave me alone!" He responded, face red with fury. "Besides, why is it such a big deal!? I go and do this thing all of the time! You may have not noticed but I'm used to being thrown around – my _Sensei_ used to do it for _fun!_ So why the hell should it matter to you anyway!?"

"Why!?" Roy grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Because I have enough shit on my plate without having to add your death to it! So stop being so reckless!"

"I told you to **shut up Bastard Colonel!**"  
"**Make me you Troublesome Brat!**"

Roy's eyes widened as a memory bolted through him.

"…_Thanks…Bastard Colonel." Ed mumbled sleepily, and Roy's head shot up__, catching his eyes before he closed them. _

"_You're welcome, Troublesome Brat." _

So stunned by the sudden memory Roy ripped his hands away and took a few steps back, before shaking his head furiously and looking away. "In any case," He began, "Everybody is fine now…And we have a one up on the Thief, so let's just work with that."

"…" Ed looked away with a scowl and nodded as Roy turned back to his men who were all watching with rather nervous faces. Bad things happened when the Colonel got angry, bad things normally involving fire, and sometimes him throwing chairs at people.

"Alright then where's Falman?"

"Right here sir." The man appeared in the doorway and saluted and Roy looked around to him.

"Any success?"

"No sir – the witness won't talk. She hasn't said a word since she's entered the place but…" He looked around, "She has an array on her chest, so maybe she's been silenced."

Roy narrowed his eyes. "An array? Hm, draw it out for us."

"…I can't sir."

"I thought you had a good memory Falman." Mustang muttered and the man gave a faint sort of blush.

"I do sir but…I couldn't really…uh…_look_ at the array…it was…uh…on her…uh…"

There was a pause and then from behind Breda and Hughes started to chuckle, trying to suppress the sound as best they could. Mustang sighed and looked to the sky.

"The array is on her breasts is it?"

"Uh…Yes sir."

Hughes and Breda burst into full on laughter, clinging to each other desperately as they howled. Hawkeye put a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes, but her facial expression did not change at all.

"Very well." Mustang blinked. "Do you have a picture Falman?"

"What!?" The man's eyes bulged, "You mean of her-"

"-Yes Falman, of her breasts, I'm in that sort of mood – No! A picture of _her_! You know; shoulders up – face, hair, that sort of thing."

Hughes and Breda were wetting themselves at this point as Falman's face went full on beetroot and he nodded, pulling out a file from under his arm. Mustang took it and they all gathered around to have a glance as the man flicked it open to the page with the photograph. There was a long pause and then Mustang slapped it shut and put his head in his hands. Beside him Hughes also frowned.

"Wasn't that-" He began but Mustang cut him off with a nod.

"God…an array on her chest, I should have known straight away." He sighed. "Amy." He threw the file on the table and began to stride out of the room. The others all looked to one another and began to walk hurriedly after him. He didn't acknowledge their presence at all but continued with purpose down the corridor.

He got to the end of the corridor and pushed aside the pair of double doors, entering the room quickly and looking around to the group of soldiers milling around, and the woman who sat, head bent, on one of the questioning chairs. Her arms were rapped tightly around her and she had a blanket draped over her shoulders. An officer was leaning in front of her, trying to coax some words out. As Roy approached the officer turned around. "Ah, you've arrived sir. We still haven't been able to convince her to talk – as of yet we don't know her name let alone what happened."

Roy shook his head to dismiss this as he saw from the corner of his eye that his own subordinates had entered the room after him. He ignored them and looked to the girl in front of him who continued to stare to the floor, her frame shaking as she continued to shiver as if very cold even though the room was warm. Other then that she looked unharmed. He let out a slow sigh of relief and breathed out a name.

"Amy." He whispered and her head shot up, her moss coloured eyes conjoining with his.

"…" She mouthed his name, and then her surprised face scrunched and she let loose a loud sob and lunged forward, wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Roy…" She cried hard into his uniform and repeated the name again and again. "Roy. Roy. Roy."

He wrapped his arms around her and gripped tighter, rubbing her back as she continued to sob hard into his uniform.

"I thought I was…I thought I was going to die." She cried. "I thought I was going to die like my parents…God Roy I was so scared…" She grabbed a hand full of his uniform and gripped it hard between her fingers. "I was so scared."

He moved his hand up and tilted her chin up toward his, wiping her tears away with his thumb, which he slipped under her glasses. "I know." He breathed. "It's ok now though – I promise." He assured and smiled softly as her eyes widened…as if she had only just realised it.

"I thought it was…" Hughes muttered from Roy's side as Amy glanced to him.

"Maes?" She murmured and he smiled.

"Hi Amy." He tilted his head. "Are you alright?"

She nodded dumbly, her arms still wound tight around the Colonel as if her life depended on it.

Suddenly someone coughed from the side and they all looked around to where one of the officers stood, his nose held somewhat in air and his cheeks slightly coloured. "Uh…You will excuse me but as you seem to know her Colonel Mustang could you possibly give us your…_friend's_ name?" He asked.

Mustang nodded seriously, face betraying no embarrassment despite the clear assumption the other man had made. "Of course, it's Amy. Amy Mustang." He replied and the Officer all but dropped the clip board he was writing on in surprise as behind several of Mustang's _own_ subordinates froze.

"…_Mustang_ sir?"

"That is correct, she's my sister." Roy replied stiffly and the Officer nodded with an awkward laugh and excused himself quickly. Roy gave a half smirk after him and then looked down to Amy who had buried her face in his shirt again. "Amy…" His voice was instantly soft again as warm feelings for the woman spread through him. "Amy, it's alright, but I need you to tell me what happened." He ran a hand along her back again as behind him several of his officers look to one another whispered.

"Sister? I didn't know the Colonel had a sister."

"They look nothing alike."

"I thought it must have just been a date or something."

"All of you hold it together." Hawkeye snapped and from beside her Ed stared eyes wide as he muttered to himself.

"Amy…" He murmured, clearly remembering the conversation he had had with the Colonel about his many sisters. Amy was the only nearest to his age, the one he was very close to.

"Ok." The woman replied. "I'll tell you everything." She unhooked herself from where she was hugging Roy and sat back down on the chair. She paused and then gave out a nervous giggle, her face tear stained. "You're making me fidgety Mr. Colonel sir, please sit down…staring up at you is scary." She fidgeted, and put her eyes to floor again as he gave a soft chuckle and pulled up a chair. Sitting down she looked up again and gave him a watery smile. "Thanks Roy- sweetie." She murmured before rubbing her eyes and clearing her throat. "Yesterday evening I found out that the Hatchen's library was broken into – I was delivering something close by and stopped around to see if Marcus was there." She shrugged. "It was late by the time I left and I ended up taking the short cut down the river side. I was hopping to get to a phone box before I got home but on the way I saw something down on the bank… a child's arm was just visible from the bushes so I jumped down and ran over to see if someone had fallen and been hurt…" She gave a half laugh half sob. "I didn't think about how I could get up again in the dark." She wiped her eyes and put on a brave face, continuing with her story. "When I got there I found that young boy who's also in custody. He was tied up with alchemy – the roots of the bush were used as rope. I cut him free and picked him up…it was only then that I saw…I saw the body." Her face went pale. "I decided that I would phone the police and get the boy out of there but…but when I looked around again…_he_ was there, and he had an axe." She gulped and Mustang leant in and took her hands.

"It's ok…deep breaths, you're fine." He said his voice even and calm. She nodded jerkily and continued.

"I couldn't see his face but he spoke to me. He asked me what I was doing here, and then he told me to let go of the boy. I wouldn't so he approached to try and grab him from me. He put out his hand and I…I…" She took in a deep breath.

"What did you do?" Ed asked from the side, his eyes wide as if he understood some of the horror she had just been through. She looked up to him and burst out into terrified laughter.

"I stabbed him through the palm." She responded and Roy's eyebrows shot up.

"You what?" He asked and she calmed herself down, rocking backward and forward.

"Madam's taught us to defend ourselves…but when it came to it I couldn't do any self defence, I was too scared…so I just stabbed out instead." She looked up, "I stabbed him right through the palm, through the bone even…" she suddenly gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "But he wasn't human." She shook her head, "He didn't even _bleed_…he healed up and backed away. Then I heard voices – people in the houses around must have heard me screaming because someone came down with a torch. I looked back around and he was gone…" She shook her head and looked down again. From behind Hughes called out to one of the officers.

"Has the Axe been found?" He asked.

"Yes sir – we've done check up's, it was definitely the one that killed the other woman. Unfortunately there are no finger prints on it." He responded as Hughes cursed. Mustang sighed and looked back to Amy.

"Thank you Amy, you've been very helpful…I know it must have been hard." He squeezed her hand and she nodded. "Do you want to go home now?" He asked.

"Uh sir – we can't just let witnesses go ho-" one of the officers began but Mustang gave them one look and they found that files on the other side of the room suddenly were far more important. Amy gave out a strangled laugh.

"You shouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Abuse your power." She smiled. "I'll stay if they need me to."

"They don't." He responded standing. "They just like to pretend that they know more about this then they do. I'll call Madam and have someone come and pick you up right now – they're worried."

"No." She stopped him. "No…don't call Madam…call Matilda, I don't want the others to know, I want things to go back to normal."

Roy widened his eyes somewhat, "Matilda it is then. Sit tight here for a moment and she'll come to get you. Hughes." He called over to his friend who turned from what he was doing. "Keep an eye on Amy till Matilda comes."

"She's coming here?" He raised his eyebrows, "Dear God," he looked to Amy, "You two together in one place – you'll have soldiers on you left right and centre."

"That's why I want you to stay." Mustang responded and Hughes laughed and gave a mock salute.

"Got it got it – Is she not going to pop around your office for an afternoon 'kiss'?"

"Very inappropriate of you to ask Lt. Colonel, and no, she won't."

"I beg your pardon; I shall hold my tongue about your numerous love affairs." Hughes grinned, clearly still playing on the fact that the previous officer had thought Amy was Mustang's 'Friend'.

Roy snorted quietly to himself, his eyes flashing to Amy's. "I'll call you later, ok? Stay with someone tonight, don't be alone." He instructed gently before he turned. Suddenly a hand caught his, and Amy lowered her eyes, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I…I used to believe Alchemy was wonderful." She touched a hand to the small tattoo just bellow her collar bone. "My father did to." She closed her eyes. "Now I'm terrified."

"…" Mustang turned around and tipped her head up. "We will find him, I promise." He responded and turning he let go and looked to his men.

"Come on." He said to them and they all nodded and followed him silently out of the room where Amy stood, hands clasped together watching them go.

-

Ed's mind was buzzing as he tried to get to grips with all of the things around him. Looking ahead he looked to Mustang's back as he walked. The man looked tall and cold again and it struck Edward that perhaps his accusation of that morning hadn't been wrong.

'_When he's in the uniform he's __Colonel__ Mustang, he's got a quota to fill… I guess I got so used to being with him when he could relax I forgot that in his current position he can't. He's only thirty and already he's a Colonel – that's twenty years earlier then most people and already he's looking to climb higher. He's a dick, but he's efficient.'_

He thought to the soft look in Mustangs eyes as he had gripped Amy, whispering gently to her and comforting her. It was not unlike when he had helped Ed with the fire in the office only recently…God, it felt so long ago, and Ed doubted that he had had the same careful and caring look in his eye when he had saved the boy.

'_I wish he had.'_

He prickled at this own desire from deep within him and shoved it out of the way again. Though it was true – for the Colonel to show such affection whilst wearing his uniform…For him to hold her like that, even in front of everyone, well...

'_I really wish he would – gah! No stop it!'_

He took in a deep breath and Roy looked around, his eyebrows raised. "What's the matter Fullmetal? Forgotten how to breathe?"

"Yes." The boy answered. "That's right." He nodded seriously, once again allowing his voice to be so truthful it became sarcastic again.

Ed saw a flicker of a smile cross the Colonel's face for a moment, and then he turned around again. The blonde blinked and looked down to the floor again, feeling Al give him a gentle nudge from the side. The two brothers glanced at one another and Al gave a short chuckle. Ed narrowed his eyes and mouthed the words 'Shut up.' His brother just laughed.

"Is something funny?" Hawkeye inquired and the two shook their heads and looked forward again.

Mustang suddenly stopped. "Damn." He uttered.

"Sir?" Falman raised his eyebrows but the other shook his head.

"Nothing – I have to speak to first Lt. Vangraph – they still don't know Havoc's broken into their house." He looked to the others. "Go back to the office and gather information – I'll be right with you."

"What about your sister?" Ed inquired and Roy shook his hand.

"I'll use the phone line in his office – it's closer either way." He turned. "I'll be right back." With that he strode away down the corridor, his coat which he still hadn't taken off, streaming after him.

"You heard him." Hawkeye turned, "Let's go."

"Actually…" Ed stopped, "Excuse me for a moment too – I'm going to the bathroom."

He'd been needing it for a little while now, but with all of the commotion he had forgotten to go – now he realized that he was getting quite desperate.

"Are you sure you're alright Nii-san?" Al asked and the other nodded before darting down the same corridor the Colonel had gone, and turning left at the end.

He entered the bathroom and quickly relieved himself, before wondering over to the sinks to wash his hands. As he did this he regarded himself in the mirror.

His bust lip was blue but then he might as well count his blessings, after all he had been lucky not loose a tooth after a strike like that.

Now that he was calmer he was able to understand that indeed it would have been stupid to follow his attacker…but still, he wasn't able to argue with himself that at the time even though he had followed the same logic _not_ following had felt like the worst decision he could have made.

'_I wasn't thinking straight.'_

In this sense he was glad the Colonel had grabbed him when he had, but still…

'_I couldn't have had that feeling for no reason, even if it was irrational. There is a cause for everything.'_

From behind him a toilet suddenly flushed and he jumped, surprised by the sound. He hadn't been aware that there was anyone else around in the room. Stopping the water he turned around in time to come face to face with a tall scary looking man.

'_Ranch…the Thermic Alchemist.'_

Ed darted his eye to the man's hand and saw that it was heavily bandaged.

"You looking at something kid?"

He looked up to the dark mans cold eyes and felt apprehension run down his spine. Quickly he shook his head. "No." He responded.

"…Now wait a minute." Ranches eyes widened. "I know you – you're that Fullmetal aren't you? Hah, yes, I saw your assessment. Quite impressive." He leaned forward. "You can do alchemy without an array – what an interesting guy. Colonel Mustang was the one to find you, wasn't he? What credit it gave him – but don't let him take your lime light kay? You've got talent kid."

"Thank you sir." Ed responded, taking a step away. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Hey – don't be in such a rush to get away." Thermic grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. "Let's have a chat."

Ed pulled away, but Thermic's grip was tight and he dragged him back again.

"Something else I've noticed about you – you _clap_ your hands to get your alchemy to work…that's really interesting." He smiled, holding Ed's arm up high so that his hands couldn't meet, the boy growled.

"Let go." He instructed, eyes narrowed but Thermic just laughed.

"Come on now – don't be like that. After all, what am I going to do to you?" Thermic held up his other hand which was bandaged. "You're favourite Colonel burnt my skin beyond repair – it might never be fixed…now imagine how I feel?" He breathed. "But I shouldn't get angry with you, what's the point? You have a metal arm – you _must_ understand what it's like to loose something forever…how _painful_ it is, how much you want revenge. You must know what I feel now."

"No…" Ed hissed. "I don't know - now let go."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Thermic leaned in. "You know it's no wonder the Colonel _likes_ you…you're quite _cute_ close up. What with those pretty golden eyes, and your sweet plat, well, you could almost be a girl."

Ed brought up his leg and kicked Thermic hard in the knee causing him to yelp and let go of Ed. The boy took the opportunity to try to run, but then Thermic was faster then he looked.

Before Ed could make it any closer to the door he had been grabbed by the back of his long hair and yanked back painfully. He was forced to the ground and pinned, Thermic staring down daggers at him.

"Well I was going to be civil to you you little brat, but now I'm not so sure."

"Let me go!" Ed tried to free himself, but Thermic left no openings, forcing the Elric down with his superior weight and height.

"You see kid I hate the Colonel…" Thermic breathed. "I hate that mother fucking little shit so much you wouldn't have believed it possible, but hey I do. For a long time I've tried to get a one up over him…but he's fast, strong and clever, bastard that he is. But you see I know…I know what I have to do to _really_ hurt him." Thermic licked his lips. "It's because he's _too_ kind. He _cares_ far too much about all of his subordinates…I saw it myself, how pale he went when you were fighting, he _truly _cares for you." Thermic smiled. "As for you…well you're reckless by nature…who would be suspicious if you suddenly…_disappeared?_"

Ed's eyes widened and he realised the severity of his situation with a jolt.

'_He's a bloody psychopath!'_

"So then Edward Elric I'll play this little murderer who's been running around these last few days, and you play the victim. When people find you they'll put forward their efforts to finding the man who killed that old woman, and when they find him the Colonel will probably have him burnt to a crisp." Thermic smiled. "So he'll think he feels better…but I'll get to watch as it tears him apar-"

Next second Thermic had been thrown to the side by something large and metal hitting him. Alphonse pulled Ed to his feet as Thermic rolled on the floor, holding his nose which was now bleeding furiously.

"Nii-san, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The boy responded brushing himself down before turning to Thermic who was swearing colourfully.

"Why you little-" The man began but a voice interrupted him.

"-I wouldn't."

Everyone turned to see the Colonel stood in the doorway, his eyes sharp and staring daggers at Thermic who broke into a smile.

"Well hello Flame, how are you this fine day?" He asked sitting up.

"Thermic, what the hell do you think you were doing?" He ignored the former question, and breathed out his own.

"Oh, don't be in a bad mood with me…but then I suppose you can't help feeling a little damp today, can you? It being the Ishbal anniversary and you already having your spirit's trodden on, what after yesterday's little escapade in the graveyard?"

Mustang's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed, but he did nothing but step into the room and close the door behind him.

"Oh – you must forgive me." Thermic continued. "I was passing yesterday, I didn't mean to spy…but imagine my surprise and _concern_ when I saw you in the cemetery all by yourself under the down pour…only you weren't alone, were you?" The man grinned. "Someone was with you."

Al and Ed glanced to one another, wondering if perhaps they shouldn't be hearing this. Well, Ed concluded to himself, he didn't really have too much of a choice at this present time.

Thermic gave out a long laugh. "You seemed to be upset so I approached, worried about you…well, what I heard." He wiped his bloody nose and sat up a little more. "I mean I've always know you were _adopted_ but to have such a _dirty_ past…well, it's so shocking. What with the fact that you _killed_ your own father and now won't even go and apologize to your _dying_ mother…even when your sister had to swallow all of her pride to come and ask you to…I never realised you were so shameful. Well, after that I made myself scarce – didn't want to listen in any further, seemed wrong of me." Thermic's smile elongated even more, as if that were possible, "But I think I heard enough really…Oh, I am _so_ sorry, I probably shouldn't have mentioned it in front of your subordinates, my mistake."

Mustang was silent for a moment and then he cracked his mouth into a smile, his eyes gleaming. He approached and took his hand out of his pocket, looking almost wild. "Well done Thermic – you've certainly done your research, haven't you? But really none of that concerns me at all, you may pillage what you can find of my past as much as you like if it makes you feel at all better." He stopped directly in front of the other, his movements slow and controlled. "At the end of the day you have still lost to me."

Thermic's features twisted into an ugly fury and he hissed, venomous. "You burnt my hand you bastard and for that I'll have my revenge – you **mark my words!**" He shouted. Roy stared down to him in silence and then he leant forward a little, his features guarded and neutral.

"Is that right? Well then I do have one small issue to deal with and that's that you may try whatever little petty plans you can on me," He leaned down a little, "But if you _ever_ so much as _touch_ a hair on any of my subordinates head's I won't just stop at burning your hand."

A silence rang out and Ed had to hold back the tremor that ran through him. Mustang's voice was so cold and murderous that at that point in time he could have no doubt that the man spoke anything but the truth. Even Thermic had gone pale as Roy straightened, looking over to Ed and Al. With one shift of his eyes he indicated that they left and both agreed with silent nods and followed him out. The moment they were, however, a distance away from the room Ed stopped and let out a large breath.

"I thought I was going to get toasted." He muttered. "But why did you two come?"

Al glanced around. "You were taking a while – I came to check and bumped into the Colonel… we heard raised voices."

"Thank God you did…that guy was insane."

"Revenge and hate can do that to you." Roy moved forward and leant down, taking Ed carefully by the chin to look for damage. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." Ed shook his head, "Just freaked me out a little bit. He was talking about killing me and framing the Alchemy Thief."

Roy narrowed his eyes. "…Since I don't have any evidence of that it would make things difficult. I should have him put on trail all the same though…well, it's a little harder then that."

"Why?" Al asked.

"He's protected." Roy responded, "His family have deep ties with the military, and he has ways and means of slipping out of being court martialed for being the bastard he is." Roy sighed.

"So what, even if he actually killed someone!?" Al gaped. Mustang narrowed his eyes.

"Yes…but if he did that, well, let's just say that he might die in terrible household fire accident." Roy gripped his hands into fists. "He has a right to be angry at me…but no one else should be involved." He muttered.

He looked around and sighed, his face softening somewhat as he looked to Ed.

"Keep an eye out for yourself, and Alphonse please keep him out of mischief." He looked away, "Well done for today Fullmetal, I didn't say it before, but even though you were reckless you did good. I just hope that in future you take a more cool headed approach like your brother."

"…You make it sound like you won't be there to give me a lecture afterwards." Ed responded and Mustang shrugged, suddenly looking very tired.

"Oh – who knows anymore." He smirked. "Besides giving you lectures is fun but tedious after a while…I should just record them and play them on repeat whenever you're in my office."

"Hah. You're so funny." Ed used his genuine voice again and Roy shook his head and began to walk down the corridor.

"Go home you two – you did well today, both of you. Only paper work left to do now, I suggest making yourself scarce before Hawkeye finds you."

-

It happened the moment he stepped out of his uniform into more comfortable clothes. The feeling was like a sharp cold slap in the face.

He had hardly been able to keep himself up as the urge had trespassed through every fibre in his body. The urge to simply crawl into a cupboard, curl up like a foetus and just die.

Of course practically this plan was floored from the start – one can't will themselves to die when they are perfectly healthy, even if they are little battered inside and out, but that didn't stop Mustang from trying to the best of his ability.

For Edward, Mustang concluded, had been exactly correct in his accusation that morning…it was all to do with the uniform. When Roy put it on he felt bigger then his more lean and slight frame actually was. His shoulder's felt wider, like they could hold more and he felt the need to stand a little straighter even if he was being weighed down with a great amount of things. But the moment he had slipped out of the crisp clothing it had been as if he had taken off his armour, the thin barrier that separated his self control from the insanity that had now become his outside life.

Roy decided therefore that there was no point in trying to ignore the feelings that engulfed him, and he found his own feet leading him to his cupboard which he crawled into and sat hunched in, head between his knees, contemplating death.

Humans fear death – it's a natural insistent. If you don't then you are actually a mistake on the part of evolution. Mustang found that it was funny how humans tried to justify death as a new beginning and force themselves to be un-frightened by it, when it was in their own genetic coding to be scared so that they could survive.

Yes, Roy finally thought, there was only one thing that could combat the genius wiring in human brains to be afraid of death, and that was pain. People under great amounts of pain, both physical and mental, became immune to this passed down coding of the brain simply because death was not regarded as 'the unknown' 'the end' but as an escape. No one cares what's at the end of that escape root, no one ever thinks about it when they can only concentrate on running away.

In Mustang's mind it was pathetic really – he hated even the prospect that he was running away…but then he couldn't deny that he was started to rationalize it either.

After a while he came about his senses as his muscles began to cramp and he crawled out of the cupboard and went to his sitting room where he sat staring blankly forward to the wall, gun at hands reach. He may not have been an excellent shot, or completely sober, but he could find his own mouth if you wanted to.

_His father brushed a hand along his brow, his whole face __squeezed in pain as his touched lingered a little longer then it should have. _

Roy closed his eyes.

_Karin stared to him wide eyes as the coffin was buried and he turned, images of the burned corpse digging hard in his mind. _

He took in a deep breath.

_He raised his hands again and clicked, the screaming reaching it's climax as the frightened group all attempted to scatter from the horrific flames which caught them all, eating them alive. As the smoke cleared some stirred, shrieking silently as they tried to drag themselves onward, their very skin melting and __bubbling. He clicked his fingers again._

He jerked his head away to one side, bile rising in his throat.

"_So the next time I came to you I would come in a red coat, then I would dye my hair blonde and put it in a plat. I would call you Colonel and you would call me Edward and we'd make love like men. Then at the end you would realise that, once again, you had had second best."_

Roy shook his head, his breathing hard as Ed flashed into his mind, face red with fury.

"_I told you to __**shut up Bastard Colonel!**__"_

Then suddenly he couldn't help it, images mixed into one another and time seem to loose its presence.

"_Please! Spare my children! Spare my-"_

"_-You have your orders Major."_

_Click. _

…

"_Karin! Where are you? Karin?"_

"_Onii-chan over here!"_

…

"_You have a different look in your eyes Roy."_

"_As do you Hughes."_

"_Dead! They're all dead! I killed them all! Every woman and child everywhere-"_

"_-Major Mustang please calm down – someone quick! Get a sedative."_

…

"_How long do you think you can live like this?"_

"_I don't plan to live for much longer."_

…

"_My children! My children!"_

"_Kill them all."_

"_My children!"_

Roy grabbed his head shaking it frantically as the sounds of screaming began to fill his skull until he was almost ready to burst. He tore at his hair, gasping for breath as the sound continued until he was sure that he had lost his mind, and finally he snapped.

"**Enough**!" He screamed and lunged forward to the gun which had been preset on the table, he raised it and then next second it had been tackled out of his hands and he was sent tumbling away with someone gripping both of his arms to his side.

There was a long pause and Roy closed his eyes, the silence only broken by his and other other's harsh breaths. The screaming had stopped, and although his heart was hammering against his chest, the fear was also slipping from his fingers.

There was a long pause and then he finally muttered. "…Say something."

"What do you want me to say?" Hughes gasped back, still not moving from where he was awkwardly positioned on the other, pinning his limbs into place.

"…Anything."

"No specific requests – you've paid for a whole night you know, don't let me scandal you out of your money now."

Mustang gave out a titter as Hughes joined in, but the sound was weak and tense. Hughes finally sat up and Roy moved forward and gripped him in a tight hug, his whole body trembling.

"…I'm waiting." He murmured.

"For what?" Hughes breathed, wrapping his arms around his best friend.

"For you to tell me that I'm pathetic."

"I'm not going to do that Roy."

Mustang tore himself way, eyes alight with fury. "I was just about to put a bullet through my head because I can't hold down on my emotions and keep my promises – how does that not scream pathetic to you?"

There was a long pause and then Hughes shifted his glasses up his nose so that the light caught them and his eyes became invisible behind the sheen. "Because it's a ritual Roy; you loose control, someone tells you your being irrational and pathetic and you swallow down your emotions with shame under the pretence that you've got to grips with yourself, which works until the next time you burst. In the end the only thing you're doing is applying more and more pressure on yourself to try and deal with things on your own…but here's some news for you – you _can't_."

Roy's eyes widened as the other man took him by either shoulder.

"You don't need to toughen up you need _help_ for God's sake_._ How much shit have you lived through – people with half of the amount on their conscience have lost their minds and here you are blaming yourself for the fact that you're in pain?"

"…Hughes, please…I _am_ pathetic. I've lived through one war like everyone else, why should I be allowed to feel all of this? Why don't others?"

"But it's not just the war." Hughes frowned. "It's about your childhood too."

"I've already told you – I was more scarred by everything in Ishbal then anything that happened to me as a child." He responded curtly and Hughes leaned forward.

"How can you say that!?"

"Because I was a fucking victim!" Roy shouted back. "My mother leaving with my siblings, my fathers actions, all of that…I was a _victim_. I can comfort myself with that fact, I can tell myself that there was nothing I could have done, that everything was out of my power…but with Ishbal I can't use that as justification! _They_ were the victims, _they_ were in my power…" he held his face in his hands. "I killed them."

There was a long pause and then he let his hands drop and he hung his head. "But you're right…you're right because now everything together is driving me insane. I can't take it anymore, I'm like a time bomb, any second and I might loose it and get too scared to even be able to _be_ scared of death… I can't even trust myself."

"…Then we'll keep an eye out on you until we can figure out how to relieve you of this pain, until you can have someone to truly share it with." Hughes smiled. "You're back in the office now so you'll behave as always. Then when the night comes one of us will come and stay here with you and keep an eye out ok?"

"No Hughes." Roy shook his head, "You can't do that – I don't want my men to think I'm loosing my mind."

"Fine then, I'll send Edward." The man responded and Mustang's eyes popped out of his skull.

"…Are you out of your mind?"

"Hah Roy, don't kid yourself – your heart just skipped a beat with excitement."

"Are you trying to make me just rape him!?" Roy grabbed the other man by the shoulders and shook him hard. "Because I swear to God I will if I have to spend any more time with him! The tension is driving me up the wall!"

"Please – I think Ed can handle himself against an injured half crazed Colonel."

"Want to bet!?"

"Yes, I think I do." Hughes responded and Mustang gave out a short shout of exasperation and rage to the ceiling.

"Rhetorical question!"

"Come on Roy." Hughes caught his attention. "Edward is the last person you're going to loose your head with, infact I think you would rather bite your own tongue off trying to keep the silence then saying that you feel bad. You find strength in yourself when you're with him."

"Only because I need strength!"

"Well then there you go – if you ask me it sounds healthy." Hughes smiled. "He cares about you, more then you realize."

"Yeah – right, _I _got that distinct impression this morning _as well._" He rolled his eyes and Maes chuckled.

"I think he prefers you out of your uniform more then in, it's true." He confirmed. "But I now think that he appreciates the way you act in the office as necessary."

"What are you writing a fiction novel?" Roy growled.

"I'm serious – I heard them talking today. It was the only way that I knew I needed to come here tonight. Ed mentioned that the last thing you had said had sounded so final… I don't think he realized the severity of the situation – you tend to be quite serious when you sound final."

There was a long pause and Mustang breathed out, lying back sprawled on the carpet. "I thought you were meant to be trying to help me – not put me under more stress." He grumbled.

"It's a different kind of stress." Hughes assured. "look, I'll stay with you tonight ok, and starting from tomorrow I will very subtly suggest that Ed comes around ok? If it truly gets to be too much then I will admit that I was wrong…but you may find you start to feel better."

"…" Roy gave out a sigh. "Fine, but are you sure about tonight? What about Gracia?"

"She knows the routine – she even packed me a bag and had it prepared in the car." He shrugged, "My wonder woman."

Roy gave a faint smile and closed his eyes, his head still spinning. "Yeah Hughes, you lucky bugger." He agreed quietly.

-

**Hahah! For those who predicted Roy would start to loose his mind without Matilda as a safety net you are all right! Now what else can I do to him!? What else!**

**Find out very soon! I will be posting the chapter sometime during the next week, hopefully Friday. Unfortunately I'm in France because my mother is VERY sick and in hospital. I'm staying with my grandparents who have no internet which means a lot of time for me to sit around doing nothing and worrying. It means I'll get lots of writing done (It's an escape.) but I'm not sure when I'll be able to grab hold of the internet. **

**Please leave me a review as it keeps my spirits up and I'm in need of this! I can't believe I'm saying this but this fanfic has actually helped keep a smile on my face. Sad isn't it? :D **

**Till very soon I hope! If I get very impatient I may post the next chapter THIS Sunday, so keep an eye out for it ok!? Because trust me when I say you ****WON'T ****want to miss it – it's the one y'all have been waiting for!**


	12. The Sex Talk

**Mwuhahah! It is here! It had come! FINALLY! This is the chapter you have all been waiting for – yes, the very one! **

**So before I reveal too much in my excitement I shall warn you that this chapter contains some 'graphic' scenes, so approach with caution. (By graphic I don't mean violent by the way, wink wink.)**

**I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers, I got lots for the last chapter so I very happy. For those who were asking about my mother she had her operation yesterday and is hopefully now cancer free! Thank you for all of your well wishes, they made me feel warm and fuzzy.**

**Some of you mentioned that I should get a beta reader. I have one for one of my other stories but I find there actually quite hard to find. The one I have for the other fic offered you see. So if any of you are willing I would be more then happy for someone to help me out!**

**Finally, and PLEASE READ THIS – The song that Roy listens to in this is actually one I wrote. (Livvy, you will know this song – tis your favourite!) I'm recording it, but can't get it up on the internet just yet. When I have it all finally edited I'll get it up on my Youtube account and leave a link on my page. (I'll also inform y'all via an update.) Hopefully it should be up soon! :D **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, but if I could have these characters I would just be forced to cuddle them all day long - the poor angsty bastards. **

**-**

"So…apparently I'm staying with you tonight." Edward Elric leaned back casually against the sofa arm rest as he stared plainly forward to Mustang who felt himself shift with discomfort in his chair. Luckily the two were in his office and he was free from the company of his other men who were all under Hawkeye's commanding gaze. It made the situation of explaining Hughes crazed ideas all the more easier – and concealing them too.

_'…Ok, so I should just tell him forthright that I'm not exactly…in my right mind, and that I need someone around to stop me from leaping for the nearest window…That should be fairly easy to say, he's mature enough to understand that I'm…fucking pathetic. Ok, just say it plainly and simply, that's the best thing to do.'_

He cleared his throat. "That is correct Fullmetal." He stated readying himself for the next bit, sure that he was prepared to speak the truth, "The simple reason being that…" And before he could come to it, his resolve crumbled like a biscuit dunked in tea. "Hughes believes that I might be trying to run a secret civilization rebel group in my cellar."

_'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'_

"But you live in a flat…you don't have a cellar."

"I know, ridiculous isn't it?"

"What, the fact you don't have a cellar, or the fact Hughes wants me to spy on you?"

"…Both." Roy stated as he had a mental breakdown behind his neutral and calm face.

_'What is sweet mercy's name am I saying!?'_

"…Right – I'm going now." Ed concluded to himself and Roy shifted his gaze to the floor, wishing with all his might that the blonde who do so. There was a long pause when neither moved and then Roy realised that unfortunately it wouldn't be _that_ easy to evade the real question. He looked up and caught eyes with Ed. "What's the real reason I'm staying over?"

"…" Mustang kept his face blank and answered matter a-fact-ly. "I'm a suicidal wreck on the verge of throwing everything I have worked for away on the counts that I can't hold myself together anymore and I feel like I'm going insane." He took in a deep breath, having to catch his voice before it wavered giving him away. He cleared his throat and continued. "Well, all that and the fact that Hughes thinks I'm hosting a secret civilization rebel group in my cellar. Any more questions Fullmetal?"

"…" The boy's mouth was hung open, his eyes wide, Mustang had to resist the urge to laugh.

"…Is something the matter?"

"...You…You just admitted to the fact that-"

"-My life is falling apart and that Hughes is so worried I'll pull a trigger he's sending a sixteen year old kid to guard me, yes, I did." Roy stood, anger pressing gently against his words and he swallowed it down. "That's Hughes for you."

"…Are you?"

"Hm?"

"Suicidal?"

"What…right now?" Mustang raised his eyebrows, indicating to the mountain of paper work. "Would you be surprised?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Yeah, paper work is a great reason to being depressed."

"One day Fullmetal you will understand." Roy responded nodding wisely as the boy went around to the sofa closest to the man's desk and threw himself down on it, putting his feet up. Roy raised his eyebrows. "Comfy?" He asked innocently.

"Exceedingly." Ed stated back in his 'genuine – sarcastic' voice and Roy dropped down his pen and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Fine – well as you're here I might as well use it as an excuse not to work."

"Lazy bastard."

"Call me what you will, you can't judge because you don't understand." Roy muttered stiffly leaning back as he brought the conversation back to their previous topic. "So I'm guessing from the fact that you brought it up that you have agreed to stay over with me for a few days."

"…Against my better judgement." Ed nodded slowly.

"Well then I will have to just give you a few warnings and rules. First off don't be alarmed if random women break into my house, it happens a lot – just give them what they want and don't tell them where I am. Second, under all accounts, you are _not_ to go near or touch my liquor cabinet – I will not have you dancing on my table thank you – it's an antique. Third you are _not _to scold me if I've been drinking – it's my business what I put my live through so you are not to record down how many glasses I've had, and certainly not to report back to Hughes about it. Finally, and most importantly, if a beautiful woman _does_ come _invited_ into the house, kindly remove yourself so that I can spend time with her in peace."

"…" Edward's face which had been twitched steadily with growing anger at these orders slackened in shock, and then he proceeded to go beetroot. Roy's mouth fell open.

"Aw come on!" He complained. "I was being as subtle as hell! I didn't even say the _word_! How do you even have that much blood in you body for your face to possibly _be_ that colour!?"

"Uh…" Ed shifted in discomfort and the Colonel suddenly realised that now was, if ever, the perfect opportunity to truly mess with the young boy.

_'Bwuhahaha!'_

"Come now, please Fullmetal, you can't be afraid of it forever you know. After all, it is just _sex._"

There was a long pause and then Ed got up very suddenly. "Ex-excuse me." He said going for the door but Mustang stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…not if you don't want to go out right now looking like we've just made out in my office."

If it was even possible Ed managed to go redder and Mustang all but danced around with excitement at the reaction. Embarrassing the blonde was turning out to be a great form of entertainment, and in that sense Mustang was quite the sportsman.

"Well then just shut the hell up about it!" Ed shouted angrily, embarrassment clearly shooting through him as he shifting over to the sofa where he sat down, rolling his knees up tightly into his chest.

"Alright alright, but honestly if by the sheer mentions of this you're that colour I wouldn't have wanted to have been the one who gave you the sex talk." Roy laughed and Ed winced and ducked his head, cheeks continuing to burn.

There was a long silence and then Roy felt panic slide up his spine as he suddenly realised.

"Oh God…Fullmetal please tell me someone _gave_ you the sex talk."

"…"

"…Oh. My. God." Roy stood up. "It's a friggin' wonder you can't control yourself! You don't know anything about it!"

"Hey…I know…I do…I read books." Ed tried to justify.

"It's not about the reading books and knowing where babies come from! It's about experience!"

"I'm sixteen!"

"I was younger then you." Roy came around the desk and approached.

"Yeah – how am I not surprised." Ed looked the other way. "Look…we've never really had anyone to…you know…_talk_ to us about this sort of thing, so yeah…I'm a little…uh…"

"Embarrassed?"

"Yeah." Ed gave a jerky nod and Roy rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." he muttered before squatting down beside the boy. "Ok, lesson one in sex class." He began. "There are several stages that one can go thro-"

"-What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Ed demanded, arching as far away as possible and Roy looked to the sky, rolling his eyes.

"You a favour." He responded, before breathing out a sigh as Ed began to shake his head.

"No way! No way!"

"Oh for God's sake Fullmetal fine! We'll start slow with the basics." He rolled his eyes. "So first then – kissing. Do you know how that works?"

"You put your mouths together." Ed responded and Roy all but had a cardiac arrest.

"You are the most unromantic person I know." He gaped. " 'You put your mouths together' God!" He shook his head. "Ok, first pointer – it's all to do with the breathing."

"Breathing?"

"Yes." Roy nodded. "So you start by being close together, they key maintaining contact. Follow their breathing – when they breathe out breath in. You should be close enough to just about feel their chest/stomach contracting, so try to keep contact. By doing this it raises tension and makes it all but impossible for the other person to tear away. That's how you get a heart beating fast. Then you move slowly, keeping things even, keeping up with their pace and maintaining a sort of equilibrium between the pair of you. That's how you make a meaningful first kiss. Ok?" Roy nodded, satisfied with his first lesson as he stood, moving back toward his desk. He had sent many a woman wild by using this clever romantic tactic of tension and passion all locked in a gentle and innocent sort of situation. Edward would find it useful in the future when he finally got the courage to even think about those sorts of things.

"…Kiss?" Ed suddenly mumbled from behind him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"That's right. So tell me, how do you do it? I want a review." The Colonel turned back and sat at the edge of his desk, arms folded as he waited.

Ed stood and approached, his face still slightly red. "So it starts with the breathing?" He questioned and Roy nodded, leaning himself forward so that the boy and he were barely a few inches apart. He smiled down to Fullmetal, pleased he was taking this all in.

"Keep contact?" Ed asked and then next second Roy's stomach plummeted as he felt Ed's hips briefly brush against his knees. The blondes golden eyes stared up to him and he breathed out as the other inhaled, maintaining a constant light touch. Roy stared down to him, feeling his body begin to flush as the boy continued to look up with almost dazed eyes, his cheeks an adorable pink as their breaths mingled. He raised both hands to hold onto the Colonel's shoulders, but Roy caught him by his wrists and leant forward slightly as Ed shuffled even closer so that he was practically wedged between his knees, his thin waist held lightly between Mustang's thighs. There faces were barely inches from each other and he could hear his own heart beat as well as feel Fullmetal's through his wrist.

Roy all but forgot himself. He didn't recall how this had come to happen, but at that point in time he decided he didn't care.

Ed tipped his head up toward him, and Mustang felt something purr deep inside of him with desire. He inched his own head down and Ed gave out a little mew as he crept his hips forward a little and Mustang closed his legs around him a little more. Ed rolled up onto his top toes, smoothing his head to one side and arching upwards. Their lips almost brushing and then a jolt rocketed directly through Mustang as a voice screamed in his head and realization of the situation shot through him.

_'NO!'_

He jerked back, forcing Ed away immediately. Within an instant he had jumped off of the desk and stalked to the window, breathing hard with a quivering hand held to his lips. Behind him he heard Ed give a faint gasp of surprise, as if he too had only just realised what he had been doing.

There was a long and awkward pause as Roy tried to control his breathing again, silencing his efforts to the best of his ability.

"Uh…Oh my God…" Ed coughed and Roy didn't turn around as the two stood. Although he couldn't see him Roy was sure that Ed would be mortified, with his fist probably stuffed down his mouth in disbelief at his own actions.

The two shuffled, facing away and Roy looked up to the ceiling taking in a deep breath as he tried to get himself into a state where he could speak without it coming out as a squeak, or worse a moan. He took in another deep breath and pushing his emotions down he cleared his throat and spoke.

"It's normal." He stated, his voice as calm and even as possible. "You're a raging hormonal teenager…You…" He gulped. "You just need to let it out of you."

"Yeah…that's right." Ed agreed.

A long pause followed and Mustang his hand to his mouth again, his heart beating hard against his ribcage as he tried to control himself.

"Uh…so-sorry." Ed mumbled, "I…uh…I should…go."

"I'll get you a date for tonight."

"…What!?"

Mustang turned around to Ed who was staring wide eyed to him, cheeks burning with shame. Roy took in a deep breath.

"I will get you a date for tonight and you can…uh…"

"…what?" Ed asked again and Roy looked around, aware that his own cheeks were tinged a faint pink himself. He cleared his throat but Ed interrupted him. "-I don't need anything like that…seriously. I mean thanks and all but-"

"- You just nearly kissed a superior officer Fullmetal!" Roy made his voice as cold as possible. "You are clearly not in control of yourself and I will remedy that. I will arrange for you to meet a young woman this evening, you will take her to dinner and what follows is what follows. Hopefully by tomorrow you will be somewhat more refreshed and we can pretend that this never happened." Roy blinked. "You have no choice by the way – this is an order." He added as Ed's mouth fell open.

"Wh-what!? You're setting me on a blind date because I-…Uh…alright, fine." Ed agreed sheepishly, "Just…just don't talk to anyone else about this."

"I won't, trust me." Mustang said a little too quickly before shaking his head. "…you are excused – if anyone asks just say I was listing my relationships or something."

"…Yeah." Ed nodded and without another word he left the room, slamming the door after him. There was a beat and then Mustang crumpled, his fist shoved down his mouth.

"O my God." He let loose something between a half crazed laugh and sob and rocked on his hutches, giggling to himself. After a long moment he managed to stand again, face still tinged and head spinning.

This was just fantastic – the boy had barely just agreed to stay over at his flat for a night and he had just nearly taken advantage of his hormonal predicament and raped him in the office. Fucking Fantastic!

Shaking his head he slumped into his chair and looked down to his trousers where he could feel his length pressing painfully against the material. Trust Edward to give him a hard on during working hours. He would have to deal with it in due course but for now he had to try and get the boy a date so that he wouldn't do any more suggestive things in Mustang's company – because Roy was sure, had he been out of his uniform the boy would have been in trouble. Serious _serious_ trouble.

Picking up his phone he asked to be put forward to the antique store. Matilda had a young cousin with her, she would do as Ed's date – they were practically the same height but she was older and well experienced. He would book a hotel room for them and hopefully by the tomorrow Fullmetal would be sober from his hormone cocktail and Roy wouldn't have to hold back his emotions and guard himself so hard.

It rung for a moment and then a voice answered.

**"Hello?"**

"Amy!?" He sat forward. "Is that you?"

**"Oh, hello Roy, how are you?"**

He ignored her question "What are you doing in shop? Shouldn't you be resting, you've had quite a shock?"

**"I'm fine. Besides Matilda is feeling a little under the weather so I offered to come in."**

"…Are you sure you're ok?"

**"It's better this way Roy, I have to keep moving otherwise I'll never be able to get on with my life."**

He mused on this and nodded. "Very well, I understand." He gave a little sigh as her past words suddenly computed however. "But damn, is Matilda not their then?"

**"No, Lay is here though so she can pass on a message."**

"Oh! Perfect." He nodded, "I actually wanted to talk to Matilda to get it touch with her."

**"…What do you mean?"**

"I need a favour." Roy explained.

-

Ed splashed some water across his face and looked up to the mirror, breathing out as slowly as he could. The look of disgust on the Colonel's face flashed through his mind and he flushed and ducked his head in shame.

What had he done!?

_'I can't believe this…I can't believe what I just did! Before it was only in dreams but now…now even when I'm awake…even when he's in his uniform…I want to touch him. But no! That can't be! It's Mustang for God's sake! **Mustang!** In his **uniform!** As the **Colonel!**'_

A memory of the man tipped Ed's chin up so that he could inspect for damage after Thermic's attack flashed through Ed's mind and he splashed some more water on his face.

He straightened and looked to his reflection, narrowing his eyes.

_'And now he's set me on a date…great! Well at least I might get a real feel for my true emotions now. '_

He let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes as a voice spoke from behind him.

"Edward?"

He looked around to Maes who had stuck his head around the doorway, his eyes shining sharply.

"Lt. Colonel?" He asked as the man came into the room.

"Have you spoken to Roy yet?" He asked and Ed felt his whole face burn up causing him to turn away sharply again. Maes blinked in confusion as the boy nodded jerkily, his cheeks visibly bright red from the reflection of the bathroom mirror.

"Ed?"

"Spoke to him, T's fine." He said quickly.

"Oh – so do you want me to drop you off or is he taking you or what?" The man asked and Ed froze. "…You did go over that, didn't you?"

"Uh…well, he started giving the ground rules of staying with him before I could, and then gave me a really twisted version of the sex talk."

"Ah." Hughes nodded wisely. "The sex talk that sounds more like a reciting of the karma sutra?"

"Yeah." Ed closed his eyes. "I left pretty quick."

"…I see." The man beside him breathed, and it was only when Ed glanced around that he noticed that the Lt. Colonel had a strange look on his face, and that his eyes were shinning intelligently. Ed panicked.

"Hey don't take anything from this! I don't need someone else to give it to me!" He said quickly and Maes barked a laugh.

"Well compared to Roy I would be a novice anyway, and I'm _married!_"

Ed gave out a nervous laugh. "Are you sure I _have_ to stay with him?" He asked quietly.

"You survived one night, I'm sure you can. Though you'll probably have to sleep on the sofa – giving you his bed for one night was nice, but he's not so kind as to do it for a while."

"…How long is a while? You never specified a time frame."

"…Well." Hughes rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I don't suppose he told you why I want you to stay with him, did he?"

"He said that you were suspicious that he was hosting a secret civilization rebel group in his cellar."

"Ah, well he would say something like that-"

"-He also said that you thought he was suicidal." Ed's face remained serious and Hughes looked down to the floor.

"The truth is Edward that there is no 'thinking' about it. I caught him yesterday with his gun in his mouth, totally delirious to the rest of the world." He took of his glasses and began to clean them. "He's sick Ed, he's been sick for a long time and he has systematically put himself under pressure to get better again. Once long ago I would have shaken him and told him he was being pathetic in the hope that it would have woken him up and allowed him to do something about his emotions but now I know that it won't help…He _is_ awake, and he bites down on them and lives on. They only resurface when he's under pressure – pressure, which I might add would have made other people loose their minds. His problem isn't that he's sick and he's moping about it, it's that he's sick without a cure and is trying to force himself onward without help." Hughes looked up, "I'm sorry Ed, forcing this all on you…he's meant to be an adult worth respecting but here I am tearing him into pieces in-front of you."

"No." Ed shook his head, "The fact that he's human enough to feel these emotions and battle on makes him more worth my respect." He insisted fiercely and Hughes blinked at the tone.

"…Is that what you feel?"

Ed nodded, "Listen, over the last few weeks I've spent more time with him then ever. I guess I didn't like him before because I only saw him in his uniform, doing his job and taking the piss out of me…but now it's strange, because recently I've seen him outside of that and it makes him into less of an annoying two dimensional character. If you had said this to me a few months ago I would have never been able to look at him in the eyes again, I wouldn't have understood…but now I do." Ed shrugged, "I respect him as the Colonel he is, but I can't deny that the reason I got really pissed off yesterday is because I had started to see him more as a friend then as my higher ranking officer."

Hughes eyebrows were high into his hair line at this point and then quite suddenly he flashed a grin and grabbed the Elric in a sudden one armed hug. "Thank you Ed." He said, "I was truly hoping that you would understand, but I never suspected to what degree you did. I have confidence that you'll be able to help him now." He let go of the slightly baffled blonde and bowed his head, still smiling. "I'm not sure for how long it will be but I _know_ that _you_ can help him! So thank you Edward! Thank you!"

-

"Why do I get the feeling that Hughes is conspiring against me?" Roy suddenly asked, stopping mid step as Hawkeye looked around to him with Havoc.

"Probably because he is." Havoc concluded as Hawkeye nodded in agreement.

"…I don't like it when that man does things behind my back." Mustang muttered as he continued to walk, "He'll get himself killed one day."

"I'm sure it's nothing dangerous." Hawkeye assured quietly. "Last I saw him he had excused himself to go to the bathroom."

"Yes, probably to speak to Ed, or more to the point console him. I don't know what you did to the kid Colonel but from the looks of him when he came out of your office he'll probably need therapy." Havoc teased, looking over his shoulder as Roy shook his head, feeling his chest tighten.

"I gave him the sex talk – not my problem he's not mature enough to follow me."

"Good God!" Havoc eye's widened.

"Poor child." Hawkeye agreed and Mustang ground his teeth.

"It wasn't that bad." He insisted but a quick glance between his two Lieutenants showed that clearly they believed it had been.

_'Well I can't tell them that I nearly kissed and raped him.'_

"The truth is that I nearly kissed and raped him." Mustang said as mentally he smacked himself.

_'Didn't I say that I wasn't going to tell them?!'_

"…"

"…"

"…Poor child." Havoc looked around again with Hawkeye who nodded and Roy quietly sighed with relief – they hadn't taken him seriously. He would have to watch out for what he said out loud right now as it would appear that the connection to his brain from his mouth had been severed.

"So did you tell the General everything you found?" Havoc suddenly asked, looking around to Roy who raised his eyebrows. The two had been accompanying him to a meeting with the General about what they had discovered of the thief the previous day.

"Everything that was relevant." Mustang nodded.

"I'm guessing you missed out that Edward had a little encounter with him though?" Hawkeye mused quietly and Roy raised his eyebrows before giving a small nod.

"They would have expected him to follow."

"Is that what he should have done?" Havoc asked.

"I didn't want him to." Mustang replied stiffly. "And that was my call – not the Genera-" He was cut off as the smell of food wafted down the corridor from the cafeteria they were passing. Immediately bile rose in Mustang's mouth and he mentally cursed.

_'Not here, not now, not here, not now, no- I'm going to be sick.'_

"I forgot something, excuse me." He stated suddenly and turning on his axel he stalked as quickly as possible away from the pair around the corner and toward the nearest bathroom which was, fortunately, empty. He managed to get to one of the stalls before vomiting.

Having emptied most of the contents of his stomach he rested his head on the seat, feeling sweat trickle down the side of his face as he groaned.

_'I hate…my life…'_

A rattle suddenly brought to his attention that he wasn't alone and he jerked up, looking around quickly. Havoc stood behind him, shaking a bottle of pills. "You dropped these in your hurry Colonel." He said with a smile as the man relaxed and, giving a nod of thanks, took them from him, and popped a few into his hands.

"Thank you." He responded, "How did you shake off Lt. Hawkeye?"

"Told her it was a man thing."

Mustang laughed weakly and stood, flushing the toilet and going to the sink. He downed the pills with some water while Havoc leaned back against the stall, watching him silently.

"You know Colonel…you should see a doctor." He finally concluded, "I mean you've had the condition for, what, how many years?"

"Long enough." Mustang agreed before shaking his head. "It's nothing a doctor can fix, and I know that because I've seen one. The best they could do was diagnose it and give me these." He rattled the pills. "I'm fine otherwise."

Havoc raised his eyebrows, "Only when you're having an 'attack' you can't even _smell_ food without vomiting."

"It's not normally this bad." Mustang assured, shaking his head. "Personally I blame Fullmetal – I always get sick when I have to try and keep track of what he's doing and not worry that he'll be decapitated by something."

"Suure, blame the kid." Havoc rolled his eyes. "Because _that's_ fair."

"Shut up! It's not about being fair! It's all his fault!" Mustang snapped suddenly, causing the other to jump in surprised from change in moods. Roy took in a deep breath, feeling the anger seep away as it had come and he sighed exhausted. "Sorry, I'm just irritated; I'm going to have to deal with him living in my flat for a few days." He mumbled.

"…What?" The smoker blinked with confusion and Roy shook it off.

"One of Hughes's new torture concoctions – he's forcing him onto me for a while."

"Oh, why's that then?"

Mustang thought about this for a while, and finally decided that the truth wouldn't be wise. "Something to do with spare bedroom space and all – Gracia's mother is coming and they're also hosting Ed's mechanic too." He concluded and Havoc shrugged it off as a decent reason, deciding not to question any more.

Mustang splashed some water on his face to clear away the sweat as behind him Havoc shifted slightly, his eyes watched the Colonel lazily.

"Forgive me for saying this but you look like shit Colonel sir."

"…Do you want your balls fried?" Mustang turned to him, genuine surprise on his face and Havoc snorted.

"Don't see why it should bother you that much, does nothing to the number in your fan group. I'm just pointing out that you've lost a hell of a lot of weight recently Colonel."

"Yes well, a woman I had sex with the other night told me that as well." Mustang replied sarcastically, "and she seemed to believe it was sexy thus I decided anorexia was definitely the path to continue on."

Havoc cracked a grin, "Oh, I see." He leant forward slightly, "That's why you're in such a bad mood - you got dumped."

"I did not get _dumped_." Roy prickled, "I just…screwed up."

"How so?"

"…Called out another name."

"Ooooh!" Havoc clapped his hands together and roared with laughter as Mustang winced. "I can't believe it! Oh! Classic! Fucking classic!"

"Shut up." The man crabbed.

"Who's name did you call?"

"_Yours_." Mustang spat and Havoc threw back his head with another bought of laughter. "I'm warning you Havoc, don't you dare tell anyone or I'll hurt you."

"My lips are sealed commander." The man grinned from ear to ear. "But sheesh – I thought _I_ had women problems."

"Well at least I have a woman to get the name wrong with!"

"Not anymore you don't!!!" Havoc laughed again and Mustang silently fumed. "But anyway, who was it? You're girl?"

"…She wasn't my girl." Roy shook his head, "it was complicated and I cared for her but we weren't in a relationship." He paused for a moment, "I suppose you were probably one of the ones gawking at her when she came to pick up my sister yesterday."

"Oh my god! No way! _Her_!?" Havoc's jaw dropped as he gaped to the Colonel who nodded, straightening a little and feeling somewhat proud. "You fucked it up with a creature like _her_!? Why would you want to call any other name!?" He demanded.

"Hmm…why indeed." Mustang agreed musingly. "Maybe it's because I don't love her."

"…What now?" Havoc's eyes bulged. "No way – I always thought you were numero uno ladies man!? Different girl every three minutes-"

"-I'm not _that_ disrespectful!-"

"- You have women swooning over you in every corner of the universe and you could have any of them. Why the hell would you want to stop all that?"

"…" Roy let out a sigh. "I'm thirty years old Havoc and I'm not getting any younger… and in all honesty I've grown tired of playing this game. I actually just want to settle down and have a family…" He looked up to Havoc, and added, "- I am of course completely fucking with you."

Havoc grinned, "Good – for a minute I thought you were an impostor."

"_Please._" Roy rolled his eyes, "I called a different name when I was with her because I was subconsciously dating her for some of her features which reminded me of someone else… the someone I really wanted."

"…You mean there is a more _beautiful_ person on offer in the world?!" Havoc's jaw dropped again and Roy stared at him, shocked by the inquiry.

There was a pause and then his features softened, his surprise at the question and the immediate answer that had flown into his head fading. "Yes." He responded gently, "Yes there is."

"…No way Colonel." Havoc came forward and peered at him. "You're actually… you're actually in love!?"

"…" Roy stared at him speechless and then he gave out a long sigh and a shake of his head. "Yes, yes I suppose I am…" He chuckled quietly, "What a pain in the ass."

-

Ed looked up to Alphonse wistfully. "Can't you stay with me?" He pleaded as the huge suit of armour shook his head, chuckling gleefully.

"Sorry Nii-san, but it is _your _date."

"Would you stop saying that word!?" The blonde huffed. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"It would be rude not to, what after all the trouble the Colonel went through to get it arranged. Besides what about the young girl who you would have stood up if you ran away now?"

"I'm not going to run away…I just can't believe I'm here." Ed sighed, and looked forward again to the restaurant where, no doubt, his blind date had already arrived.

"Well in any case good luck. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Al patted him on the back.

"Yeah… will you be ok with Winry on your own?" The older Elric asked gently and Al nodded.

"If it get's awkward I have that book that the Lt. Colonel gave us to finish. I don't understand much of it, but it's interesting anyway – the arrays are so different." He gushed with excitement and Ed felt a smile grace his features.

"Yeah… I know the feeling." He turned back to the road and took in a deep breath. "In anycase I had better get going – don't want to be too late."

"Good luck to you Nii-san!" Al waved to him as he crossed the street and entered into the restaurant.

Looking around he glanced up to a serving desk where a waiter stood with a clip board. It was only now he was in here that he realised that it was quite a posh restaurant. Good thing with his military funds he had the money to spend.

"Can I help you sir?" The waiter as he approached.

"Yeah, I have a reservation for now." He said.

"Now sir?"

Ed blinked and looked down to the small slip of paper with all of the info on it. Mustang had had it delivered to him through Fuery only a few hours previous. Scanning the contents he nodded. "Yes six O'clock, under the name Elric."

"Ah, of course – the young lady is already waiting for you." He indicated with his hand to a table a few yards away where a pretty, and rather petite young woman sat poised on the edge of her seat. She caught eyes with him and graced him with the most amazing smile he had ever seen. Like Sandy's had been during the assessments it felt contagious to the point that his own lips tugged up.

He walked to the table and she stood, extending out her hand. "Hello, I'm Layla, how do you do? You must be Edward?"

"Hi." He took her hand, and for a brief minute wondered if he was meant to shake it or kiss it. She giggled at his expression and taking a hold of his palm with her elegant fingers she shook his hand before slipping back into her seat. He did the same on the opposite side and the two stared at one another in silence.

"You're just as my sister described you." Layla suddenly said, as if she had been containing this exciting information within her for a while. Ed blinked.

"Pardon?"

"Sorry, you must be confused. My sister is a friend of Colonel Mustang – her name is Matilda. She met you briefly the other day during the storm. You ran into one of her customers outside of their shop."

A brief image of the scene flashed in Ed's mind as he recalled. He had bumped into the woman with the cold eyes, and then another had come out to tell her to leave…

_'That must have been her! Well that makes sense – she recognised me, if she knows the Colonel then it's a perfect explanation.'_

He looked up to the girl opposite him and confirmed it – Layla looked quite similar to the shop keeper with the same curled brown hair, and shining sun coloured eyes.

"I see…well that explains a lot." He nodded. "Seems the Colonel has quite a few… uh…well, acquaintances around."

"She's a friend of his sister Amy."

"Ah, yes I remember." Ed blinked, "Yes, yesterday Amy was in the Military grounds, she asked for a friend to come and pick her up, I think that was your sister."

"That's right." Layla smiled again and leaned back.

"Guess the Colonel isn't as much as a lady killer as he would seem. People are always seeing him with woman but chances are they're his sisters, or sister friends."

"Oh no – Onee-chan's slept with uncle Roy plenty of times." Layla stated happily as Ed took a sip of the provided water and chocked. Layla blinked and cleared her throat. "Sorry, I was warned you weren't used to this sort of conversation, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"…No worries." Ed chocked, smacking his chest softly. "Happens a lot." He glanced up to her easy expression and then looked back to the table, unsure of what else to say. There was a long pause in which he darted his eyes up to her again and then back down before finally deciding he had to say something.

"So…uh…" He began and she perked up her ears.

"Yes?"

"…Should we order?" Ed gave up and shrugged and Layla stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Oh dear." She giggled. "You're in big trouble Edward Elric if that's the only thing you can think to say five minutes into your first date."

He looked up to her, his cheeks tinged red and scowled. "Just thought you might be hungry." He muttered.

"Of course you did." She nodded, "that's why you asked – for lack of something better to say."

"I did not!" He grumbled and she let out a giggle again. He growled and looked away.

"I'm sorry Edward – I'm just teasing. It's been a while since I've been on a date with a beginner."

"Oh come on you can't be that much younger then me." Ed looked to her and she raised her eyebrows.

"I'm nearly nineteen."

"…What?!" His eyes bulged. "But you're tiny!?"

"I'm the same size as you."

"I'm not short!" He insisted.

"Well if I am so are you." She sniffed, nose in the air, but then smiled again, this time a little more slyly. "Though I'm not as bothered by it as you are – Fullmetal Pipsqueak." Ed immediately stood, taking up his coat and she burst out laughing. "Oh come on! It was a joke."

"Look I'm sorry, this isn't working out…I…Nothing against you but I don't want to be here." He looked the other way and she sighed.

"Listen we're here now – you might as well get something to eat. Uncle Roy did put in a big effort to get us this table you know – this place is normally booked solid, he pulled in several favours for you."

Ed narrowed his eyes and with a grumble sat down folding his arms in a huff. Layla nodded and picked up the menu.

"So then Edward Elric why don't you tell me what you're really doing here?" She asked.

-

Roy gave out a sadist little giggled as he tipped the last bit of the contents of his bottle of brandy into his glass. "I'm going to drink myself to death!" He exclaimed happily to his empty apartment before allowing his head to hang. "Fuck…who am I talking to?" He mumbled.

_'Me! You're talking to me! You're subconscious. That's a nice way of saying that you're talking to yourself.'_

"Shut up." He lent back and stared up to the ceiling miserably. He had never really done the whole self pity thing as he was more of a 'do something' kind of guy but in this case he had decided that a little indulgence wouldn't kill him any slower then trying to pretend that he didn't like the blonde brat, or trying to do something about it.

He ran a hand up through his hair and gave out a sigh as he brought up his drink to his lips and took a long sip which turned into a gulp.

A gulp which made him choke – the liquor wasn't designed to be tipped so easily down your throat.

Getting up he stumbled over toward an ancient cupboard and opened it pulling out an old record.

"I'm going to play music!" He announced grandly as he mentally smacked himself again.

_'For the love of God there is no one else here! You are talking to yourself! Just shut up, crawl into a cupboard and die.'_

"I will not be so easily defeated!" He argued before swaying dangerously and nearly tipping onto the floor. "Woops."

_'You're drunk you idiot! Drink some water and go to sleep. Stop acting like an imbecile.'_

The sensible, unaffected part of his brain argued but he hiccupped and shook it away, looking up to the clock. "No."

_'Are you an idiot!? Take a look at yourself!'_

"I'm not going to bed! I _refuuuuse_!" Mustang put the record into his gramophone.

_'Why!? Why are you being such an idiot!?'_

He flicked the switch on and allowed the soft piano music to float into the room. The grin which had been plastered across his face faded and he responded in an almost silent whisper. "Because I'm a fool…and I'm waiting."

_'Waiting for what!?'_

"Edward." He closed his eyes, "I'm waiting in case he comes here."

_'You're an idiot! He won't show up! You've organised for Lay to take him to a hotel and sleep with him if he's willing and the kids a damn hormone cocktail! There is no way he'll say no! Why are you hurting yourself like this!? You know he's not going to come!'_

"I know…" Roy put his head in his hands. "I know, I know, I know…but just in case I'll wait…just in case." 

He sat back onto the floor and lay down, his eyes closed as the music suddenly began to take a shape and a singer came on. Roy snorted, he hadn't even looked at which record he was picking up…trust him to pick a depressing one – trust him to pick such an ironic one.

_I can't sleep. _

_I toss and turn until I weep._

_I could light up a fire to warm me,_

_But the suns in your eyes have reminded me _

_Of the flames I see –_

_I just can't sleep. _

_I just can't sleep,_

_I don't want you with her, _

_I want you here with me,_

_I don't want you her, _

_I want you here with me._

The tune which had dropped a couple of octaves on the piano instantly flew back up again, and the voice softened.

_I can't sleep. _

_I toss and turn until I weep._

_I could light up a fire to warm me,_

_But the suns in your eyes have reminded me _

_Of the flames I see –_

As previously for the chorus the piano part flew back down to the lower side of the piano. The singer began changed her volume to forte, adding variation to the original tune as she did the repeat.

_I just can't sleep. _

_I just can't sleep,_

_I don't want you with her, _

_I want you here with me,_

_I don't want you her, _

_I want you here with me._

_I just can't sleep. _

_I just can't sleep,_

_I don't want you with her, _

_I want you here with me,_

_I don't want you her, _

_I want you here with me._

He rolled onto his front and crossing his arms around his head he shoved his face roughly into them and let out a loud sigh.

He had organised the very date that he loathed the idea of Ed being on…and now he was being reminded of it through the words of a fucking song he hadn't even picked out specifically.

Irony was bitch.

Such a bitch.

-

"Good?" Layla asked and Ed nodded, looking down to his meal. He had taken it on recommendation from her when he had been unable to find anything on the menu that he even vaguely recognised – it was Xingan cuisine after all.

"Yeah, little weird, but good." He nodded, taking another bite full and she smiled, clearly genuinely pleased.

"I'm happy to hear." She watched him for a moment and then leant forward against the table. "So let's got back to our previous conversation – you discovered recently that you weren't into girls." She asked and he nodded, swallowing.

"Really recently… I'm still kind of getting used to the idea." He admitted and she tilted her head to one side in interest, her gentle face parting in curiosity.

"How recently?"

"Well a week and I bit I suppose, couple of weeks." He shrugged. "But it feels longer then that – like I've actually had this emotion for a long long time and it's only now that I've started to pay attention to it that I realise how big it is." He thought back to the way his heart had raced when he was watching the assessments – he hadn't even known then, but he was now aware that _that_ strange feeling had been deep within him even then.

"I see." She nodded, "I've never met a homosexual before."

"…Really?" He asked for nothing better coming to mind.

"Oh don't worry I'm perfectly fine with it – my sister always taught me to be open." Layla nodded. "But then if you weren't interested in women why didn't you tell the Colonel so that he could set you on a date with a man?"

"…I wasn't sure how he would react to that given the circumstances." Ed mumbled the reply. "I don't think he's into that kind of thing."

"…Hm, well I don't know him well enough to agree or disagree with that statement. Onee-chan's the one who's got close ties with him after all." She mused and Ed's ears pricked up, an image of the astoundingly beautiful woman flashing through his mind.

"Yeah…what _is_ there relationship, can I just ask?" He tried to make his voice sound casual but he was aware that there was a tense tone to it.

"…?" Layla looked to him, and then suddenly she smiled, as if something had dawned on her. She cleared her throat. "Well it's a complicated one, but to put it in simple terms how they began it is how they keep working it."

"How did they begin it?" Ed asked forcing himself to appear calm by taking a casual drink – his heart was racing. Layla's smile elongated and she answered in her sweet, pretty sing song voice.

"She gave him a blow job after he had a huge argument with his best friend."

Ed spat out his mouthful of drink and chocked again, as Layla clapped her hands with glee.

"That's twice now – I wonder how many near death experiences I can put you through this meal." She grinned as Ed slapped his hand to his chest again. But he was too distracted by her answer to care about her following words.

"She did what?!" He demanded.

"Gave him a blow job – they're friends with benefits." Layla nodded and Ed's face coloured.

"…Friends…with…what?"

Layla sighed, muttering 'newbie' under her breath before answering slowly. "Basically they sleep together on the odd occasion – mostly when he's stressed. It's a kind of two way therapy. Onee-chan likes him, maybe even loves him, but not in that way. It's the same with him – they get on well, but they aren't dating." Layla leant away, "Actually now they're completely over – Onee-chan ended it recently, says she would have been doing him more harm then good if she had continued."

"…" Ed looked away, there should have been no reason why his heart skipped a beat at this news, and he shouldn't have felt so relieved at the last bit of information. All it meant to him was that Mustang's body wasn't being utterly abused by some sex maniac every three minutes…no…no, that wasn't fair. He didn't even know this Matilda woman, and Ed highly doubted she had been the only one enjoying their sessions together.

Looking back up he caught eyes with Layla's own nearly identical ones and she flashed him a smile. "I've discovered something Edward." She stated matter a fact-ly and he raised his eyebrows.

"What's that?"

"Not telling."

"… What are you, three?" His eyebrows twitched and she giggled.

"I can't tell you." She fluttered her long eyelashes. "Otherwise that would be cheating you."

"…Right, thanks."

"You see the blue eyed, black haired man at the bar – he's been eyeing you for the past hour." She suddenly leant forward, excitement in her eyes, "No – don't look!" She added as he tried to turn to get a proper look. "Take my word for it – he's hot."

"…Right, and?"

"So now answer me truthfully if you were here with him right now instead of me would you be more into it."

"Well I don't know, I can't see him-"

"-Answer me truthfully Edward Elric; if you were here with some random guy instead of me would it really make a damn of a difference?"

He moved to answer yes, his brain ready to send the signal to his mouth to form the word, but something beat his intelligence to it. "No." He surprised himself with the answer, but upon trying to reconsider it found that he couldn't…It was true. "No…it wouldn't make a difference."

Layla shook her head, "you fool." She uttered softly. "You're not a raging hormonal teenager – you've known what you wanted all along."

He stared at her in shock and she rolled her eyes.

"So what are you still doing here?!" She asked, "Go to him now you idiot! Before he _drinks_ himself to death!"

"But…" Ed felt something snap within him, and in a sudden panic a question suddenly broke through him, forcing it's way out of his mouth. "But there's no way! I nearly kissed him in the office…he looked so disgusted! There's no way that he could ever be interested…not Mustang, not that lady killing prick!"

"From what I've heard he's pretty good at hiding things." Layla shrugged.

"…" Ed felt something shoot deep through him but he held it down, forcing down this raw excitement with the bitter reality. "But even if he is, that doesn't mean that he'll …that he'll be interested in me! There's no way I can be sure, there's no way I can know-"

"-So you're ready to give up! What are you, a proud state Alchemist, a man worthy of respect, or a whimpering child who's to afraid to face dangers and risk moving forward?"

"…" He stared at her and stood quite suddenly. He put out his hand. "Layla I could never ever love you but let's make a pact."

She agreed with a nod, "Not girlfriend and boyfriend…but partners it crime." She smiled and shook his hand. "Now I'll get this bill and you get going."

Ed looked to her for a moment and then nodded his head and turning fled from the restaurant out into the street. There was no time to loose.

-

The phone had been ringing consistently for the past hour to the point where Roy had yanked the line out of the wall to get it to shut up. Yes he understood that Hughes was worried – having no doubt only just found out about Roy's date plans for Ed, but still the excessive ringing was doing his already aching head in and he had about as much patience for that now as he did for everything else. None.

Rolling onto his back he moaned quietly to himself. He felt strangely numb at the moment – as if he didn't have the energy to feel the torrent of emotions that were trapped inside of him.

_'…I'm just going to lay here forever…and never move.'_

He decided miserably as a sudden loud knock on his door echoed through his apartment. It looked like Hughes had finally figured out that Mustang's phoneline had been ripped out of the wall.

Deciding to ignore the urgent knocking he closed his eyes and concentrated to the ceiling. If Hughes really wanted to come in he would use his key…

The pounding continued and Mustang quirked his eyes open, curiosity blooming through him as he sat up. Still Hughes didn't appear in the doorway looking furious, and the knocking carried on rattling the remains of his brains in his skull.

Getting up he shuffled out into the corridor toward his front door. He stood watching it for a moment as from the other side someone continued to knock their hand on the wooden frame.

Well who ever it was it wasn't Hughes Mustang decided and he walked forward. "Alright alright I'm coming." He called and the knocking stopped as he unlocked and opened up to reveal –

Edward stood on his mat, breathing hard. Mustang's heart stopped, and then he forced his face into neutral and allowed his eyebrow to quirk up as he smirked.

"Oh, Fullmetal, you're back early – you must have finished quickly." He said coolly. "Enjoy your date?"

"In that respect it was the most wasted evening of my life." Ed walked toward him and Roy back away easily to grant him access into the flat. "In another respect it was also the most helpful because I finally realised something."

"Oh good, I trust you won't be loosing you're senses to your hormones in my company again." Mustang crossed his arms and Ed in turn shook his head.

"I'm not the raging hormonal teenager you think I am."

"I'm sorry Fullmetal but this afternoon's actions prove that this is quite the opposite." Roy raised his eyebrows, and allowed his mouth to draw into a thin line. "I don't need to remind you that you nearly kissed a higher ranking officer."

"Yes." Ed agreed quickly with a scowl. "You're right – I wasn't myself this afternoon. I let my body get carried away with me and didn't think anything through. I was running completely on instinct and wasn't using my brain." Ed nodded. "I nearly kissed you in the office because I was so high on damn hormones I couldn't see straight – _that _was totally unintentional. However I'm doing _this_ because I _want_ to."

And without further ado he had inclosed the space between them with two short steps, rocked upward onto his tip toes and had placed his mouth against the Colonel's.

The action could hardly be called a kiss as it was more of a constant contact, un-pressurised, between the lips. But the meaning was clear – you move and I will, I'm here because I want to be, what do you want?

Mustang who could feel every fibre of his body going crazy was unable to stop years of natural movement from taking over him and within the second he had relaxed and the simple contact became the first gentle kiss they had ever shared.

And that's when it struck him full force, and he felt like every limb in his body was being ripped off.

_'NO!'_

He grabbed Ed roughly by both shoulders and shoved him away instantly. There was a split second when he caught his eyes and then he turned away, his back to the boy. From here his face squeezed tight and he began to ring his hands, his whole body sending mixed messages streaming through him as pleasure and pain bubbled harshly inside of him, boiled together in deep wanting desire.

_'I want to kiss him – I can't – he just kissed me, I want to touch him – I can't. – he wants too – he's just sixteen – I want to – you'll become your father – He wants to! – He's sixteen! – I WANT TO!'_

He shuddered as his whole body came to a stand still as a decision was reached. He took in a deep breath and turned around to Ed who was staring up at him like a frightened rabbit. He immediately stalked toward him and the blonde flinched, but Mustang passed him, going instead to the door which he slammed and locked. There was a pause and then he glanced around to Ed who was still staring wide eyed at him. Mustang let his features pinch into a scowl.

"You asked for this Fullmetal." Was the only warning he could give before leaping at him.

-

_'He's going to hit me!'_

Terror raised through every iota of Ed's body as he looked to Mustang who had just slammed the door shut. The man turned to look at him, his face furious and eyes glowing.

_'No…No, he's going to kill me!!'_

The realization of the situation hit him with a jolt as Mustang growled.

"You asked for this Fullmetal."

Ed let out a shout of surprise and jumped back to avoid Mustang who suddenly lunged toward him. Panic driven he turned and dove down the hallway into the flat away from the other man who was hot on his heals.

He would just have to get to a window and jump, there was no other escape; Mustang looked positively carnivorous.

_'What the hell did I think I was doing!?'_

Ed felt his arm be caught and he gave out a shout of fear as Mustang dragged him back. He fought hard against the grip, but Roy just yanked his arm down and threw him down hard against the sofa. Ed only had a moment to catch his breath before the other had pinned him down and was gripping him tightly.

_'He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me, he's going to-'_

Warm lips met his and he gasped in surprise, opening his mouth. Roy wasted no time and slipped his tongue in exploring around the caverns of the blondes mouth.

_'Is he…is he kissing me?'_

And then suddenly everything dissolved into meaningless goo. Roy Mustang was kissing him and it felt fucking fantastic. There was no way it should have felt _this_ good, no way in hell.

Ed freed his arms and winding them up he gripped Mustang's hair between his fingers, arching his body upward into the other man's who groaned, supporting the blonde's head with his one of his hands, and the small of his back with the other.

They pressed desperately and hungrily into each other, deepening the kiss as much as was physically possible, before suddenly the Colonel pulled away, his eyes wide. Ed stared up at him in shock as the man's face crumbled in a wince of almost pain and he began to mutter in a panic. "Dammit dammit dammit dammit." His voice was shaking as he closed his eyes. "Dammit dammit dammit-" He opened his eyes again and glanced down to Ed, and it was as if he was having a melt down. "- Ah fuck it." He concluded and moving down again he caught Ed's mouth with his own, the blonde flicking his tongue out welcomingly as he felt the full weight of the other against him. The shifted so that they were both on their sides rather then Mustang pinning Ed down and continued to kiss for as long as possible before they finally had to draw apart to breath.

They stared to one another, both still pressing their bodies hard into the others, and they watched for the others reactions.

Roy closed his eyes. "Oh God." He uttered, his voice a mix of emotions which were so blended Ed couldn't even name one of them. He shifted forward and looked up to the black hair man.

"How long?" He asked, his voice quiet and crackly.

Roy opened his eyes and looked to him, his gaze steady. Finally he sighed. "God I don't know Fullmetal." He shook his head. "I used to wonder when you would come back, and wonder turned to curiosity, then expectation…and soon that turned into wishing. I can't put a date on when exactly I used to sit up at night and wonder when I would see you again – if I would see you again. Then as I watched you grow I became aware that with the longing for you to be in my sight and be safe there was desire…" He shifted his gaze away. "I thought I was just…sick…in the head." He looked back. "I didn't except…not you." He shook his head and caught eyes with Edward. "You? How long?"

Ed blinked and smiled. "When I used to have to come and see you my heart used to beat faster, I would even get excited. I passed it off as me getting an adrenalin rush from the pre-anger of having to deal with your abuse." They both chuckled and Ed continued. "It's only now that I recognise this emotion that I'm able to say that I've felt it unrecognised for a long time, weak at first but stronger and stronger… it just took something to wake it up."

"What was that?" Roy whispered and Ed shrugged.

"I began to realise that it wasn't dislike I felt but something else the moment you took my hand when I set your office on fire." His expression softened as he looked to Roy's tired and pale face. "During the assessments my heart was in my mouth…and then all it took was my body to give me a kick up the backside and I realised what the emotion was. I tried to force it down, tried to deny it, change it and even rationalize it…but I couldn't. Not now – not when you were so human and so close."

Roy's eyes widened and he looped his arm around and pulled Edward even closer to him, running the fingers of his other hand gently through his fringe. Ed gave a laugh.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but if it hadn't been for totally inappropriate dreams about you I could have come so close to just not realising at all and going on blindly -…what's with that expression?"

"Totally inappropriate dreams?" Roy raised his eyebrows. "Don't tell me…I owe this to the fact that you've been having wet dreams?"

"…" Ed felt his face go bright red and he bit his bottom lip. Mustang let out a little growl and smirked.

"Oh dear – you're not as innocent as you look."

"It's not like I had any choice over it – it totally freaked me out the first couple of times."

"How many did you have?"

"…I've been having them nightly for the last two weeks."

"Hah. O dear." Mustang repeated, his eyes shinning dangerously as he slowly loosed his hand from Ed's back and brought his fingers around. Ed's eyes widened and he jerked his surprised as he felt the hand move down to his trousers and unclip the button.

"C-Colonel!" He tired to force his way back, but he was cornered between the back of the sofa and Roy who was laughing softly.

"Come now – I have to do something." He man touched the tip of Ed's nose with his own as he slipped his hands into the boy's underwear and touched his already erect length. Ed gave out a moan despite himself and Roy chuckled and stroked it gently. "After all I can't loose to a dream – that would be embarrassing." He gripped Ed's member and tugged, causing the other to buckle his hips upward with a broken groan, the ecstasy jolting through him.

Before he could open his mouth to give out a complaint he felt a pair of lips against his own and he gave up and allowed Mustang's tongue to slip in, savouring the man's taste. Ok true it was bitter from the alcohol he had no doubt been knocking back, but at that point Ed honestly couldn't care. His whole body was surfing a wave of ecstasy and emotions and he found that he was barely able to think a coherent sentence, let alone try to grasp exactly what was going on.

"So, is this better then your dreams?" Roy suddenly broke through the thick bubble of hormones that had engulfed him and he rolled his eyes, feeling his whole face burning.

"I can't – honestly – believe – you're asking me that." He muttered between clenched teeth and gasps as his hips bucked upward to Mustang's touch.

"Good." The man responded, and moving his mouth down he began to pepper kisses along Ed's jaw line and down to his neck. The boy arched upward toward Mustang and let loose a string of incomprehensible syllables, his pleasure evident.

"What was that Fullmetal?" The man was clearly enjoying himself, despite the fact that his own erection wasn't being attended to.

Ed growled. "Shut up and kiss me."

Mustang's eyebrows flew into his hair line and without further complaint his lips were against Ed's again and the pair were pressing against each other, Edward bunching his hands in the other man's uniform as his strokes started to get longer and faster. Ed gulped, it was all happening to fast, it felt too good…

"Wait…" He gasped, "Wait wait wait."

Mustang stopped immediately, his face panicked all of a sudden and tense. Immediately he was searching Ed's eyes for the cause of the hesitation, fear running through his own.

"I'm sorry Fullmetal, I should hav-"

"-What about you?" Ed interrupted him. "You can't do this to me and just sit there un-entertained.

"Oh I am very entertained." Immediately he became easy again, and he began to tease Ed's sensitive erection. Edward shook his head, but was unable to argue the point.

"I-I can't…do this…" He gasped, "…Don't…make me…come." He begged between gasps, as his body pressed upward wanting more.

Mustang sighed and tugged faster and harder, "Don't be stubborn – it's fine."

"…No." Ed shook his head, panting. "It's…not….fair."

Roy smiled and pressed his face into Ed's neck so that he could hear his quiet sultry voice above the panting.

"I want you to, so don't hold back." He kissed the sensitive skin and Ed's eyes practically rolled back into his skull with pleasure. Already pre-come was starting to leak out, it would be any second now. And secou-

"Edward." Roy breathed and that did it. Ed let out small gasp and groan as he hit orgasm – the way the Colonel said his name…he just couldn't do anything to defend himself, nothing in the world.

-

Roy sat on the edge of the bed listening to the sounds of the shower water finally drawing to a halt, and the sound of wet feet hitting his floor.

After the moment they had shared on the sofa very few words had been exchanged between the two, and whilst one would have thought it would have been uncomfortable and awkward surprisingly the two had been very easy.

Ed had gone for a quick shower to clean up and Mustang had sorted out his own erection privately in the spare bathroom down the hallway.

Now he had changed and was waiting for the blonde to come and join him. He was utterly exhausted after all of the commotion and the alcohol especially was taking it's toll, sending the world around him spinning slightly.

But for the first time in a long time he felt contented. Utterly so. And this showed in his easy calm manner.

He had just closed his eyes when the door to the bathroom clicked open and Ed appeared; his hair damp and let loose. Roy gave him a smile, eying him up and down. The boy was clad in an over sized T-shirt and boxer shorts which he had pulled out of the small suitcase that had been delivered to Mustang's flat much earlier on in the day by Hughes – who at that point still hadn't known about Ed's date plans.

Roy gave the young boy a soft smile and Ed's cheeks reddened slightly in response, his eyes dopy and fatigued. Mustang gave out a soft chuckle. "You have such an adorable blush."

"Shut up." He responded, before giving out a small yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Bed time for us both then." He indicated to the double bed behind him. "I get the left."

"I prefer the right anyway." Ed shrugged, but remained where he was. Roy looked to him.

"You know I'm sadly not the type…" He started and Ed glanced up at him.

"Not the type?"

"Yes." Mustang nodded, "I'm not the type to sleep with someone and then let them leave straight away."

Ed raised his eyebrows.

"I think that the sleeping together after you've done somethingwith someone is part of the whole experience." He smiled and Ed tilted his head to one side with a smirk.

"How manly."

"Yes, I thought so." Roy stood and taking a few short steps forward he grabbed Ed in a tight hug. "In the basic what I mean is that I couldn't give a toss – I've been waiting for you for long enough, there's no way we're taking this slow now."

"Bastard – sorry, but I'm not into clingy relationships." He responded, winding his arms around the others chest and holding his close.

Roy laughed softly. "Just as well – neither am I."

-

**Yay! And I will cut out there! Just as a note I'm aware, having already written the next chapter, that some people might be under the impression that following these two going 'to bed together' they then have sex. Important notice – they don't! This is very important, so keep that in mind. I will have all make out scenes/ sex scenes in plain view or they will be obviously hinted/ mentioned. Please don't assume that the pair do it off page – as it's very important that things stay the pace that I place them… It's all down to the angst I have in store for you all – what with Roy's past creeping up on him, a psycho-maniac alchemist on the loose and Thermic plotting his revenge!**

**Just as a side note, about Havoc and Mustang's relationship – I know that normally a lower ranking officer wouldn't talk to a Colonel like that, but for some reason I imagine Havoc being slightly more at ease around Roy then the others. (It's not that there ill at ease, but I think that Havoc, like Hawkeye, are closer in rank and are a little closer. – Tell me if you disagree.)**

**Stay tune for the next update which shall be up soon…ish. (I'm back in school on Sunday, so this week will be a little busy. Hopefully I remember to have the next chapter up by Friday!)**

**Leave a Review! **


	13. The Night of Joy

**Huzzah! It is here at last – a week late! Sorry for the delay, but I've been sooo busy. I also celebrated my birthday a couple of days ago so I'm now, officially, older then Edward! Seventeen is a sweet age, but I still feel the same as when I turned twelve. Weird.**

**Anyway, I would like to say a huge thank you to ****neenabluegirl ****who beta read for me. You are awesome and THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! :D**

**Thank you for all of my reviewers, you guys are the best! And for all of those who sent good will for my mother thank you – she is getting steadily stronger, I appreciate all of your support. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of it's characters, but hey, that's the beauty of fanfiction, I don't need to! (Sure wish I did.)**

**Warning – Sexualish scene and the usual. FLUFF! (If that counts as something to be warned about.**

**-**

It was strange, Edward concluded to himself, this odd feeling of satisfaction and calm was new and strange to him. It had graced him the moment he had opened his eyes to Roy Mustang's sleeping face, and had remained as he had watched him after.

The man was laid out opposite him curled up on his side, his breathing even and soft, and his face relaxed. Ed shifted a little closer and studied each of his features, feeling oddly…warm. He had never understood what people meant by finding pleasure in watching their partners sleep; he had always assumed it was just romantic jibber jabber – how could watching anyone sleep be pleasurable? But now Ed understood that there was a strange sort of fulfilment that surged through you, an undefined pleasure that couldn't be named when you felt it.

"Hmm…" Roy gave out a soft groan and shifted his head deeper into the pillow, emitting a small weak noise as he began to wake. Ed watched him, his expression softening as the man's eyes blinked open wearily.

There was a moment where Roy glanced around, clearly still not fully conscious, before his eyes fell on Edward. He looked to the boy steadily, and then he really looked _at _the boy, and in that second, panic suddenly seized Edward. What if Roy's expression changed from this gentle sleepiness to dismay? What if he realised that his drunken mistake was still in his bed watching him? What if-

Ed didn't have time to think anymore as Roy's expression did change, but only slightly.

A small smile curled on his lips and he mouthed the word 'Hello', his eyes still sleepy, but alight with a little twinkle. And in that instant Ed didn't know what came over him. That small satisfaction he had felt watching the other grew, swelling like a balloon until he was grinning, his whole body filling with this unsurpassable warmth, and before he could stop himself he had laughed out loud and crept up toward Mustang, throwing his arms around him. However he wasn't alone, Roy gripped him back, giving out his own faint joyous chuckle, as if the two were sharing some silent joke between them as they held one another.

After all, sometimes happiness can't be expressed with words.

-

"I suppose we probably shouldn't tell the others." Ed muttered, his piece of toast hanged from his mouth as Roy looked around from where he was washing up his own plate.

"I hate to say it but that would probably be wise." He responded, looking back around. "If news got out about this there would be a lot of scandal."

"Which wouldn't be good for your next promotion." Ed grinned.

"Which wouldn't be good for my next promotion." Roy agreed as he took out his crockery and began to dry it. "It also wouldn't be good for my officers to know. I have a feeling that some people wouldn't understand."

"Wow, you don't give people much credit, do you?" Ed huffed with a grin, "but whatever, I won't say anything to them." Ed took another bite, chewing. "Of course I'll have to tell my brother."

"I couldn't have imagined you keeping it from him." Roy smiled putting down his plate and shaking his hands dry as he moved around and sat down opposite the boy. "We'll just keep it from the Military for now."

"All right." Ed agreed before standing. "It's Saturday, isn't it?"

"If yesterday was Friday it should be." Roy nodded seriously and Ed sent him a filthy look.

"All right, all right, I was just confirming." He looked around, "I wanted to head out to Hughes's place and see Al and Winry. Winry wanted to go shopping and I promised I would come and help – she can get quite out of control."

"I see, well I had better also go and see Hughes; there are a couple of details about this case that I need to go over with him."

Ed rolled his eyes, "It's the weekend; don't you ever take a break?"

"Never." Roy sighed, "Even when I'm sleeping I'm working." He looked to Ed, and a mischievous glint appeared in his eye, "Though I can think of one thing I do that stops me working." He grinned and Ed's cheeks tinged red as the image of him gasping out in pleasure on the sofa at Mustang's touch jumped to mind.

"…" He turned around, grabbing his coat. "I-I'm going ahead!" He announced before diving out of the room at the sound of Mustang's laughter.

The older of the two walked after the blonde and stood in the doorway of the living room, his mug of coffee cupped in his hands as he watched the other put on his shoes. "Tell Hughes that I'll come around soon, I'm just finishing up."

"Sure." Ed, who's cheeks were still tinged faintly, looked around to the other. "Don't be long, okay?"

"I won't." The man looked around with a yawn and then returned his eyes to the boy, "Hey listen-"

Ed stopped doing the buckles of his shoes up and looked back to Mustang who was rubbing his hand across the back of his head. "Yeah?"

"…Uh…" The man caught eye contact with him, "My younger sister, Holly, has a large concert this evening. I was invited and told to bring somebody so…if you're interested I would quite like it if you…uh…came." He looked away, and Ed realised that the other was actually embarrassed about asking.

'_Is he nervous? Hm, well I can do one of two things – make him feel at ease, or make him squirm…'_

He thought on this for a moment and then a grin graced across his features and he stood.

'_Make him squirm.'_

"A concert huh?"

"Yeah…if you want."

"Just the two of us?"

"…Well, uh…I guess."

Ed's grin widened. "Sounds an awful lot like a date."

Mustang turned away, "You could see it like that if you want." He took a sip of his coffee but Ed could see the small smile on his lips. The boy leaned in up close.

"You asking me out Colonel?" He cooed, and the man's eyes caught with his again. There was only a moment and then quite suddenly Mustang dropped his head down and kissed Ed quickly on the lips. The boy took a few steps back in surprise and looked up, Roy shrugged.

"Ok, theoretically let's say I was, would you be interested?" He asked, his eyes shinning in the dim light.

"…Theoretically I would say yes." Ed responded, drawing his fingers back from where they had been touching the skin that Roy had just kissed.

"Just as well – saves me from being paired with someone random by Sarah." He mused, half to himself.

"That's the Doctor isn't it, the one who flirts with you." Ed recalled.

"Yep."

"Will any of your others sisters be there?" Ed asked, squatting back down to complete the task of pulling his shoes on properly.

"Yes Fullmetal." Roy chuckled, "All of them."

"…All?"

"All thirteen – and they're going to be all over you." It was the other man's turn to grin and Ed squirmed a bit at the thought of all of those over excited woman gaggling around him. The idea was, quite frankly, terrifying.

"Ugh…" He looked around, "I'm going to go ahead." He stated again.

"Fine – be off with you. I'll be around soon." Ed turned to leave and then hesitated at the door. Roy, who was mid sip, blinked curiously and brought his coffee cup down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Ed said slowly, his voice suddenly unsure. Roy placed down the cup and approached slightly, trying to figure out why the other had stopped. However before he could reach the doorway Ed had spun on his heal and grabbed Roy by the shoulders. Before the man could ask any questions he had been pulled down and Ed had pushed his lips up against the Colonel's own in a quick kiss. Almost immediately he pulled away and turned hurriedly to leave. Roy stared wide eyed after him and grabbed him before he had a chance to open the door.

Spinning the small blonde around he pushed him up against the wall and leaning down he kissed the boy who looped his arms up around the elders back and pulled him closer. Clearly neither really wanted to go anywhere, their desires for each other flaring.

They held each other for a moment and then Mustang pressed himself up against the blonde who pulled his head away with a groan.

"No no- Come on, not now. Hughes is going to think I've been doing something weird." Ed attempted, his cheeks that adorable pink.

"Well you should have thought about that before you got me all excited, shouldn't you?" Roy growled in response and Ed gave out a little moan.

"Oh come on – ah…no! Stop it!" He couldn't help but let a giggle escape him as the Colonel slipped a hand up his shirt and caressed his skin. It felt so good, and not just physically – mentally he was up on cloud nine too.

"How am I supposed to stop when you're looking at me with that face?" Roy responded, brushing his fingers across Ed's brow to shift his fringe. Ed tried to scowl but was unable to do so, his smile fighting through.

"Bastard."

Tipping his head back the blonde alchemist allowed Roy to slip his tongue down into his mouth, and the two kissed passionately, grinding against each other before finally breaking apart for air.

Roy grinned stupidly down to Ed who snorted softly.

"What a retarded look."

"Judging me? Look at your own reflection kid."

"That's because you're doing weird things to me."

"You love it." He angled his head down, kissing Ed's jaw line and neck. "You absolutely love it."

"No, you love it – too much." Ed replied, "And where is that hand going?" He asked, feeling Mustang's fingers stray down toward his belly button.

"No where." Roy replied innocently shifting them down further until they were cupping Ed's crotch. The boy rolled his eyes and shifting one hand down from where it was pulling Mustang into him, he moved it down to the hem of his shirt and started to untuck it from his trousers. Mustang glanced down and then slowly pulled away from Ed, catching his hand before it could slip under his shirt.

"Oh no you don't." He grinned and Ed frowned and tried to wriggle his hand away from Roy's grip.

"So what, you're allowed to mess me up all over and I'm not even allowed to touch you?" He complained.

"You don't need to touch me to mess me up all over." Roy smiled, his face relaxed and simply contented. Edward felt his slight spike of anger ebb away. Roy continued to speak.

"Besides – we have things to do, and you have somewhere to be." The Colonel put out his hand and strayed it along Ed's forehead, the touch causing the skin to tingle lightly in pleasure. "You had better get going; I'll see you in a bit."

"…Ok – but I'm not forgetting this. You'll pay tonight!"

"Oh…I can't wait." Mustang's face showed no embarrassment and Ed's own went bright red. He turned and opened the door, ready to leave.

"See you later, Edward." The Colonel called after him and he froze for a minute, the name ringing in his ears. He looked around and flashed the widest, and happiest grin yet.

"Yeah." He said, his happiness reflected in the Colonel's eyes.

-

"What does that boy _do_ to me." Mustang gripped his erection, his eyes closed as he gave a hard tug. "Little shit – one kiss and I was hard all over…God, if he had _touched_ me I would have…"

He opened his eyes and looked down at himself, his eyebrows pinched into a frown. He would have to be careful around Edward Elric…already the boy had _far_ too much power over him.

Finishing up quickly, all the while scowling at his inability to control his own body, he cleaned himself up and got ready to go.

Within a few minutes he was striding down the streets, his coat steaming out after him and his hands tucked in his pockets. The late morning sun was placed steadily in the sky, but a biting chill still remained in the air, and he was glad of the layers of warmth he had on.

Turning a corner he stopped when he fell under the distinct impression that someone had called his name. He hesitated and glanced around, cocking his head to one side so as to raise an ear higher and listen out.

There! It came gain – the 'R' and 'Y' in a name, but the source of the sound was too far away for him to be able to make out the middle vowel in-between.

Suddenly from down the street a small figure appeared and ran toward him, his short legs pumping as he squealed quite happily, flapping his arms. Mustang was so caught in surprise by the little child's sudden appearance he didn't mark his course exactly and failed to notice until too late that the young boy was heading in a collusion course straight to Roy's knees.

Quick as a flash Roy crouched down and steadied the child who collided with him, flailing his arms in a useless attempt to stop himself from falling over. Wrapping his arms safely around him he prevented the fall, righting the boy so that he was stood straight. The child grinned in response and let out a gurgle which the man decided was a kind of 'thank you.'

Now that the boy had stopped running Roy got a chance to really look at his features and gather his own thoughts.

'_What is he doing out here on his own?'_

The young child was barely a toddler with tussled black hair and dark eyes set in a pale, but happily chubby face. Roy blinked, the child looked almost familiar….

"Ray!" A voice called from a few meters away as a woman scurried over, "Ray! There you are! I told you not to run away from Mummy! Oh, sorry excuse me if he's caused any-"

Mustang didn't need to look up to know exactly who it was and what had just happened. "Karin." He interrupted, letting go of the child and facing his younger blood sister who froze in front of him, finally seeing his identity. "Is this yours?"

The woman's face which had been drawn up with surprise reddened in rage and she scooped down and picked up the boy. "_This-_" She began angrily, "Is my son."

"Who just ran into me."

"And you're nephew!"

"Who I repeat just ran into me." Roy replied coldly, noting in the back of his mind that the little boy was 'Ray'… The similarity wasn't just in features – it was in name too.

'_I see that Karin is avoiding saying his name now.'_

"Sorry, do you want to belt him?" Karin demanded, hugging her child fiercely into her, as the boy gurgled again softly and uncaringly. Roy didn't respond straight away, looking her up and down before raising his eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" He asked seriously. "I thought we agreed to avoid each other from now."

"Oh yes – I purposefully set my son on you – We live in the same damn city Roy! What, do you want me to move out!?"

"Why don't you?!"

"Why don't _you_!?" She demanded back, scowling with rage.

Roy looked to her calmly, considering her words. He then glanced up to the blue chilly sky and let loose a long breath, running his hands up through his hair. Both adults remained silent, the quietness only broken by Ray's quite murmurs as he gabbled quite happily to himself, oblivious of what was happening – or immune to it.

"…" Karin put her eyes to floor, "Mother's been installed in the hospital."

"…that's good."

"Yes, the doctors say they can make her comfortable…they might be able to increase the time she has left, it all depends."

"…I see." Roy avoided her eyes, finding that the lamp post across the street was far _far_ more interesting. "I'm…" He paused for a moment, and finally decided that he could say it. "I'm glad."

"Yes."

Both adults stood awkwardly, neither looking to one another as they almost rocked on the balls of their feet, theirs eyes straying everywhere but to the front. Finally Karin let out a long sigh and she caught his gaze.

"Won't you come to see her?"

"…" Roy stared at her, and in that moment he had the most insane desire to spill everything to this young woman, to tell her about their father, Ishbal and Edward. He wanted to tell her about his illness that struck oh so randomly and violently and about his insane, but loyal staff in the military. About Hughes with his ability to see straight into Roy's heart so easily, and about the alchemy thief who had attacked Amy… He wanted to ask her how he could face his mother now… when he had let her husband die.

But within the second the moment was gone and he felt exhaustion sweep over him, as if he had relived his whole life in an instant. He shook his head, his skull pounding painfully as he did.

"I can't." He said simply. "Not now…I can't."

"Why?"

"...I don't have enough time in the world to explain." He caught her eyes and for a moment he looked into her face…her face that was so familiar to his own, with the same eyes and hair, the skin almost identical in colour and the smooth curvature of the lips. But they were a life time apart, separated by events that as children they had had no control of. Now it was too late – everything was too late.

And Karin, in her own strange way, seemed to understand that – maybe even respect it. But Roy couldn't shake off the feeling that maybe somewhere deep in her eyes he saw a longing – the longing to have an older brother again, the longing for their family to just… be.

Their eyes remained conjoined and Roy felt his stomach squirm and his throat tighten. It was a bitter and twisted sadness and regret, smeared with anger and blame. His voice cracked out before he had the chance to hold it down.

"Did I cause this?" He asked, "Should I have never been born? Mother wouldn't have left him unless she thought someone could take care of him… I turned my back on it to live an optimistic and happy life…but all of those people, affected by my flames – tirelessly killing. I've had enough. Maybe I shouldn't have been born at all, shouldn't have existed. What a useless dream, to think I can make a difference – what the hell do I think I'm doing?" He put a hand to his head and caught his breath roughly, his mind spinning.

'_Calm down. This is the Lorazepam talking – you know it effects your mood. Just breathe and get out of here.'_

He shook his head. "Forget it." He instructed Karin as she opened her mouth to ask what he meant. He continued to walk, passing her. "It doesn't matter. See you around."

She remained where she was as he walked, not even looking back. When he turned the corner he broke into a run.

-

"Morning Ed." Hughes opened the door as Ed smiled slightly, giving a half wave.

"Hi." He said simply, "Are Al and Winry around?"

"Yes – they are waiting for you." Hughes nodded and then looked over the boys shoulder. "Where's Roy?"

"He's on his way, he wanted to finish his coffee – don't worry, he's fine." Ed nodded, catching Hughes's eyes. The man looked to him and a strange sort of glee seemed to spread across his face

"Ok." He said, a little too happily and disappeared inside the house again. Ed stared after him with his eyebrows raise, and then shrugged it off, coming into the house and closing the door after him.

"Al, Winry?" He called up the stairs, taking off his coat and hanging it up. He turned, about to call again when he was bowled over by said mechanic and brother.

"Ed!" Winry launched herself at him, causing him to give out a sort of scream before she landed on him, knocking him down. Al hovered behind, laughing slightly.

"Morning Nii-san." He said happily as the elder Elric shoved his childhood friend off of him with a roar.

"What, are you trying to kill me!?" He demanded, "I nearly had a heart attack!" He complained and they both laughed.

"Sorry, it was just too tempting." Winry giggled. "We had pancakes for breakfast – I'm so hyper!" She clapped her hands gleefully, managing to get up. Ed looked up at her from where he still sat on the floor, his body not quite getting over the shock of having been attacked so suddenly.

"Pancakes huh?"

"Yeah – do you want some?" Al asked, "Apparently they're really good, have you had breakfast?"

"Hmm, yeah." Ed thought back to the morning and couldn't help but give out a faint blush as he thought of the Colonel kissing him in the doorway.

"Well still, you must be hungry from the journey?" Al offered, "You're always hungry!"

"Ah, well actually I stopped halfway here and bought myself something. I passed through the park – there's a market on today so I wanted to check it out before I got here. You might be interested Winry – there's some guy selling tools."

"…" Winry's eyes widened and began to sparkle with wonder and Ed and Al caught each others gazes, both silently wondering if it had been a good idea to tell her.

Suddenly from behind the door was thrown open and Mustang leapt into the house, face pale and breathing hard. Unfortunately, due to his distraction, he didn't see Ed sitting on the floor, and it was inevitable when he crashed into him, and tripped, causing them both to be sprawled out across the floor in a painful tangle of limbs.

There was a pause and then –

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Ed demanded and Roy shouted back.

"It's not my fault! Why are you on the floor!?"

"I got attacked! Can't you watch where you're going, God dammit!?"

"It's not my fault you're so bloody small that I didn't see you, Pipsqueak!"

"**Who are you calling a pipsqueak!?"**

"_You,_ Fullmetal! I am calling _you_ a pipsqueak!"

"Gah! Get off me! I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" Ed roared.

"I can't! My shirts caught in your automail, and you're crushing my arm!" Mustang shouted back, trying to pull away.

"Well you're crushing _me_!"

As they argued Hughes appeared in the doorway with Gracia, both having been attracted by the noise and commotion. The sight that had greeted them, well, even Ed had to admit, it was beyond hilarity. Mustang was pinning Ed down, elbowing him in the cheek while Ed shoved the other's face away with a palm to the bottom of his chin, forcing Roy's back to arch, his shirt snagged in the boy's arm. Both were red with anger and Al and Winry were already in hysterics.

Maes roared with laughter the moment he saw it and even Gracia had to put a polite hand in front of her mouth to pretend that she wasn't giggling.

Both Alchemist snapped their heads and looked to Hughes, simultaneously shouting;

"**Stop laughing and help us!**"

-

'_Damn them!'_

The figure slammed his hand against the alley wall with rage as he cursed, looking outward into the sunlit day from the shadows.

Everything had been to his advantage but now those annoying Military rats had found his little prisoners and taken the child and massacred body away.

'_No matter… I didn't need them.'_

He mused, forcing himself into a calm as he slunk further away into the alley, the darkness consuming him. Besides – although it wasn't going to rain for a while he had something to look forward to when it did.

Because little Edward Elric wasn't going to be able to stay away now, not by any force in the world – and that…that was just perfect. The figure grinned.

-

"I think you've spent double my yearly allowance." Ed blinked warily as Winry shot him a look, clearly displeased by his accusation.

"Oh shut up – besides this stuff will be useful for next time you decide to bust up your arm which…well, considering you haven't had to have it fixed in about a couple months, should be pretty soon."

"Hey I don't plan it!" Ed complained as they came further into the house, Alphonse walking behind with most of Winry's shopping.

"Ah, you're back already?" A voice called and they looked over to the kitchen table where Hughes and Mustang both sat looking over files. Maes pushed his glasses higher up his nose from where they had slid. "We didn't think you'd be back this quick."

"Winry already bought the area out." Ed muttered before being smacked across the back of the head.

"Shut up – I was holding back. Besides, don't you _want_ me to improve my automail? The lighter I can make it perhaps the more you'll be able to grow."

"**Would people stop calling me short already!?"** Ed demanded furiously as Al laughed, putting down the bags of shopping.

"It's okay Nii-san, it's okay." He soothed gently as Mustang gave out a loud yawn.

"It's just as well you came back now…this is boring, I want to go home." Mustang blinked wearily and Ed noted that he looked very tired indeed. Their eyes caught for a moment and then both looked away again, not wanting to be seen holding each others gaze for longer then a casual glance.

There was a pause and then Mustang stood, "If you're ready to go Fullmetal, I'll just go and get my things." He stated and Ed nodded.

"Sure thing." He said and looked around to Al as the Colonel passed him, avoiding his gaze. Both were afraid that if they looked at one another now they might start laughing again – laughing in that blissful happy knowledge that they had each other at last…. Which, although was great, would be a _little_ hard to explain to the onlookers.

"So Ed." Hughes said the moment Mustang had left. "Roy tells be that you've taken his bed, he's on the couch again." The man relaxed back in his chair and Ed shrugged.

"Yeah." He lied easily, "I was surprised – but he said it was fine. Probably thinks that I won't be staying long, but chances are if I have to he'll kick me out onto the sofa instead."

"Probably – you know Roy." Hughes smiled and nodded before standing. "In either case you had all better say your good byes. Will we be seeing you tomorrow?"

"I guess." Ed nodded before looking to Winry and Al as Hughes passed him, going out into the corridor after Roy, probably to discuss the few last details about the case.

The young alchemist turned to his brother and best friend and spoke. "I guess I had better get going – don't want to leave the Colonel waiting but…Uh, Winry, do you mind if I talk to Al privately for a minute?" The blonde rubbed his hand up into his hair, looking away with vague embarrassment. Winry blinked and then frowned.

"How come, why can't you tell me too?"

"Well…Uh…it's…" Ed thought about this, "A surprise." He stated at last and the girls eyebrows shot up into her hair line.

"Oh…" She blinked, "Ok then, I'll be upstairs – Elysia's probably lonely." She smiled at them both and left the room. "See you later Ed."

"Sure thing." He waved to her as she left before looking to Al who was staring back. Both held each others gazes in silence and then Al finally muttered.

"We're going to have to think of a surprise for her now, aren't we?"

"Yeah." Ed nodded and both chuckled nervously.

"So… what did you want to tell me?" Al asked, "I'm guessing that this is important – you've had this weird look on your face all day."

"Really?"

"Yeah…Though I can't place it, you just seem kind of…relaxed?" Al shrugged, "So what's going on?"

Ed looked up to his younger brother and again his chest sort of swelled with love for his sibling who just seemed to understand Ed's emotions. "Well, first I wanted to ask how it's going with you and Winry?"

"Pretty well actually, we're talking a lot and I think…that we're getting closer. She keeps me distracted, but I still kind of miss you." Al looked away, "It's good that I can see you in the day, or I might run mad."

"Really?"

"Yeah – we've always been together so…I get worried when I don't have you in sight…" The younger Elric shook his head. "Never mind – tell me what's going on, I want to know."

"Well…" Ed looked to the floor, aware that his cheeks had started to colour again. "Well, you know how a little while ago we had this conversation about my preferences?"

"Yes?"

"Uh…Well you asked if I liked the Colonel right?"

"Right."

"And I said I didn't…"

"But you were lying." Al confirmed and Ed looked up, blinking.

"No, at the time I thought that was the truth-" he began but the other cut him off with a shake of his head.

"No – even if you didn't realise it you were lying. I've come to know what you look like when you do, so I could tell straight away." Al put a hand on his shoulder. "You like the Colonel."

"…Yeah." Ed bit his bottom lip, his face flushing in happiness. "Yeah, I do…A lot."

"And?"

"And…he likes me to."

Al clapped his hands. "Nii-san, that's brilliant! I'm so happy for you!"

"Really?" Ed looked up, hope filling his eyes. "You don't think it's weird or anything? I mean…he is my senior officer, and he's the Colonel and-"

"-Nii-san, that doesn't matter. I want you to be happy and…well, to be honest, I don't think I've seen you look so calm and contented in a long time…maybe ever." Al chuckled, "I'm really glad, I hope it all turns out well."

"…Thanks Al." Ed couldn't help but feel a sort of wonder soar through him when he looked to his brother. "You're the best."

-

"Soo." Hughes looked around the wall to where Roy was pulling on his coat, having just exited from the bathroom. "I've heard that you've been a bastard and kicked Ed out onto the sofa." The man grinned and Roy huffed, going along with the man's words.

"What, you expect me to give him my bed? Please – You've imposed him on me, I'm not about to make room for him to move in."

Hughes looked to Roy and burst out into forceful laughter, actually doubling over in his hysterics. Mustang watched him calmly, his face dispassionate, if not a little worried.

"…Hughes have you been sniffing something weird?" Mustang finally asked and the man shook his head, still sniggering from where he was folded over, clutching his stomach.

"No…No, sorry, it's just – haha – nothing." He continued to giggle and Roy raised an eyebrow and put on his coat.

"The Lt. Colonel having a fit?" Ed appeared in the doorway, looking to the man who glanced at him and burst into fresh peals of laughter.

"Probably." Mustang replied, catching Ed's gaze. "Let's go – if you're having to live with me then you'll have to keep track with my time table brat."

"Shut up Colonel Bastard – you're just in a bad mood from having to sleep on the sofa." Ed replied sharply and Mustang felt something freeze in his gut. He looked to Hughes who was actually rocking now, such was his immense laughter.

And suddenly he understood – Maes had figured it out, probably before anyone else – perhaps even them. Hell, he had probably planned the whole damn thing…

"**Hughes!"** Roy shouted furiously and the man all but fell to the floor in tears of laughter, his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach.

"You fell for it! Oh! This is great! Fantastic! Haha – have a pleasant evening!" He said between gasps.

"Fullmetal – we're going now." Mustang barked, turning tail and stalking out of the doorway with a confused blonde following after him.

"Wait, what? What's going on?" The boy asked, grabbing his coat as he ran to catch up with the black haired man who was stalking away quickly, fuming.

It took about eight hundred meters of solid power walking for Roy to finally notice that Ed was having trouble keeping up with him. The man, instantly upon realising, slowed his strides, allowing Ed to finally catch up with him, half of his coat still trailing behind him as he'd only succeeded in putting one arm through.

"…Sorry." The man muttered as Ed fell into step with him, glaring up angrily from having to chase after him. "If I'd stayed a moment longer I might have hit Hughes's smug little face." Roy looked up to the sky, "He tricked us, he's figured it out."

"What, how?" The blonde asked, still struggling to pull his coat on completely as they walked.

"Let me guess – he told you that I had told him that you were sleeping in my bed, right?"

"Yes."

"Well he then told me that you had told him that I had kicked you out onto the sofa …he knows that both of us are able lairs, so he used something innocent like that to see if we would come up with contrasting stories."

"…" Ed blinked, and then his face darkened, "I hate that clever bastard." He muttered, "Bloody hell, I didn't even see it coming – I didn't even consider…God dammit, he got us."

"Relax, it's just annoying because I won't hear the end of it now – he won't tell anyone." Mustang finally slowed his pace to a stop, breathing out steadily and massaging his stomach. Ed stopped as well and looked around to him, his eyebrows raised.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing – was walking too fast, don't feel good." The man responded as he continued to gently rub his stomach, his face slightly pale.

"…Do you want to sit down?" Ed pointed to a private little bench in an alcove near the exit of the park they were cutting through. Roy considered it for a moment, weighing up how much it would hurt his pride to admit that he wanted to, and how much he really really wanted to. Eventually he nodded his head and the pair went toward the stone seat and sat side by side, both catching their breath.

"It looks like we're going to have a few clear days." Ed noted, looking up to the darkening sky which was painted in rich colours from the steadily setting sun. From beside him Roy snorted softly.

"Discussing the weather Fullmetal? What an original small talk conversation starter."

"Shut up, it was an observation, not an invitation for you to break apart everything I do and bitch at me."

"It was not bitching – mocking maybe, but not bitching."

"Sure."

Both remained silent for a moment and then Roy glanced at Ed and gave out a sigh.

"You've got that troublesome look on again." He muttered.

"Huh?"

"That look – that look that always means I'm going to have to stay in the office for another five hours to the sort out the delightful messes you leave me in."

"You deserve all of it, and I don't have a 'look' on!" Ed argued.

"Yes you do – it's the one who wear when you're curious about something."

"What's wrong with being curious?"

"What? Well, you always seemed to get curious about things which will get you chased by chimeras, serial killers, crazed alchemists and end in you eventually destroying some sort of city or town. That's what."

Ed shot him a dirty look and muttered angrily under his breath, looking the other way. "Whatever asshole, you're just jealous because I can get out of this place and go where ever the hell I like."

"Fullmetal you don't even have a passport."

"I do too!"

"But you don't, do you?" Mustang grinned and Ed growled.

"Who needs a frigging passport anyway?" He turned away and both remained silent for a moment, looking outward the park from where they were practically hidden from the world. Finally Roy gave out an irritated sigh.

"I won't bite, just ask." The man barked and Ed jumped and looked to him.

"What?"

"That question – you're curious about something, just ask me. I'll tell you anything."

"…Really?" Ed's eyebrows raised into his hair line as he looked to the other man. Roy caught his eyes and nodded, trying to will the truthfulness into his words to his eyes so that Ed could see it. "Anything."

"…" Ed looked away, "Well if that's the case I'm not sure it's fair of me to ask you, it's about you personally after all."

"… I see." Mustang broke their gaze and looked out again, watching the world silently. He nodded. "Try me."

Ed was quiet for a moment and then he sighed. "The other day in the bathroom when Thermic attacked me he said something…I've been trying to ignore it, but…well, it's impossible, I'm curious about you."

Roy winced, remembering Thermic's words. Yes, he wished that Ed hadn't heard, but it was too late now to change anything about it. There was a long beat and then he let out a slow breath and spoke.

"…After my father died I was blamed for not having taken care of him. My mother had left him years previous, taking my siblings with her, and leaving me with him. He was…ill, and unable to really take care of himself, so I was meant to make sure that he would be okay. But things… happened and I… I wasn't strong enough. He died… after the funeral my family blamed me for not doing something, protecting him, _helping_ him. I turned my back on them, and was taken in by one of my friend's foster mothers. Madam fostered girls and I was the only boy she ever took in. I grew up with lots of sisters, the number growing by the year, and I found strength in them to follow my dreams and be optimistic again. I forgot my family, began to even hate the thought of them… And then the other day I went to my father's grave and met my blood sister for the first time in over thirteen years. Karin – she's three years younger then me, we used to be close. She told me that my mother was ill, dying even and I…" He trailed off, finding the words lodged in his throat. He swallowed, forcing his voice to be cool. "I refused to go and see her, getting her a place in Central Hospital instead. This afternoon I saw Karin again, even met her son… She said our mother is being made comfortable, she may even be able to live…She asked me to go and see her but…" He looked to Ed for the first time, "I can't." He stated simply, his eyes burning with an honest and furious shame and he looked upset. "Not now…It's been… sixteen years of trying to forgot the blame…How do I have the right to go and see her now and start pretending to be her son again? I couldn't-…I couldn't even remember my sister's name when I first saw her." He gulped and tore his eyes away. There was a pause and he tightened his arm around his stomach, taking in deep steady breaths.

Suddenly fingers brushed against his own, and the next second Ed was holding his hand, squeezing it gently, his face soft.

"I understand."

Mustang blinked, and then pulled the other closer, looping his arm around him and hugging him. Ed leaned in against his chest and for a while the two just sat in silence together, watching the sky change colour from golden orange to purple.

-

"Ooh! Is this him!?" One of them squealed happily, excited eyes caressing over Ed's face as he back up against the wall, pressing himself hard to defend himself from the women who all crowded around.

"Isn't he a little young?"

"No, I think it's sweet."

"Congratulations to Roy-baby."

"Your name's Edward right? Oh, I love his hair!"

Ed looked to a space between them to where Mustang stood talking to someone a little distance way. Their eyes caught and Ed mouthed the desperate words 'HELP ME'.

Roy chuckled, and mouthed back a quick 'No'.

Ed's eye bulged, screaming traitor as the other looked away again, continuing his conversation with the woman at his side.

Suddenly a familiar voice spoke out and the girls separated. "All right, all right, give the poor boy some air."

A girl appeared before him and Ed nearly hugged her in relief. Layla shot him her familiar contagious smile and nodded to him. "Evening Ed, see you have had some success."

"To a degree."

"Excellent." The girl looked around to the group of woman and raised her eyebrows. "Give the kid a break – you'll all get a chance to introduce yourselves through out the night, but shouldn't you all be doing something?"

The group of women all looked to one another, dispersing in all directions with the occasional glance back to Ed and toothy grin. It was quite terrifying.

"Wow…you saved me."

"For now – but they'll come back, like sharks. I have to go myself, so just stay here and I'll have someone guard you."

"I don't need a guard."

"Trust me – you do. The worst is yet to come." Layla chuckled as Ed laughed nervously at the thought. This couldn't be good. "See you in a bit."

And with that the beautiful young girl was gone in the crowd, disappearing after the others. Ed stood alone for a moment and then a voice to his side spoke and he looked around.

"Edward Elric right?"

He instantly recognised the woman with her kind face and wise moss colour eyes shinning behind a pair of glasses. Amy.

"Yes, you're Amy right?" He put out his hand and she shook it, smiling lightly, her face peaceful.

"You remembered."

"Yeah, the Colonel talks about you; you're the only sane one of the family apparently."

Amy laughed, her gentle lips parting as the warm sound floated from them – it was a sound that made Ed think of mellow autumn evenings, reddening trees glowing in the fading copper light of the dying sun across the valley. Trisha pushing Al on the swing as she hummed a soft lullaby, her voice accompanied by the steady groan of the rope as it supported the child's weight, and the cicada's that chirped up in the trees.

The image was so strong that Ed felt his lips part and for a minute he wasn't seeing Amy at all, he was looking directly at his mother. And then he blinked and the illusion was gone – Amy looked nothing like Trisha, but there was a sort of surreal similarity to their smile.

"...Edward?" Amy tilted her head to one side, "Are you all right?"

Ed stared blankly up at her, and nodded dumbly. "Sorry...just now, I was reminded of something." He said, "A memory...You...you're similar to someone I kno-...knew." He shrugged. "Sorry."

"That's not a problem; I hope the person isn't someone you dislike." She smiled again and Ed was hit with that warm feeling once more, it cocooned him.

"No." He assured, "Not all, you make me think of my mother. You have the same sort of laugh, uh...sort of." He shrugged, looking away, "Just made me think of a time when we were together."

"Oh." Amy blinked, and then tipped off her glasses, her eyes twinkling. "I see. Roy told me that you and your brother were on your own now. I didn't ask the details, but I'm guessing your mother isn't around anymore."

"No...She fell ill and died."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was along time ago." Ed caught her gaze and forced a smile on his face. "Besides – tonight's meant to be fun right? If the Colonel catches us moping he'll be really angry." Ed felt a real smiled to start to peek through at the mention of the man. "Not that I mind him angry, it's quite funny."

Amy glanced over to where the man was still talking with someone and nodded quickly, suppressing a laugh. "Yes, he is. But...speaking about that Edward I want to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes, Roy looks...so much better. I mean, naturally he's probably still stressed, sick and thinking about far too many unnecessary things but... something about him is just relaxed."

Ed raised an eyebrow and barked a laugh. "What is it with younger siblings being able to just read their older brothers?" He asked and Amy looked to him curiously.

"What?"

"My younger brother Alphonse said something similar to me earlier on today – That I was contented in my own way, but I don't feel any different."

"..." Amy blinked and shook her head, "Yes you do." She insisted.

Ed was about to respond that it wasn't so when the words caught in his throat. Again he felt that strange happiness swell in his gut and he had to hold down the need to just laugh again. Yes, Amy was right, so was Al, he did feel different. Not physically, but...somewhere deep within him a gap he had never even been aware was there had suddenly been filled and he felt, well, for the first time full.

Amy seemed to understand that there weren't words for this emotion – that it was something so totally unreal, fulfilling and wonderful that the lips couldn't make a name for it.

Ed managed to raise his shoulders in, what he hoped, was a uncaring shrug, but a contented smile had crept across his face proving that everything was quite the opposite.

"Fullmetal." A voice suddenly called and he looked up over to where Roy was beckoning him urgently, his face suddenly quite desperate as if he saw danger coming. Ed and Amy exchanged glances and approached the man hurriedly as he to stalked over to them quickly.

"What's wrong?" Amy managed to ask first, Roy looked slightly panicked.

"I sense that Sarah is approaching." The man answered in a whisper.

"…Sense?" Ed blinked and Amy laughed as Roy winced.

"Yes – it comes in the feeling of foreboding, I'm just praying to God that she's wearing normal clothes and hasn't-"

"-**ROY** **BABY!"**

Next second Roy dived back, his face covered with fresh panic as a tall woman stood next to Ed, towering over him.

Ed glanced to her, his eyes wide as saucers as he took in her appearance. She was taller then Roy, with a _huge_ pair of breasts and long wavy golden bronze hair that curled all the way to the small of her back. Her eyes were large, outlined with long lashes, and emerald in colour. But that wasn't the reason that Ed couldn't take his eyes off of her…

"I decided to wear the bunny suit tonight!" Sarah clapped her hands, her face excited as she wiggled her bum which had a small rabbits tail attached to her black leotard.

Roy had paled noticeably, and he looked close to a cardiac arrest as she took a step toward him.

"Oh? What's with that expression? Aren't you glad to see me baby?" Sarah fluttered her long lashes in a manner that made all men in the area, who weren't already watching, turn and stare like cattle in a field, or perhaps dear stuck in headlights. Roy just took another step back, shaking his head.

"Don't come _near_ me when you're wearing that." He instructed.

"What? Afraid you won't be able to control yourself?" Sarah pouted, and suddenly she looked like a little frustrated girl. The next second she turned and she looked at Ed, and in that instant Ed noticed something else about her – she was older then Roy, and although she had clear, wrinkleless skin and a young face there was something in her eyes that screamed that she had seen things, things that others would be terrified of. "You're Edward, aren't you?"

Although her voice was calm, almost kind, Ed couldn't help but feel that it was a threat. That if he dared to say yes she would clobber him – like she didn't want him anywhere near Roy.

'_Tough.'_

A voice barked angrily in his head and he nearly jumped in surprise at his own stubborn subconscious. He hardened his face, frowning slightly.

"That's right."

Sarah studied him for a moment, and then looked to Roy who was watching anxiously, looking as if he was ready to jump in, in-case she suddenly decided to lunge. She blinked and then glanced back to Ed, her eyes scrutinizing him, glaring deep into his, but Ed stood his ground, equalling her look. There was a pause and then Sarah burst into a smile, and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Kid's got guts – reminds me of someone." She cooed, her face relaxing.

"Don't be horrible, Sarah." Amy said quietly to the side, her voice gentle and Sarah barked a laugh.

"I'm not." She argued with a wicked grin. "Anyway – I just came from the house, Madam wants to apologize but she can't make it, full house tonight."

"I see, that's unfortunate, we'll have to go and visit her at a later date." Roy walked around the woman and came and stood behind Ed, putting a hand on the boy's arm. Ed shuffled back so that he was pressed against the Colonel's chest, and Roy looped his arm around Ed's shoulders, pulling him in closer.

"She said that's what she wanted." Sarah looked away. "In any case I've got to go and sort something out."

"Is something wrong?" Amy blinked, worry spread across her face. Sarah was gazing out into the crowd. Instead of answering she turned back to her younger sister.

"Where's Matilda?" She asked.

"…She wasn't feeling very well, said she wouldn't be able to make it." Amy blinked in confusion, "Why?"

"Doesn't matter." Sarah shot a look back at Roy and then one to Ed before smiling. "Just thinking." She turned again and with a small wave began to walk away, her hips swaying sensuously as they did.

There was a pause and then...

"…Your sister is insane." Roy said calmly to Amy who prickled.

"She's your sister to."

"Not as much as she's yours." The man retorted, "Well, at least she didn't grab me and try to strip me this time."

"…" Ed's mouth fell open and he made a faint choking sound at this comment. "She what!?"

"It was for a medical check up." Amy explained quickly.

"Yes, that's what she said." Roy huffed.

"She wouldn't rape you in public!"

"You're admitting she, a member of his own family, would rape him outside of public?!" Ed demanded as Roy's arms suddenly tightened around him, as if he was reminded of something bad.

"No! Don't be ridiculous." The younger woman snipped, looking a little frustrated with the argument. "She's a good woman."

"…Sorry Amy." Roy laughed, "I forget how flustered you get about this subject." He looked down to Ed, resting his chin gently on the top of the boy's head. "Amy is Sarah's actual blood sister." He explained and again Ed's mouth dropped.

"No way!" He stated, but now he looked he could see a vague sort of similarity – especially in the eyes, and the shape of the lips. You just didn't notice as Amy had glasses on most of the time. "…I suppose I can see a little resemblance."

"We had different fathers. Sarah was born many years before me as a drunken mistake. My mother set her up for adoption and ran away. She married my father and had me, but she always searched for her first daughter." Amy explained, "We only found out recently that she was that first child. Sorry for getting angry, I guess I'm just protective because I inherited my mother's regret."

"Wow…it's like something out of a book." Ed blinked and Amy chuckled.

"Yes, but most orphans have a dramatic or sad story to tell, so it's hardly surprising." She glanced up to a large clock on the wall. "In any case we had better get moving – the show will start soon. Roy, you and Ed have got the thirty first-box." At the mention of this, Amy suddenly seemed to find something terribly funny and Roy winced.

"Yes, thank you Amy, who's idea was that?"

"Natalia's." Amy giggled, "She was there last time with her boy friend. Apparently it's highly recommended."

"…Much thanks to her." Roy grumbled before letting go of Ed and moving away. "We'll get going then."

"Bye bye! See you after the show!" Amy waved and disappeared into the crowd as Roy began to walk the opposite way. Ed caught up with him, tugging his sleeve.

"What's up with the thirty-first box?" He asked.

"It's the box that no one can see in to. People book it when they go to the theatre with people they shouldn't really be with, to do things they shouldn't really do in public."

"…"

"Don't worry, it gets cleaned very well."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Ed mumbled and the Colonel raised an eyebrow.

"What, worried I'm going to jump you?"

Ed looked up to him with a snarl but quickly turned into a grin, "Maybe I want you too."

Both of Roy's eyebrows fled up into his hair line and he whistled. "I see." He quickened his pace.

They walked down a corridor with numbered doors, people milling around them as they looked for their own boxes.

Ed saw the box before Roy did and the pair walked quickly toward it, slipping in when nobody was glancing their way. On the far side the balcony over looked onto the stage, but the angle was such that no one would be able to see anyone who sat or stood in the boxes around it. It was the only box which had every angle covered – even if the performers on the stage looked up they would see nothing.

The room was lit only by the faded pre-performance light of the stage, the décor sending long and elaborate shadows casting toward them.

They wasted no time. The moment the door was closed Roy was pushed against the wall and Ed was kissing him, their mouths linked in a passionate embrace, and their breathing ragged. It was as if they had been holding it in all day, and now they couldn't handle it anymore.

Roy freed Ed's hair and the boy moaned lightly in his mouth at the feel of the man's fingers brushing through the plat. He cupped Roy's chin and they kissed again, this time Ed managing to dominate the kiss. He was surprised to find that Mustang let him take control rather than fight back, but perhaps he was just testing to see how far Ed would go.

...How far would Ed go? The boy didn't know the answer himself and for the first time it really struck him. What did he want for this relationship? Obviously, physically it felt great to touch, kiss and do this, but how much of _this_ did he want?

He felt Roy's hands travel down from his hair and down to his arse, pulling him up closer so that they were grinding. Ed went up on his tip toes so that he might actually be closer to the man's size and Roy laughed softly.

"Hmm, this isn't going to work – that doesn't look very comfortable." He muttered his voice soft and sensual. A shiver ran down Ed's spine at the sound of it – it was such a beautiful sound.

Roy looked to him for a minute and then let go, sitting down on one of the seats provided. Ed blinked confused for a minute and then he realised. "No." He stated. "I am _not_ sitting on your lap."

But he didn't have time to further the argument because Roy had grabbed him and yanked him forward, pulling the boy in and forcing him to straddle the other. Ed would have complained, would have struggled, but one brush from the bulge in Roy's trousers and he was silenced with a surge of passion again. He arched his hips forward into the other, the feeling shooting up through him, warmth spreading through his stomach. It felt so good.

Roy snaked his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him up so that their chests were touching, crashing against each other as they breathed quickly and excitedly.

Mustang scrunched his fingers through Ed's hair again and the boy gave up trying to keep his body in control as the man tipped the blondes head back and kissed the exposed skin of his neck, nipping at it, before slipping one hand down and beginning to unbutton Ed's shirt to reveal his collar bone.

Ed moved his own hand down to Roy's chest, applying a gentle pressure as he moved it down to his stomach, causing the man to give out a low growl of pleasure which Ed arched his hips forward in response.

The boy fingered the Colonel's shirt for a moment, and then with quick and clever fingers he unbuttoned the lower half and moved to slip his hand to the exposed skin.

Immediately Roy tensed, his breathing stilled and Ed found that a hand was gripping his own, stopping it from moving with a shaking grip.

Ed remained completely still for a minute, trying to assess if the Colonel had perhaps heard something or was hurt. But it didn't seem that way, because even though the man wasn't moving at all, Ed could still feel his heart racing with excitement, his lower regions hard and ready. The blonde wondered if perhaps the Colonel was being cautious, making sure that the young boy knew exactly what he was doing. When nothing happened to show an obvious alternative Ed decided that that must be the case. Which if it was, well, the eldest Elric had already decided he didn't want to stop.

'_And that's my decision – not just the hormones.'_

He moved his head away from where Roy was pressing his face against his neck, and tipping down he brushed his nose lightly against the man's jaw line, kissing the sensitive skin below. He travelled down further along the neck until he was resting in the crook between Roy's shoulder, and just above the collar bone which he kissed lightly, his hot breath bouncing back to his face. Roy gave out a low whine, his breathing shallow as he slowly loosened his grip on Ed's hand, but did not let go.

In the darkness Ed was not able to see the expression the man was wearing, but he could see that his eyes were glowing, glazed over with ecstasy. From below, held tightly in his trousers, his erection twitched and it was all the invitation that Ed needed.

Gently he pried his hand out Roy's own and slipped it beneath the fabric of the shirt to the man's stomach and chest.

"Fullmetal...no..." Despite the Colonel's words his voice was filled with a wanting desire and Ed chuckled softly, nipping the other's skin gently and rubbing his hand up and down the man's chest and stomach.

"I dunno, you sound like you're enjoying it." Ed said breathlessly, and Mustang groaned again, the sound vibrating through his body. Ed felt his own desire begin to fire up again, and he arched his hips forward.

"Little shit." Mustang responded hoarsely, "If that's the case then I get to touch _one_ part of covered anatomy, and I know which part I've chosen." He moved his hand down and Ed hiccupped in panic.

"No no! Not here! Come on Roy-baby I-..."

'_...What did I just call him?!'_

"What did you just call me!?" Roy was laughing and Ed felt embarrassment flare up into his cheeks.

"Uh...it's all your damn sisters' fault! I keep hearing them call you that, I can't help the fact I've picked it up-"

"-Say it again."

Ed froze, aware that his cheeks were flaming red. In the dim light he could see the Colonel watching him, his eyes staring at Ed's face intently. He repeated.

"Say it again." He whispered softly and Ed felt a soft pleasure seep through him as his mouth moved all on its own, his voice coming out as barely a whisper.

"Roy-baby."

There was a pause and then Roy gave out a soft mellow hum – Ed identified it as the sound of contentment.

"I think I like that." He said softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." Ed brushed his nose against the others own. "I'll call you that on special occasions – like when you've got a promotion, I'm sure it'll look very impressive to your fellow officers."

Roy gave out a loud laugh and shook his head. "I would never speak to you again." He warned jokingly and Ed smiled.

"Yes you would." He said back.

"Hmm, you're right. And the name I have that makes you all excited isn't embarrassing at all." Mustang mused.

"What name's that?" The boy blinked and Mustang grinned, his teeth gleaming in the dark.

"Oh, that's easy, all I have to do is tip my head upward, breath in your ear and say-" He said the last bit in barely a whisper. "Edward."

A bolt shocked through Ed and his breath caught. Hot damn! He couldn't help himself, he heard the name every single day but...something about the way the Colonel curled it around his tongue, savouring it like a wine...It was just sensual. It was like the name didn't belong to him anymore, like he was being given a compliment, _given_ a title.

Ed suddenly became aware that Roy was laughing again, and that he had been for a while. The name had sent Edward into some sort of other world and he realised that he had tuned out of the present. The boy grumbled and poked the other in the chest.

"Don't do that." He ordered and Roy just laughed harder, rocking backward and forward.

"You always look so surprised – oh! It's a treat, a treat I tell you!"

"Shut up!" Ed leant down and kissed him, stopping him mid laugh. "You're annoying, Colonel Bastard."

"And you're loud, Troublesome Brat."

They kissed again, and then from far down below the music began.

-

_Every time I close my eyes I see your face_

_It hurts me, it haunts me, it's my saving grace._

_Enough baby, no talk about war,_

_You just come back to arms, I want more._

_Baby blues had got me on all fours,_

_This pain was hittin' me right in the core,_

_But you were down there, right with me_

_Let's get out of here, let's run, it our time Honey_

_Papa says I got to go to work, he looked so awful sad,_

_But I'll wipe my tears soldier, our lives aren't so bad_

_I keep thinking I see you, out on those field,_

_Baby__ blues, baby blues, let me be your shield._

_Because no man stands on his own, on his own to feet_

_Baby, Honey, just take a seat._

_We can run in the morning, get away from this place,_

_We'll have ourselves a child with my eyes, your face,_

_So baby blues don't you cry now, You're my saving grace._

_So baby blues don't die now, we've only just had a taste._

-

"Her voice…it's incredible." Ed managed to mumble as the audience gave it's final roar in appreciation and the singer bowed. Roy looked over to the boy and smiled.

"He speaks at last." He nudged the boy on the shoulder. "I thought you'd fallen asleep, you haven't said a word in over an hour." He stated and Ed glanced toward him, his golden eyes opened wide as if he wasn't totally with it. Roy chuckled softly – it wasn't the first time he had seen people struck silent by his younger sister's singing. The teenage boy had had his eyes glued to the stage for the best part of the performance, his mouth slightly ajar. Still, Roy hadn't been much better, but then he hadn't been looking at Holly.

He enjoyed her music terribly, he loved her voice and her performance was one that could leave, even the most emotionless people, breathless.

But for some reason as he listened to the music that night he couldn't help but gaze at Edward. From then on, he knew, the music would only make him think of one thing.

The soft sheen of Ed's blonde hair, his smooth skin and the curve of his lips – still slightly bruised from kissing. His breathing, so gentle, the flick of his lashes as he blinked his beautiful sun coloured eyes.

"…Roy?"

The Colonel blinked his eyes open, not realizing that he had allowed them to close. The boy was staring up at him and he smiled.

"Sorry, I'm tired." He excused himself and then lent forward and brushed a kiss on Ed's forehead. "Come on and meet the rest of the family – and then it's off to bed."

"…Ok." Ed nodded, "That sounds nice."

-

"Roy?"

"….Yes?" The man muttered sleepily into Ed's hair. He was laying behind the boy, his arm looped around the Ed's waist, the blondes back curved into his chest.

"That song made me think."

"…which song?"

"The one your sister sang."

The man gave out a groan, blowing gently on the back of the boy's neck. "She sang over twenty."

"You know the one."

"No I don't." The man seemed to be completely asleep and Ed gave up with a small sigh. Mustang was exhausted and it wasn't fair to try to keep him up.

"Never mind."

"Ok." The man let it go, obviously to far gone to note that he had allowed the conversation to slip away so easily. There was a pause and then Ed spoke again, his subconscious kicking itself for how unfair he was being to the poor man.

"Roy."

"Yes Edward?"

"The night I stayed with you after the fight with Al…I saw you have a nightmare."

"That's nice." Mustang uttered, and Ed nearly laughed – the man was on auto-response, he might have very well been asleep. Still, Ed carried on speaking.

"Amy said that all orphans had sad stories, I kind of know yours but…I don't know what happened. I don't know about Ishbal, or your life, or anything."

"Yeah."

"…You suffer a lot though, on your own. Me too, I did as well… But that's because I sinned, I flew to close to the sun…Because I've been there I know what a lonely world self blame is. You can live like that, but you don't need to anymore… I want to share it. It's insane, me saying this now – yesterday evening was the first time we kissed but… maybe all of this time we've been like this without the physical side. And I… I have no idea what I'm saying anymore." The boy huffed and he felt something vibrate though his back as Mustang gave out a little laugh.

"Neither do I, but how about this – I hold you now and if we get attacked from behind they'll hit me, and if they attack the front they'll hit you, and we'll be each others shields, sound good?"

Ed wondered if Mustang, in his drowsy state, actually believed that any minute now the room was about to be stormed with physical enemies, but he decided that he didn't think so.

After all, sometimes the war raged _inside_ rather than out. Edward gripped Roy's hand and closed his eyes, allowing sleep at last.

The effects of thinking of the past would have their toll tonight, that he knew.

-

Late that night, when even the cars had stopped, and the moon hung in the sky Roy opened his eyes, gun fire still flashing in from behind his lid and he cradled against Edward. He hadn't woken because of a nightmare – dreams of memories rarely woke him these days, leaving him trapped in sleep instead. The reason his eyes had opened was because of the gentle moaning that had filled the room, and the shaking body close to his, who was clenching his hand in an iron like grip.

Roy calmly wrapped his arms around his subordinate and shushed him, humming softly as the young boy twitched, slurring out a single word linking his sleeping nightmare to the true world above;

Mother.

"Shh, it's just a nightmare." Roy hushed, "It's just a nightmare Edward – I've got you now, I promise."

-

**Voila! I hope you all enjoyed. Pop me a review if you can, and I hope to see you all same time next week…maybe. :D **


	14. Thermic's Revenge

**Wah! It's here at last! Ok, I think you guys are really going to like this chapter, I really **_**really**_** enjoyed writing it.**

**Just a note – the song in the last chapter is another one I wrote, and I'm putting music to it. When I get it recorded I'll put it up (The studio is just a bit busy right now, and so I won't stress the Music Tech group!)**

**Thanks again to the wonderful ****neenabluegirl****who once again beta read for me. You are truly a wonderous person! I thank you for getting the chapter back to me so quickly. (It was like…in the same day!)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of it's characters! But Oh…if I did….**

**Final note – Dorothy, you are my one and only, but I have to say…You suck for reading this chapter so late! (To all other readers, my friend is someone who does not know Fullmetal alchemist, and is just reading the fic with a little back ground knowledge. I'll make an addict of her yet!)**

**ENJOY!**

**-**

'_Keep your cool. Keeeeep it!'_

Ed fumed silently in his head as Hughes jumped excitedly around him, like a bunny on ecstasy. "Wow Ed! I told you to keep an eye on him – but it seems you're doing a lot more then that, huh?" The man winked and Ed had to use all of his self control not to beat the living day lights out of the man. Thank God Roy wasn't here – had he been Ed would have feared for Maes's life.

"Well you're awful chirpy this morning." A voice said from the doorway where Havoc stood, cigarette in mouth and paperwork in hand. It was a Monday morning and as such, people were arriving in early and refreshed from the weekend. Hughes turned to the man and grinned.

"Of course I'm chirpy! I have every right to be, because-"

Ed kicked Hughes in the shin with his automail foot, the man yelped and dropped like a stone. Havoc didn't even bat an eyelid.

"He's on drugs." Ed explained as Maes rolled on the floor, clutching his leg in agony. The blonde man simply shrugged and went to his desk.

"Where are the Lieutenant and Colonel?"

"They had to go and see the Führer – Not sure what about though." Ed replied just as Al stuck his head around the doorway.

"Yep – follow the sounds of screaming and that's where you will find my brother." He stated as Winry stepped in behind him. Ed frowned.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He demanded, both ignored him and Havoc added –

"At least he hasn't blown anything up yet."

"Hey!" The midget complained just as more people began to file in the room. Breda didn't even glance at Hughes who was still rolling on the floor and sat straight down, muttering to himself as he did. Falman and Fuery watched for a minute, looked up to Ed, glanced at Al and concluded that this was to be expected and it was normal.

"Wow, you sure are all energetic." Winry glanced around to them all, "Edward, what did you do to Mr. Hughes?"

"Nothing." The blonde barked just as the door opened once again and the Colonel and Hawkeye stepped into the room.

"Oh, you're back." Ed looked up, "What's going on?"

"Very little." Roy replied, stepping over Hughes easily to get toward his office. "Was just talking about promotional opportunities."

"Seriously?" Fuery asked, "You're going to be promoted again?"

"Perhaps." Mustang stopped and leaned against the wall, looking to his men who were all watching with interest.

"Brigadier-General already?" Hughes asked, surprise evident in his face. Mustang raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No." He replied. "General."

"What!?" Hughes sat up immediately, his glasses slipping down his nose as everyone else in the room allowed their mouths to fall open. "Up _three_ ranks! Roy! That's incredible!"

"I didn't say it was happening yet." The man responded, but Ed saw a glimmer pass through his eyes. "I'm just saying that we talked about it." He paused for a moment, "Edward, may I speak with you?" He asked, Ed jumped and nodded quickly.

"Good." He turned to walk into his office, before glancing around, "Alphonse, Miss Rockbell this may take a few minutes, I would suggest going down to the cafeteria to wait – it's easy to get bored here."

Al and Winry looked to each other and nodded. The Colonel gave a small half smile, before giving out some orders.

"Havoc I want you to pull out the files from last Friday– Investigations have been going over the case during the weekend so Hughes should be able to help you. Go and get them now, and report back if there are any changes. Falman, have you read the morning paper?"

"Yes sir."

"Any local news on vandalism?"

"There was a small section on a school that was broken into– but apparently it happened a while back."

"Fine, go and investigate with Breda, I want a full report on the whole thing. Fuery I need you to communicate with Western and Easter Head Quarters – I need lists of immigrants coming through from their sides from about a month ago."

"Yes sir." Fuery nodded and he, Breda, and Falman quickly dispersed. Havoc gave out a long sigh and forced Hughes to his feet. Al and Winry waved to Ed and left after them, indicating that they would be downstairs when he was finished. Hawkeye went to her desk and began to work.

Ed and Mustang entered into his office. Immediately Ed knew that there was a military aspect to this meeting because Roy went to his side of the desk and dropped heavily into his chair, indicating that the boy should take a seat. Ed did so and looked at him expectantly.

"The Führer wants to promote you as well." Mustang stated bluntly and Ed quirked an eyebrow up.

"Why?"

"Because of your success in the assessments, he's been evaluating you and thinks that, if you are willing, you should be giving more responsibility. He does however realise that at your age it would be dangerous for you to move quickly up the ranks. It's difficult enough as it is for me, people are normally well into their forties, if not fifties, when they're in my position. Also, because of your goals, you don't want to be tied down to one place."

Ed thought on this for a moment and then nodded slowly. "So what do you suggest?"

"I spoke on your behalf on the matter, but if you don't agree I can contact the Führer now. I agree with him that you should be giving more responsibility, but I told him not to change your rank."

"…What do you mean?"

"All Alchemists get the rank of Major when they join, yet they only actually have the power of a Captain."

"I see, so what you're saying is that you'll up my power, but won't change my official rank."

"Yes."

Ed thought about it for a moment. It could be helpful, even if it was only one move up. Major compared to Captain was still quite a big jump. He would have more people under him, more access to places, and he would also be able to be closer to Roy. "Ok." Ed replied calmly, "It sounds good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Ed paused, "As long as if means I still get to be under you and have you covering for me when I blow things up and destroy cities and whatnot."

Roy winced and nodded slowly. "Yes, sadly you're my responsibility for life – you're an alchemist under my command."

"Good. In that case I accept." Ed caught Mustang's eyes and for a moment both stared at each other.

"…Very well." Mustang finally said, "I will confirm it with the Fuhrer, it should be made official soon enough. 'Til then tell as few people as possible."

"I understand."

"Ok." Roy leaned back, "You may go and find your brother – I'll call you up if you're needed." The man dismissed him with a sharp nod of his head and Ed left the room.

'_A Major…I like the sound of that.'_

He nodded to Hawkeye as he passed and she smiled kindly to him as he disappeared out into the corridor, meandering down toward the cafeteria.

He was so caught up in thought that he didn't notice someone walk purposefully toward him until they were three foot in front of him. Ed stopped and was greeted with one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen in his life.

"Hey Captain!"

Ed did a double take and stared up to the tall dark hair, bronze eyed man who stood grinning above him, his hands on his hips. It took Ed a moment to realise that that stupid contagious grin had leapt onto his mouth as well.

"Sandy!" He greeted and the man's grin widened.

"You remember!"

"Of course I do – the assessments were only a few weeks ago, and you saved my life." Ed looked to the man and recalled how he and Sandy had been faced with the twins, Hazel and Sangmile. It seemed so long ago, but the event was still fresh in his memory. Suddenly Ed realised what the man had just called him. "Hey! I told you not to call me Captain!"

"Sorry Captain, Team decision, it can't be helped."

"I already told you; there were two of us and I didn't agree to anything – and don't you dare say that your vote counts for more and call me short!" The boy warned and Sandy threw back his head and laughed.

"Sorry Edward." He grinned, "Couldn't help it. Where are you going? I'm off to the cafeteria – haven't had breakfast. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure, I was actually heading down there to meet my brother and friend anyway." Ed agreed, falling into step with the man. He enjoyed being with the Sandy, the man was easy to talk to and he just had a friendly and pleasant demeanour.

"So." Sandy began, "Did you have a good weekend?" He asked and Ed nodded slowly.

"Nothing much happened." He lied and Sandy whistled.

"Is that so? I don't believe you."

"…?" Ed looked to him and Sandy shrugged.

"I know for a fact that you went on a date Friday evening."

"…The Colonel doesn't know when to shut his mouth." Ed complained angrily, thinking that he would have to give Roy a beating when they got home. Funny, their relationship had barely begun and already he could see that domestic violence was likely to occur. Sandy laughed.

"You kidding, I haven't spoken to the Colonel since the assessments. I heard from Layla."

Ed stopped dead and Sandy turned to him.

"You what?" He asked. How did Sandy know Layla?

The man seemed to sense his question and smiled. "Layla's my cousin Edward." He said, "Can't you see the similarities?"

Ed's mouth fell open. "Cousin?!"

"Yep. Small world, right?"

"I can't believe it." But now that it had been mentioned Ed could see all too clearly the similarities – especially in smile. Sandy was tall, unlike Layla, but he had the same sort of curvature of lip. The shape of the eyes was also similar. Ed shook his head, baffled. "It's so unreal."

"How did you think the Colonel and I knew each other? I don't work under him, so of course I had to know him from outside to be on speaking terms with him."

"I…I never thought about it." Ed admitted. "Honestly, that's so strange."

"Talk about it." Sandy nodded, "In any case I know all, and I mean all. But not to worry – I can keep a secret Edward." The man winked and Ed felt his face colour.

'_Just keep calm…you can trust Sandy. You trusted him with your life before, and you can trust him with you honour. Besides-'_

He thought grudgingly,

'_-He wouldn't stand a chanc__e against the Colonel if the truth ever came out.'_

The image of Roy chasing Sandy around trying to set him on fire was so vivid that Ed got the distinct impression that even Sandy saw it. The tall man shuddered and looked around.

"But in any case, no more talk about that – breakfast."

Ed, who had risen early to get to the office with Mustang, had never heard a more appealing word in his life.

'_God, I'm starving.'_

-

"Sir!"

Mustang looked up to Havoc who had burst through the door, his face pale and breathing hard. Hawkeye stood from behind him, getting up from her desk, her eyebrows pinched in curiosity. Slowly Roy put down his pen and looked to his man expectantly.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"It's the boy sir!" Havoc began, "The boy who we saved from the Alchemy Thief – he's been brought back in. His mother only discovered it this morning but he has an array on his stomach! It's rotting, sir."

Immediately Mustang stood, grabbing his jacket. "Where is he?"

"In Investigations, Hughes is already there. Should I get Edward, sir?"

"Yes, hurry." Roy stalked out of the room, his face stiff and serious. Havoc nodded, and darted away, his face still full of shock and panic. Whatever he had seen it (had) scared him. Mustang was suddenly very wary.

'_What has the Thief done?'_

Quickly he and Hawkeye departed, both stalking hurriedly down the corridor. They arrived at their destination promptly enough, Hughes was stood outside, grim faced. From inside they could hear crying.

Roy caught his best friend's eyes and the man nodded to them to enter. He and Hawkeye slipped into the room to survey what was going on.

The younger child was sitting on the table crying desperately, his skin drawn and wasted and his eyes puffed and swollen. On his stomach an array was rotting the skin all around, the decay seeping into the room. Hawkeye had to cover her mouth and nose, but Roy, who was used to the smell of burned and decaying things, braved it and approached the small child. On the table files and pictures of the other victim sat, in plain view. Mustang shot the other officers a looked and ordered them to put them away, or cover them up. They did so quickly, ducking to avoid the man's terrifying glare.

Roy looked back to the boy and approached, grabbing him by both shoulders. "Stop crying." He ordered and the child silenced immediately staring up with frightened eyes.

"Good. I need you to be brave." Mustang explained, lessoning his tight grip. "Does it hurt?"

The child shook his head, "I feel sick." He said, his voice soprano and high pitched. Roy nodded.

"Have you been sick?"

"N-no." The boy shook his head, more tears spilling down, but he stopped himself from sobbing. Hawkeye approached from the side and covered the boy's bare shoulders with a soft blanket.

"It's alright." She soothed, "Just stay calm and tell me if you need anything."

The little boy nodded as Roy let go and looked around. Ed appeared in the doorway followed by Havoc who, upon taking one glance inside, turned and stood outside again, pale.

"Al's staying with Winry." Ed explained before Roy could ask, "What's going on?"

"Take a look for yourself." Mustang uttered as Ed approached, and then quickly returned to the man side, blood draining from his face.

"Shit." The boy responded, putting a hand to his mouth as Hawkeye had done. "Shit." He repeated.

"Yes." Roy looked around, letting out a deep sigh. "Right – get a copy of the array and bring it to my office. When you're done keep the child here but for God sake let his parents see him." The man ordered to the officers who saluted and nodded in understand.

Roy and Ed left the room with Hawkeye. Havoc and Hughes followed on as they exited, going to a small study close by with a long table and lots of chairs. It was an Investigations room, but had been emptied out. Roy took a seat as a copy of the array was given to him, and someone placed the pictures of the dead woman down beside it.

He passed a copy to Ed who took it, staring down to the array with a frown as he tried to understand what had happened.

"What's going on?" Havoc ventured to ask but both alchemists shook their heads, continuing to stare at the arrays.

"…I don't understand it at all." Roy admitted and Ed bit his lip.

"These arrays are similar, I'd even say linked but…" Ed frowned, "The one on the boy looks like it's a human transmutation." He uttered.

"Could it be?"

"I have no idea – I've never seen one like this before. It goes down the bare minimum of energy, breaking it apart. But for human transmutations you need something of equal value to give in exchange."

Roy thought for a minute, "The other woman was already dead – could she have been used?"

"Possibly, but it's strange." Ed shook his head, "Why would anyone do that? He transmuted nothing – the array is rotting on that child, but when they did a medical check a few days ago he was fine. Which means it took several days to show up, several days to rot. The thief won't have achieved anything."

"Dammit this doesn't make any sense…what is that bastard after?!" Roy demanded, looking to the array again. "This array isn't meant to break anything down – it's meant to add something, fuse something… So why is it rotting?"

"I don't know." Ed shook his head, "This is much more complex then the one he used to slip through the wall. But for some reason this one seems more…I don't know, vague, as if he was experimenting on a whim, making it up on the spot."

"Why the hell would anyone experiment on a whim with human transmutation!?" Roy demanded angrily. "This guy is insane."

Ed shook his head, his own confusion and fury evident in his face as he clenched his fists and banged them against the table. "He's dangerous…" He uttered, "He's far too dangerous."

"…Is there anything we can do to help?" Havoc offered from where he, Hughes, and Hawkeye all stood at the side.

"Do you know complex foreign arrays on human transmutation that could possibly rot a living person?" Ed asked sweetly and the man backed down, shaking his head.

"Sorry – I'll shut up."

"No…I'm sorry." Ed shook his head and caught Roy's eyes. "This guy is a creep – he's freaking the hell out of me, and I have no idea what the hell he's doing."

"Hello?" A voice suddenly said and Al appeared in the doorway. "Sorry I'm late. I took Winry back to the house."

"No problem – we need your help." Ed beckoned and his younger brother approached, looking over the blondes shoulder to the array. "The kid who was captured has the array rotting away his skin." Ed explained as the suit of armour quietly looked to the array.

There was a pause and then Al put the picture down and looked to his brother. "Did it only just start to rot?"

"Yes. The array looks like it might be human transmutation, but we can't follow it." Ed shrugged and Al remained silent for a moment. He looked to the array again and then glanced at the picture of the dead woman. There was a pause and then he gasped.

"No nii-san! It's not human transmutation – it's a soul transmutation."

There was a beat and then Ed smacked his forehead.

"Of course!" the boy gaped, "The kid's body is rejecting the soul, making the array rot. The array is the only thing tying the soul down, so it's the only thing that's rotting." Ed leaned forward.

"But whose soul is attached to his body now?" Mustang asked as the blonde stood.

"There's only one way to find out." Ed stated and turning he marched out of the room, back down the corridor toward the lab the boy was in.

Mustang raised his eyebrows and trailed after the blonde, deciding that he could only trust his judgement on this.

-

Ed entered the room and looked to the boy who was sat between his two parents. The boy gulped and tried to hold his breath – the rotting was almost unbearable, and he felt sick.

'_Just hold on. This is important.'_

"Yes?" The woman asked. Both parents had looked up to him as he entered, their eyes expectant, waiting for an answer. Ed looked around to Al and Roy who stood behind, and the other three who all stood in the doorway, not daring to venture in. The blonde cleared his mind of all doubts and turned back.

"Hi." Ed said, putting on his most mature and straight forward voice in the hope to look professional and like he knew what he was doing. "My name is Edward Elric, I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist and I might know what's wrong with your son."

Immediately the parents' faces brightened. Ed approached slowly.

"I need to check the theory first though, so I'm going to have to ask you boy-"

"-Michael." The mother interrupted him, "My son's name is Michael."

"…Michael, right." Ed took it in, before catching eyes with the young child. "Michael, could you take off your shirt, I need to see the array."

The boy stared blankly at him and then at his parents who nodded encouragingly, both getting off of the examination table to give Edward more room.

Michael pulled off his shirt and sat, bare chest again, the rotting array standing out on his pale skin. Ed looked at it for a moment and then gently he put out his hand to it. Immediately Michael flinched away, but gradually relaxed back to allow Ed to touch him.

The blonde placed his palm against the array, ignoring the soft chocking sounds of disgust Havoc was trying to stifle in the doorway. He didn't blame the man – the texture beneath his fingers was horrible, he had to stop himself from retching.

Closing his eyes he breathed, searching for something – anything.

'_Hello?'_

He tried, and then shook his head feeling stupid. That wasn't going to work. The soul was trapped in the boy, but was unable to speak out because of Michael's dominance of the body. Even with contact Ed had no idea how to make the other soul speak.

He drew his hand back and looked to the others in the room. "I need everybody to get out." He stated. "Now."

The parents raised their eyebrows, and began to argue but Roy stopped them quickly, his voice authoritative. "Major Elric is a professional. He means no harm to your son, and you must trust him."

The couple looked to one another and allowed themselves to be herded out of the room, sending quick smiles and assurances to their son.

"We'll be right back darling."

"We're just outside ok, be brave."

Al led them away and nodded to his brother – he would keep the parents busy while Ed investigated.

'_I only have a few minutes to try and figure this out. Chances are it's killing the kid, he won't have that much __time left unless I get a grasp of what the hell is going on.'_

The eldest Elric thought before clearing his mind – he had to concentrate.

"Fullmetal."

The voice startled him and he looked around, Roy was lingering in the doorway, watching him with a strange expression. The man looked like he wanted to say something, but in the end gave up. "Don't be long."

"I won't. Keep guard, this is important. Make sure no one comes in."

"I understand." The black haired man closed the door after himself and Ed turned back to the boy, his eyebrows pinched in a frown. Slowly he took in a deep breath.

"Michael, how many people are here in this room?" He asked.

The boy was silent for a moment. "Three." He responded.

"Good." Ed said. "Who is the third?"

"Grandma."

"Your grandmother?"

"Yes."

'_Well that makes things easier – he doesn't have a psychopath's soul attached to his body…well, either that or he just has a big imagination or is prone to hallucinating. Whatever the case I'll just have to go with it for now.' _

"I need to speak to her Michael, could you possibly help me with that?"

There was a pause and then, "It hurts." And Michael began to tear up again. "It hurts. Please let me go – we'll both die, please let me go."

"Are you Michael's Grandmother?"

"Please let me go."

"Please answer me."

"Let me go – you can do it Fullmetal Alchemist, please Major Elric. My little boy – protect my little boy."

Ed remained silent for a moment, watching as these words tumbled from the boy's mouth, clumsily forming as if the speaker wasn't used to the foreign mouth. Ed paused for a moment.

"You will die." He said. "I can save only him. You will die. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Please save him, I ask of nothing more."

"…I understand." Ed put his hand to the boy's stomach and Michael began to sob again, his breath hitching.

"Afraid." He repeated, "I'm afraid."

"No you aren't." Ed soothed, reaching out his senses as he pressed his hand against the array. He could feel its roots within the boy – they would be easy to erase. Like rubbing something away – but unlike with Al the array was not drawn on the skin, it was drawn with alchemy beneath it.

"I'm afraid."

"Be brave." Ed drew his hand away and clapped, "And hold on for just a moment."

He put his hands against the array and closed his eyes, breaking it down. Michael began to scream, screaming as if he was being ripped into two. But Ed knew it wasn't physical pain, it was emotional. He had shrieked a similar sound once too – many years ago.

It was very quick, but for Edward and Michael the process seemed to last a life time. In truth it took less then a second for the process to be complete, a second to erase the presence of the woman who had lived within the boy. Ed drew back his hands, breathing hard. He'd had to do it quickly so that he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

But he felt sick again now – very sick.

'…_This doesn't count as killing…she…she wanted it. __It was her or both of them…she was already dead…she was…No, God dammit she wasn't! She was like Al! But…but it was her choice, her or both of them. Her choice…I did the right thing.'_

From outside the parents were shouting, alarmed by the sound of their child screaming, and it sounded as if Havoc and Mustang were holding them back and Al was barricading the door. Ed didn't have much time, he had to swallow down his unease and be a grown up.

Going to the boy who was now laying back on the examination table he clapped his hands and placed them against the boy's stomach concentrating.

Although he didn't know a great deal about Medical Alchemy he knew how to partially reverse the rotting – all of the same elements were still there, he just needed to break them down again and rebuild them. Because it was just skin it was easier – had there been a lot of blood, or bones involved Ed wouldn't have known what to do. In either case he had to do something, because otherwise the parents would think he had just been torturing their child…and he couldn't exactly tell them that he had had another soul attached to him. If people found out about that then the kid would be carted off to a lab somewhere and treated as a guinea-pig for the rest of his life. Something Ed refused to let happen.

"Michael, can you hear me?" He asked gently and the boy nodded. "This may hurt a little, but I need you to be brave again, ok?"

The boy nodded and bit down on his bottom lip. However he was unable to hold back the cries as Ed began, fixing the tissue to the best of his ability. It was standard, rushed and looked raw, but given time it would heal on its own. Because the skin had been rotting it meant the boy felt less from it though, so luckily he wasn't in nearly as much pain as if Ed had decided to try to transmute a cut back together again…which would have been difficult and excruciating.

Finally he finished, pulling back. The boy continued to sniff and snivel and Ed put a hand to his shoulder. "It's done now, I promise." He assured tiredly – the whole thing had taken it out of him. It had taken incredible control.

The boy nodded tearfully, and moving forward he hugged Ed tightly, sobbing into his shirt.

Ed hugged him back just as a loud and rather urgent knock hammered against the door. "Nii-san! Are you done in there?"

"Yes." He croaked back and almost immediately the door was thrown open and Michael's father had stormed the room, fists raised.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my-" He was cut off the moment he saw the now rotted free skin of his boy's stomach. "Oh my God!" He said and lunged to the boy, taking him up into a huge hug. The mother quickly followed and Ed took a stepped back, swaying slightly.

He began to stumble but a pair of hands grabbed him and he felt the comfort of a broad chest against his back. Mustang patted him gently on the shoulder, leaning in to whisper words of praise.

"Well done."

Al took Ed from Mustang who stepped back, allowing the younger brother to support the blonde who felt a little worse for wear.

"What did you do?" The woman turned around and Ed swallowed, conjuring up an excuse.

"Your son was dying. The array was set in place probably for torture – he would have rotted the whole way through. I'm sorry that I had to fix him without painkillers, but I was worried that if left even a little longer the rotting might have spread to his organs…which would not have been fixable. Take him to a hospital now – the skin will repair slowly, he should be fine." Ed said breathlessly, allowing his eyes to droop shut. "And Michael, well done." He added.

With that he turned and exited the room, swaying slightly as he did but forcing his steps onward. He felt Al steadying him as he hurried the pace, turning and going to the bathroom.

He made it to one of the stalls before kneeling down and vomiting, his head swimming. "Ugh." He groaned feeling his brother's gentle hand on his shoulder as he rubbed his back soothingly with the other. "That smell…it was disgusting." Ed gasped, having finally emptied out the contents of his stomach.

"I could tell – you were very pale when we came in." Al said softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…a little light headed."

"You should probably rest." Al said, "You did really well."

"I wasn't the one who figured it out though." Ed smiled weakly up to his younger brother. "We would have been lost without you Al – really."

"You're always lost without me." Al laughed. "Come on – I'm sure Hughes will let you rest at his house for a few hours – it's so close. Then when the Colonel goes home he can pick you up on the way."

"Yeah." Ed nodded, standing shakily as he flushed. "Sounds like a good plan."

The exited the bathroom. Roy and Hughes were waiting outside, but Hawkeye and Havoc had disappeared – no doubt to try and get some more work down as the Colonel waited.

"You coming to my place?" Hughes already seemed to be aware of the plan and Ed nodded. "Alright. Al you take him, we'll see you two later. Good work."

"Ok." Both nodded and trekked down the corridor, Ed catching Mustang's eyes quickly as they passed one another. The Colonel had a sort of proud half smile on his face which people, unless they knew him very well, probably wouldn't have been able to see.

"See you later." He mouthed to Ed who nodded.

'_You had better come and get me – or I'll storm your house and attack you.'_

He silently warned.

-

"Well that was touching." Hughes muttered to Roy who glanced over to him angrily before grabbing him and yanking him into the bathroom. "Woah- owowow!"

Roy quickly shut the door after him and checking to make the sure the room was empty turned to his best friend.

"Look – obviously you're proud of yourself for figuring it out, but would you please turn it down a notch!?"

"Come on Roy! I'm happy! You can't blame me."

"For God's sake Hughes, it's times like this that you're meant to be telling me I'm sick and shaking me for doing something like this – not fucking encouraging me!"

"Not with this again! Roy I've already told you it's fine – Ed's happy with it, isn't that all the matters!?"

"…" Roy looked away, unable to answer.

"Come on, talk to me."

"…I'm happy Hughes." The man looked back up, "I'm miserable, stressed, sick and everything just keeps getting worse…but one thing goes for me and somehow the rest of it…it's bearable again." He smiled. "He makes me happy."

There was a pause and then Maes came forward and wrapped his arms around the other mans shoulders. "Thank God…I thought I was going to loose you." Hughes whispered, "I can't thank Ed enough…he's really saved you."

Roy quirked a smile back and gave his friend a small squeeze in return before they let go and stepped back. "I won't come and pick him up tonight – let him sleep in, he'll be exhausted."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes – I'll be fine for one night. If he does wake up he'll come for me either way so there is nothing to worry about." Roy looked around, and then quite suddenly he grinned. "But since you seem to be the real radar for relationships right now I don't suppose you could tell me what's going on with Havoc and Hawkeye."

Hughes barked a laugh. "Ah! You've noticed it too – how they arrived together this morning."

"Yes…I saw them come in together, but then he held back to make it appear like they didn't…which is strange." Roy grinned. "And I saw that look she gave him earlier on too. This is very interesting."

"God, you're like a gossiping girl." Hughes laughed and Roy shook his head.

"Oh, it's not gossip my friend…" His eyes were alight with glee, "It's blackmail information."

-

Ed cursed as he jumped up and down, trying to pull on his trousers. It was half past nine already! The bastard hadn't come to pick him up – he'd gone home without him.

'_Oh when I get there…!'_

He grabbed his socks and began to yank them on, cursing all the while as he tried to dress himself as quickly as possible. Downstairs he could hear Winry and Al talking, both sharing a joke about something or another and that made him all the more anxious to be with Roy. The man was like a comfort drug – he wanted to be in his arms again, to smell that sweet aroma, to hit him senseless for leaving him like this!

Turning he grabbed his coat and a went toward a pile of books Al had left for him to take to Roy's house – the younger Elric had finished with them and was suggesting that perhaps Ed wanted to give them a go.

The blonde, unable to remember which books he'd been advised to take, grabbed a few dozen of them and, tucking them under his arm, he ran out of the doorway downstairs.

"See you tomorrow Ed!" Hughes called as he passed the sitting room. Ed gave out a barked reply of, 'I'll kill him!' which was followed by loud laughter from the rest of the occupancy of the house.

Getting to the door he yanked his boots on and fled out into the cool night, all the while swearing under his breath as he ran.

'_I'll take the short cut through the park.'_

He decided, cutting across the street in the right direction and slowing his pace until he was jogging. He couldn't run the whole way – he was still tired from the afternoon's adventures, and there was little point in exhausting himself further.

With a small sigh he slowed himself to a walk and took in a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. Even now the thought of the man was making him excited – as if he'd been away from him for a long time.

'_So much for '__a none clingy-relationship', I'm totally addicted to him.'_

Ed hoped the feeling would never fade – he was rather enjoying the wonderful warmth it gave. In the deserted park he allowed a stupid smile to spread across his face knowing that there was no one around to see him.

'_No no! Come on, don't think about him – you don't want to end up on his door step looking like some mushy fangirl.'_

The boy forced himself to concentrate on something else, but the provided landscape wasn't particularly interesting.

Glancing down he looked to the collection of books he had gathered in his arms instead. Immediately he realised that he had picked up three of Winry's by mistake, all three being automail and mechanical related. The last one was the book that Hughes had given them much early on. Ed focused on it, casting his mind back the interesting, yet confusing Xingan arrays and writing –

'_No.'_

He stopped dead, and suddenly it smacked him in the face. How could he have been so stupid!? All this time the thief had been baffling them with these strange arrays and Ed had been certain that he had seen them somewhere before! Well of course he had – it was Xingan Alchemy!

"I'm such an idiot!" He cursed, excitement racing through him just before a voice spoke from behind him, making shivers run up his spine.

"Yes, yes you are."

He spun on the spot, but it was too late – the first fist hit him, throwing him hard back. He slammed down on the bench and slipped onto the other side, landing roughly on the ground with a thud. His whole body cried out in agony and he gasped, attempting to sit up. But next thing he knew his hands and feet were in cased in stone and was being held down. Four figures loomed over him.

'_Shit…no…no this can't be happening! This can't be happening!'_

He panicked, trying to pull his hands and legs free, but it was no use. He was completely trapped. He'd been so busy thinking he hadn't even noticed them enclose around him and now it was too late.

Richardson cracked a grin. "That's an awful nice expression – much more fitting for a brat." The man laughed as his twin brother joined in, the sounds harmonizing creepily.

"Mr. Genius Alchemist is a bit of an idiot after all." Sangmile uttered in boredom, sitting on the bench lazily as he cast his eyes around, fanning himself with elegant fingers. Hazel simply remained silent, staring at Ed coldly, his previously broken nose casting strange shadows across his face. Ed gulped and held down his fear.

"What the hell do you want!?" He barked angrily, still straining against his restraints. No – they wouldn't budge; if they attacked he would be truly and utterly screwed.

"Oh?" Sangmile looked around, "Just a little redemption boy, nothing much. Hazel – do you want to go first?"

"Gladly."

'_No…'_

Ed panicked as the man approached. "What the fuck! You going to kill me!?" He demanded.

"Evidently." Richardson, or his brother said and Ed began to squirm some more, cursing that he had chosen to cut across the park. Would anyone hear him if he screamed for help? Would anyone come?

'_I'm going to die…I'm going to die.'_

"Don't fucking come near me!" He shouted, fighting with all of his might, but one punch to the gut and all other words were lost in a pained shout. Restraints permitting he would have curled up into a little ball, but he was unable to, having to instead loll his head to the side and vomit painfully, every muscles in his body contracting in agony. He wasn't ready for the second punch, or the third either, and they only made him vomit again.

'_He's…he's going…to kill me.'_

With the ground beneath him he was getting the full force of Hazel's inhuman punches and he knew with a certainty that it wouldn't be long until his inners ruptured, or his own breaking ribs stabbed him through the lungs and chest.

'_I have to do something!'_

He panicked, his vision tunnelling, as he began to shriek jerking this way and that against the torture. Richardson had joined in and was kicking him in the side, his kidneys screaming in agony.

"Oh dear – poor boy isn't doing to well, is he?" Sangmile uttered as Richardson's brother went for Ed's head yanking his chin up so he was painfully angled.

"Shall I blind him?" The man asked, holding up a small dagger and Ed felt the need to vomit again, terror jerking through his body.

'_Fuck no! No!'_

He began to scream, begging for help, even calling 'Fire' in the hope that someone would come! Anyone!

Sangmile grabbed him roughly by the throat and stuck him across the face to shut him up, Ed felt his nose break and he whimpered, blood pooling from it and his mouth together, the world around him darkening.

"Cut his tongue out first." Someone uttered and he felt someone trying to force open his mouth. Instinctively he bit down hard on the fingers, hard enough to draw blood and there was a yelp. He was struck again and his head flopped uselessly to the side, his eyes turning into slits as he attempted to breath. Hazel had stopped punching him but already the damage had been done.

All around he could hear them speaking, but the sound had become murmurs – they were trying to figure out how to open his mouth, and if it was worth it. Someone was insisting they go for his eyes instead, but there seemed to be disagreement to that.

'_I have to do something…while I still have any strength left…God dammit…this can't be happening!'_

Horror was trekking through him like an illness. At this point in time he would have been willing to yank his own arm off to escape…yank his own arm off to escape…

'_Winry will kill me.'_

Ed could feel blood pooling out of his mouth, but he swallowed it down and yanked his automail hard against the specially melded restraints. He could feel the metal fingers straining – they would break if he continued, but it didn't matter.

"Looks like he's still got some strength. Here, help me hold his mouth open, this should hold down his spirits."

Someone blocked his nose and he clamped his mouth shut, jerking his arm with all his might. But he was already dizzy – he could not for the life of him keep his breath held. He needed what precious oxygen he had.

He felt one of his fingers snap and he was able to budge his hand a little – just a bit more.

His vision was darkening as they continued to try to pry his jaw open, holding his broken and painful nose tightly. Finally it was Hazel who was able to force him to open his mouth with a well aimed punch to the diaphragm.

He arched back with a chocked scream and they yanked his teeth apart, holding his mouth open as Richardson went for the tongue.

However Ed was fortunate – when Hazel had punched him he had contracted again and a few more of his fingers and snapped – on both sides. The pain was agonizing but the fresh fear was worse and as Richardson came forward Ed managed to free his automail hand and arch it around in a punch straight to the eye socket.

Richardson was thrown back with a terrible shout, rolling straight into Sangmile. Hazel jumped back in surprise and so did the other Richardson.

Ed rolled and brought his hand to the other one which, although still trapped in stone, he was able to clap. A circle had to be formed, it didn't matter if something else was in the way as long as it was all touching.

He yanked himself up, his arm a blade which he swung around, forcing them all to retreat a few steps less they wanted to be decapitated.

"Wow…" Sangmile uttered, "He's really got some power."

"Shut the hell up and kill the little fucker!" Richardson roared from where he was holding his face. With the hit that powerful Ed wouldn't have been surprised if he had blinded him.

While they all hesitated to attack Ed used the time to clap his hands again and free himself from the bonds. The minute he had got them off he stumbled back, attempting to stand, but failing and falling to his knees as he wretched, blood splattering out of his mouth.

"He's dead." Hazel shook his head, "The boy can barely walk. Even if we left him now he would die."

"I don't care! I want to see the little shit torn to pieces!"

"Hazel just give him a few more punches to be sure."

Ed tried to raise his hands in defence, but he was unable to do much else then duck when Hazel came in with one of his deadly blows. He attempted to arch his blade around but the attacker just caught it, yanking the already battered metal hard. Ed watched it horror as Hazel raised his other hand and smashed it into the automail, practically snapping it into two so that it hung awkwardly.

Ed was so in shock about it that he didn't see the hit directed to the stomach until to late, when it drove him to his knees. He felt another hit from behind and he was thrown forward head first, so that he was sprawled out onto the ground.

'…_No…'_

"That should do it." Someone said, followed by shouts of complaint…then silence. Terrifying silence.

Ed couldn't move. His whole body was burning and he knew that right now, if he didn't get help, he would die.

But moving was impossible, there was no way he could do it.

"…-lp." He tried to shout for aid, but all that came out was a gulp and out a mouthful of blood. He spat it out and tried again, his world spinning. "He-…lp."

But it was useless…he was a good eight hundred meters away from anywhere, hidden behind a park bench by a tall bush.

Closing his eyes he focused all of his strength on the next breath. Hughes would call Mustang to check he had arrived safely…someone would come this way. Someone had to…

'_Al…'_

He thought, his breath hitching as he coughed out another mouthful of blood.

'…_Roy.'_

_-_

"You cold?" Havoc looked over to Riza who shook her head slowly, her cheeks tinged in a gentle blush and her eyes shadowed by long painted lashes. Out of her uniform, and with a touch of make up the woman became very effeminate.

"No." She responded, "I'm fine."

The pair walked casually together side by side in the romantic glow of the half moon which hung above them. It was a clear night with beautiful stars peppered across the horizon. So beautiful in fact that Havoc had suggested a walk – something he had began to regret when he realised that it was still a little chilly out.

"You sure – I mean, we should have stayed in the restaurant, it was much warmer-"

"-Jean Havoc I am fine, would you stop worrying." She stated calmly and in an authoritative way. He closed his mouth and nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." He stated and looked around to his path again before freezing. Riza also stopped next to him. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes." The woman looked around, trying to find the source of the pathetic sounding gasp of pain. "Is anyone there?"

"…Help."

Both spun around, trying to find the source of the sound. The voice was weak, weaved with pain and cold. Havoc spotted him first.

"Fuck!" He leapt straight for the broken body of the boy that laid only a few feet away, shrouded in darkness. He knew already who it was – one look at that red coat and the identity was unmistakable. "Chief! Fuck! Are you ok!"

The both of them kneeled down to Edward's side. The boy's face was practically blue from the cold and was caked in dried blood. His lip was split badly and his nose broken, but that was the least of all of his problems as he hacked out a wet cough, the red liquid spraying out in front.

"Oh my God…Edward hold on." Riza took of her coat and laid it on the boy who moaned, his breath fast and shallow. Riza caught eyes with Havoc. "Run back to the town and get someone to call an ambulance." She instructed as he stood.

"Ok. Hold on kid." He instructed before sprinting away into the darkness as fast as his legs could carry him, the image of Edwards broken form scorched into his mind. This was bad. Very bad.

Getting to the nearest shop he dived in and ran straight to the desk, barging through the queue. The woman behind took a few steps back in panic, probably assuming he was going to mug her before he gasped in a desperate voice. "An ambulance! Call one quick! Someone's been hurt badly in the park! Hurry!" He begged. "The kid's going to fucking die!"

The woman stared at him wide eyed before diving behind into the shop office and picking up the phone. She instructed an ambulance to come immediately and that it was urgent.

All of the prior complaining that Havoc had barged through had silenced and everyone was looked to the panic stricken man who was breathing hard.

The shop keeper put the phone down and told him that they were coming directly.

"Thank you – thank god. Blankets! Do you have any blankets to take out to him now? He's freezing, I don't know how long he's been there."

"No sir, I don't have any." The woman eeped in terror as one of the people in the queue spoke instead.

"I have some in my car! Come with me!"

Havoc quickly followed the old man out to street. The gentleman opened his car in what felt to Havoc a painfully long time, before thrusting an old quilt into the man's arms. People behind had gathered and someone was holding a gas lamp, which they handed to Havoc.

"Take this to find your way. We'll lead the ambulance." They said and Havoc gave a nod of appreciation before taking off back into the park again.

He found Hawkeye and Edward with relative ease. The woman was looking very panicked and Ed was groaning, his face drawn and deathly pale. Havoc dropped down, putting the lamp to the side as he threw the blanket over Ed, tucking it in around him in an attempt to try and bring back some of the colour into his cheeks. From behind people were gathering, whispering, some even approaching to offer assistance – water, food, anything that could be helpful.

"…Al." Ed groaned, his breathing hitched and strained. "Al."

"Shh. It's ok." Havoc assured, putting a hand to Ed's cheek to try to push some warmth in. "The ambulance is coming, just hold on."

"Please…Al." Ed shuddered, coughing again as more blood dribbled down his chin, his body convulsing.

"Come on kid! Come on!" Havoc urged, "Keep it together!"

Ed flickered his eyes open for a moment, but then they rolled backward into his head and he gave out a faint chocking sound. His body bucking as if he could barely breathe. Hawkeye grabbed him and steadied him to stop him from causing himself any more damage and Havoc gripped the boy tighter.

"God dammit Edward! Fucking stay with me!" He begged.

"Al." Was Ed's only reply, as blood pooled from his mouth. "…Roy."

-

"Fuck." Hughes put his head in his hands. "Fuck." He repeated. Beside him Winry was crying softly and on the other side Al had managed to reduce his two meter height to a pathetic one, as he sat, head between his knees sobbing dryly in fear.

Havoc and Hawkeye sat either side of him, both still shaking and pale in the face, blood spattered on their clothing.

'_It'__s already been three hours…God…'_

Hughes just couldn't take it any more – the waiting would kill him. Edward was in the operation room now, probably having his heart started again, and who knew what else they were doing to him. The kid had nearly died several times already – and he certainly wasn't out of the woods yet.

Finally Hughes stood, unable to take it anymore. He felt twitchy, nervous – like he was about to lose one of his own children, his son. However he guarded his expression – there was no point in worrying Al or Winry. Slowly he paced up and then down, watching to make sure it wasn't agitating anybody. He didn't want to do any further damage.

"Excuse me." A voice said and instantly the whole party was on their feet, circled around the doctor who had addressed them. Al was first to speak in a shaky voice.

"My brother..is…is he alright?"

The Doctor sighed, "Mr. Elric your brother is an incredibly strong and lucky young man. He's suffered terrible injuries, and I won't deny that had you brought him in any later he might well have died. But thanks to Lt. Hawkeye and Lt. Havoc's quick thinking he's managed to survive."

"Oh…thank God." Winry burst into fresh tears again. "Is he going to be ok?"

"He has suffered several smaller injuries, including broken ribs, nose, and fingers. The big problem was his spleen which was ruptured quite badly and as such we had to operate. In normal cases we would have tried to avoid it but he was losing too much blood through internal bleeding. We had to remove some of it, but we left as much as we could and tried fix its blood vessels. Hopefully it should heal, but we need to monitor him. We have him on fluids and his blood pressure is very low, but we're hoping that he should be fine. When he wakes we will ultrasound his abdomen to make sure that he hasn't experienced less noticeable internal injuries – though surgery went well."

"May we see him?" Al asked and the Doctor shook his head.

"Not quite yet – he's just gotten off the operation table and we need to keep him in a sterile room. I would suggest catching some sleep, and in about an hour's time you should be allowed to see him."

"…I understand, thank you." Al nodded his head and sat down. The comfort of sleeping to pass the time was impossible – he would have to live through the hell of waiting for his brother to be all right. Winry sat next to him and put a gentle hand on his arm.

"He'll be fine, it's ok. You know Ed, he's strong. Here – we'll wait together, ok?"

"Yes…thank you Winry." The young boy half sobbed.

Hughes nodded a thank you to the doctor before glancing to the two lieutenants who stood awkwardly, looking unsure – as if they felt they should leave, but didn't actually want to.

"I'm going to call Roy." He said to Hawkeye who nodded dumbly.

"Ok. We'll stay here and keep an eye on the kids." She responded and Hughes gave a small smile of appreciation before he started down the corridor toward the pay phones.

Dialling he waited to be put through to his friend. It was an agonizingly long wait – agonizing. He had told himself he wouldn't panic Roy until he knew exactly what was going on with Edward, but now there was no excuse. He had to break the man's pleasant dreams.

"…**Hello?"** A tired voice mumbled on the other side.

"Roy, it's me."

"…**Hughes? What is it**?" Instantly the man sounded more awake. He knew that Maes wouldn't have woken him unless it was very important. The other man bit his bottom lip and took in a deep breath, reminding himself that the prognosis was good.

"It's Edward, Roy, he's in hospital."

There was a pause and then the sound of alert rustling, as if the man was getting completely out of bed. **"What!? What's wrong? Is he alright?"**

"He's stable. Roy he got attacked – he left earlier this evening to come to your house and…well, we don't know the whole story but Havoc and Hawkeye found him a few hours ago vomiting blood and nearly dead in the park."

"**Fuck…no."** Panic was evident in Roy's voice and Hughes spoke quickly to assure him.

"His spleen was ruptured but he's alright, I promise. We're in Central Hospital waiting to be allowed to see him. It'll be another hour or so…But the Doctor said that he was lucky, that he has been strong. He'll be fine."  
**"…Fuck….fuck fuck fuck."** Roy repeated, **"I'm coming – Fuck when I get my hands on the bastards who did this…!"**

Pure rage wasn't something that you heard often in Roy's schooled voice, but it was there now – harsh and raw. Even Hughes had to shiver, the man he was on the phone had, after all, killed many with a click of his fingers. He regretted taking lives, but he could do it very easily. And pity to the man who got caught in his wrath.

'_No. No pity – the fuckers deserve everything they get.'_

"I'll see you in a minute – be careful." Hughes hung up and looked back down dimly lit corridor to where the other four sat waiting. Maes felt anger burn through him when he thought about the blonde alchemist lying unconscious in the operation room, face probably still blood spattered.

'_And when Roy __goes to kill them I'll hold them down.' _

-

Roy dressed hurriedly, his heart hammering alarmingly against his chest. He was aware that his stomach had twisted into tight knots and that if he even smelled food he was likely to vomit, but at that point he didn't care.

Edward had been hurt – Edward had nearly died. Again.

Roy was going to beat the living daylights out of the boy for being so reckless and stupid as he walk out this late on his own…but no, it shouldn't have been a problem. Edward was the Fullmetal Alchemist, his fighting capabilities were amazing as well as his ridiculous stamina – how in God's name had anyone manage to corner him to do that much damage to him.

'_Edward…Edward.'_

He grabbed his coat and diving for the door he was surprised when an urgent banging suddenly sounded on the other side, causing him to flail back in shock.

Drawing to a halt he inspected the door for a moment, wondering if it had been his sleep deprived imagination. Another urgent knock came and he concluded that it didn't matter. He opened the entryway quickly to see who was on the other side and if they were worth his precious and much pressed time.

Sandy stood panting on his door step, his breathing hitched and hands shaking as if he had run a very long way. The moment he saw Roy however relief burst on his face and he spoke hurriedly, his voice urgent.

"Sir, you have to help!" He begged and Roy blinked, trying to take in the situation.

"What?" He asked as Sandy began to talk quickly, panic flooding through his face.

"Sangmile, Hazel and the Richardson twins…I heard them....just now…in the dorms… They got Ed… They said they'd…left him for dead...in the park...help...me find him!" He said between gasps and Roy felt anger flare up into him.

"So it was them who did it." He snarled and Sandy's eyes widened.

"…No." He gasped, "No don't tell me…don't tell me Edward's already dead." He pleaded, "Please!"

"Don't worry." Roy shook his head, "I just got a call from the hospital. Two of my Lieutenants found him and took him there, he's suffered a serious assault…and now I know from whom."

He took a step out, ready to charge down to the Military dorms and kill each of those alchemists slowly and painfully for what they had done...for what they had attempted to do. Sandy grabbed him by the arm before he could fully get onto the street and he turned with an angry glare.

"I suggest you let go of me before I do something I will later regret." He snarled and the man withdrew his hands quickly, shying away from Roy's eyes.

"Don't do it sir." He said instead, looking to the floor. "If you go and attack them now then come morning you'll be charged for assaulting officers and court marshalled."

"They tried – and nearly fucking succeeded – in killing my subordinate. The Fullmetal Alchemist no less – hero of the people! Either I kill them or they get court marshalled for their mutiny! And I want to make them feel pain Sandy – I'm going to rip them in two for laying a _finger_ on him!"

"Sir if you kill them then you'll be subjected to a criminal investigation. Even if it is proven that they did attack Edward you would never be able to move up in the ranks again. The Military would tuck you away in a corner and that would be the end of your dreams! Please sir, I'm begging you, for your own sake as well as the future of your subordinates and this country, be rational."

Roy glared at him in the darkness, the words stung the vengeful air before he forced himself to take in a deep breath and sigh out his frustrations – his hands still shaking with adrenalin. Sandy bit his bottom lip.

"Besides sir…perhaps someone wants you to go and seek revenge right now." The man said in barely a whisper and it hit Roy like a ton of bricks.

'_Thermic. The sleezy shit faced twat! He put them up to it, making them attack Edward…probably because he knew my threat to him was real… The bastard would have had __them killed for his own delight! Oh…when I get my hands around his skinny fucking neck…!'_

"Do you understand what I mean sir?"

"Yes…I understand Sandy." He cursed. "But what the hell am I supposed to do!? Fullmetal's not awake yet, and when he is he might not even be able to tell us who attacked him... The only proof we have it's them is your word and it won't count for much against the four of them." Roy uttered, looking to the road as he tried to get his brain to think – concoct a plan to subject those little shits to the punishment they deserved. He wasn't going to give Thermic the satisfaction. Not. A. Chance.

"Actually sir..." Sandy was suddenly smiling, "When I overheard them I was doing research notes with a tape recorder...the sound isn't completely clear, and it misses some of the conversation – but you can definitely identify the voices. If we use that as a valid reason to start an investigation other things will fall into place like that one Richarson twins got hurt. I'm pretty sure that it was Ed probably who gave him a good punch in the eye socket – a punch with his automail hand which would have left noticeable and evidential damage. They might also have blood on their clothes which will point to assault. If we work quickly we'll be able to catch them before they have time to hide the evidence." Sandy said.

There was a pause and then the young man drew back as if in fear and Roy knew why – the black haired Colonel was grinning from ear to ear, his blood burning with gleeful murderous intent.

"Sandy, do you remember how I forbad you from dating any of my sisters on pain of death by being cooked alive slowly?"

"...Yes sir?"

"Well I've changed my mind – equivalent exchange. Give me that tape recording and you are allowed to take one out for dinner." The man's eyes burned and Sandy gave out a small laugh, pulling from his pocket the small recording device.

"Fair enough." He said. "Sounds like a good enough trade."

-

It hadn't taken long to rise the Führer, and it took even less time to convince him of four of his State Alchemists crimes.

Roy had paced outside of the man's house as his servant had gone to fetch him, and now he was sat in the man's sitting room as orders were barked around that the four men be brought into custody. If they resisted the army were to open fire – the Führer was angry, very angry. Fullmetal was a prized toy, a good soldier, someone that they wanted to keep on the good side of the military. In respect to four state alchemists Ed was far more important. Roy grinned internally, trying to hide his pleasure that justice would be dealt.

"Thank you for coming to inform my Colonel Mustang." Bradley finally turned to him, "You did the right thing keeping your temper."

"It was hard sir – I'm very angry that they hurt him."

"Yes, you are very close to Fullmetal, aren't you?"

Roy nodded stiffly, keeping his eyes serious so as to make sure they betrayed nothing. "He is one of my subordinates and friends, Sir – never mind that he is also a great alchemist." He stated and the Führer nodded.

"I understand, thank you. You must be worried about him now – go the hospital, I imagine you haven't had time. Wish him well from me, and make sure he knows that punishments will be dealt."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Roy stood, saluted and walked calmly and quickly out of the man's room, down the corridor, through the open door and toward the gate. The moment he had turned the corner of the compound he broke into a run. It had been over an hour since Hughes had called, over sixty minutes of harsh cold fear and desire to see Edward again.

-

"Where the hell have you been!?" Hughes demanded the moment Roy was close enough for him to be able to say it without shouting. "I thought you'd been attacked too! I was about to send Havoc over to make sure you hadn't been slaughtered in your house! It's been an hour and half dammit!"

Roy shook his head, his breath coming out in soft pants. "I know. I was just sorting out this mess – I've been to see the Führer."

"What? But Ed hasn't even woken up properly yet, we don't even know who attacked hi-"

"-Sandy was fortunate enough to overhear a rather revealing conversation." Roy said as Hawkeye appeared from around the corner, along with Havoc.

"Sir, what's going on?" The blonde man asked immediately. He looked very tired, but determination was etched across his face – he had stayed through to make sure Ed was alright as had Hawkeye who was blinking in exhaustion. Roy had an insane desire in that moment to grab both of his Lieutenants in a hug and thank them over and over again for saving Edwards life. He resisted the urge and thought quietly to himself that somehow he would repay them later in a way that was more appropriate.

"The four alchemists who Ed fought against in the assessments are the one's responsible. They came back for a little revenge, but unfortunately their gloating at the end was caught on tape by Sandy. He came to me and I've been to see the Führer with the evidence. With any luck their trial will be tomorrow morning, and then shot at dawn the next day."

"...Wow...you work fast." Havoc blinked and Roy nodded stiffly and walked past him.

"It's my job." He responded, "But had Sandy not stopped me....Oh, it wouldn't have been guns those men were faced with..." He felt the murderous intent start to flare up in him but he swallowed it. "But that doesn't matter." He looked back to Hawkeye and Havoc who had glanced quickly at each other, both looking a little wary. "I'm glad you two decided to go for a romantic walk in the park. Any other occasion Hughes and I would have used this information as blackmail and world torture in the office but for once in my life I am going to keep my mouth shut in thanks."

"That's very nice of you sir." Hawkeye said dryly and from behind Hughes laughed, the sound a little weak, but genuine.

"Damn...I was hoping to have some fun."

There was a pause and then Roy let out a long breath. "How is he?" He asked, anxiety eating away at his insides.

"He woke up for a moment earlier on, and spoke a bit – but he's still under the drugs affect and wasn't entirely sure of his surroundings. He was able to recognised Al and Winry though – they're with him now."

"…I understand." Roy looked back down the corridor before giving out a sigh. "It's late, you lot should all go home – Hughes take Winry with you."

"What about you?" The man asked with a small nod.

"I'll stay here – I should have picked him up earlier on, this is my mistake."

"Mistake – you can hardly blame yourself sir." Hawkeye argued, "How were you to know he would get attacked?"

Roy raised his shoulders in a pathetic and loose shrug. "I don't know…But I should have been more responsible – I was trying to piss him off, and now look what it's lead to."

"It's hardly you being irresponsible – you wanted him to rest, nothing wrong with that. Right now you're being irrational though." Hughes said softly and Roy made a faint agitated 'keh' sound in the back of his throat.

"It doesn't matter now. I'll stay with the kid, I've had a couple of hours decent sleep so I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Someone has to be here if he wakes up again, and I don't want Alphonse to be on his own. The kid has enough to deal with without having to worry he's got to take care of his brother on his own."

"…All right." Hughes nodded and Havoc gave a sleepy yawn in agreement. Hawkeye's mouth drew into a line and she looked the other way with a faint mumble of understanding.

Roy looked to them all, drawing himself up so that he appeared more authoritative. "Go now, I want to see you all seven O'clock sharp tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir." Havoc and Hawkeye both saluted and then disappeared down the corridor together. Hughes fell into step with Mustang as they walked around to the corner toward the room. Winry already stood in the doorway, Ed's broken automail cradled in her arms.

"He's going to need his arm replaced." She said softly as they approached. "I should get back to the house and sleep so I can start early tomorrow."

But despite her strong voice anyone could see through her lies – she desperately wanted to stay, but she knew that right now it would be best to go. Hughes nodded.

"That's a good plan, come on." He took her by the shoulder, calling into Al that they were going. There was a soft reply back from the interior of the room and Winry winced gently before telling Al to tell Ed that she would start on his new arm straight away.

"I didn't mean it…" She uttered as she passed Roy, "When I told him it would be any day now that he would wreck it…It was a joke."

"Don't worry." Hughes soothed, shooting Mustang a quick look that could only be read as 'Be careful, and call me if there's a problem with Ed or you.'

Roy smirked in response and nodded before venturing into the room.

The moment his eyes fell upon the bed he had to stop every fibre in his body from shaking violently. Ed looked so pale, his face bruised and body beaten. All around IV drips had liquids and packets of blood hanging from them.

"…I heard that you found out who did this." Al spoke and Roy jumped, looking to him. The young boy was sitting next to Ed's bed, his body hunched.

"Yes. They're being arrested as we speak." He replied softly and Al gave out a soft sob.

"Thank you."

"…You're welcome." Roy went around to the other side of the bed and sat down on one of the chairs. There was a pause and then he slowly put out his hand and covered Ed's own. He would have held the boy's fingers, but several of them were broken and Roy didn't want to cause more damage.

"C-Colonel?"

"Yes?"

"…You care a lot for Nii-san, don't you?"

"Yes Alphonse, I do." He looked up to the boy. "A great deal and I promise my intentions are completely true."

"…I see."

They both looked to Ed again and Roy closed his eyes as he heard Al give another sob, as if he was holding back the tears he could not cry.

"…Colonel?"

"Yes Al?"

"He's…He's my only brother." The boy put his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking. "…M-my…only b-brother."

"I know Al." Mustang said softly. "I know he is."

"I…I wouldn't know what to do if I lost him."

"I know."

"If he died."

"I know."

"W-what…What would I do without him!?" Al asked, his voice tainted with terror and hysteria.

"Live." Mustang said immediately and the boy's voice caught. "Listen to me Alphonse, I need you to promise me something – you can not, you can _never_ think that you are alone. You're brother is strong, he's brave and he can fight. But if one day he does falter then I will be there, and if it isn't me then it will be one of my men, or Winry. You are not alone, no matter how far you or Ed go. I promise. You are both important to me, and you are important to the rest of us."

"…" Al stared at him silently, shock burning in his eyes before he bowed his head. "…Thank you Colonel…" He stood. "Thank you."

He turned and left the room, probably to walk and clear his head. The Colonel didn't ask where he was going, but watched silently as he did. He had a lot of respect for Alphonse Elric, a lot of respect indeed.

He covered Ed's hand again and put his head down onto the bed with a soft mumble – perhaps a prayer of thanks, though he didn't know to which God.

"…-ustang." A voice uttered and he looked up quickly, gazing directly into the eyes of Ed, who blinked lazily to him.

"Edward." He breathed before leaning forward and cupping the boy's face gently into his hands. "Fucking hell, Edward." He muttered before moving in and kissing him softly on the forehead and mouth.

"Roy."

"Yeah, I'm here." He pulled back, fighting back the tight wet feeling in his throat and chest. Ed blinked again, expression slack. "I'm here kiddo."

"… n't call me ki'o.." The blonde attempted a fatigued frown but then gave up, allowing his expression to become lax again. "… 'id I get hit by a car?"

Roy laughed softly and nodded. "Something like that."

"Who was drivin'…?" The blonde smiled faintly.

"Hughes was – you can beat him in the morning."

"...da bastard." Ed mumbled, closing his eyes. "So…tired."

"You would be, just rest for now – you've had a long day."

"…Hm…don't leave." Edward begged softly, his voice barely a murmur.

"I won't, I promise, just go to sleep."

"Hmm…" The boy mumbled in sleepy agreement, his face slackening. "…'ve you."

"What?" Roy leaned in, straining his ear to catch the blondes words, but the boy was already sleep. Mustang let a small smile play across his face as he stroked Ed's sleeping face.

"…What am I going to do with you Edward Elric?" He asked gently. "What can I do to just keep you safe?"

-

**Mwuhahah! Done! At last! Alright, well I'll see you all about the same time next week. (Though it might be up earlier, depending, so keep an eye out.)**

**The plot line is finally catching up with us. **

**Yay for having Ed had the shit beaten out of him! Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review, you guys are awesome!**

**Thanks again, and see you next Friday. (OR before…)**


	15. The Guilt of a Lifetime

**Ahahaha....*rubs back of head nervously* Sorry about the late update – please don't kill me! My computer has died and as such I have to use the school ones to do anything! That's my excuse...plus that and I've been ultra super lazy, for this I apologise!**

**Thank you to all of my dedicated Reviewers, you guys are the sheer example of awesomeness and you don't know how much you've helped me. As in, I actually think I'll be able to see this fic through to the end, and soon (Which is unheard of!)**

**I would like to say a big thank you to ****neenabluegirl** **who was awesome enough to beta read for me, and gave me lots of feedback for this chapter. I am amazed by your ability to get the chapter back to me so quickly and apologise for it taking 'long'. You are fantastic, THANK YOU!!!!!**

**So now, just a warning to the readers:**

**Disclaimer – I really don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters, I do own ALL of Roy's siblings however, his family, some of the alchemists and random shmoes who I have running in and out of the story being stupid and making Ed and Roy look more cool.**

**Warning – Language, Sexual reference/scenes, a little gore and fluff! ENJOY!**

**-**

_Hands stroked his face, warm and comforting as he squirmed for a minute, and then leaned into them. He heard a soft chuckle. _

_Ed knew that laugh, he knew the soft mellow voice. Roy. He tried to crack his eyes open but it was impossible. Above him he could hear the man humming again – that's right, the sound of contentment. Happiness. _

_The warm fingers brushed his fringe gently to the side before Ed felt a soft kiss plant itself on the skin above his left eyebrow. _

_Ed sighed happily, the hands never leaving him. _

_He wanted to wake up and tell Roy to go home – that he shouldn't be here now, the man needed to rest. But in truth he wasn't even sure if Roy was really there, and actually he quite liked the idea of the man sitting at the side of his bed. _

_Ed turned his head, snuggling against the pillow…and that's when he smelt it. Rotting. _

_The smell filled the room, stifling Ed's breath, smothering him. He tried to shake the smell away but it was everywhere and he couldn't hold his breath. _

_As he breathed he could almost taste it on his tongue, it made his stomach turn._

_New hands were touching his abdominal muscles, stroking against them as if they were sketching a picture on the skin. Ed tried to pull away, but he couldn't even open his eyes. _

_Terror began to fill him, something dead was touching him - He couldn't move –Something __**dead**__ was __**touching**__ him!_

_He tried to call for help, but his voice was just a strangled moan._

"_Don't struggle. I'm doing you a favour Icuras." _

_H__e felt the sizzle of alchemy burn through him and he arched his head back, pain shooting through his body. The thing was reaching into him, right into his stomach. _

_He writhed, shook his head this way and that but he couldn't make a sound. The rotting kept his lips firmly closed – he wouldn't waste what oxygen he had. _

_Then suddenly the dead hands pulled themselves out, and an inhuman laugh filled the room. "That's better."_

Ed woke with a start, his heart hammering hard against his chest as he looked up to the white washed ceiling.

To the side Roy was sleeping, his front half leaning on Ed's own bed, and his hands still gripping Ed's own. The boy tried to swallow, shaking the nightmare away but it was difficult.

The room still smelled of rotting.

_-_

"A medical miracle." Roy shook his head, arms folded, "That's what the doctors are calling you."

Ed blinked from where he was sat up in his bed, munching away at his dinner. He swallowed.

"Is that right, well that's another title to add to my collection then."

"Yes, along with Full-midget and pipsqueak."

"I will _harm_ you." Ed replied coolly and Roy came and sat down on the bed with a smirk.

"Not in that condition you won't." He responded, "You may be a lot better – inexplicably so, but there is no way I'm letting you run around and blow buildings up for at _least_ two months."

"Whaaat?!" Ed complained. "Not even a little one?"

"No."

"You're about as much fun as Scar in a bad mood." Ed barked.

"I dunno – he's pretty kooky on the odd occasion."

"Kooky my arse! He's a fucking serial killer with a judge and jury complex – you're better off having afternoon tea and torture sessions with Satan's bastard son!"

"Now now Fullmetal don't be rude about Satan's bastard son – the poor boy comes from a broken home."

"Yeah, _very_ broken – and on fire." Ed scoffed, "But seriously I feel fine."

"Fullmetal you just had a very serious operation, you've been asleep for nearly three days solid, and have only just started moving around." Roy sighed, "I know things are looking up for you medical wise, but we can't push this. You nearly died."

"Yeah, as everyone keeps reminding me." Ed rolled his eyes, "It's doesn't matter-"

"-Yes is does." Roy said sharply. "It matters a great deal."

Ed scoffed, "I feel fine and I want to get out of here, what the hell is wrong with that?"

"Look, I hate hospitals as much as the next man, but you need to stay put – at least for a little while longer."

"No I don't."

"Yes Fullmetal, you do!"

"It's my decision!"

"I refuse to allow you to be discharged!"

"Bite me! You're not my legal guardian and you have no authority over me."

"Uh – yes I do Fullmetal! I'm your superior officer!"

"Oh yes, that's right. So shouldn't you be thrilled that I'm coming back sooner than expected to work?"

"How dare you!" Roy's cheeks coloured and Ed growled.

"What's the matter Mustang? Having trouble sorting out your priorities – why don't you let me help you with that by letting me make my own decisions!?"

"Now listen to me – and you listen good – you are _unwell_, and even though you've taken a turn for the better I am _not_ about to allow you to risk your life for no good reason."

Ed slammed his hands down on the tray table causing his plate and cutlery to rattle. "What the fuck crawled up _your_ arse and _died!_?"  
"Fullmetal I am being serious!"

"Fuck off!" Ed retorted furiously, "Do I need to remind you that _you_ dragged yourself into work when you were suicidal, sick to your stomach and still injured! You wouldn't even come to the hospital for half a bloody hour to have your stitches taken out! You wanna fucking preach to me? Well sort out your own life issues first before trying to take on mine!" Ed shouted and Mustang slammed his hand against the wall on the side of the room.

"**God damn it Edward I nearly lost you**!" He bellowed**. **

There was a long silence and then Roy let out a long breath and turned away, putting his head against the wall as he collected himself. Behind Edward remained completely still, frozen in place.

"…" Roy blinked, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper."

There was a pause and then, "When was the last time you slept properly?"

"I catch a bit here and there."  
"When?"

"…The night you were injured. I went to bed early and got a call from Hughes at about two o'clock, I haven't slept for more then ten minutes at any one time since." Roy turned back to Ed, "I'm sorry…I really didn't mean to get angry."

"It's alright." Ed put out his hand and the other approached, perching himself on the mattress. "Just…just don't forget about your own health idiot. You spend too much time worrying about others, take care of yourself."

"Pot calling the kettle black."

"No, I'm a selfish bastard." Ed shook his head, "_I'm _sorry… I should have thought about how all of this was affecting people around me. Al, Winry, you, Hughes…even Havoc and Hawkeye – I know I scared them a lot when they found me."

"Can you blame them for being a bit freaked, you were covered in blood and practically frozen to death." Roy stroked a hand across Ed's face. "Do you know how important you are to all of us?"

Ed held his eyes for a moment and then looked down to his knees, his eyes sad. "Sorry." He muttered and Roy scooted forward and put his arm around him, pulling him into a hug. "Sorry." Ed repeated again, his voice a little more strained this time. "I just…I hate hospitals. They always make people worry and I don't want people to be scared for me, I want people to trust me… now I'm afraid that you guys never will again – never believe that I can do something without getting hurt."

"Fullmetal**,** you're human, and humans make mistakes and get hurt sometimes. It's not a matter of us not trusting you – we know there is little that can be said that will change your mind when you want to go and do something. I do trust you, but please understand that I still worry too."

"…Yeah, I get it." Ed nodded slowly. "I just…Don't want you sitting here loosing sleep every night. And I don't want my brother missing out the opportunity to be with Winry because he's hanging around here. People assume the worst in a hospital and I just want to move on…I want everyone to move on."

There was a pause in which Roy thought this over quietly. "Ok then, let's make a deal." He offered. "You stay here for one more night and I'll ask them to give you a couple of tests. If the doctors say you're strong enough then you can come back to my flat and recover there instead of here. But if the doctors say you aren't then you have to stick with the hospital for a little while longer. Does that sound fair?"

Ed pondered it for a moment, his golden eyes catching the light as he looked up to the ceiling. Roy watched him patiently waiting for a response.

"Yeah, alright." Ed nodded. "But you still have to let me help out with the case – even if I'm not doing field work."

"I wouldn't have been able to exclude you if I had tried." Roy brushed their noses together, smiling fondly to the boy. "After all it was you who figured out what kind of alchemy our guy uses. We've managed to get a list of Xingan alchemists in the area so we're going to start searching soon. It's also meant to rain the day after tomorrow – we have a plan to capture our Alchemist in his tracks."

"I have got to see that." Ed grinned, "I should have my arm back by then, Winry's been working over time."

"She's a talented young girl – and a patient one too, having to deal with you."

"Hey!" Ed griped and Mustang laughed before leaning down and grabbing a book from the top of his pile of things.

"Here, Hughes told me to bring this. It was one of the books you were carrying when you got attacked. Havoc grabbed them when the ambulance came and gave them to Maes." Mustang passed the book and Ed took a hold of it.

"This is the book you know." The blonde said.

"Hm?"

"The book that made me realise what kind of Alchemy the thief was using." Ed looked to the book. "Not only that, but it was given to Hughes by General Sickle. I remember that now, but I had to get beaten up first to do so."

Mustang's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. "You don't think that…?"

"I don't know." Ed shrugged, "This could be the book that the Thief is after, or it could just be coincidence. After all General Sickle has given out a lot of books to military personnel." Ed turned it over in his hands. "I can't read it though, I don't know Xingan."

"Well…I might be able to help with some of the words." Roy offered and Ed raised his eyebrows into his hair line.

"Do you know it?" He asked and Roy snorted.

"Come on Fullmetal – look at me. Do you honestly think that all of my roots are in this country?"

"…You mean…you're Xingan?" Ed blinked, trying to get around to the idea, but Roy just shook his head and laughed.

"No – my mother was half Xingan and I look a lot like her." Roy shrugged, "When we were little she used to insist that we spoke a little of the language and were able to write some too. That was a very long time ago so I don't really remember any, but I might be able to recognise a few here are there…maybe." He blinked, and frowned. "What's with that expression?" He asked, eyeing Ed's slack jaw.

"It's so awesome!" Ed gaped, "I can only speak one language, and here you are just shrugging happily about the fact you know two!"

"I _knew_ two, there's a difference. Besides it's common to learn other languages."

"Are you kidding!? I've never met anyone who could speak Xingan in these parts!" Ed looked so excited that Roy had to laugh.

"It's really not that big a deal kid."

"Read some!" Ed thrust the book into Roy's hands, his eyes alight with excitement. "Please!"

"…" The man raised an eyebrow and then flicked the book open. He glanced down to the mass of characters in their tiny neat little rows and began to feel his head spin. "Uh…This is way too complicated." He muttered, "I learnt basic vocabulary, not the scientific alchemic equation of how to give a human gills." He muttered.

"Is that what the array's for?"

"No." Roy rolled his eyes, "It was a joke – you see this character here? It means 'water', so when it's conjoined with another character it tends to be something water related, such as fish, or human with gills."

"Oh…" Ed blinked, "What about this character?" He pointed to one of the larger ones in the diagram.

"That means 'centre' or 'I'. It's talking about the source of admission for the directional flow. You see this character – it means blood. It says that you have to follow the cycle according to the flow from the centre. So the centre is the heart, get it?" Roy traced his fingers down along the characters, before whispering more softly to himself. "I have to relearn how to read all of this."

"Could you have read it all before?"

"Possibly, but I wouldn't have understood it…now I probably would be able to, but I can't read it." He sat up. "If this is the book the Alchemy Thief might be after then we had better keep it hidden."

"Damn, there goes my entertainment for the night." Ed complained and the other man chuckled, tucking it under his arm.

"I'll find somewhere suitable to put it, and then I'll come back." He straightened his uniform.

"Don't come back – go to bed Mustang, you look exhausted. I'll be fine for one night, besides, I have my little brother watching over me."

"…" A worried line appeared on Roy's forehead but he gave in with a shrug. "Alright, but I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

"Yep, when I'll be coming back with you."

"Don't get your hopes up." Roy looked around, and checking that there was no possible way that anyone could see he leaned in and gave Ed a quick kiss. The boy's face reddened as he gave out a small groan.

"Oh don't do that." He complained, touching his hand to his lips, "you know it makes me all funny – now I'll be red for hours!"

"Hm…I'd better double the time then." Roy said seriously before leaning down and kissing Ed again, his lips lingering for a little longer this time as he darted out his tongue quickly before drawing away. Ed stared up at him furiously.

"That's not doubling! You've fucking quadrupled it!"

"I could make it worse."

"Get out!" Ed ordered, but he was smiling, his cheeks adorn with that adorable blush. Roy bowed his head. "Alright alright." He shot Ed a look, "I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Night."

Roy closed the door gently after him before walking into the corridor. He nodded to several of the nurses as he passed, noting that two of them in particular were very attractive, one with long plated blonde hair, and the other a rather cute small woman with long lashed warm brown eyes.

He continued to walk down the corridor, deep in thought before a small noise distracted him. He stopped and looked at a long hospital bench in the corridor. A young boy was sitting upside down on it, giggling. Roy recognised the child.

Looking both left and right he approached as the child gave out a little gurgle. He sat down beside him. "Hey Ray." He spoke and the boy corrected himself and attempted to mimic Roy in how he sat, an action which wasn't particularly successful. The child giggled to himself and Roy smiled. "You're a cute kid." He said, reaching out his hand to pat his nephew on the head. "Shame your mother's such a beast." He paused, "Shame your uncle's so pathetic."

The child gurgled in agreement and Roy snorted softly, smiling.

"Quite blunt aren't you?"

Again the same sound was emitted from the young ones mouth and Roy chuckled.

"Well good on you. What are you doing out here all on your own?" He asked, and then the answer popped in his head, "Oh, you must be here to visit your grandmother."

The boy whined all of a sudden, as if he sensed the sad topic and Roy sighed.

"Yeah, I know – not pleasant is it? Someone important to me is here…His name's Edward, you would probably like him; he's got long hair so you can yank it when you're bored." Roy paused, continuing to brush his hand fondly against the boy's head. Ray blinked and stared up to him with innocent and wide eyes.

"Your Grandmother is a good person, and so is your mother I guess… Not that I'm a bad person, but my life is a little bit more complex. You're lucky, because you don't understand any of it. I hope you don't have to grow up as fast as I did…wow, you do look so much like me." He pulled his hand away as a voice suddenly called through the hospital.

"Ray, where are you?"

He looked toward the direction of the sound before standing and giving one last wistful look to his nephew. "Maybe in another life time, eh?" He said with a shrug before turning to leave.

"Bye…Roy." A soft voice said behind him and he felt a little jolt burn though him as Ray gave out a sad little wave, as if he understood…as if he understood everything. Up to this point Roy hadn't even been sure if the toddler could speak, but now he got a distinct feeling that the child knew a lot more then he was letting on. A sad truth.

"Bye Ray." He responded before disappearing down the corridor.

-

Hawkeye pulled up in-front of the house and Ed looked out of the window, excitement burning through him as Hughes chuckled softly.

The boy had discharged himself earlier that day having been given the blessing from a rather beguiled set of doctors. Apparently the boy had healed spectacularly, and not only that but insanely quickly too. It was quite disturbing to say the least, and the Doctors had told him to come back in if anything felt wrong at all.

Although Ed had tried to ignore it he had heard one of the nurses whisper the word 'Cancer'. They all thought that the cell regeneration would lead to a growth in his stomach but Ed…Well, he didn't think so. He felt good – strangely so.

In fact, he felt healthier than Roy did when he opened the door to them, his tired eyes looking Ed up and down before widening.

"…What are you doing here?" He asked, his hair sticking up at odd angles. He was dressed in a pair of boxers and a very baggy top which looked more like it was designed to be worn by someone of Armstrong's size and shape. From behind Hawkeye coughed, and looked the other way, trying to give the Colonel some decency as the confused man tried to figure out why they were all on his door step.

"I just got out of the hospital." Ed explained as Roy's eyebrows furrowed.

"In that case you're going right back." He barked, "I told you, you can only leave if you get the go ahead from the doctors."

"I did." Ed bit back, "They said I was fine."

"…?" Roy blinked again before looking to Hughes who nodded to confirm.

"Sorry Roy, I know you wanted me to give you a wake up call before we went to get Ed, but you looked tired so I let you sleep." The man explained and Roy groaned.

"What time is it?"

"Almost two."

"What!? It's a working day!" Roy hiccupped, "Shit!" He turned back into the flat and disappeared. Ed had to try his hardest not laugh as Hawkeye shifted again behind him, clearing her throat. Clearly she had never seen the man _quite_ so exposed before.

"Shall I tell him he's got the day off now, or after he's gotten dressed into the uniform?" Hughes hummed.

"You're a bastard." Ed shook his head, stepping into the flat. "What time are Winry and Al coming around?"

"Winry said that the arm would be finished around five-ish, she and Al will pop around to attach it then." Hughes gave a small nod. "See you then, we had better go."

"Alright, thanks for the ride. And Lt. Hawkeye, thank you for saving my life." Ed nodded his appreciation and the woman's face softened.

"Think nothing of it**,** Edward. We'll see you soon."

Together the pair turned and left. Ed watched them for a moment and then closed the door and went toward Roy's room where the sound of frantic wardrobe ransacking was being emitted. He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching as Roy tried to pull on his shirt and trousers at the same time, oblivious to the fact he was still wearing his baggy T-shirt and that he was trying to pull everything on backwards.

Finally Ed couldn't take it anymore. He came forward, and grabbing Roy by the back of the arm he forced the other man back onto the bed, tripping him on his own trousers so that he fell back onto the mattress, his eyes wide in shock.

"Fullmetal**,** please, I hav-"

Edward silenced him with a kiss, scrunching a hand up into his hair before pulling away. "You have the day off, idiot." He breathed, "So stop getting dressed and come back to bed with me."

Roy stared up to him in surprise for a minute and then slowly he sat up and pulled his trousers away, throwing his shirt to the side. Ed looped his arm around and hugged the man from behind, putting his chin on the man's shoulder as he worked. He snuggled his face into the man's shirt and breathed in Roy's scent.

"Oh…I missed this." He said. The Colonel was like a drug, so totally intoxicating he couldn't help but just take in as much as he could about the man while he had the chance. The taste of Mustang's skin, the feel of his hair, the smell of his body, the sound of his breathing and his voice – just the sight of him made Ed erupt with excitement. And now that he wasn't drugged up he could allow that excitement to turn to something else. Sheer lust.

Roy's turned and his mouth crashed against Ed's own as the boy was forced down, Mustang pressing him into the mattress and pinning him down with his own body. The two held the lock between their lips for as long as possible before drawing away to breath.

"…Are…are you sure you're ok?" Roy said nervously and Ed rolled his eyes.

"You look worse them me, and trust me when I say that that isn't an understatement." Ed arched himself upward into Roy, "Come on, I want this."

"…" Roy frowned and then slowly leaned down again, capturing Ed's lips with his own. But the action was hesitant, as if he was worried. Ed had to stop himself rolling his eyes as he put out his hand and touched Roy's stomach.

"Take that ridiculous T-shirt off." He instructed as they broke the kiss again. This time Roy didn't even try to hide his hesitation, his face paling noticeably before burning red. Ed tried to pretend that his own wasn't.

"Come on." He smirked, "You're not body shy, are you?"

"…I'm not sure that this-"

"-I'm hard Roy, trust me when I say that I'm desperate. I've been looking forward to seeing you all day, so don't you dare do the whole 'I'm not so sure' speech with me. Unless you hurry up and pleasure me right now then I'm going to go and rape some random bloke who looks like you, in the streets-"

Ed didn't even have to finish as suddenly he was being pinned down again. Roy was kissing him hungrily, his hands crawling down to his trousers, which were pinning down his erection.

Roy unbuckled the belt, with perhaps a worrying amount of expertise and slipped in hand in to grip Ed's length. The boy arched upward in greeting, his hand slipping up Roy's shirt to touch the man's heaving chest.

"God…that's good." Ed grunted as Roy began to pump him. The other man gave a breathless laugh.

"Well, this isn't how I imagined I'd be spending my afternoon." He smirked, before allowing his voice to dip, filled with sexual pleasure, "That feel good?"

"Uh…yeah." Ed groaned, rocking upward as Roy tugged harder and faster, slipping his own hand up Ed's shirt and pinching the boy's nipple between his fingers. Ed gave a startled yelp and shook his head, his cheeks going beetroot.

"Hey, don't that's…uh." His eyes rolled back as he gasped in pleasure. Roy pulled his free hand back and rolled Ed's shirt up, so that he could lean in and suckle on the boy's now hard nipples. Ed just shook his head from side to side, panting desperately.

"Do you like that…?" Roy asked gently, "That feel good?"

"Fuck…uh…" Ed whined, his eyes pleading as he arched upward to the man's touch again. "Roy-baby."

"Yes, Edward."

"God…Uh…I want…" Ed sat up and caught Roy's mouth with his own, forcing Roy down on top of him as the man shifted awkwardly, attempting to still pleasure Ed at the same time. "Roy I want…" Ed tried again, his face burning. He didn't have to finish the sentence, he knew that the other man understood.

For a moment panic seemed to flood Roy's eyes, then want and then a wary concern again. The man just shook his head.

"No." He replied. "Not yet, we're not having sex yet." He stated.

"W…What?" Ed gaped, "Don't…Don't you want to?"

"Fucking hell Ed, you only just got back." Roy stopped pumping the boy, and then quickly started up again as Ed groaned in complaint. Clearly this wasn't the time to be arguing about this. "Here, why don't you just come now? Why won't you let me just touch you?"

"B-but ah…" Ed took in a deep breath, trying to speak coherently. "What about you?"

"I'm fine Edward. Besides, there's nothing more delicious than your orgasm face."

Ed felt his already burning cheeks brighten as he chocked, the man's touching causing heat to swell up in his stomach.

"In fact…I wonder what you _taste_ like." Roy mused, "I've never tried that…"

"No!" Ed sat up, but Roy just forced him down again with one hand to his shoulder. Because of the boy's awkward position and circumstance it was harder for him to reject or resist. "Don't you dare! You are not – Oh my God!" Ed gave out a whine as Roy's mouth enclosed around his erections, hot and wet. "Fuck…no…stop it! I'll come!"

"Good." Roy said, or, at least tried to say with his mouth full. Ed could have dropped dead in shame if he wasn't feeling so good. Roy's strong kissing lips were just the right tightness around the sensitive skin of his member. Ed bucked upward and Roy took him fully, causing Ed to arch back in pleasure. It felt too good.

"Dammit…Roy…." He gasped as Roy pulled away, licking the sensitive skin sensuously as Ed panted hard, his chest heaving. "No…I'm going to come."

"Good." Roy engulfed him once more, cupping Ed's balls as he did. He slid his tongue up and down the boy's erection, sucking as his other hand squeezed Ed's thigh.

"Ah…." Ed tipped his head back in a silent shout and as he came to orgasm, Roy lapping it up and swallowing as he did. "…Ugh…Fuck…" Ed gasped, "You f-fucking bastard." He looked to Roy, his eyes doe like and soft. "Next time I'm doing that to you, pay back you shit face!"

"Hah, no thanks?" Roy straightened and lay beside him, tipping his head down so that they could kiss. Ed tasted his own salty fluids on the man's lips, but it tasted good along with Roy's own spicy taste that Ed was so addicted to.

"Now tell me you didn't enjoy that." Roy breathed in his ear.

"…Did you?"

"Incredibly." Roy mumbled, his voice still so lined with sex that Ed half wondered if he was going to get excited again. "I never realised it was that much fun."

"But you can't have gotten off on that." Ed complained.

"Yes I can."

"There is no way."

"Do you want to bet?" Roy sounded so convincing that Ed let his argument die in his throat, and just shrugged before snuggling into the man. "That's better." Roy wrapped his arms around the boy, kissing him gently on the head. He hummed again and the blonde sighed. "What?"

"I like it."

"Like what?"

"When you hum…" Ed looked up and brushed his nose into Roy's neck, "You do that when you're happy."

"Pardon?" Roy pulled away and blinked to him. "I do what?"

"You hum." The blonde replied, looking up to the man. Surely he had realised? Roy blinked again and then suddenly he looked uneasy.

"Is that so?" He muttered, "I never realised."

"How could you not realise?"

Roy shrugged before letting go of Ed and turning away to roll out of the bed. At Ed's complaint he looked back over his shoulder with a smile. "I'll be right back." He responded, "I'm just getting my meds – I haven't taken them yet." He assured.

Ed watched him go silently, until he was out of the room, and then suspicion flared up inside of him. Roy was acting strangely, very strangely.

Getting up he crept after the man, pulling up his trousers as he did. He walked down the corridor and glanced into the kitchen. The man wasn't there.

Ed came back along the corridor and stopped outside of the bathroom quite close to the main door. Inside he could hear small, almost inaudible but regular grunts.

'…_He's masturbating.'_

Rather than be turned on by the idea Ed felt a sharp prickle of anger flare down him at the thought. Why hadn't the man let him pleasure him? This was getting _stupid_. Ok, it was one thing while they had been in the theatre, but what now? True**,** they hadn't been together for that long at all but Roy didn't seem to mind taking Ed to the next level. So why wouldn't he share the responsibility.

"_No. Not yet, we're not having sex yet." _

Why!? It was absurd. Ed knew that Roy was a sex fanatic – Hughes had assured him of that fact several times while they were in the hospital. Was he really just valuing Ed's innocence? If that was the case why was he doing all of these things to Edward anyway? And why the hell wasn't Ed allowed to do them in return!

'_This is fucking absurd!'_

Ed sat down against the wall and waited for Roy to be finished, his anger settling into a cold fury in the pit of his stomach and chest.

From beside him the door clicked open, and footsteps faulted. Ed turned to glare up at the man who stood above him, shock splashed across his face, and then shame. Roy knew he'd been heard, and the blonde was pretty damn sure that the man could see the hurtful, anger in Ed's eyes.

Neither of them spoke, Roy just went past him, through the sitting room and into the kitchen. Ed remained where he was, continuing to look after him.

-

"Honesty." Winry complained, eyeing Ed nervously as the boy glared back, his bare chest covered with excessive bruises, and his stomach wrapped in bandage. "Every time you come to Central bad things happen – just come home already, this is ridiculous."

"I don't think it really matters where he is, trouble will follow Miss. Rockbell." Mustang said from where he was stood in the doorway, sipping a cup of tea. Ed barked angrily.

"Can it shit for brains, I'm not the one who nearly got his arse blown up in the assessments!"

"On contré– you _did_ nearly have your arse blown up in the assessments."

"Yeah – but not by my own fucking explosion!"

"It was either nearly get blown up or get impaled by huge shards of ice – I think I know why I didn't choose the later." Roy stated and Winry shook her head, catching Al's eyes. The two shared a look, an understanding flittering between then. A tension had filled the room, and it was clear that this arguing wasn't the Colonel and Edwards usual banter – there was something sinister in it.

'_They must have had an argument.'_

"Look it's not my fault that four sour alchemist losers decided to get their revenge on me!" Ed stated, pissed and Roy, for a fraction of a second looked uneasy, before his mask was back up.

"Maybe if you had stayed at Hughes-"

"-Maybe if you had come and picked me up like you promised!" Ed shouted back and this time Roy did wince, an action that Ed missed because a forewarning click that reminded him that it was nearly time.

Winry raised his arm up and slotted some of the gears in the port. The actual attachment was going to be painful – the arm was almost completely new, and the nerves reacted more strongly to unused material.

"Ready Ed?" She asked, "This is going to sting a bit."

"Oh…don't give me that." Ed complained wetly, "Sting a bit, my arse…this is going to hurt like a bitch."

"Sorry." She shrugged, "One, two,…three." She slotted it into place as quickly as possible, attaching the gears. A gasp of nervous pain came from beside her and then a stifled howl as Ed arched, agony clear in his face. "Quick, help me lie him down!" She ordered as Al stepped forward, forcing his brother vertical as the boy's eyes rolled back into his head and his new arm spasmed – an effect of the nerves reconnecting to all of the joints. Because the attachment was so sudden, and the brain was unfamiliar with the new work it would take a moment to get used to having a limb again.

Ed twitched for a moment longer before flopping, his breathing hard and face damp with sweat. He closed his eyes and panted for air, shaking. "F-fuck…I forgot what that…felt like…" He muttered and Winry put a cool hand to his forehead.

"Well don't forget again – perhaps it'll make you more wary of breaking it so quickly next time." She joked lightly, her voice gentle. "Just rest for a bit." She instructed and he nodded and closed his eyes, which rolled backward.

Winry stood and looked to Al. "We had better get going, Mrs. Gracia needed some help at the house, and we'll be late if we delay."

"Alright." Mustang nodded slowly, his eyes a little haunted by what he had just seen. "Is there anything I had to do?"

"No, just tell him to give it a check over and give me a call if there's a problem. Let him rest for now, but make sure that he eats and drinks fluid. The shock can sometimes do all sorts of weird things to you." She smiled and he nodded his head warily.

"I understand, thank you for your time. And Alphonse, you've been very good about everything, so thank you as well."

"Thank _you_ Colonel, and please take care of my brother." Al said as they walked out of the hallway.

As Winry opened the door she thought she heard Mustang give a gentle snort and mutter the words 'He's the one who's been taking care for me.'

-

Ed didn't remember going to sleep, but he was aware that at some point Mustang had pocked him awake and forced him to eat and drink. Now when he opened his eyes he was staring at the wall in Roy's room, wrapped up in the duvet. He was in bed, a place he was almost certain he had not voyaged to.

Behind him could feel the presence of Mustang even though they weren't touching. The man was facing the opposite way of him, and his breathing was soft and even.

'…_He must have carried me here.'_

Ed thought, not daring to look over. He was still angry at Roy for what he had done, but the emotion had lessoned somewhat. Perhaps Roy did have his reasons, maybe Ed just needed to give him time. After all, the man had a great deal in his life that Ed had no idea about, perhaps he would just have to be patient and wait for when Roy was able to tell him, and talk to him about it.

'…_But I'm not patient! I'm hot headed and I want to know what his problem is! I don't care if I'm being immature, what's wrong with me wanting to share this with him?'_

A small groan suddenly sounded from behind and Ed dared to have a glance over his shoulder as he felt the man shift, rolling onto his back with a low whimper.

"…Roy?" He asked, but the man didn't respond. Ed turned to look to him, watching him closely as the man twitched, his face adorned with a soft sheen of sweat.

"Roy?" He asked again, more softly, putting out a hand to touch the other on the shoulder. But before he could the man pulled slightly away, his eyes still screwed closed, and voice uneasy.

"Don't." He said simply, and then twitched his head to the side as Ed retracted his hand quickly, wondering if the man was really speaking to him, or if it had just been something said in the midst of his dreams.

"Roy?" He breathed, "Can you hear me? Are you asleep?"

For a moment the man didn't answer, and then he let out a small gasp and pant of pain and shook his head, "Please." He begged, his voice uneven, breaking as he spoke up in higher tones. "Please…please no."

"It's a dream." Ed assured, reaching his hand out again to touch his lovers face. But the moment he did it he realised it was a mistake. Roy jerked away, a terrified whimper escaping from his mouth as he raised his voice, he eyes rolling almost madly from behind their lids. "Please don't. Dad. Please don't. Don't…It hurts…don't-"

Ed grabbed him in a fierce hug as the man began to struggle with the bed sheets tangling himself up in them. He gripped him tightly and shook him, speaking firmly and loudly.

"Wake up. It's a dream. It's just a dream."

Mustang's eyes shot open, and for a moment his breath was stilled, before he broke out into soft pants, burying his face in Ed shoulder as he gasped for air, as if he'd been deprived. Ed cradled him gently, shushing him softly as he stroked a hand along his back, all the while whispering words of reassurance.

"It's over now. It's ok. It was just a dream, but you're fine. Just breathe, I've got you now. It's ok." He repeated in a soft mantra, his voice barely above a murmur as the man continued to gasp for air, his body shaking in the aftermath of the terrible fear installed in him by the nightmare.

"S-sorry." He was finally able to mutter, still not pulling away from where he was pressing himself into Ed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Really, it's ok." Ed assured. "Roy?"

The man didn't respond other then to tighten his grip around the boy and bury his face in further, until his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

Ed watched him for a while before slumber took him as well, and his thoughts finally fled his already troubled mind.

But one stuck like stain in his memory, etching its way down through him.

'_What did he mean by stop, it hurts? What did he mean by Dad?'_

-

Ed stirred, mumbling sleepily before opening his eyes to the vastness of the empty bed at his side. He stared at it for a moment, his eyes unfocused before finally registering what he was seeing. Sitting up he looked around the room, but Roy was no where in sight. His uniform was gone from where it had been folded at the end of the bed, and his side of the bed was neatly made and tucked in. On his pillow a piece of paper lay folded with the word '_**EDWARD**_' printed elegantly on it.

The boy picked it up and opened it, sitting up further as he read.

_**Edward,**_

_**I ha**__**d to leave you for a moment to go and sort out some business. So get yourself up and changed, breakfast is waiting for you. I should be back soon, so please wait for me, we'll head out together. Don't transmute my furniture into anything weird while I'm gone.**_

_**Roy **_

Ed snorted softly at the man's letter and then smiled and placed it down again as he slid out of the bed. He would just have to trust that Roy wasn't doing anything stupid out of Ed's company, and that this time the bastard would come back for him.

-

Roy straightened his uniform, standing outside of the hospital room. He cleared his throat in preparation to enter just as something wiggled deep inside his stomach, threatening him that if he dared to reach for the door his gag reflex would take revenge.

'_It's no__t too late now, just turn and go – no ones going to even know! Come on!'_

The man took in a deep breath and shook his head, shaking the thought loose. He had come this far, and no matter how much his stomach was squeezing, no matter how light headed, faint and uneasy he felt he was not a man to back down. Which was partially why he'd been so hesitant to come in the first place, because he knew when he began there was no going back. This was it.

He exhaled and knocked on the door clearly, hoping vaguely that nobody would be in. There was a pause and then the door opened inwardly and someone stood to face him.

"…Roy?" Karin blinked, shock spreading through her eyes as the man shot her a watery look, trying to keep his cool demeanour up.

"I was passing." He said, "I thought that I would ask about the progress…" He attempted, but his words were about as hollow as an empty tin. The sad thing was Roy wasn't here out of pity or regret either, he was here because he wanted something, something from his blood family. Whether that be more blame – which was to be expected, or understanding he didn't know…but this desolate empty side of him could go on no longer, a cold reminder of that coming back to haunt him in his dream. Redemption needed to be had, and he needed to see for himself – confirm with his eyes that his mother either truly hated him, or didn't care. Maybe if that was the case he might be able to cut away the ties that linked him to these people, he might be able to forget… It was a plan filled with pot holes and uncertainties – and not only that, it sounded unhealthy, but hot damn the man had to do something.

Karin took a step back and allowed him into the room silently, her eyes still wide, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. He walked passed her, his movements stiff and uneven as he tried to keep himself upright and dignified. An action easier said than done.

He walked the few short steps into the room and looked around. Four pairs of eyes stared back to him, not including Karin's own which were barring into his back.

In the corner, Roy's youngest sister Katherine sat, back against the wall, her long hair flowing, as it had been when they were just children, down to her back, her wide set eyes light, just as their fathers had been. Beside her stood David, the youngest of the family, and one that Roy hadn't seen since he was but a toddler, hardly able to speak. Now he was a lean man, short haired and with smooth creamy skin, similar to Katherine, he looked more like their father.

Sat on the front of the bed little Ray gurgled happily at the sight of the man, clapping his hands encouragingly, pure delight on his face – as if he understood, as if he was applauding the Mustang's courage. Roy had to tear his eyes away to look to the final occupant of the room who's gaze he had yet to meet.

Finally he swallowed and looked, for the first time in many years, to the face of his mother.

For a moment he didn't recognise her. Lines had etched their way into her once youthful, beautiful face and aged her. Her hair was greying, and her body which used to stood tall and proud was withered and bent.

And then Roy saw her, he saw the woman beneath her, _his_ mother. The woman who had once wrestled two men to the ground in the slums when they'd made tasteless comments about her anatomy, who had once slapped a teacher in front of her very class after she had unjustly caned Roy for a crime he clearly hadn't committed. The woman who had touched Roy's face so tenderly the day she left, whispering the words that would burn their way through to him, and cause the destruction of, not only the happiness of the several years of his life, but of Roy's very mental state now.

"_You take care of him now Roy, please, I beg you."_

"Roy." She breathed and the man had to fight back the sudden urge to run to her and bury his face in her stomach. He had to hold back the need to hold her and wail, to beg for comfort against warm chest that had fed him as a baby.

Instead he nodded stiffly, gulping. "Yes Ma'am." He responded, and looked the other way as her eyes began to tear up.

"My Roy."

He wasn't able to look at her, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to show. Shame? Guilt? Anger? The man wasn't even sure what his emotions were anymore.

"I came to enquire about your health?" He put on his authoritative voice, glad that he worn his uniform to go the hospital – the clothing gave him strength.

"I…" She was silent for a moment, and then she spoke in a clear voice. "I am getting better, thank you."

"Are they treated you well?"

"Very well, the nurses and doctors are kind."

He dared to stray a glance toward her, raw emotion burning in his throat as he coughed uneasily, trying to clear it away.

"I am glad to hear." He said, almost tempted to leave it at that and run. But something compelled him to stay. Perhaps it was Ray's large eyes open to him, daring him to betray himself now, or perhaps it was the large eyes of his own childhood screaming at him to finally face up to the past. Whatever it was that compelled him to say it, well it would forever be a mystery, but the words tumbled unguarded and unleashed from his mouth before his mind truly had time to catch up with them. "I'm sorry."

A pause followed and then his mother asked in a small voice.

"Why?"

"Why?!" Roy asked back, and suddenly he was hysterical. "I killed your husband! The only man you'd even loved in your life, the father of your four children. Your best friend! I was meant to take care of him, I was meant to keep an eye on him, but I wasn't strong enough! I just watched my own back, I abandoned him. I killed him!"

A deadly silence echoed across the room as Roy tried to pick up the broken pieces of his now shattered dignity, his breathing hard and fast. His mask had been torn, the emotion was plain for all to see.

"You were eight years old." She breathed, "I was the worst mother the world had ever seen, and you're apologising to me?" She sounded aghast, tears streaming down her cheeks and Roy chocked. "I abandoned my husband because I was scared of what he would do to my daughters, and I left my son because I thought if he was with you he would come to senses and see you all as his children again… But I understand now, I understand what he did to you Roy; you don't need to say it with words." She held back a sob, Katherine and David crowding around the bed to comfort her, their eyes still on Roy. But they did not hold the blame that they once had, now there was just sorrow.

"Please don't apologise to me Roy, already I know I cannot be forgiven, please don't lower yourself."

Roy stared at his mother, and then slowly moved forward, sitting on the side of the bed and allowing her to take him in her frail arms. And for a moment he was seven again, he had fallen off the wall at the side of the house and scrapped his knee. And she was shushing him gently, rocking him backward and forward.

Then the spell was broken and he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair, breathing the familiar scent.

"It was nobodies fault." He breathed. "And I never really blamed you." He sat back, "Besides, I have a good life now and people I love and care for." He smiled, "Our lives have been bent apart by years of separation but…Maybe one day I'll make it all the way to the top, and when that happens…It'll be a day when, perhaps, you can proudly call me your son again and you-" he looked to his three silent siblings, "-Maybe you can even call me brother."

-

Ed popped the last bit of toast into his mouth as a knock came from the door. Standing, he licked his fingers clean of jam and went toward the door, opening it.

Instead, however, of Roy being there, Ed was surprised to find that Amy was. She stood, hands in her pockets, looking down the road. Looking around she caught eyes with him and smiled.

"Hey." She said, "Roy gave me a call earlier, said you were alone in the house. He said he's worried about his furniture, so he wanted me to pop around and make sure you weren't doing anything stupid."

"Damn." Ed joked back, "And I was just about to erect a giant stature of the Fuhrer in his kitchen, my plans are foiled." He stepped back and allowed her in, easily falling into conversation with her. Amy was a little like Al, they both had very gentle natures.

Going back to the table in the kitchen Amy sat down opposite the boy as he continued with his breakfast.

"Any idea where Mustang went this morning?" Ed asked, buttering another piece of bread.

"No idea, he just said he had to go and sort something out. I was hoping you could tell me actually." She leaned forward, resting her head on her hands. Ed glanced at her and shook his head.

"No, he was gone by the time I woke up…That guy's annoying like that." He took a bite from his food. "Anyway, I'll be here waiting for him whenever he gets back."

"That's good to know…having someone waiting at home for you is a nice feeling." Amy smiled. "My mother used to say that my father could always count on her being home waiting for him – she always had to clear up the mess he left in his study."

Ed laughed and nodded. "What did he do?"

"He was an alchemist." Amy smiled, "Pretty decent too, but he never really got to develop much further than he wanted, he and my mother died in an accident." She looked almost dreamy for a moment, as if looking into the past with a smile. "But I'll never forgot how much I loved watching him do Alchemy, he always looked so happy. That's why I told Roy that he should do it. When we first knew each other that boy was a wreck, he didn't smile, laugh, he looked hollow, like there was no purpose in the world. When he started studying the sciences seriously I saw a spark of joy in him, he liked working, and he liked working hard. I told him he should try Alchemy, so he tried to learn it from books at first, and then went to find himself a teacher. It was like a new corner of his life – he was optimistic, he and Maes together, what a pair!" She chuckled. "You too." She said to Ed, "I can see that Alchemy has made something important in your life too."

"…" Ed looked away, took in a deep breath and decided that he would just tell her the truth. "My brother and I tried to bring our mother back to life when we were children." He said it straight out and she froze.

"…Human transmutation?"

"Yeah. Al lost his whole body, and I lost my leg. I sealed his soul into a suit of armour and lost my arm too. Alchemy was something my father did too, but I never saw joy in his face…in fact, I pretty much never saw him, he abandoned us and came back, and that's what killed my mother. Al and I did Alchemy to make my mother happy, and now we use it to try and atone for the sins we've committed." He flexed his automail hand for a moment and smiled. "But I won't lie, even though it's laced into everything I've ever done wrong, Alchemy is important to me, I like it." He closed his hand into a fist and looked to Amy who nodded, still a little pale.

"I won't tell anyone." She assured, "I promise."

"Thanks."

Suddenly from down the hall there was the scrape of keys and the door opened and closed. A few short steps later Roy was stood in the doorway looking utterly exhausted, cold, pale, sick, but oddly calm, as if he had managed to settle something small in the uprising of his life, something small but significant. His eyes caught with Ed's and for a moment a burning happiness flickered in them before it slid into uncertainness. They hadn't technically spoken through what had happened yesterday, and whilst the nightmare Roy had had broken the ice a little, Ed could see that the other man was still unsure about what terms they were on. So was Ed for that fact.

'_...It was a one off, and we can talk it through later.'_

He decided.

'_For now I'm just happy he's here.'_

"Welcome back." Ed said and Roy stared at him silently for a moment and then leaned down and kissed the boy gently on the lips.

"Yeah, I'm home." He said, his voice warm and sleepy, and from the corner of Ed's eye he saw Amy close her eyes in bliss, as if she had seen something she'd been waiting for, for a long long time.

-

"No." Hughes said, his eyes barring into Roy's face. "This is not a filming of 'The Attack of the Living Dead.' Go home." He said as his friends face shifted as if he barely understood, and then he pocked Hughes sharply in the stomach.

"I may look like I'm sleep walking, and feel it too, but I'm not staying home." The man responded as Ed looked up from where he was talking with Al on the other side of the office.

"Sarah sent a message through Amy." He stated, "Threatened to come over and give him a check up if he was still feeling under the weather." The blonde explained and Hughes winced and patted his friend compassionately on the shoulder.

"All is explained – just as long as she does not seek you here." He responded and Ed laughed.

"What? I would have thought you _loved_ Sarah, she's the single person who makes the Colonel squirm – I've had a front row seat!"

"Roy's not the only one she makes squirm, let's leave it at that." The green eyed man responded darkly and this time Roy laughed nervously, images of Sarah's and Maes's last encounter flashing through his mind…yes, she had attempted to force them to date, and by 'them' Roy meant himself and Hughes. Not. Pretty.

"Well this is nice." Havoc said, leaning back against his chair, "These last few days we've been doing so much, I like this relaxing thing." He put his feet up on the desk, and then pulled them off hastily as Hawkeye walked past, sending him a threatening stare. In the office the woman liked things to be professional…well, as professional as it could be when she had to babysit a deranged Colonel and his men.

"Yeah, why has everything suddenly come to a stand still?" Heymans asked, blinking questioningly.

"It hasn't." Ed grinned and Roy felt himself chuckle in amusement at the boy's reaction. He was excited and the feeling was rather contagious. "Today it's going to rain!"

"…" All of Mustang's men looked to one another and Al sighed and explained.

"The Alchemy Thief attacks when it rains and we have his next location – as such, Nii-san's concocted a plan to capture him."

"Which he will not be taking part in." Roy added hastily and Ed shot him a look.

"Why the hell not Bastard!?"

"Because you're still injured Fullmetal - and that's _Colonel_ Bastard to you!"

'_Ah…banter, same old banter. I never thought I would have missed this.'_

"Come on! Let me do something." Ed whined, "I feel great!"

"I _will_ let you do something; watch." The man barked and smiled gleefully as Ed's face changed colour is anger.

"Bite me, bitch!" He finally said, "It's my plan and it involves you setting yourself of fire!"

"Call me bitch again Fullmetal and I'll set my sisters on you." He paused, and then added, "All of them."

Ed's face drained. "You…You wouldn't!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"…!" Ed blinked in terror.

"Wait, wait, wait," Havoc suddenly interrupted, "That's a _threat!_?"

"When you have as many sisters as I, trust me – it is." Mustang nodded seriously and Ed agreed with a small yelp.

"Then…How many sisters do you have?"

Roy suddenly looked a little wary, wondering to himself if he should tell the truth. Finally he decided that he would leave the choice up to his men. "Do you mean blood sisters, or lawful sisters?" He inquired.

"…?" They all looked to one another, "Sisters in total." They asked. And Roy thought about this for a moment before answering.

"Fifteen." He stated and Havoc fell of his chair. Ed's jaw dropped.

"What!? They've multiplied! Like amoeba!" He stated, "When did you get two more?"

"Those two are actually related to me." Roy sat back, folding his arms. "I also have a brother."

"Seriously?" Hughes blinked, "Even I didn't know that!"

"Yeah…He's in his twenties now." Roy said calmly as all around him his men stared up in awe.

"Oh my God!" Breda said, "You're family is huge!"

"I haven't even gone into my nephews and nieces yet." Roy muttered and Havoc all but had a cardiac arrest.

"Fucking hell sir! I thought you lived alone."

"I do – they just raid my house sometimes." He paused, "Which is why I don't keep important things in my flat, my lawful sisters steal things and make bets on how long it'll take me to notice when things start to go missing, there's thirteen of them, so if they all steal something each my flat starts to get empty pretty quick."

"No way…It's unbelievable." Havoc blinked, "You have a social life outside of the office."

"Of course I have a social life! I've dated more people then you've even spoken to Jean Havoc!"

"And slept with them too." Hughes added before ducking away to avoid being hit.

Hawkeye cleared her throat. "Anyway." She began, "As we are meant to be taking part in this plan to capture the Alchemy Thief, perhaps we should go through it before the skies turn dark and we miss our cue."

"An excellent idea Lieutenant, Fullmetal, Alphonse – explain."

"Right." The Elrics looked to one another and then laid out a map. "So here's the plan…"

-

"Well this is fun." Havoc muttered angrily to himself. "Years of busting my arse in the military academy for this." When he received no answer he finally hissed in annoyance. "How long do we have to crouch in these bushes for again?"

"Shut up." Mustang snapped back, his gloved hand tucked safely away in his pocket as the rain continued to fall around them. Ed shivered on the other's side, his collar pulled up against the weather. All around, hidden at particular stations, small platoons of men were crouched, surrounding the house that lay before them.

They had asked the occupancies of the house to leave early on that day, checked before they went that their library was all in order. Now everyone waited, hidden from sight. The plan was that when they saw the Alchemy Thief go in they would approach and get to a better distance and take him by surprise. Alphonse was also already in the house acting as a spy whilst pretending to be a piece of decoration – at least if they didn't catch the criminal they might be able to attain something about his desires. It was a simple enough plan, but effective…well, it would have been perhaps more effective is something was happening.

"Maybe he attacked somewhere else?" Havoc shifted again and Ed gave out an irritated snort.

"Why would he skip this house?" He asked, "They've been given plenty of books on alchemy by Sickle and this guy is cautious. I'm telling you – he'll come, it's just a matter of time."

Havoc blinked and sighed with a small nod. The blonde alchemist seemed to be more irritable then usual, but the man suspected that it wasn't necessarily just because he was still weak from the operation, and that his automail ports hurt from the rain. In fact, Havoc was almost entirely sure that the reason was that Al had convinced them to let him spy inside the house, something which hadn't sat so well with Ed. The boy seemed to have some sort of deep adversary against the Alchemy Thief, something that went way beyond the line of duty and Havoc would not forget the day when Ed had dived through a wall to chase after a man he had 'sensed'.

"Wait." Havoc suddenly tensed, "Look."

From the far side of the clearing a figure appeared in the gloom, clad in a long traveller's cloak against the rain. Mustang drew in a quick breath and Ed did the opposite and stopped breathing completely, his mouth drawn into a line.

The figure looked this way and that, his face obstructed by distance and shadows, before he crept around the back of the house.

"…It's him." Mustang whispered, and then grabbed Ed roughly by the wrist as the blonde attempted to stand. "Stay here. I agreed to let you watch – no fieldwork!"

Havoc nodded in agreement. "He's right**,** Chief, we've got this."

"No." Ed argued, his face screwed into a frown of confusion, "Something's wrong, and my brother's in there!"

"And he will be in more danger unless we stick to the plan." Roy pulled the boy back down, "Please trust me?"

Ed scowled, his face torn with emotions before he squatted back down again, muttering under his breath. "Fine." He looked to them both, "I'll stay here."

"Ok." Roy and Havoc caught each other's eyes and giving out the signal together the platoon began to approach the house. From inside all was silent and the soldiers looked to one another, nervous and excited. Havoc had to take in a deep breath and looked to Mustang. Jean loved field work, he really did – it was much more his area of expertise than desk work and he adored the rush that came with getting ready to just _do_ something. The thing Havoc loved more however was doing field work with Mustang. This wasn't because he was gay or anything – no, Havoc had considered it once briefly when he was twelve and never looked back, though he could see that Mustang was a good looking man. No, the reason he liked it so much was that Roy was so calm, his demeanour, his actions, it was as if he had rehearsed everything, like he knew exactly what was going to happen before it did. It was so cool and Havoc loved that – something he would never tell anyone else. He drew strength from his commanding officer, he felt more safe, and ready when the man was around, and he was also more than willing to stand in-front of him and take a bullet for Roy, any day. If there was one thing Havoc had it was loyalty, and that was the very thing that Mustang deserved.

They were comrades, friends even and Havoc had decided that he wouldn't change that for the world – he would follow Mustang to the ends of the earth if he had to.

Suddenly from within there was a loud clanging and a shelf was catapulted out of one of the windows. Alphonse's voice came from within.

"Wait! No – stop!" The boy shouted just as Hawkeye raised her gun and the Thief leapt out of the broken French windows, landing on the grass below.

"Freeze!" The woman shouted and Havoc half grinned, God she was sexy like that, but a little scary too.

"You are completely surrounded." Roy spoke, his voice cool, and clear even above the rain. "My name is Colonel Mustang and I'm in charge of the case you've left for us. I'm also the brother of the woman you nearly killed. You will do as we say, or we will open fire."

Havoc raised his gun, pointing true as he tried to keep his face as relaxed as Mustang's was. The figure seemed to hesitate, and then he raised his hands.

"Take off your hood." Mustang ordered, and the figure nodded, raising his fingers up when –

"Wait!" Al appeared into the window suddenly and behind Havoc one of the Soldiers panicked.

"Fuck!" The man let loose a round of bullets toward the armoured boy, so shocked by his sudden appearance. Al flailed back from the force of the shots.

"NO!" Mustang shouted, he knew as well as Ed that Al only had an off chance of the bullets actually doing any harm to him – and that was only if they hit the blood seal, but if one man opened fire others would follow by example and confusion would spread through the ranks. "Stop that!" He ordered, but already others were joining in, eyes wide with confusion as they shot at both the thief and Al who was forced far back into the library. Havoc grabbed his commander by the arm and pointed.

"Sir!" he said, but it was too late. While they hadn't been watching the Alchemy Thief had raised his hands and clapped them. The screech of Alchemy sounded and Havoc stepped back.

"What?" The man asked, eyes wide, "I thought only Ed could do that-"

"-No time." Roy ordered, drawing out his hand from his pocket just as Riza warned.

"You can't use your glove when it's wet!" She opened fire on the Thief as he slammed his hands to the ground, making a wall appear all around him and up high, covering the whole French Window too so that Al was no longer visible.

Roy pulled out a lighter from his pocket and flicked it open so that the flame sang, he raised his hand and using the scars of the array that had been carved into the skin he blew the protective wall up, calmly controlling how big the explosive was. Havoc covered him as he closed the lighter to save it getting wet and got ready to do it again if need be.

The Thief was stood exactly where he had been previously and Havoc felt unease flitter through him. Why hadn't the man used this as a chance to escape?

'_And he didn't show resistance before…it was only when we started shooting at Al…'_

Beside him, Mustang seemed to be having the same thoughts, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Havoc, go and sort out those who were firing in the back." He ordered, "Hawkeye, cover me."

Both nodded and split. Havoc looking over his shoulder only once to gain strength from the stony control on Roy's face.

-

It was bothering him, deeply. Something was off about the whole attack, Alphonse shouting for them to stop, the Alchemy Thief cooperating, and his lack of attempt to run away. It was weird, very weird, and out of character.

He approached the figure that remained unmoved, looking back over him toward the French windows where Al was still stood. It was like the Thief was checking him over, making sure he was alright…which made no sense.

"I apologise for my soldiers' behaviour." Mustang said, knowing deep down that he shouldn't be saying sorry to a convict for having fire opened on him. But in all fairness he had only protected himself.

The figure said nothing, just shifted his feet and then spoke. "I'm not who you think I am." He said, his voice was deep and pleasant – male. Roy blinked.

"What?" He asked.

"The man you are seeking is not me." He answered, "And I don't just mean that. I look guilty, but this is a set up. I only ran away because Alphonse startled me in the library and I thought that _he_ had come."

Roy narrowed his eyes as Hawkeye raised her gun a little more. How did the man know Alphonse's name?

"Take off your hood." Mustang instructed, keeping his voice calm and steady. There was a pause, as the soldiers from around all gathered, guns raised. Havoc appeared at Mustang's side again, his face grim.

"I am truly not the man you are looking for."

"Take off your hood." Mustang repeated and the figure sighed, muttering something about it being cold before he slid his hood away, revealing his bright golden eyes and sun kissed hair. For a moment Roy had to do a double take and then a cry of outrage burst from the side of him and Edward, who had shoved his way through the soldiers, charged forward and punched the man hard in the face.

"You bastard!" He screamed, "You fucking bastard!"

Roy blinked and then shot Havoc a look, the smoker nodded and came forward, grabbing the younger teen and dragging him off the man. From the side Al was climbing down from the window.

"Nii-san you mustn't!" The boy insisted but Ed only shouted louder, his face pounding with anger as the Thief stared up to him from the floor, eyes wide.

"Edward?" He asked and Ed snapped his eyes to the man with a snarl.

"Don't say my name like you fucking know me!" Ed howled as Havoc struggled to keep a firm hold of him. Al came around and held his brother back as the Thief continued to stare, eyes wide.

"Edward…" He repeated, "…Not you…" His voice sounded horrified, as if he was witnessing something awful, "Please tell me…you haven't been marked."

"I'll mark you in a minute!" Ed shouted back, "Damn you, Hohenheim!"

"Nii-san stop it! He's not the Thief!"

"Yes, he fucking is!"

"Nii-san please!" He looked to the Thief, "Tell him you're not! Please tell him you're not, Dad!"

And then everything fell into place and understanding blossomed. Roy felt his mind reel as he looked between father and sons, and saw between them a tangled web of emotions, terrible memories, and awful circumstances.

"**I had to kill that woman's soul because of what he did!" **Ed screamed, **"He's no father of mine!"**

'_Oh God…'_

Roy grabbed Ed by his other arm as he, Havoc and Al struggled to hold back the furiously upset boy.

'_Oh God Edward, God.'_

_-_

**Mwuhahahahahaha! Yay, mini sort of cliff hanger! :D **

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and the next one should be even better...well, I'm hoping.**

**I'll update as soon as I can, but as I don't have a computer I might be a little late in getting all the writing done – (as in I can only write by day during breaks and lunch.) I should have it up soon-ish though, so please don't give up on me!!!**

**Leave me a review with some feedback if you have time! THANKS FOR READING!**


	16. A Father's Testimony

**Wah wah! Two days late and I'm afraid this is quite a short chapter in comparison to my others. (14 pages, so not that short but still.)**

**So yes, I get my computer back tomorrow which means I will finally be able to get down to some hard core writing! Which is woop woop for me. **

**Just a note – the array that Amy has on her chest is a tattoo. It's not actually involved with the Alchemy thief, though there is a history behind it which is quite sweet and Roy related. I shall reveal it at some point, but till then…don't think about it too much.**

**So a huge thank you to my reviewers – 18 for the last chapter! I could cry I'm so happy. **

**But I have a large hunch that none of this would have been possible, infact I know it wouldn't have been, if it were not for my beta reader ****neenabluegirl! ****You are one of the most awesome people ever! THANK YOU!**

**Right –**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist,………….Yet.**

**Warning – Sexual tension, Angst, Swearing. **

**-**

They were lying back to back, the distance between them as wide as an ocean as far as Ed was concerned and still not far enough. It was uncomfortable, cold. His stomach hurt and he just wanted to cradle himself inside of Roy's warm arms, but at the same time he wanted the man to leave desperately. He wanted Mustang to talk to him, but he also wanted him to just keep his mouth shut about everything. Well, truth be told, Ed just couldn't decide what he wanted at all, this void between them was a safe place where nothing happened, nothing changed.

After the events of the afternoon Hohenheim had been taken into custody, going peacefully, his eyes still on his two sons as he was lead away – they held no blame, but a sort of wonder and curiosity that had made Ed half retch. The military was gathering information now, and during the mess of picking up the loose ends Roy had excused himself and Ed and brought them home. Neither had spoken since and the silence was like something cold pressing tightly against their voice boxes, the longer it lasted the more they didn't want to say anything and the more unbearable it got.

The blonde felt anger burn through him, he had so much energy coursing through him now, negative energy – he had to _do _something.

Rolling over he surprised Roy by grabbing him on the shoulder and turning him over, but he didn't give the man time to speak, he just planted his lips roughly against the Colonel's own and kissed him. It was awkward, rough and harsh but the other man returned it as Ed pressed himself upward against him, his hands touching down the other. He wanted to find a solace in the feel of Roy's warm skin, in his touch, but only anger flooded through him now. Roy made a small noise in his mouth as Ed forced his hands up the others shirt, no longer even requesting permission as he tried to take what he desired. He felt a strong pair of fingers encircle his wrists and yank his hands away, Mustang bringing up his knee to separate the two bodies. Ed didn't need it though; the moment he was pushed he pulled back and away, rolling to the other side of the bed. "God damn it." He muttered furiously, closing his eyes as his chest heaved. Behind him Roy was silent. Then he also turned around and the two were lying back to back again, staring to the opposite wall. They both closed their eyes to rest, but sleep didn't come, only the cold pressure that lay between the distances of their bodies now.

-

"He's not the Alchemy Thief." Roy stated calmly to the General who sat across, watching him from the comfort of his chair.

"I'm sorry Colonel Mustang," He began, "but all evidence points to-"

"-We haven't looked at all the evidence." The black haired man interrupted and then quickly added, "Sir."

"…" The General sat back in his chair and sized up to the other man. "This man is Fullmetal's father, isn't he?"

"Yes?"

"But it's not that you're just trying to save him because of that fact, it's already been made clear that Edward is against him…so you actually genuinely believe that this fugitive is innocent."

"Of the accused crimes, yes." Roy nodded stiffly.

"How can I believe what you're saying when even the man's _own son_ doesn't?" The General asked and Mustang repressed the desire to shake the other by the shoulders.

"Fullmetal is sixteen years old and emotional and I am looking at the evidence. If you will not take my word into account now, at least let there be a fair trial at a later date."

The General was silent for a moment and then he inclined his head. "Very well, tomorrow afternoon we will hold a trial for the man – but remember Mustang, one wrong move and your promotion opportunity is gone, is this really worth it?"

"To save an innocent man from the firing squad and catch the real thief? Yes, it's worth it." Mustang responded curtly, giving a small salute before turning and leaving. He heard the General laugh behind him – something about young ambition, but Roy didn't feel young, he felt old, very old. He wanted with all his might to ignore all of this and just pretend like it wasn't happening, to hold Ed and assure him that the boy was doing the right thing, but he couldn't. Edward _wasn't_ doing the right thing, he was being a damned idiot and there was no way that Roy would allow the child to make this choice – it would kill him later.

Striding up the corridor he met with Havoc and Hawkeye who were waiting for him, having a whispered conversation with one another as he approached. Riza straightened.

"How did it go?" She asked, concern in her eyes.

"They've agreed to have a trial." Roy responded with a grunt, "Though how successful that will be is a mystery." The man growled, "Damn it, I need more evidence."

"Colonel-" Havoc started, and then stopped himself, looking a little unsure. Roy raised his eyebrow and sighed.

"Lt. Havoc, if you have anything you want to say to me concerning this case, including your own opinion about what I'm doing now then just say it, I didn't hire the lot of you to do everything I said without question – challenge me if you think it's the right thing to do."

"Well, all evidence is pointing to him being the Alchemy Thief, even Ed thinks so, and he's the only one who's really _met_ the Thief. Why do you think otherwise?"

Roy was silent for a moment, "You're right." He said calmly, "A lot of evidence does point to him being the Thief, even my sister's description of him is right, but I can't help but believe that there's something missing here?"

"Why?"

"His escape…he leapt out of a window, I'm pretty sure the real Alchemy Thief wouldn't have been surprised enough by Alphonse to make a run for it – he could have also just melted through the floor if he really wanted to escape." Roy shrugged, "When we opened fire he only used Alchemy when protecting his son, and he didn't try to run away either – he just defended Al." The Colonel looked to the side, "I want to find out the truth, and to do that I need him alive. Because if we are wrong and we kill this man not only will the Alchemy Thief be at large unbeknownst to us, but when he _does_ strike next Fullmetal will realize he made a mistake and had his own father executed. The boy's an irrational idiot who harbors feelings against the man, but he's not cruel enough to wish death on him – he's just in shock."

A silence followed and then Havoc bowed his head, "Man, whenever I challenge you I always end up looking like an idiot." He muttered and Roy felt the relief of a chuckle erupt from his mouth. Trust Havoc to lighten the mood, even Hawkeye smiled slightly, her face softening.

"Thank you." Mustang said, "Hawkeye go back to my room and make sure that they're not packing away the information for the investigation, Havoc, come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To question our prisoner." Roy responded coolly. Even if he was rooting that the man was innocent, he was guilty of one thing – hurting Edward. Punishment was in order.

-

"You're an interesting man." Mustang said as he entered the room, closing the door after him. Havoc was stood outside, standing guard, and it was just Roy and Hohenheim.

The blonde looked up to the younger man and then looked to the table again, expressionless. Roy tried to repress the urge to kick him in frustration.

"You're not scared?" He asked, "You're going to get executed you know?"

"…" The other looked up, "It doesn't really matter." He muttered, "You'll figure out soon enough that I'm not the one you're looking for."

"Only after you've been killed."

"As I said, that doesn't matter."

Roy narrowed his eyes and then sat down on the opposite side to the table, dipping his voice.

"Listen." He instructed, "I don't think you're the Alchemy Thief, and I want to prove that in a trial. I'm doing this because I want to capture the real one, and because I don't want Ed to get hurt. Understand?"

Golden eyes caught his and Roy pulled up his mask, the child within him shivering – he recognized that look, the look of a father. Hohenheim spoke. "Edward?" He asked.

"Yes."

"…You don't need to go looking for the Alchemy Thief, he will come to you…he will come to Edward." The man said.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been marked."

"That's not exactly a shining example of an explanation." Mustang said irritably.

"He's been chosen…because he's been to the gate." Hohenheim looked the other way, "I don't really understand what that man is after, but I know it's not good."

"…" Roy leaned back, "Why were you in the house?" He asked.

"I was trying to capture him, I found out where he would be striking next, and I knew he only stuck when it rained. I thought I could ambush him, capture him even." Hohenheim explained, "But he must have figured out that you would be there, he set me up."

Roy nodded, "That makes sense, how long have you been tracking him?"

"Ten months." Hohenheim told him, "He uses a disturbing form of Xingan Alchemy so close to Human transmutation that it might as well be. Dealing with the Gate is a dangerous thing, some theories say that if you play with it too much it will just engulf the world and begin anew."

"The Gate again, huh?"

"I see you haven't been there."

"Have you?" Roy asked and the other didn't respond for a moment.

"My case is different." He said quietly. "Unlike Edward and Alphonse, I never attempted human transmutation… but my story is irrelevant now. You want to know about this case?"

"Yes." Roy nodded, drumming his fingers against the table. "Do you know who this Thief is?"

"I don't know his name." Hohenheim shook his head, "I tracked him through his misdeeds and from my basic knowledge of the book he was trying to find."

"Do you know what he's looking for in this book?"

"Not exactly, I only know that it's a Xingan Medical- Alchemy book." Was the response, "I do not know of its where about."

"Shinchyuu, Kekkou, Reiki no Rentanjustushi." Roy said, his mouth sliding over the pronunciation with ease. "The Alchemy of your Mind, Blood flow and Aura – is that the title of the book?"

Hohenheim raised an eyebrow. "Do you have it?"

"Yes."

"You must protect it; if he doesn't have it then he can't do anything to Edward."

"I understand, I will protect it." Roy nodded, and then paused. "The Thief is Xingan isn't he?"

"Yes."

"That means that he couldn't possibly have light eyes – likes yours?"

"He doesn't." The other confirmed and Roy narrowed his own eyes.

"Then on the night that those bodies were discovered my sister Amy saw you."

"…Are you referring to the young woman who I found with the body of that older woman and child?"

"Yes."

"I see." Hohenheim seemed to think for a moment. "I suppose that child is dead now?"

"No." Roy replied shortly, "But his Grandmother is."

"…You mean she was still alive with her body in that many bits?" The other asked surprised and Roy had to hold back the urge to punch the other. His patience was thin with the man.

"You know what I mean." He stated, "Her soul was trapped in his body."

"Yes." Hohenheim immediately seemed to sober. "Yes, I am aware…so, did the body saved itself and reject the other soul?"

"No, his skin began to rot, it was your sons who figured out what was going on." Roy replied, "And it was Edward who freed that woman's soul and saved the boy."

Hohenheim raised an eyebrow, and then half smiled. "Trisha would have been proud."

"Edward is ashamed. He had to kill that woman."

"He freed her soul, it's not killing."

"Alphonse is a soul trapped in armor…killing that woman and saying that it was fine would be the same as rejecting his younger brother."

"Isn't it fine?" Hohenheim asked and this time Roy couldn't help himself, he punched the other square in the face and forced him backward off his chair.

"No you bastard." He shouted, "It's not fine – do you know how much pain those boys have been through?"

Hohenheim stood, his face completely unmarked and expression calm. He sat down again and looked up to Roy. "I don't think my son would have killed the woman unless she wanted him to. If Alphonse also desired it then Edward would be mortified, but he would accept the decision and blame himself for doing that to his younger brother. But Alphonse doesn't want to die, and he doesn't blame Edward. In that body he's not a human being, that doesn't for an instance make him any less mortal and worthy of compassion." Hohenheim suddenly looked angry, "That's the problems with humans, we believe we can only be good to our own kind, so we all strive to be normal to receive love. Such nonsense."

A silence followed and then Roy sat down again, cradling his fist in his other hand. He didn't speak and the blonde opposite him tilted his head to one side.

"You're young so you don't understand that what I say is true – you deny it with every fiber in your body…" He paused, "Young people should definitely rule over the countries, perhaps then they would be less corrupted places."

Roy looked to the table and then let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, that was unprofessional of me." He said, his voice even and controlled.

"You care about my sons…you probably know them better than me." He said quietly, "I understand why you would be angry for what I've done to them… But the past is irrelevant; I have my reasons, and please don't assume that I didn't and don't care for those boys."

"…" Roy glanced up and sighed, "Let's just stick to the case."

"Yes."

"So let me understand this - you saw those bodies, didn't you?"

"Yes, I also met your sister."

"Explain to me what happened." Roy ordered and Hohenheim began.

"I was tracking after the Thief, investigating his most recent places of attack when I saw movement down the bank. Thinking it was him I followed, circling around, so as to check before I attacked. I found the body of the woman first and picked up the axe to look at her stomach – alchemy had been done, just as I feared. I then saw your sister. I asked her what she was doing there, but she panicked – little wonder why, it was dark and I had startled her. I then saw that she was holding that boy, the one who had been used as a vessel. When experimenting with soul transmutation, things can go very wrong, including the vessel losing their mind and becoming violent, I asked her to let go of the child and approached. I forgot I was still holding the axe and she must have assumed I would hurt her, so she screamed. I tried to calm her, but I'm afraid I only caused more panic." Hohenheim shrugged.

"And then she stabbed you." Roy replied, some sort of vague, smug happiness twisting in his gut. "Through the palm."

"Ah…Yes…that's right."

"And apparently you didn't even bleed." Roy leaned forward. "You're quite durable, aren't you? I punched you and didn't even leave a mark, and you get stabbed through the bone and your fine. Are you using alchemy?"

"Of a sort." Hohenheim blinked and Roy decided that it wasn't worth asking about. He didn't care about the man beyond the fact that he was innocent.

"Very well." He stood. "Your story sounds valid enough and it's a base point…now I have to gather the evidence, and you'll have to pray that I find some in time."

"I don't pray."

"No…" Roy looked away, "No, you don't seem the type." He turned to go when Hohenheim spoke.

"You care about him, don't you?"

Roy glanced around. "Who?"

"Edward."

"…Yes."

"But not as a father." Hohenheim spoke, "I saw it in your eyes – when you looked at Alphonse you were fatherly, when you looked to Edward…"

"…Yes." Roy looked around.

"Protect him."

"He doesn't need-"

"-Protect him against himself." Hohenheim said, and in that instance, wisdom far beyond what his years should have allowed glowed from behind his eyes. Roy chocked for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"I will."

-

Ed leaned back, face like fury as Al, on the other side, also turned the other way in obvious defiance. The others in the room shifted with unease; seeing the siblings fight was both terribly awkward and strange, and the atmosphere the two were creating by being in the same room was a killer.

"Uh…" Breda caught eyes with Fuery who was looking as uncomfortable as he felt. Hopefully the Colonel and Havoc would come back soon…this silence was murder.

As if on cue the door burst open and Mustang strode in, face like thunder. Havoc followed behind, looking a little worried. Roy stopped and pointed to Ed, before thrusting his finger toward his office door. "You." He instructed, "In. Now."

A silence followed and then Ed, with a disturbing amount of calm straightened and walked toward the office, moving into the room silently before Mustang followed him and slammed the door. Al looked over his shoulder and they looked around again. For a long moment everything was complete quiet and then the shouting start.

"**What the fuck! Bite me!"**

"**Sweet God in Hell Fullmetal! Clear your head already and look at this properly!"**

"**Who's fucking side are you on!?"  
"On the side of an innocent man."**

"**Innocent my arse!"**

"**He will get shot Fullmetal!"**

"**Great, I hope I can have a front row seat – Ow! What the hell!"**

"**Just listen to yourself – get back here-"**

"**-You just hit me, you cunt!" **

"**Fullmetal I would fucking **_**beat **_**you if it would mean that you had some sense knocked into you - Where in the hell do you think you're going?!"**

"**Fuck you! It's none of your damn business!"**

The door opened again and Ed stormed out, his face bright red, the Colonel stormed after him.

"**How old are you!?" **He demanded and Ed just stuck up his middle finger and ran away down the corridor, his red coat flying after him. Mustang paused for a moment and then looked to Alphonse who was staring at the floor.

"Please…" The suit of amour whispered, "Please stop him."

It didn't take anything more than that, Mustang gave a brief nod, shot his men a look that told them to cover for his absence and then charged after the boy through the open door.

-

By the time Roy got home Edward was already packing his bag furiously, stuffing things into his suitcase, face still twisted with anger. Roy stood watching in the doorway breathing hard, and then he came forward, grabbed Ed's wrists and forced him to stop. Ed shook his way free and tried to punch the other away but Roy shoved him hard against the bed and held him down, pinning him with the weight of his body so that he was unable to move.

For a long moment Ed struggled, and then finally gave in, panting hard with rage and the exertion of having run the whole way there. His eyes burned with denial and hatred.

A long pause followed and then Roy sighed, "Stop…think about this, please."

"Bite me."

"Please."

"…" Ed turned his head away and then shoved Roy off, sitting up and scooting over to the other side of the bed, glaring at him with his arms crossed. Roy felt something inside of him squeeze with tight upset, but he kept his face even.

"Why are you so angry with me?"

"Why the hell do you think I am!?" Ed demanded, "You're taking _his_ side, that bastard!"

"He's not the Alchemy Thief, and you know it." Roy insisted, trying to maintain an air that he was not disturbed by the distance that lay between them now. "Please, how can you think that I would let an innocent man take the punishment for something that he hasn't done?"

"Do you have any idea what he did to me!?" Ed demanded, and then he stood, walking along the other side of the wall, a dark furious energy burning through him as he paced. "I'll never forgive him. Never!"

"Edward." Roy stood as well, and grabbed the other by the shoulder, "For what that man has done to you I would beat him a thousand times over, but please…Edward please don't do this to yourself. Help me, help me prove he's innocent, face up to your past already."

And it was as if he had snapped the last string that held them together. This time Ed did punch him. Hard. **"Don't you dare! You fucking hypocrite, don't you dare preach to me! Why the hell should I do what you are afraid to do!? I've already had to face and pay for enough of my past, but you wouldn't even visit your own **_**dying **_**mother in hospital! Why the hell should I have to do this when you couldn't even do half of what I've done!? **_**You're**_** the fucking **_**coward**_**!"**

A long, shocked silence followed and then Roy straightened from where had doubled over clutching his abdomen, and he just stared to Ed with a raw, horrified hurt unshielded in his eyes and face.

'…_How could he have…how…how could he…?'_

Roy gulped and tried to speak, but no words came out. He closed his eyes, his chest on fire from the verbal blow that he just been dealt to him. He wanted to kick Fullmetal, to tell him that his case was different. He wanted to deny it all, throw the boy out, tell him he was being immature, but the truth burnt harder than anything else. He had avoided his past like the plague, even now when it was chasing him he only faced it for his own needs…he couldn't even look to the few years he had lived with his father, Ishbal was bad enough. Sure, he had forgiven his mother but that had never been the issue – he couldn't forgive himself. And here he was telling Fullmetal to man up and face the hardest and most painful part of his already broken life. He swallowed again, and then finally he spoke, "You're right." He whispered, his voice so uneven it could have belonged to someone else, "But…Leave it a few years, and the guilt that you killed your own father will haunt you. Even if his death was indirect, even if you hated him, the pain would be horrific. You've made a lot of mistake because adults haven't been there to help you…but no more Edward. I couldn't give a crap about that man…but I don't want you to make anymore." He paused, "It's something you have to, something only _you_ can do" He paused again, his voice so quiet it was barely audible. "You're right…I am a coward."

And with that he turned and left the house, walking out into the cold evening, his chest stinging and screaming in pain as he left the blonde alone.

-

Ed stared after Mustang, and then sat back again, crossing his arms in angry defiance against the hot angry tears that threatened to spill. He glared to the floor and then held his head in his hands, shame burning through him. The words had come out of him so quickly…he hadn't meant to say them, he really hadn't…they had just…come out.

After a long moment he got up and went to his bag, unsure of whether to pack it, or unpack it. Mustang probably didn't want him hanging around now, and to honest, although a desire was burning in him to stay, he also felt stupid just sitting here waiting. It was ruined, all of it broken, he wasn't welcome here anymore.

But then where would he go? Al wouldn't even talk to him now, and he wouldn't leave Central with Hohenheim still in jail. Winry was also out of the question, she'd agree with Al – she would. Ed had no one…nobody in the world now. And that was very lonely.

'_Maybe I should just disappear…Just vanish.'_

He paused.

'_Vanish like my old man did.'_

Edward knew that the military would look for him, but he could hide if he wanted – he'd be able to pull the wool over their eyes. He could even feign his own death, it would be easy, he could already see how everything would plan out.

And when he needed to have changes to his automail done? Well he would go to Rush Valley, someone was bound to be able to do it.

And when he ran out of money? Well, he was an alchemist, he could make a trade very easily for himself, and survive very easily by himself.

And when the pain of leaving his loved ones behind really struck him hard and true…well, Ed was already used to that. He had a secret mantra that he could say to make it all better – 'they are better off without me.'

Standing he shoved the last few things into his suitcase and clipped it down. He wasn't strong enough to cope with all of this anymore. Time to just disappear, like the coward he was.

Grabbing his bag he held it in tight fingers and walked toward the door, his heart heavy and his mind blank as he fought the urge to just stop and sit on Mustang's sofa, breathe in his smell and remember.

He reached out slowly for the door and then faltered. His hands frozen in place as if every fiber in his body was demanding that he take control of himself and do the right thing – grow up.

'_But…I'm scared. Why do I have to do this? Why do I have to defend him? Everything … everything that ever happened, how the hell am I supposed to face that man now!?'_

Before he could come to any conclusion about his inner turmoil a knock sounded on the other side of the door and he jumped in surprise. He stood completely still for a moment, staring at the wooden surface and then the knock came again, louder.

"Hey? Can you let me in? I saw you go past, I know you're in there, please Roy." A female voice said and Ed felt his stomach twist with sickness. He cleared his throat and opened the door to speak.

"You've just missed him, he went out." He said and then stopped dead as his eyes came to rest on the lady who stood there. He knew her face.

"Oh, it's you." She blinked and then shot him a warm smile, "Edward Elric right? Hi, I'm Matilda."

"You're…You're Layla's sister." Ed realized and Matilda clapped her hands in glee that he had realized.

"That's right." She said, "Sorry for bursting in like this, I just needed talk to Roy-baby, is he in?"

And just like that it was as if Ed had been punched hard in the gut. He dropped to his knees, put his head into his hands and forced himself to hold back a broken harsh sob, gripping his fringe roughly between his fingers as he gasped in almost physical pain. Matilda was on her knees beside him in an instant.

"Edward! Are you alright?" She asked, "You were wounded recently right? Is it ok?" She panicked, and in that minute she was a flustering mother looking this way and that in terror. Ed shook his head, and then tears burst from his eyes and he just cried, unable to contain himself. The golden eyed woman froze and stared at him, before slowly coming in completely and closing the door behind her. She leaned down and put her arms around his shoulders, drawing him in.

"Hey." She whispered softly, "Hey now, hey, don't cry." She soothed, rubbing her hand up and down his back, but it only made him cry harder. Now that he had started he felt like his pride had already been shattered, he had nothing more to hide from her. "What's wrong?"

"…I don't want to be alone." Ed cried, "I don't want to run away."

She tightened her grip around him. "You don't have to." She whispered but he shook his head again, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I've broken everything; I've done something so bad." He cried, "My own brother hates me, and … and Roy won't even let me touch him, I want to go on in our relationship but it's like he doesn't want us to! And I…I…" And at this point Ed was hysterical, a state which he was unused to, and absolutely hated. "And now I called him a coward! I brought up his past and used it against him! I'm the worst person in the world."

Up against him Matilda froze, and Ed waited for the moment where she would pull away and slap him for what he had done…but she remained completely still. Then finally she leaned away and took his face in her hands, staring to him curiously. "What part of his past did you use against him?" She asked firmly.

"…The fact that he wouldn't go to see his mother in hospital because she left him." Ed flinched, but the other did nothing but stare to him.

"He…He told you that already?"

Ed blinked, and then nodded, "But he hasn't told me what happened between him and his father."

"He hasn't told anyone." Matilda suddenly snapped, "I know only because I saw the medical reports from Sarah…But he's told you about some of his past?"

"…Yes." Ed still had tears crawling down his face, but his sobs had faltered. Matilda stared silently at him for a moment and then she smiled.

"You're an idiot." She whispered. "Go to him now and apologize."

"He doesn't ever want to see me again! How could he want to? He's better off without me-" Ed started but was cut off as this time she did strike him across the face, her own eyes burning.

"What are you, an idiot!? Don't be so stupid!" She hissed, "Isn't it obvious how much he cares for you Edward Elric?! Don't you realize just what you mean to him!? He's put everything on the line for you; do you honestly think that he'd want someone he thought so much about to disappear from his life? He loves you, you idiot!"

"…Loves…me?" Ed blinked, and stared to Matilda who now had tears in her eyes, her hands wrapped tightly around her belly as if she was holding herself in.

"Of course…" She whispered in a voice that was so filled with pain it could have torn the flesh in Ed's heart.

"…" Ed stared to her, and then gulped, "Do you…are you…in love with him?" He dared to ask and this time Matilda laughed, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"No." She said, "I'm…I'm such a selfish person…I've been using him for years now…" She inhaled sharply, "I loved a man once, but circumstance wouldn't allow us to be together so I left, I thought I was doing him a favour. But I was wrong, he signed himself up for the war and didn't come back…and…and Roy looked like him. I found solace with him, and he found solace with me…I've had men and women want me for years but the only one I ever wanted was the one I blew it with, the one I hurt the most because I thought…I thought if I left it would be better…" She touched Ed's face, "You're a fool, don't waste this, please, don't waste this." She gave him a watery smile, "Me neither, I have to grow up now too."

Ed stared to her and then he stood and nodded, face unsure but heart ready.

"Go." Matilda instructed, "Go and find him, and for the love of God Edward please - _please_ don't him let go."

-

The park was almost empty when Ed finally caught sight of the black haired man sitting on a bench staring blankly forward, face dispassionate and eyes unfocused. Ed hesitated for a moment and then he approached slowly and stood at the man's side. Roy didn't even move and the blonde half wondered if he had even noticed him.

"…You know this is where they beat the shit out of me." He finally said and Roy's eyes widened and he looked sharply to Ed who stared back to him, aware that his own eyes were still disturbingly red from crying. There was a silence and then the Colonel looked back forward.

"Yeah, I know." He said, "I figured this would be the last place you'd come to…I doubted you wanted me in your way."

"If I wanted to avoid you trust me when I say that I could have without you having to hide yourself." Ed came and sat beside him. There was a pause and then he spoke.

"The Alchemy thief used pieces of paper and drew out arrays." He said, "Hohenheim can use alchemy by clapping his hands…like me."

"…" Roy turned to him, eyebrows raised. "I didn't even remember that, how long have you-?"

"-Since I saw him use alchemy to protect Al." Ed admitted, "The Alchemy Thief was also smaller, and he had darker eyes." Ed sagged his head. "I didn't want Hohenheim to die…but I also didn't want to do him any favours, because I felt like it would make it seem like I had forgiven him for what he did to our mother…" Ed looked up to the sky and sighed. "My mother loved him so much, Al and I learned Alchemy because we knew that she loved it, because seeing the pride and happiness in her eyes…well, I think it healed a little of her loneliness because we were so much like him in that sense…" Ed paused, "But it shouldn't have been just us standing outside of that gravestone the day she was buried…he should have been there. It was childish really, because even though we had no way of contacting him I expect him to somehow know and come back. I wanted him too…and I hated the fact that he didn't, even if it wasn't his fault…It made me hate the fact he'd left even more, it made me hate him."

"…It must have been…hard."

"Yeah." Ed paused and then he leaned into the Colonel and clasped his hand in his automail fingers. "…You're not a coward Roy."

"I am, you weren't wrong."

"No…no you're not. I said that while I was angry and you know I didn't mean it." Ed paused, "I'm the coward-"

"-Fullmetal, no you-"

"- I was going to run away you know. Just disappear. Like a child wanting revenge for being told off." Ed laughed hollowly. "Only I'm not a child anymore and I could have done it. Maybe I would have killed myself in spite…that's the kind of coward I am." He smiled, "But you know what, I feel like less of a coward when I'm with you, even if our relationship is going to pot I still…I still want to be with you, even if it's a rocky road, and even if it's hard for you I'm afraid I'm just selfish like that."

Roy squeezed his fingers and then pulled his hand away and put his arm around the boy's shoulders, drawing him in. "You're not the selfish one Edward Elric." He whispered, "It must have been hard, right?" he repeated.

"Yeah…" And then Ed was crying again, face buried in the others shoulder, "Yeah, it was hard."

-

He gently caressed the others back. Up and down, up and down, up and down, like the waves of the ocean, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Even in sleep Edward clung to his arm, curled up against his chest, face so childlike and innocent in desires that Roy could feel the love inside of him double just looking at it. He drew the other in closer, pressing his lips to the boy's forehead, his hand still rubbing the child's back as he hummed under his breath, the tender stray few notes of a lullaby. Ed gave out a soft mumble and bundled tighter into the warmth of Roy's body, Roy kissed him again and whispered gently into his ear.

"You know, right?" He breathed, "Do you know how much I love you?"

-

"On the Friday of last week I had an encounter with the real alchemy thief." Ed stated, voice strong and face focused as he faced the judge and jury.

"No such encounter was recorded," the judge responded and Ed nodded.

"I'm aware." He replied, "But I wasn't working at the time, I was still on leave due to my injuries."

"Never the less something should have been reported." The Judge replied and Ed was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"I was silenced sir." He replied and a small utter fell the whole way across the room. The eldest Elric eyes caught with Roy's who gave him a nod of approval to continue. "The real Alchemy Thief is a dangerous man, he also seems to have a lot of information on both myself and my family. The type of Alchemy he uses is also one that invades the mind as well as body. He installed in me an irrational fear that controlled me until I had sense knocked into me."

"And what knocked sense into you, Major Elric?" The Judge asked and the boy smiled.

"Having my spleen ruptured, sir." He replied and a small titter and gasp fled across the court room as the judge shifted. The military had no right to complain about Edward actions when four of their own most trusted had nearly killed him. "Extreme pain and coma can reset the brain, or disrupt it, in my case I was reset." Ed paused, "The real Alchemy Thief uses a much different type of alchemy than this man – that is my professional analysis. Physically the Thief is also smaller, his eyes are dark, and he's also most likely of Xing'an blood. None of these descriptions fit Hohenheim of Light, and his story, without having all of this evidence said to him, fits. He is innocent, and the real Thief is still at large a proof of which was filed through this morning. – Another library was broken into. It was not as destroyed, but it was definitely the original Thief – the style is almost identical, I know, I went to investigate myself." Ed said, leaning back and immediately talking broke out in the court room, people turning to one another. Ed kept his eyes straight, not looking to Hohenheim who glanced quickly to him.

Finally the Judge brought his hammer down and ordered for silence. He sat back and watched Edward with a curious expression.

"What you say is true." He replied, "But how can I know that you are not simply appealing for the man and finding pretty words of evidence to support your claim, are you truly thinking of the safety of our city? After all, this man is your father."

A deadly silence followed, all eyes on Ed. The boy took in a deep breath and then spoke. "A day ago I might have hit you for saying that…but now I'll say it – You're right, he is my father. We share the same blood, hell, I look pretty much exactly like him…This is also the first time I've seen him in much over ten years." Ed paused, "But I didn't step into this box to vent my emotions about him – trust me, if I had you might be hearing something very different to what I'm saying now. The man before you now may be someone who I care about or hate, but that doesn't make him any less innocent than you or I – that information is totally irrelevant to what I'm doing here. I came here because we need to stop convicting innocent men and look for the real killer… I came to stop the military making a terrible mistake." He said, "So fuck the fact he's my father, that's my answer."

-

"How delicately put Fullmetal." Mustang crossed his arms and smiled as Edward stuck out his tongue to the man.

"Hey, I might have grown up a little bit, but I'm not planning to be an adult just yet."

"How mature of you to say." Roy's eyes twinkled, and felt his chest swell with pride as the other looked away, cheeks burning a little red. Before the boy had any more time to brood over what he had just done he was literally thrown over by Winry who wrestled him to the ground, pinning him down as she practically cried. Roy blinked – he hadn't even seen her come down the corridor…wow, the woman was fast.

"Edward! I'm so glad…you made the right decision, I'm so glad." She blubbered as Al ran up behind her and then faltered, looking down to his brother, their eyes catching, and smiled weakly.

"See…" The blonde muttered, "You're big brother isn't that much of a prick." He muttered and Al gave out a long sigh.

"You're such an idiot." He responded and then leaning down he clasped Ed's hand as Winry got off, and pulled the smaller boy to his feet. "Only you could pull something like that off."

"Yeah…" Ed laughed, "Only me." There was a pause and then he sighed. "Sorry for being such a dick these last few days, I guess just too many things have been happening at once."

"Yeah…it's alright, I forgive you. Thanks for…thanks for helping Dad, I know you didn't do it for him, but thanks anyway."

Ed stared up to Al for a minute and then gave a half nod casting his eyes to the side and starting to the floor before grinning and looking back to him again with a small chuckle. "Sure, no problem." He said and Mustang almost burst out into laughter at the brave face Ed had forced on. No one else but Alphonse and Mustang would see through it, but it was there, as clear as day.

'…_He's a good kid.'_

Suddenly from behind, unnoticed by the Elrics, Hohenheim was escorted out of the courtroom, now a free man. Roy caught his eyes and the blonde man gave him a small nod of appreciation. The man nodded back, and then frowned half sadly. He tapped Ed on the shoulder and leaning down whispered in his ear.

"Now's your chance if you want to hit him." He said, indicating to **Hohenheim** who walked past. The blonde cracked a grin, excusing himself and left the room. Mustang told a bemused Alphonse that his brother had simply gone to go and get a file for him. Hughes on the other hand was laughing with an all knowing eye.

-

"Hohenheim!" Ed shouted, glaring down the stairs to the man who was walking away. The blonde turned, his glasses reflecting the light in a way that his eyes were invisible. Ed stared down to him, mouth drawn into a thin line, and fists clenched. He took in a deep breath and spoke out loud to the man. "You should have been there. You should have come back to Mum before she died, you should have been there to stop us doing what we did… I can't forgive you for that, for making our mother wait till she died…but I can live with the fact that you never wanted her to die. You left us, but I remember that you put up that swing before you did, and even though you should have been there, we shouldn't have done what we did. Hohenheim, I don't like you as a person, but you're my father and I'm not going to deny that anymore. You gave Al and I alchemy, through the love our mother had for us and through love of our mother we learned it. I won't say it was a gift from you because we had to work hard to get it…so I'll say instead that it was your testimony…and it's one I will wear proudly, no matter how much of a cunt I think you are. Understand!?"

Hohenheim stared silently to him and then he smiled. "You boys will grow strong." He paused, and then added, "Perhaps you might need to a little more than Al though."

"**Who the hell are you calling short! Hey! Get back here! Hey! I'll fucking punch you!"**

Hohenheim just walked away and Ed glared to his broad back before giving a faint smile.

"Next time…" He muttered, "I'll give you a punch worth the thirteen years you've missed, and then we'll talk."

-

"Ah." Mustang blinked in confusion as they got to the house. On the floor a little envelope lay, having been pushed through the post box. "Little late for post." He muttered picking it up, before passing it to Edward with a bemused look.

"It's for you." He muttered, eyebrows raised and then went further into the flat, throwing his coat to the side. Edward blinked and then looked down to the envelope which had 'Edward-Cutie' written elegantly on it with a small heart. Already the boy was in no doubt about who had sent it. He ripped it open and looked at the small note written inside.

_**Dear Edward-Cutie,**_

_**I hope that by the time you read this everything will be sorted out with you and Roy-baby. Me too, I've decided that it's time I matured up so I'm going to start working hard to be the adult I should be. **_

_**This letter is just a little piece of advice for a problem you mentioned yesterday, about Mustang now wanting you to touch him… Well, that's a pile of shit sweetie, the guy's a sexaholic and he's super sensitive to touch so no worries, you can get him easily. He's probably just nervous.**_

_**So, if you need something to break the ice, try this out –**_

Ed's eyes bulged as he read the rest of the letter, his cheeks burning. Then he smirked, this was going to be…interesting.__

_**Best of luck to you darling, looking forward to seeing you smiling next time I see you – Layla says you've got a cute little grin. **_

_**Signed Matilda,**_

_**XXXXXXXX**_

Yep. This was going to be interesting. Very interesting.

**-**

**Mwuhahahahaha! Yay for short(er) chapters!!!**

**The next chapter is going to be a special – Roy's past finally revealed. So some for warning to wet your appetites – Rape, violence, angst, romance, and all that jazz!!! See you all next week! I'll try to get it up ASAP! **


	17. Broken Children

**And finally, after being two weeks late, I have for you all an update! (Please accept my sincere apologies for the tardiness of this chapter!)**

**I want to say a BIG BIG thank you to both of my beta readers ****Kaleigh Elric**** and ****neenabluegirl****. You two are both awesome, and under your guidance I think I am slowly improving!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers as well, I'm so happy that I have so many – I never thought it would be this popular! **

**Anyway –**

**WARNING: (PLEASE READ!!!)**** – This chapter contains graphic scenes of child violence, rape, and sex. You have been warned!!!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters. Roy's sisters/family/angsty past/and medical conditions are all mine though! Mwuhahahaha!!!**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

Ed gave out another little moan of pleasure as he rubbed his hands over and across his sore body, massaging the muscles around his automail shoulder, and spreading the oil into the skin. From behind him Mustang shifted again, clearing his throat awkwardly, but Ed pretended not to notice. The man had formally been sitting in the kitchen working when Ed had excused himself to the bed room. From there he had stripped off his shirt and using some scented oil he had found in the bathroom he begun to massage his tender muscles, humming a stray song to himself as he did. Finally, having been totally ignored up to this point through all of his subtle hints, Mustang spoke.

"…Fullmetal, what are you doing?"

"It's been raining a lot recently, so I'm tense." The boy replied slowly, allowing his voice to draw out and dip. He heard Mustang gulp as he stopped massaging his body and went to his chest, looping under his arm to his back.

"Well…do you have to…do it now? Here…_like that?_" The other asked, his voice straining at the end as Ed began to slowly sway his waist, allowing his skin to grate his own hands and touch.

"And what's it to you if the answer is yes?" He asked, smiling to himself as he let out a soft moan, his fingers working through the tense muscle.

"It's…very…distracting." The other finally managed to say and Ed withheld a triumphant grin.

"Is that so? Well, in that case you have two choices. You can either go back to the kitchen to work and stop watching me…or, you can come over here and _help me_." He replied, arching upward and running his hands up and down the sides of his waist, the movement sexual and smooth. There was a moment of silence, then he felt warm hands touch against his ribcage, caressing up and down as Roy lent in and started nipping his neck, his breathing a little harder then normal. Ed traced the others hands and rubbed up his arms.

"Hey, I didn't say you could do it for free," he said slowly, arching backward so that the curve of his back was pressed into Roy's chest. He took hold of both of Roy's hands and traced them down his own body, around the thighs to his backside. Mustang arched his hips up a little so that they had even more contact.

"Not for free huh?" He asked softly.

"That's right. Equivalent Exchange says that for you getting to touch me _here _I get to feel your skin too."

Roy seemed to hesitate for a moment. Ed took hold of his hands and touched them to the bulge of his erection through his trousers.

"See how hard you've made me already?" He said, voice dipping sensuously as Roy's breath hitched. There was a moment and then he replied.

"Alright."

Ed let go and behind him the other man peeled off his shirt and put it to the side. Ed turned to look at him and smiled before extending out his hands and tracing his fingers over the toned muscles of the other's body, causing the man's muscles to ripple with anticipation. He touched every bit of his skin before curving around the back and clutching the other's arse. He gently coaxed him forward and reached upward so that their heads were at the same height. He smiled at Roy gently and, tilting his head slightly, he leaned up and kissed his bottom lip, pulling away as Roy tried to deepen the kiss. The man gave out a little whine and Ed pulled him in tighter, rubbing himself up hard against his lover. He kissed him again and pulled back once more, making Mustang arch forward to return the kiss. This time Ed flicked out his tongue, but he didn't allow their lips to stay together for long. He could feel Roy's heart hammering already against his chest, his own thundering just off beat to the Colonel's.

Roy traced his hands down to Ed's arse and, hitching him upward, made the boy open his legs. Roy laid him backward. He leaned down so that their groins were rubbing and Ed wrapped his legs up around the others waist.

"I bet I have complete control of you." Ed breathed into Roy's ear as the other began to kiss his neck. The man grunted and gave out a soft chuckle.

"Is that right?"

"I can drive you wild." The boy confirmed and Roy pulled away and raised his eyebrows. "What, you don't believe me?"

"I'd like to see you do it." He replied and Ed tilted his head to one side, accepting the challenge with a grin. He was aware that his cheeks were already flushed, but he swallowed his embarrassment and forced himself to have more confidence in his ability – Matilda had said it would work, and so far she hadn't been wrong. Apparently the oily massage thing was always gold dust.

"Well?" Mustang whispered, watching him with keen dark eyes.

"I was giving you a moment to prepare yourself." Ed said softly, arching his hips up into the other. Roy seemed to almost shudder at the touch which was pulled away all too quickly. Roy moved down to keep contact with the boy, and Ed gave out several long moans, writhing underneath of him as he groaned the others name, licking his lips. It didn't take long for Roy to begin kissing him desperately.

"Ok, you've made your point," he said, his voice rough as he traced his hands along the boy's body.

"Really? Already? I expected you to hold out for a little bit longer than that." Ed smirked, and then arched upward again with another, louder groan, rubbing himself into the other who's face was starting to redden. As he lay back down, Mustang's body followed him and soon the two were lying together, panting and trying to touch every part of their skin to each others. Ed nipped at Roy's ear playfully and let out another groan. "Take me." He whispered and he felt the other gulp, his breathing rash and fast. "Come on…ugh…right here…right now…I want you to cum inside me hard-"

But Ed didn't have time to finish because then, suddenly, everything seemed to happen very quickly. Mustang grabbed both of Ed's wrists and pinned him back, biting at his exposed neck as he slipped in a hand under the others boxers and pulled them down to reveal his throbbing length. Up to this point Roy had always been slow and very careful whenever he did anything and Ed felt an almost panic rise up within him as the other found his entrance and began to rub it expectantly. Trying to pull away a little Ed felt Mustang force more weight on him to keep him pinned into place, and his grip tightened on the boy's wrists, not letting him move freely.

Edward let out a little gasp as a couple of fingers, un-lubricated, forced their way into him and he arched back with a little cry, wriggling in a terrifying mixture of surprise, pain, excitement and fear. He felt Roy's mouth crash against his own, silencing him, his tongue dominant and strong as he practically choked the boy. And then-

Mustang drew back as fast as lightening, rolling to the other side of the bed, his breathing hard and fast. Ed stared to him, eyes wide as he tried to grab a control over all the feelings and emotions that rushed through him. For a long moment the two remained completely silent, and then, Ed spoke.

"Wh-what's wrong?" He asked, "Why did you stop?"

Roy didn't answer for a long moment and when he did he only shook his head, his body shaking badly.

"…" Ed stared to him open mouthed and then embarrassment and anger flared through him and he pulled up his trousers. "Shit." He said and Roy looked around to him. "**Shit!**" The boy repeated and then snarled. "Is it that bad huh? **You won't even let me touch you!**" He snapped and Roy opened his mouth to argue. Ed cut across him before he could. "**Enough of your jack shit excuses, just fucking admit it! You wouldn't hesitate to have sex with anyone else if they did all of that – in fact, I doubt they would even have to! Yet I have to pull out all of the stops just to get you to take your fucking shirt off!"** Ed stopped, panting with rage as the other stared at him, mouth agape as if he couldn't believe the words the other was saying. **"So just admit it – you can't get it off with me because you're just not interested. If that's the case then just tell me and I'll stop embarrassing myself like this!"**

"Fullmetal, stop being so ridiculous-"

"**-I'm not being fucking ridiculous!"**

"**Yes you are, you irrational idiot!"**

**"Just fuck off!"** Ed snarled, **"Just fuck off!"**

Roy stared at him for a long time, and then his face twisted red with fury and he grabbed his shirt. "Fine," he spat and left the room.

Ed stared after him angrily, and then with a strangled scream he punched the pillow and threw himself down onto the bed, kicking and shouting into the duvet cover as frustration, upset and pain erupted through him.

_'How can I make him want me?! How the hell can I make him want me already!?'_

_-_

_'I've fucked up big time.'_

Roy stared at his remaining whiskey with an almost blank expression before downing the rest and putting the glass down next to the now practically empty bottle. It had been a good hour since he had stormed out of the room, and in that time he had managed to drink down his temperament. Now he felt very empty, as if the alcohol had relieved him of his pain…no, relieved was not the word – the emptiness was just as bad as the crushing anger. The drink had simply replaced the fury and frustration that had been boiling up inside of him. He gave a fatigued sigh and stood. He had been complaining that Ed had been immature, but really he was guilty of the same exact crime.

_'It's time to grow up already…who gives a crap about your Daddy issues – there's a hell of a lot more at stake here, so stop fucking this up!'_

He shouted internally, walking back toward the bedroom. When he reached it he hesitated outside of the door before slipping into the room and coming to stand beside the bed. Edward was lying with his eyes closed, curled up in the sheets, fists clenching the duvet tightly. Roy could already see that he wasn't asleep, but that he was, like the man, feeling very empty. He paused, and then he spoke, the alcohol loosening his tongue.

"You don't know what you do to me," he said bluntly, and was greeted only by silence as he took in another deep breath and just let his words spill. "Because you're wrong, you know? When you say that I'm just not attracted…Damn it, Edward, one kiss from you and I'm gagging for more with a hard on that actually hurts I'm so desperate. I'm not strong enough to resist you though, saying no to you is like denying every part of my body what is desires – you have no idea how hard it is for me to stop myself. But there's a strong, much more pathetic side of me which stops me from doing what I want, and what you want… I'm sorry, I was so concerned with myself that I didn't stop to think about what any of this meant for you, what it appeared like to you. You have every right to be angry – of course you do, because you're right. I've not been a saint; it's true – much too true. I've slept with a lot of people. People I don't even know, whose faces and names I don't even remember. And I know that you know that. I know that you've seen enough, you've seen me act this way for far too long for me to deny that I'm just nervous or anything. Clearly I'm not, there used to be times when I was having sex every night with somebody different. God, Edward, in that respect, you are right, you are so right. But here's the thing; in the past I had to have lots of new thrills along with the steady comfort of Matilda to be able to get anywhere. I just couldn't stay interested for too long, I couldn't stay in a relationship – I wasn't stable enough… Edward, you don't understand the power you have over me. I've never wanted something this much, and certainly not for so long. But you just don't see that at all."

Ed had his eyes open now and was watching him, face betraying nothing. Roy stared back and gulped, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I know that saying all of this really means shit…I've always been full of words, so how can you trust me?"

Edward didn't say anything, but agreement and curiosity burnt in his eyes. Almost as if he was challenging Roy to find a way to prove himself. Roy already could see that there was no other choice.

"I have to show you. I have you show you what you do to me." He hesitated, "This time I'll…I won't stop myself. I'll really do it. I've been pathetic, I really have, I'm sorry…I'll do it properly this time."

He felt sick to his stomach as Ed slowly sat up and watched him silently with his bright golden eyes. Oh, those beautiful, beautiful golden eyes.

Slowly, the Elric opened his arms and Roy took a hold of him, pushing him onto the bed and running his hand up and down his chest. He was starting to shiver now, his head was spinning, but he tried to draw pleasure from the boy's soft skin. It was easy enough, even with Ed studying him almost angrily; the boy was so sexually arousing it wasn't even funny. He kissed the blonde's neck and shoulder, slowly undoing his shirt, the movement awkward.

_"Please, don't."_

Someone said inside of him, but he forced them out, his body trembling even harder as he went to Ed's boxers, ready to pull them down.

_"Please don't, please…This is wrong, this is – please stop!"_

And suddenly he was breathing too fast, his whole chest heaving as he tried to control the trembling of his body, his heart beating dangerously fast against his rib cage. Arms looped around him and drew him into a warm chest. Roy continued to gasp for air, feeling almost feverish as he shook his head desperately – he recognised this feeling and he had to hold it back with all of his will. "Ah…I…" He began, but he choked, his stomach going into spasms just as a voice said quietly above him,

"Can't do it?" Ed was staring down at him with sad eyes and Roy felt every single fibre in his body grind to a terrifying fault. His lips trembled like he was freezing, and after one look from the boy he realised that he couldn't hold it back anymore. He buried his head into Ed's shoulder and let out a loud sob, breathing erratically. Beneath him, Edward froze, and then next second, he felt the blonde fighting furiously to be able to see the other's face. But Mustang refused, trying with all of his might to deny the fact that his weakness had broken through.

"Roy?" Ed asked, and there was panic in his voice. "Roy? Hey – it doesn't matter. Roy? Speak to me?" He took hold of the man's cheeks and forced him to look up, tears steaming down his cheeks. The moment he saw it, Ed's face paled in horror. He looked so shocked that at any other time Mustang might have laughed, but now he just cried harder, pulling himself away and just burying himself into Ed's shoulder again.

"I…" He stuttered, trying to control his breathing as the other held onto him fiercely, confusion and panic running through him. "I'm sorry…It's not you…God, I swear it's not you…I'm just fucked up. I'm fucked up," he gasped, holding the other tightly.

"Roy – No! No, you're not. It's ok, sorry I was being an arse – hey come on! Roy, you aren't." The boy was ranting now, upset clear in his voice and Roy just sobbed louder.

"I…am." He replied, and then, as if he just couldn't hold it down, the truth was forced from his mouth in uneasy stutters. "I-I was t-twelve when…when m-my father first d-did this to me."

As the words spilt out like blood over flowing from a wound, Roy felt his whole body just spin in terror and shock. He had just admitted something so dirty – so pitiful to a sixteen year old boy. How broken and desperate _was_ he?

After a long moment he dared to look up and met Ed's eyes. The boy's mouth was agape and an expression which couldn't be described as anything else then horrified.

_'…Horrified.'_

And Mustang opened his mouth and just laughed, the tears steaming freely down his face as he expressed all of the hidden trapped emotions through this bitter, heart breaking sound.

"I was twelve when my father first raped me."

-

"We lived a relatively normal life all of us in the beginning. And by us I mean my parents, myself and my sister Karin. Yes, that was before the other two were born, David and Katherine that is. When it was just the four of us I remember a great happiness, a real satisfaction with just everything in my life. My mother was beautiful and wonderful, and my father was handsome and clever. Together they spoilt us as children and we just loved it. People all around envied the closeness of our family, the happiness that we all shared. It was only after Katherine was born that I started to notice something…strange. At first it seemed only small, but I saw it none the less in the way my parents acted around each other all of a sudden. It was like my father was having a hard time with something, and my mother was trying to keep everything normal.

My father started to spend less and less time at home, and I just could never understand why. Karin was still too young to see it, and to Katherine it was normal but I…I felt strange, yes I remember."

_Standing at the top of the stairs Roy watched silently as his mother and father embraced. But it was all wrong. His mother gripped him like she was trying to hold on to him, like she was trying to pull him out of the depths of the sea where he was drowning. He just shook his head in response, pulled away and went out. Roy just watched, he could only watch._

"It was when I was about eight that my mother got pregnant again and she just decided to up and leave. I knew that it tore at her heart to leave the man that she loved so much behind, and I could see that she was doing it for love of her children…But that didn't change the fact that my father was still her best friend, her greatest companion.

So she left me.

_Once again he stood watching silently as the bags were stacked near the doorway. Karin was stood ready to leave, eyes wide with sleepiness. Roy looked at her for a minute, and then with a sigh he approached and put his arms around her. She didn't understand – of course she didn't, she hadn't seen any of this coming, unlike him. Up above his father was stood watching over the banister of the hallway, face scrunched and pained. He couldn't come down to say good bye, something about it seemed inappropriate. _

_"Right, all ready." His mother rubbed her hands and then looked to Roy, her face filled with pain beyond belief. "The both of you get into the car." She instructed at Katherine and Karin who took hold of their little bags and walked out of the house. They didn't understand. They didn't. _

_"I'm sorry." _

_The words sounded too sincere to Roy that he almost wriggled in unease. He shrugged and she got onto her knees and hugged him long and deep. "You take care of him now Roy, please, I beg you." She whispered, and he could feel the tears dribbling down his collar from her chin. "Please."_

"And that was it. Later on I found out that the reason for her disappearance is that my father had started to feel paedophilic tendencies, which wasn't something that I would have understood at that age. You see my father was so desperate to save his marriage and family he'd tried to hold it off as long as possible and go out to sort his little problems, but both my parents were worried about what he might do to his daughters- especially if my mother was on her back with a new baby and couldn't satisfy his desires. So they agreed that she would leave while he sorted himself out…My mother didn't think that he'd do anything to his son, she left me because she was convinced that given time he'd start to feel fatherly affection toward us again…I was a reminder that his family still loved him."

_He could feel eyes watching him from behind but he didn't turn from where he was sat looking out of the window to the road way that was now empty. It had been an hour since they had driven off. _

_Arms came either side of him and his father just hugged him, kissing the top of his head with deep sadness. "They'll come back soon Roy." He whispered, "But just for now it's the two of us, ok?"_

_"Yeah…" He paused, "Da?"_

_"Yes Kid?"_

_"I love you."_

_"Yeah, love you too."_

"After that I only ever saw my mother, sisters and new baby brother once during the time I lived with my father alone. That was when I was thirteen and they didn't even know that I saw them – I didn't show myself either. I watched them from a shop window; I noticed my mother's hair was greying slightly.

At first living with my father was simple enough. He tried to keep a life going, he did, and he was a good father, as good as any… but there lay the problem, he missed his wife…and out of all of his children I was the one who looked the most like her.

I became very aware when I was about eleven that he would start coming home later and later, smelling more of booze, and what I soon indentified to be the smell of sex. It didn't take a genius to match up the rumours, the troubled looks people gave me, and my father's strange behaviour for me to figure out what was going on. Strangely it didn't really…shock me as such. It was as if I had known for a very long time already, but the news slowly grew through me and began to disturb me. And that wasn't because I knew it was morally wrong – I was too young to know jack shit. It was because I knew what he really wanted. I would catch him…looking at me. It was like he was hungry, like he was forcing himself back. And I saw how much strength it took; I saw how painful it all was for him. And it killed me, it did, to see him like that. At that point he had already begun to waste away."

_"Please at least go to see a doctor." Roy begged, looking at the other who shook his head stubbornly, face ashen with discolouration and hair limp. He looked like he was suffering from the flu. "Please Dad." He begged. He'd taken to calling him Dad now as it made him appear a little older, something which he hoped would make the other listen to him more. "Dad." He whined. _

_"Go and do your homework." Was the response. "Now."_

_"Dad-"_

_"-I said go and do it! Don't make me repeat myself." The other snapped, closing his eyes desperately. He just wanted the boy out, even Roy could see that as he gave in with a small sigh and turned to leave. _

"Then one night when I was twelve I think he just…snapped. I knew what was happening even before he led me to the room, I could taste the sick anticipation, his shame and horror the moment I entered the house."

_Large hands caressing how his body, Roy quivering in fear as he tried to keep his breathing normal – this felt wrong, very very wrong. He felt a wet mouth press itself into the side of his neck, hot breath brushing his skin as he fought back the tears, fought them with all of his might. The sound of a zip followed and he closed his eyes. _

"He was… gentle. Very gentle actually, very considerate of my size, my pain and my body. He cried as he did it too, he cried and apologised as he kissed me and stroked my hair. And I? I just…let it happen. I felt almost like it was my job, my duty. Of course I felt sick, I felt dirty and awful and stupid for allowing it to happen to me…I felt even sicker because he managed to pleasure me too, because I actually came to orgasm.

When he'd finished he washed me off, he gave me painkillers and tucked me into bed. The next day he called into school to say that I had the flu, and I was excused for at least a week. I just lay in bed in that time and tried to sweat out the sickness in my heart, I remember having feverish dreams that tore at reality until I didn't know when I was awake or asleep.

After that he did it again, and then more and more often. Always gentle, always tentative, and I…I started to loose weight, stopped eating. Finally I collapsed in school with a terrible fever. I don't really remember much of the events afterwards but I woke up in my bed cured and found out that my father had been sitting beside me night and day taking care of me. After that he didn't touch me again…I think he knew that it was because of him that I was ill, even though lots of kids in the village were getting sick. So for two years he just left off…and I convinced myself that it would never happen again.

In those years he just wasted away, he just withered. He lost his job, took up drinking and gambolling…and the sex, oh God! He brought people into the house and I just couldn't stand it. You can't imagine it – the sounds from the bedroom, the smell…God, it used to make me gag. I hated it. I hated it beyond anything else."

_He clasped his hands over his ears and shook his head desperately trying to drown out the sounds of pleasure that seeped through the walls, the rhythmic pants and cries, the thudding of the bed against the wall… the smell! Sweat, sex, smoke and alcohol. He gagged and pulled the pillow over his head praying that soon it would be over. Soon it would be over. Please let it be over. _

"…By the end he was so broken and messed up that people even stopped allowing him to pay them to have sex with him. I knew at that point he was into drugs to, and I was powerless to do anything. Mostly I just tried to make sure there was food in the house and that he ate…I even did a bit of work here and there to try and help but it was useless. Nothing could save him now and I could see that as clear as day.

And that's when it happened. I was fifteen and I'd just come back from doing some shopping. He was standing in the stairway watching me and I just stared back…and that's when I knew, you know? That's when I knew what was coming. I'd never been more terrified in my life. He grabbed me as I tried to run, and you have to understand that I was powerless against him, even with his wasted body. And…no…no you don't want to hear the details, you don't. All you have to know is that…I bled a lot, and I was shamed. Sickened…God Ed, you don't want to know what he did to me, I don't even want to remember and I've seen my fair share of shit. It was…it was terrible, it was truly and utterly terrible."

_"Please…Please don't to this." Roy begged, but it was useless, the man in-front of him was mad with desire, his eyes wide and popping out of their sockets. The boy felt his whole body begin to spasm in what could only be described as terror itself. He weighed up his options, darting his eyes this way and that to look for an exit – obviously trying to rationalise with the man was a wasted effort. So instead he tried to get to the door. He just wasn't fast enough though, and he'd known from the moment that his father had cornered him that this would be the case. Hands took hold of him and he was forced down to the floor even before he could try to register what was going on. He shouted, kicking and struggling but it was useless, in his weakened half starved state he was useless against the adrenalin driven man. _

_His father let go of him with his hands, but pinned him down with his legs as he undid his trousers and pulled out his throbbing length. Roy gagged and shook his head, but the other simply grabbed a fist full of the boy's hair and forced him upward._

_"Suck." He instructed and Roy shook his head, tears dribbling down his face as he hiccupped in fear. "I said suck you little bastard!"_

_"Please Dad…don't – this is wrong! Please No-!"_

_He was forced to bend forward and as much as he fought he knew there was no way to avoid it. His father gave him a hard punch which made him cry out in pain, and in that instant he was forced down onto the other. It was…horrific. Roy gagged and spluttered but he couldn't do anything as his head was forced down further and his father began to pump into his mouth, his salty taste dribbling down Roy's throat as he cried and wretched. But the nightmare was far from over, because before the other could orgasm Roy was forced away and back onto the floor. He was now totally unable to do anything but gasp and shudder, spittle and cum dribbling down his chin._

_His trousers were forced down painfully – his father didn't even undo them first, he just ripped at the buttons and yanked hard. Roy whimpered and gasped for air as he felt his hips be lifted and his legs forced open. He tried to control himself, tried to relax to lesson the blow, but panic just whirled through him as the other positioned himself. And then his father's erection was in him, ripping through his body un-lubricated. Roy threw his head back and screamed, hands going into spasm as he tried to grip at something – anything. He could taste blood in his mouth, and he could see it dribbling to floor with every jerk that his father gave, pulling in and out furiously, teeth set as he grunted rhythmically. Roy vomited to the side, coughing and howling, but it made no difference. He felt his own cock be grabbed and yanked hard. It was shameful that he was trained to get aroused that easily, it was painful that his body allowed himself to be turned on by this._

_Through this all he felt himself be flipped onto his front so that he was on his hands and knees, his father yanking at him harder and harder until he came everywhere, all over the kitchen floor. But that didn't stop the other man, who continued, quite uncaringly, to fuck his son hard up the arse. Through the trauma of it Roy was unable to hold his bladder and he pissed then as well, his fluids mixing in a disgusting mesh on the floor. Vomit, urine, seamen and blood, the smell hit his nostrils just as his father finished up long and hard within him…and then he dropped, dropped to the floor and just…lay there, lay in the sea of rape, shame and horror filling through him in the form of terrible emptiness. His father shifted behind him, and then the sound of a zip followed and unsteady footsteps…He was alone, alone to drown in the unwanted emotions that swept through him. Because Roy was not unfamiliar with depression, he'd felt it before and could deal with it… but he was unfamiliar with the sudden ferocious desire that shot through him now. The desire to die. He curled up into the foetus position and just howled. _

"I realised shortly after he started that he was off his head on drugs and drink, and I even told myself that it wasn't his fault… But it wasn't enough.

When I was finally able to move I got up, and changed. He was sat just outside the room, slumped against the wall and he watched me as I took all the things I needed and just…limped out of the door. I think he was crying, no…He was, I know.

After that I disappeared for a few days. I don't know what I did to myself, I think I just found a space in an alley somewhere and slept. You can't understand the agony I was in, the pain and the sickness that spread over me. I just slept and wished myself not to wake up.

Then I heard it – Fire. And somehow I knew, I knew what had happened. I knew that that house was mine, and that it had gone up in flames. I managed to drag myself out of that hole to look at the remains and it was then that Sarah picked me up. She'd been a close family friend and I'd known her for so long…she didn't have to ask to know that I was in pain, that I wanted to die. She just took me to a hospital and when I woke up everything was already over.

My father was dead, my beautiful, wonderful, intelligent father who used to push me in a swing when I was five. The one who used to laugh with such warmth that it was contagious even if you didn't know the joke. The one who's dark butter coloured eyes I wouldn't see again for at least several years before I met Matilda. Golden eyes – yeah, he had dark golden eyes, a little like yours…not as clear. Hah, you would have thought I would hate them, wouldn't you? But the father who raped me…well, his eyes were blood shot and dead and all I wanted to see was the warmth of love again…So you see I'm fucked up because all of this – well, I have to be right? I can't feel the difference between any kinds of love, they're all just sexual to me…It was Maes and my adoptive sisters who taught me the difference between those two things. It was a fine line but I understood…I did…well, I was sure I did…until the day I started loving you Edward Elric, and then everything just fell apart. You have to understand that, you have to understand just how much you made me think of what had happened to me. Because I love you and I'm scared that I won't be able to stop myself. I'm scared that I'll turn out like him and that I'll kill you. After all, aren't we the same? Him and me? Aren't we exactly the God damn same?"

_-_

He stroked his head gently, watching him through still shell shocked eyes. Roy was sleeping now, the fatigue so strong that he'd just tumbled into uneasy rest, face relaxed now, but still tear stained. Ed was too – because he had started to cry when Roy explained to him what happened, he had sat and wept in silence as the other had forced the words from his mouth, telling them to the boy's chest rather then his face, his cheeks burning in a shame that shouldn't have been there.

_'It's ok now…'_

The boy thought brushing his hand along the others face, his movements gentle and caring.

_'I promise it's ok now…so please don't cry anymore.'_

Ed leant down and kissed him tenderly on the forehead and the other stirred and stared up to him with half lidded eyes.

"…Edward?" He mumbled and the other nodded.

"Yeah, it's me." The blonde responded softly. "It's ok, just me."

A long silence followed and then Roy gave out a long moan.

"…I'm sorry I said all of that…I shouldn't have-"

"-You only shouldn't have if it's hurt you." The other responded. "So don't apologize, because that's my job."

"What?"

"Yeah, because sorry now, but I'm going to be a pain and keep you awake. We have to talk."

Roy gave a watery smile and rubbed his cheek into Ed's shoulder, fluttering his eyes closed for a moment. "Yeah." He sniffed. "Sorry, I fell asleep."

"Stop apologising."

"Sorry."

"Roy." Ed warned at the other gave out a chocked laugh before opening his eyes. He looked uneasy now, afraid, but Ed tightened his grip assuredly and kissed him again. "I wanted to tell you something, I've been thinking about it long and hard."

"What?"

"You're not like your father." He replied and the other stared silently at him, doubt in his eyes. "You're not. And even if it's true that you like someone younger then you it doesn't matter… Because Roy you've got to understand something." He snuggled down a little into the other and held his gaze. "I love you." He whispered and Roy's eyes widened.

It was the first time Edward had said it…Roy's feelings had been stated from the beginning – he'd felt them for a lot longer so they were more obvious, where as Ed's had always been growing from something small. The boy had decided that he would refuse to say it until it was completely true, because otherwise it wouldn't mean anything, and he wanted it to. But now Ed half wondered how long it had been true? How long had he felt this strongly toward the man? It had been clouded with lots of emotions but Ed knew that this feeling was not unfamiliar. In-fact, he could identify it to that first morning when he woke up with Roy by his side…Yes, this was it, and he knew, he knew from the very pit of his soul that this was love.

"Edward, you're young and-"

"-I love you Roy Mustang." He replied without a hesitation, "You don't know how much I love you. And what happened to you was horrific – and that isn't even the right word…But sorry, because I'm selfish like this, I won't let it come in-between what I feel for you, and what I hope you feel for me."

"God Edward you know how much I love you." Roy frowned, almost ashamed as if he hadn't already made his emotions obvious enough.

"Then I want you to share this pain with me, I don't want you to suffer alone." Ed leaned down and gave him a kiss. "From now on, and I promise you, you won't ever have to suffer in silence like this again. Ok? So please…no more, just let it all out because I won't let the past change the present…You taught me to grow up and concentrate on the now, and the living and that's what I'm going to do now."

"Fuck…I've been such a hypocrite." Roy half laughed.

"You've been suffering alone for a long time and you haven't let it stop you…Don't worry, it doesn't matter anymore." Ed kissed him again and this time it was longer, more lingering. "We'll start from now, ok?"

Roy was silent for a moment and then he slid his arms up the boy's body. "Do you really trust me?"

"You know I do."

Roy paused, "And you still…want to have sex after what I've told you."

"Yeah."

Roy was quite for a moment and then he leant down and their mouths linked, lips parting so that their tongues could meet.

"Alright." Roy breathed. "Alright…But Let's do this together this time…ok?"

"Yeah…together."

-

Their breathing was mixed, fast, and expectant as they traced the shape of each others bodies, eyes casting across their partners faces. Edward smiled; face flushed as Roy leaned down and kissed his neck, his lips lingering on the soft skin before he slowly traced his mouth down to the boy's collar bone, his hand pressed gently into Ed's bare stomach.

The blonde ran his hands up the others chest and then tangled themselves up into Roy's hair as the man suckled his neck, his nose brushing slightly against the exposed skin as Ed arched his neck back in pleasure, releasing a soft sigh.

Slowly, Roy swept his hands down from the boy's stomach around to his thighs which he probed upwards, Ed complying as he slowly spread out his legs, allowing the other to slip into place, ready.

Reaching over Roy took a generous amount of the oil that Ed had previously been using to massage himself, and, very carefully and gently, he moved his fingers down to the boy's opening and rubbed. Ed flushed even harder and let out a soft moan as Roy watched him carefully, slipping in a single finger.

"Ah…hah…" Ed's eyes widened and then fluttered closed. Roy slipped in another and began to scissor the entrance, Ed giving another faint moan in response.

"You alright?" Mustang whispered and the blonde nodded, opening his eyes and arching up his neck so Roy could lean down to kiss him tenderly. "Ready?"

"Yeah…" Ed breathed, relaxing against the pillows and allowing Roy to guide his hips upward as the other position himself on top and then slipped deep inside the boy. "Nnh! Ah." Ed gasped as the other man carefully pushed himself in, leaning into the boy and capturing his hand in his own. Their fingers knotted together, palm to palm, arm to arm, their heartbeats pulsing through their bare wrists, creating a melodic rhythm. Roy slowly pulled out, and then in again, Ed moaning and pulling him forward so that they remained completely in contact. Roy pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against Edwards's own as he pulled in and out again, his throbbing erection adjusting to the tightness of the blonde's warm entrance.

"Does it hurt?" He asked their breath hot on each others faces as Ed slowly arched his hips up to grate Roy's. They rocked together and the blonde shook his head, a little glint of surprise in his face.

"No." He replied easily, his stomach brushing against Mustang's as they breathed in at once. "Not at all."

"Really?" Roy asked, and the boy nodded and then let out a loose mumble of unrecognisable words as he began to pepper kisses along his jaw. "God…you're beautiful." Mustang said voice heated as they kissed again, wet and warm, tongues dancing and bodies pressed into one another, rolling and swaying together. They were one body like this, sharing everything, every stray touch, every passionate moan, everything was in unison, and everything connected, like their intertwined fingers.

"Mhn…hah." Roy groaned his free hand gripped hard into Ed's hair as the boy writhed beneath him, eyes half lidded with lust. "You're…so tight…"

"I'm not…tight…" The boy replied, his voice hitching with desire, "You're…too…big," he complained and then their mouths were interlocked again, both gasping and panting as Roy went in further, and started to move quicker.

"Roy…" Ed whined and the other slowly sat up, bringing the boy with him so that he could fully submerge himself into the blonde's hot, tight and wet body. "Ah…!" The boy threw his head back with a cry and Roy let out a loud moan as he kissed the boy's neck, flicking his tongue out to taste the salty, sweaty sheen at his throat.

"Good?"

"It's…good…God…it's…so good." Ed looked down, scrunching his hand into Roy's hair and capturing his mouth as the man pushed his hips upward into the boy.

"Edward…" Roy moaned, and the other let out a quivering whine, his own erection twitching. The black-haired man saw this, and freeing one hand from where it was supporting the boy's body he wrapped his strong fingers around the boy's length and tugged gently.

"No…ah…don't…" Ed complained, his eyes wet and reflective with passion as the other began to move into him faster, and faster, pulling and tugging at the boy's own need as he did. "God…ah…Roy, please…so good."

"Yeah…it's…good. Ah…!" Roy let out a small cry of ecstasy as he buried his face into Ed's chest, the other moving up and down in rhythm to him. "God…I'm going to…-"

"-…Yeah." Ed nodded, breathing fast and erratic. "Me too…"

"Edward…!"

"Ah!!" Ed threw back his head with a silent scream, unable to hold back as Roy also released within him, his warm cum coating the walls of his sensitive opening.

"Ugh…ahh…!" Roy gripped him tightly, the boy's semen slick and wet between their two stomachs as they embraced, their mouths crashing against once another's. Slowly, they fell backward onto the bed, riding out the orgasm until they were left panting, their tongues and mouths filled with the taste of each other.

For a long moment they just remained like this, locked in one another's arms, breathing still hard and faces flushed with love and passion, and then they rolled so that they were both on their sides, facing each other with foreheads touching once more.

"…Wow…"

Roy said, and Ed gave a soft chuckle.

"Yeah…That was…"

"Wow," he agreed, kissing the other again. "Wow."

"Stop saying that." Ed smiled.

"Wow wow wow wow." Roy repeated and the other let out a tired giggle. "I didn't realise you could go so red."

"Look at yourself – I bet you look worse than me."

"Probably." Roy kissed him again, sliding his hand along the others jaw and stroking his thumb across the others cheek. "I love you…I really do Edward," he said softly and the boy smiled back, his expression tender.

"Same goes here, Colonel Bastard."

"Watch your tongue, Troublesome Brat."

"Yeah yeah…" Ed rested his head into Roy's arm and stared up at him, face warm and filled with an affection that you would never have picture the boy could hold. "Roy?"

"Yes?"

"What happened with you and your dad…?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…to quote a good friend of mine, it must have been tough, right?" He paused, "It must have all been really tough."

"…" Roy's face eased from its slightly tightened expression and he drew the other in a little. "Yeah, it was tough." He responded, "It was tough…" He kissed Ed again, "Thank you."

"I love you."

"I know you do."

"Good…just make sure you don't forget it." Ed hugged him and kissed his brow, "Because now you can't ever belong to anyone else again."

And Roy…well, he just laughed and embraced the boy harder, because in that moment an eternity bloomed, a whisper as loud as the roar of the sea passed through the night sky and for just that instant…just that instant everything else was forgotten as they held each other in their arms, together as one.

-

Edward decided to let him sleep in. The Colonel looked so peaceful in slumber and having walked through such a horrific trauma in his life, for the first time, yesterday evening, it was no wonder the man was tired.

Slipping out of the bed as quietly as possible Ed looked down himself and grimaced – he would have to insist next time that they showered _before_ they went to sleep next time, he was a complete mess.

Running his hands through his tangled hair he pulled at the knots as he turned the handles for the shower and tested the heat with his flesh hand. When it was warm enough, he stepped under the hot stream and allowed the flood of water to wash over him, easing his sore muscles and relaxing him. Grabbing some soap, he washed himself off properly and then stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

Pulling it around him, he glanced around and saw that Roy had prepared a baggy T-shirt, and boxers to wear to bed, and as the boy couldn't be bothered to dig out some clothes and get changed just yet he stole the man's clothes and put them on. However the shirt, which was already far _far_ too large for Mustang, practically fell from his shoulders, and the boy ended up having to abandon it for a clean white shirt which was sitting at the bottom of the bed. Grabbing it he pulled it over his head and crept out of the room, his eyes lingering on Mustang for a long moment before he closed the door.

When he was out in the hall he went to the phone and called into the Military office, giving his code to get through.

**"Hello?"**

"Ah, hello, Lt. Hawkeye," he said, almost saluting at the professional tone of voice, even when she was only saying the common greeting. "It's Edward."

**"Good morning, Edward. How are you feeling?"**

"Fantastic – I mean good, yeah, great. Thanks." He rubbed the back of his head laughing almost nervously. "I'm calling on behalf of the Colonel." The moment he said the words he could almost feel a dark aura seeping down the line and he cringed.

**"Yes, is there a particular reason he is an hour late?"**

"An hour? What time is it?" Ed asked, blinking in confusion, "Ah – never mind. I wanted to ask if you could give him the day off. He still has a few unused days from his sick leave, doesn't he?"

**"Is he unwell?"**

"Uh…Well, he stayed up quite late last night talking about…some painful things. It's really taken it out of him, and he's already run down enough. I know that he wouldn't excuse himself just because of that, but I really don't want to wake him…he's so tired."

**"…I understand."** The other woman said easily, her voice softening. **"Lt. Colonel Hughes warned me about this, so there is no need to worry. Make sure he's better for tomorrow – they're organising another hunt for the Alchemy Thief and we need at least one capable alchemist."**

"Oh, do you need one today? I could come in-"

**"Your brother is already here giving a helping hand. And I hope you don't mind me saying this, but the other soldiers find him a little easier to work with than you."**

"Hey! What the hell is that meant to mea-?"

**"-Good bye, Edward."**

"Hey! Wait! Oy, wa-…" Ed blinked and hung up the phone which beeped like a dead heart monitor. "Well…guess that means I get to laze around." He shrugged and looked around.

_'Still…I'm not good with doing nothing. I should at least study that alchemy book that the thief is after…Now, where did Roy put it?' _

He looked around and went into the kitchen. The other man wouldn't have put it up in his library – that much was obvious – he would probably place it in the opposite of a library.

Opening the cutlery draws he closed them quickly when he found nothing, and then looked in the cupboards – nope, no luck. Putting a finger to his chin he thought for a long while and then closed his eyes, clapping his hands together and putting them against the kitchen surface.

_'…Where are you?'_

Immediately, as if it jumped out to him an image flooded through his mind and he grinned and went to the sink. Bending down he looked in the cupboard underneath and then looked up. The book was lodged, well hidden in a mossy corner on the roof of the cupboard. Ed gave a triumphant little chuckle and pulled it down, out of its place. It was only then that it started to worry him.

_'How…how did I know how to find it? That was alchemy, but…I somehow managed to run my nerves along through the surfaces as if they became a part of my body – it was like an electrical current, and I gained…intelligence from these things. But how is that possible, I can't meld myself with non- living objects…No, I wasn't using them, I was using the living organisms and gaining knowledge through them. Of course, there was a little mould up beside the book, so that's how I found it…But where the hell did I learn to do that!?'_

He stared at his hands for a long time and then looked to the Xingian book. Ed was sure that it had something to do with that dream he had had…that dream where something dead had cured him.

_'…But what if it wasn't a dream? My recovery is incredible after all, so maybe something really happened.'_

He looked at the book, feeling uneasy.

_'What does this mean? All of it…I know somehow, now I'm connected with all of this, but I don't understand any of it. Something's going on…something really bad.'_

He sat down and flicked open the book, looking to the foreign arrays once more. He needed somebody who understood the style, and he needed that person desperately.

With a sigh he turned the page, and then the next, and then the next until he saw something which caught his keen eye.

An array – one with properties he recognised. Flattening out the page he stared at it with slightly narrowed eyes and tried to recall where he had seen something like this before.

A hand suddenly pressed itself to his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of skin as he swung his head around. Roy was watching him with eyebrows raised.

"How did you find that?" He asked, face tired but happy.

"Good morning to you, too," Ed grumbled and Roy leant down and gave him a quick kiss.

"I see you're wearing my clothes too. Very sexy." He came and sat beside him, looking at the book. "Was it that badly hidden?"

"No." Edward hesitated, and then decided that it was probably not wise to tell the other of this new found ability to gain knowledge from other living organisms – besides, his head was starting to ache, probably a side effect, and he had no intention of using it again in a hurry – the alchemy made his feel somewhat sick. "I just know you." Ed finally decided, not wishing to panic the other – he wouldn't understand anyway. "I looked in the opposite place to a library, and that happens to be a kitchen. It was easy enough."

"Better find somewhere better then." The man leaned back and closed his eyes. "I heard you on the phone – how did Hawkeye react?"

"She's fine with it; you just…just have to make sure you're okay for tomorrow."

"No problem." Roy yawned. "I have no intention of missing out on the investigations, and I see neither do you – what are you looking at?"

"I think I've seen parts of this array before." Edward pointed to the small array in the corner. "I don't suppose you can tell me what any of this means?"

Roy was silent for a long time, and then he tilted his head to one side and he pointed to the main few characters in the centre. "This means air, and this one breathe, and this is liquid." He said, "That helpful?"

Ed didn't reply for a moment, and then the answer struck him in the face and he gaped. "Of course!" He smacked his forehead, "I've been such an idiot, of course I know I've seen this array before – It's nearly identical to Sandy's!"

"…Sandy?"

"Yes, the one on his chest! The one he used to slow people down!" Ed spoke excitedly, "He uses a form of Xingian Alchemy!"

Roy stared to him and then began to laugh, "Of course! How could we have been so stupid! He might able to help us – I'll call him now."

"Finally! We're getting somewhere," Ed cackled, excitement flaring through him. The puzzle pieces were slowly coming together.

-

The Thief looked down to his hands and he narrowed his eyes. "I didn't expect to him to take so much…Well that's very interesting. His ability to absorb knowledge is very good, compliments of the gate forcing so much into him, no doubt." He grinned and then looked over his shoulder. He could see below him that Hohenhiem was standing in the street – no doubt searching for him. The Thief let out a long hiss, the man was interfering far too much for his own good…but he couldn't kill him yet – there was far too much of a delicate balance, and one tiny act of indulgence would totally tip the scale. Besides, what would be more satisfying than having that blonde bastard killed by his own son?

The figure let out a long laugh. Finally, things were coming together.

**-**

**And that's it for now my friends! Join me next week (Hopefully) when I torture this lot some more! Leave a review!**

**Mana**


	18. The Devil Part 1

**Ahaha, so you've probably all forgotten about me…Yes, I can understand why, seeing as I haven't updated since…Well…Let's not think about it.**

**Hello everybody, how are you all! I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I have now, for your consideration, the first part of a two part chapter. The second part is already half complete, but I split it into two so that I could actually update. **

**I hope that you enjoy, despite the massive delay.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own FMA, or any of it's characters. All OC's are mine though. You may use them, but seek me out for permission first…not that you would want to use them…Hmm….**

**Warning – Violence, unbeta'ed, blah. Enjoy. **

Sandy gave out a nervous chuckle as he looked between the eager eyes of both Edward and Roy who were staring to him, grinning like a pair of maniacs.

"…I think I have something that needs my attention several hundred miles away from you two – please excuse me-" He attempted to turn, but Edward caught hold of the back his collar before he even had a chance to step out of the doorway of Mustang's apartment.

"Oh no you don't." The other said in a sing song voice, dragging the man back into the household. Roy smirked as Sandy whimpered, darting his eyes to him in a helpless plea for release. But it really was pointless, both Colonel and major were looking to the third alchemist like they were quite prepared to eat him, and Sandy was beginning to wonder if coming had been a good idea at all.

"I'm only skin and bone, there really isn't anything good going to come of you cooking me!" He warned and Edward laughed.

"We'll see."

"Have mercy, please Captain!"

"Stop calling me Captain!" Edward bellowed and Roy closed the door after the pair, following them into the sitting room where the book was already laid out in place.

"Settle down children." He said calmly and both glared to him before Sandy gave out a sigh and folded his arms, glaring between the two.

"Anyway, what did you two want? I was in the middle of work, and you said it was important." He grumbled.

"We need your expertise." Roy confessed, "Edward figured out that the form of Alchemy you used during the assessments was Xing'an. Is that correct?"

Sandy suddenly became a little uneasy, and he rubbed his hand across his chest to where his tattoo was hidden behind his uniform.

"Uh…Yeah, that's true." He admitted.

"I wasn't aware that you studied Xing'an alchemy." Roy admitted, and Sandy darted his eyes away, clearing his throat slightly.

"I don't – I mean…Well I didn't. But then someone offered to teach me a little, so I thought- hey, why not? They were a guest at my parents inn so I…Well, you know, it was convenient. We gave him free accommodation in return."

"Good deal."

"Yeah…it was." Sandy cleared his throat again, "But I'm not the thief, I swear it."

"We never suspected you were." Ed replied, and Sandy visibly relaxed somewhat, wiping his brow.

"If that's the case, why is it important? What did you need me to look at?"

"This book." Edward held it up and Sandy came around peering down to it. He raised his eyebrows.

"Just because I know a little about the forms, doesn't mean that I can read Xing'an itself." He uttered softly and Roy gave a smug smile.

"You don't need to, I can." He replied, grinning. Sandy's expression was nothing short of wary at this news, and very slowly he slipped down into a seated position on the sofa, next to Edward.

"Well…I'm sure you'll be disappointed but…Well, I can try." He offered, "What exactly did you want me to look at? The whole book – I'm not sure I have time for that."

"No. Just a couple of the arrays." Ed replied, and suddenly he didn't look to sure either. They hadn't actually thought through exactly what they wanted Sandy to look at.

Sliding the book open Ed flickered through the pages, looking out for any arrays which looked particularly prominent, or important.

The book was split into chapters, starting off with what Ed presumed were the basics of the whole theory, before delving into the complexity of the later theories.

Getting to the last few pages he stopped, and stared to a singe array which was stretched out over two pages. He brushed his hand to it, staring at the intercut design and combinations. As his hands brushed against it he suddenly knew, without a single doubt in the world, that this was the array. This was the array that the Thief was after.

"This one." He breathed and put it against the table again, directly infront of Sandy. "Can you tell us anything about it?"

"How do you know it's that one?" Roy asked from the side and the blonde simply shook his head.

"I just know." He replied, "The whole book works up to this final array – it's the most complex, and therefore the most powerful. You wouldn't go through all of this trouble for something simple." He looked to Sandy, about to repeat his request when he noticed that the others face and drained of all colour and he was staring at horror to the page. "Sandy?"

"I…Sorry." Sandy stood and back away, "I…I can't help you, not with that. That array…" He put a hand to his throat and chocked, "I…I wish you had never showed it to me!"

"What is it?" Ed had sprung up from where he was seated and was staring to the other man who had backed up into the wall. "At least tell us that – we're not asking you activate it or anything."

"What have you done…" Sandy ignored his question and shook his head, looking close to a cardiac arrest. He was pale and shaking, and his breathing was beginning to hitch. "Bringing that array into open light! What…What have you done!"

"What is it!" Ed bellowed but Sandy gave out a single whimper and covered his eyes with his hands, shaking his head desperately.

"Why have you done this?" He sobbed, "Why?"

"For the love of God, Major Sanders – get a grip!" Roy ordered, standing up as tall as possible, and brining the other's official rank and name into the equation. "Tell us what this array means, it's alright – we're not going to let it be used."

"You can read it yourself." Sandy replied quietly. "Look at what it's called."

There was a beat and Roy glanced over to the page, taking in the characters lining the top of the page. He raised his eyebrows.

"Kami no Rentanjustushi – Fumetsu no seishin." He read, and Ed glanced to him, tearing his eyes away from the terrified Sandy for a moment.

"What does it mean?" He asked, and stared to Roy who was looking a little pale himself, his eyebrows raised high into his hair line, and eyes wide with surprise.

"…God's Alchemy - Immortal soul." He replied.

"You understand now…right?" Sandy said, and he sounded breathless as he pulled his head from his hands, staring at them seriously. "I didn't know that when you called me here you were going to ask me to look at the successfully way to perform…human transmutation."

"Is that what it is?" Ed gasped and Sandy nodded, and then shook his head, rubbing his hands across his eyes.

"I can't know for sure." He replied, moving forward and taking up the book. "The only way I could say is if you allowed me to study it…by doing so though I…" He gulped, "It will be unable to stop myself processing the information within this book. This is taboo."

"I'm sorry Sandy, I had no idea." Mustang said after a moment, and Sandy shook his head, rubbing his hand across his eyes. Ed noticed that he as he pulled away the Major's skin was wet, as if he'd been brushing away tears.

"It's fine, I've seen it now." He replied, a little huskily, before putting a hand to the book. "This array works by transmuting ones soul into another being."

"Is that all?" Ed asked and Sandy caught his eyes. "Why would the Thief want that though? He can already do that, we saw – the old woman to the young boy."

"But it wasn't a success, was it? The soul was rejected." Sandy replied, before brushing his finger longs some of the sweeping lines of the array. "This ensures that the soul is accepted by changing the flow of the body." He paused, "In other words…-"

"-A completely successful soul transmutation." Ed's eyes widened, "One that would never reject the soul."

"Precisely."

"But…But what about the gate – the price to do that would have to be heavy!"

"I'm sure it will explain it all." Sandy looked back to the array and gave out a long sigh. "But if this is what I think it is…It could mean that should the Alchemy Thief get hold of this, he could find a way to make himself immortal."

"That's impossible."

"No it's not…not if you use this type of Alchemy."

"There's a price for everything! Equivalent exchange!" Ed argued, and Sandy caught his eyes.

"Yes, equivalent exchange." He replied slowly. "So for the Thief to stay alive, you already know what it would it cost, don't you?"

"No…Someone else's life." Ed murmured, and all the blood drained from his face. "He would be able to live for as long as he wanted…"

"Yes, and for every time his body technically 'dies', he would transmute his soul, and someone else would be killed instead." Sandy gave a sudden loud groan and stood, backing away. "Look, I can't do this…If I look at this to long, if I…Started to figure out how it worked I…I might be…Tempted." He swallowed and caught eyes with Mustang. "You understand right? This is a complete theory…I…I can't."

"Don't worry. I understand – we don't need to know anymore than this." Roy leant down and snapped the book shut, passing it to Ed. "Go and hide it." He said and the other nodded, and disappeared into Kitchen, and replacing it under the sink. Sandy watched him with an uneasy expression, twisting his hands together and wringing them. "Thank you Major Sanders, you may go now."

"…Yes sir." Sandy nodded, and then stopped, "Colonel." He said, after a moment, and the black haired man raised his eyebrows in response.

"Yes?"

"…This is…Big." Sandy darted his eyes away, "You can use this information to your advantage…Maybe you can plant a fake book in the next library he's going to attack."

"That is a very good plan." Mustang nodded, before folding his arms. "I'm going to go and speak to my team and tell them about the changes to plan we have. I've got Havoc undercover somewhere near by the house, so I'll drop by and pick him up first. Major Sanders I need you to go ahead of me and give information of this new development to my first Lieutenant. I'm almost definitely sure that this is the book that the thief is after, and if it's this dangerous I need to know if there are copies."

"Have Falmon go into investigations and try and see if there might be another volume – if it's Xing'an than it must have been imported – or brought it illegally. The Military might have already confiscated a copy before." Edward offered, coming back into the room from the kitchen. "And ask Al to make a copy of the book – he's good with details. I'll go and see General Sickle, and find out more about where he got it from."

"Alright. Meet me at HQ as soon as you're done. Don't use the phones – I'm worried about them being tapped."

"Paranoid old bastard." Ed grinned, "Don't worry, I'll come myself."

"Good." Roy folded his arms and looked to Sandy again who was staring at Ed, a look of deep respect etched into his face.

"I'd better get going." The man suddenly snapped out of it before saluting. "I'll see you at HQ in a minute sir, with Lt. Havoc."

"Yes, I'll see you there – Go quickly. Oh, and Sandy…Thank you."

There was a long pause, in which Sandy held Roy's eyes, and then he looked down to the ground. "Yeah." A beat, "Despite the fact that I couldn't fully…figure it out,…I'm…I'm sorry." He looked up, with a sad smile, and then turning he disappeared out of the apartment.

"I think we really spooked him." Edward whispered and Mustang gave a sad sigh, and looked over to him.

"Imagine yourself uncorrupted by human transmutation, seeing only the best in Alchemy and the best in all alchemist…What would this look like to you?"

"…The Devils work."

"Exactly." Roy put his thumbs in his pockets and gave the other a fleeting smile, "but… Aside from the fact we may have just mentally scarred Sandy, I think that things may finally be looking up."

Ed beamed him a smile and came forward, wrapping his arms around the Colonel's chest. "You've got a smug expression on Colonel."

"Have I?" The man grinned.

"No – my mistake, it's just your natural face." Ed leaned up on his tip toes and kissed the other on the lips, cupping his face with his automail hand. "I'd better get moving, we've got a thief to catch – and this time I want to be prepared for the bastard."

"Mind your language Edward."

"Up yours Captain Fuck-ward."

"And same back down to you – pipsqueak." There was a glint in Roy's eye as Ed pulled away, glaring to him, before smiling.

"See you at HQ." He whispered, and then, without further ado he grabbed his red coat and ran out of the door. Roy followed him with his eyes and chuckled to himself – he figured that Ed would realise he was wearing Roy's clothes eventually. But for now, the thought greatly amused him.

Edward pulled his hands away from his clothes just as the last flashes of alchemy faded away. Of course Roy would conveniently _forget _to remind Edward that he was still wearing the Colonel's clothes, but then it was just tough for the bastard – Ed had changed them now, and he wasn't going to change them back!

Stepping out of the alley he looked down to himself and surveyed his outfit carefully. At least he had his coat with him – it was by far his favourite piece of clothing after all, mostly due to the fact that it distinguished him from the rest and helped 'fire him up' during battles. There was something physiological about the colour red which gave him better fire power.

'_Well, I'd better get moving if I want to catch General Sickle.'_

He thought before freezing at the sound of rushed footsteps scurrying up through the misty morning. Ed looked over to the direction of the sound, and instinctively stepped back into the alley way. Normally he wouldn't have bothered hiding from anyone, but something within him – call it intuition – told him to step back and not be seen.

Peering out of the darkness he saw a figure dash past in-front of him, carrying a bundle in their arms. Ed couldn't contain his surprise as he recognised the person, and his eyebrows shot up high into his hair line.

'_What's __**he**__ doing here?'_

Roy knocked again with an irritated sigh. Havoc was meant to be on red alert, yet his lack of ability to answer the door was irritatingly suspicious.

"Havoc! Open up!" Roy finally hissed through the keyhole, and after a few long, long moments the latch clicked open and a weary looking blonde appeared, cigarette hanging from mouth.

"Colonel?" He mumbled, blinking confusedly, "I though you were off work today?"

"I was – now I'm not. I need a full meeting with all of you."

"Huh…what, now!"

"Yes Havoc, now." Roy responded dryly and the other gave out a long whine.

"But I'm nearly off work – come on Colonel, I'm tired."

"We've found out what the Alchemy thief is trying to do Havoc. He's trying to make himself immortal, and that involves several human sacrifices."

"…" Havoc stared to the other open mouthed, before finally nodding. "Let me get my coat?"

"Hurry." The man folded his arm as the blonde disappeared back into the room only to appear again a few moments later, pulling on a jacket. Together the two walked quickly to the car and got in, Mustang taking the drivers seat. "Did anything happen last night?"

"Nothing – silent as the grave for the whole time I was watching."

"You sure you didn't doze off?"

"I didn't doze off!"

Mustang smirked as he pulled out into the main street and drove down toward Central headquarters. He could see that Havoc was watching from the corner of his eyes.

"Hey Boss?"

"Yes Havoc?"

"There's something weird about you today."

Roy was silent for a moment, his eyes remaining on the road before he turned quickly to the other blonde man, and raised his eyebrows. "Did I put my shirt on back-to-front again? Because I _always_ do tha-"

"-No, no." Havoc replied hastily, "You're just…relaxed."

Roy was a little started by this, and he quickly turned back to the road. "Well, I'm not under attack – which is the first case in a while."

"I guess…" Havoc drew off, and stared forward, facial expression unsure and Mustang gave out an irritated growl.

"If you have something you want to say to me, just say it Havoc."

"You seem happy."

Mustang's eyebrows fled into his hair line at this comment, and then slowly his face relaxed and he gave a soft chuckle. "I guess." He replied with a nonchalant shrug, a smile adorning his lips.

"Wow…you're _really_ happy." Havoc whistled, noting this behaviour. "Did you get laid last night?"

At this question Roy burst into roaring laughter, unable to stop himself as he pulled up toward Central headquarters. Havoc just stared at him, baffled.

There was something so strange about walking down the corridors of central in this new state of mind. He had no way of describing it, but it was like he was looking at everything in a new light, like there was some sort of aura seeping form the building up through his boots into his very being. He felt powerful.

Throwing open the doors of his department Mustang strode into the room with the air of a man who knew what he was doing, and this didn't go unnoticed by his staff, and Alphonse who all looked up to him in surprise.

"Colonel?" Breda blinked as he walked past, toward his desk. "I thought you were off work today – and Havoc too!"

Havoc gave a defeated shrug and flopped down at his own desk with a weary sigh just as Hawkeye got to Mustang, eyeing him up and down.

"Good to see you looking so well, sir." She stated, watching him. "Edward told me you would be unable to come in."

"I was – but things have changed." Mustang replied, turning toward his staff. "Fullmetal and I have discovered the Alchemy Thief's true objection, and as such I want a meeting with all of you."

"Where's my brother now?" The youngest Elric asked, still holding an investigations file.

"He's gone to see General Sickle about the book which the Alchemy Thief has been looking for. We need to know how many copies there are. He'll be reporting to HQ shortly." Mustang replied.

"How did you two manage find the true objective?" Falmon asked, baffled, "Did you get attacked by the Alchemy Thief himself?"

"No." The dark haired man replied, putting a hand to his chin. "We've been in possession of a book which we believed might be the very one that the Thief was looking for. Today we had an expert look at some of the arrays, and with our combined efforts we discovered an array which is both valuable and very,…_very_ forbidden." Mustang paused, "There is no definitive proof that it is _this_ array that the Thief is after, but in light of recent events, and some of the Thief's most recent actions it is more that very likely…and regardless, it is most definitely an array which would be thoroughly investigated on it's own."

"What is the array?" Alphonse put his file down, "Is it from that Xing'an book that the Lt. Colonel lent to us?"

"That's correct…To think Hughes would have had something so disgusting in his home." Mustang leant back against his desk, and folded his arms. "The array is an effective way to do soul transmutation." His tone was dark and he watched as Alphonse froze up at this statement. The youngest Elric stared toward him, and although there was no obvious way of reading his emotions, everything about him seeped only one. Horror.

"S-soul…transmutation." He whispered, "But…But equivalent exchange…You'd have to go through the gate…"

"Exactly. But this array is different from the one your bother used Alphonse – it's perfect. Meaning there will be no soul rejection, and the soul can be placed into a human body with ease. Meaning that if you so wished, you could be immortal, jumping from body to body with no difficulty."

"But the price?" Al's body was shaking, and he wasn't the only one. Everyone in the room had gone completely quiet. "What's the price for immortality?"

"Multiple human sacrifice."

A shocked silence filled the room, broken only by the trembling of Al's armour. Mustang bowed his head for a moment, and then looked up to them all.

"From here on in we know what we're dealing with. We know the thief's intention, and we cannot let him have it. With this information the whole army will be ready to stop this man, the entire country on red alert. We finally have the upper hand, he's slipped past us these last few times, but no more. This ends now."

The whole room nodded in solemn approval, even Havoc looking somewhat more revived. Mustang opened his mouth to speak again, but the phone cut him off. Pausing he glanced to it curiously, as if he had forgotten it was there, and watched as Hawkeye answered.

"Hello?" She listened in and then looking toward Roy, passing the phone. "It's Edward, Sir."

Roy nodded and acknowledgement and picked up the phone. "Fullmetal?"

"**Colonel we have a problem!"** were Edward's immediate words, and Roy's eyebrows raised.

"What's going on? Are you with General Sickle?"

"**Didn't make it that far – the books been stolen."**

"What!"

"**I've got to keep going – or I'll lose sight of the target. We're down in the South-west warehouse district, you've got to hurry. I think this is going to get messy."**

"Alright – Don't do anything stupid Fullmetal!"

"**Aw, you're ****concerned for me. Don't worry; I'll just beat up the bastard."**

"Edward I mean it – oh you little shit." Roy growled as the line went dead, and he quickly looked around to his men. "Change of plans." Was all he said, as way of an explanation, and Alphonse sighed.

Edward gave a sidelong glance down the alley, his breathing stilled. He couldn't tell Mustang who he had seen take the book, Roy was paranoid enough when it came to conversations over the phone, but there was one thing for certain -

"-Mustang's not going to like this." He whispered before darting down after his target. All he had to do was corner the idiot and steal the book back – the man clearly wasn't in his right mind, stealing a book like that. But Edward had to avoid attracting attention, if there was even any hint to the fact that they had the book then everything would be ruined.

Edward leapt up and clambered up onto a low wall running after his target who took a sharp left and continued into the darkness. "Where are you going?" Fullmetal whispered, before jumping down silently and following him into the opening of a warehouse.

Quietly the blonde crept in, eyes trying to adjust to the change in light as he used the wall to guide his progress. He couldn't see anything.

Growling he put his hands together, hoping to create a hole in the roof when suddenly, from nowhere, a hand shot out of the darkness and struck him hard in the stomach.

Doubling over, Ed raised his defence just as another hook came in toward his head. He went to defend, but found that suddenly all of his movements where forced into a snail's pace. Eyes wide he was thrown backward hard into the wall and with a gasp slid to the floor. The lights went up.

"Edward…" A voice whimpered and he looked up through narrowed eyes, breathing hard and winded. "I'm sorry….I'm sorry." His attacker sobbed and Ed blinked allowing his eyes to adjust just as the other man turned and ran toward a figure stood a few feet away.

"Wait! Stop!" Ed called, raising his arms just as a sudden force slammed into him, making him feel like every part of his body was being crushed. "Ah!" He choked and then fell limp.

"Good work boy, you've done well." A voice like ice whispered and Ed felt himself shiver as he glared up furiously. The Alchemy Thief, clad in his dark robes, folded his arms over the book and smiled. "You've brought me exactly what I needed."

"You bastard…." Growled the Elric furiously, before his eyes fell upon the man's accomplice. "How could you!" He demanded, "I thought we were friends! Aren't you loyal to us! Aren't you and the Colonel practically family!" He screamed and the other drooped, his shoulders shaking with shame. Ed lost his temper. "Answer me Sandy!"

Sandy looked up with a look of complete terror and met Ed's eyes. "I'm sorry…I didn't have a choice…My _family_! He…He said…He…" He broke off with a sob. "Why did you have to show me the book! If you hadn't I would…I wouldn't have had to betray you…Why did you have to bring me into it! I didn't...-I didn't want this!"

Ed turned furiously to the Alchemy Thief. "So it was you…I get it now, Sandy said someone had taught him Xing'an Alchemy, a guest in his family's inn. That's why Sandy was so nervous when he talked about it."

"I taught the child well, and he paid his end of the bargain with loyalty." The Thief replied, "Now Edward Elric the time has come for me to finish what I started a long time ago. Your father has done everything in his power to stop me, so you might agree that there is such a wonderful _irony_ in the fact that _you_ will be the final key to me gaining my immortality."

"Go to hell!" Ed shouted, straining against the invisible bound that kept him pinned against the wall.

"I have no intention to." The man replied, "Now, Major Sanders – if you would be so inclined – hold the book open for me whilst I begin the process."

With shaking hands Sandy took the forbidden book and opened it, his eyes averted as Ed struggled and shouted.

"Don't do it! Sandy! I thought we were friends! We worked together didn't we! Sandy, I know what he's done to you – he's installed you with fear! He gets under your skin, but you've got to break out of it! He did the same thing to me – this isn't you! Don't do it Sandy! Stop!"

Sandy's eyes caught with Ed's as the Alchemy Thief found his page and approached, holding up a knife which he played with between his fingers. "Don't struggle Elric, if I get this wrong it will only hurt more."

"I won't let you win! There are reinforcements coming as we speak, you won't get away with this!"

"Oh, don't worry about the reinforcements – I expected them. I have someone waiting, more than willingly, to dispatch your lovely, meddling Colonel and his crew. A little pay back for all the trouble they put me through."

Ed's eyes widened – he'd led the others into a trap! He turned to Sandy once more, "Sandy, you have to stop this! People are going to die! Please, do something!"

"He will not disobey me." The Thief took the knife and, lifting Ed's white shirt, he began to carve an array into the boy's stomach. Ed tried to kick and lash out, but he could only shout in agony as he struggled with all his might, pain licking through him.

"Stop!" He shouted, "Stop it! Stop!"

"Now now, no need to be so defensive." The Thief finished with a flourish as, once more, the smell of rotting filled Edward's nostrils. From beneath his mask a pair of dangerous eyes glinted. Edward gagged, sagging as he struggled to maintain himself, his body riding with emotions and pain so that his head span. "So it ends, Fullmetal Alchemist." The man drew back and prepared to activate the array, "You will be my new body!"

"**Sandy!**" Edward screamed as the Thief threw forward his hand, ready to finish the boy. But just as he did the pressure pushing Ed into the wall dropped and next moment the Thief had been thrown to the side as Sandy, with a roar, hit him across the head with the book. Ed fell panting to the floor only to be grabbed by the collar and have the book shoved roughly into his arms.

"Run!" Sandy ordered, "Run Edward! **Run**!"

"Arg!" The Thief sat up with rage just as the two boys took off, one after the others, toward the opening of the Warehouse. "You can run as far as you like Elric, but I've marked you – **You can never hide**!"

**Look out for the next instalment soon! Please review – for old times sakes!**


End file.
